Healing To Me
by giaoneesan
Summary: Jung Yunho yang kesal karena baru saja berpisah dengan kekasihnya, sampai tidak sadar membuat seseorang terancam meninggal karena ulahnya. Kim Jaejoong setelah koma karena kecelakaannya sadar dan tidak mengingat hal apapun kecuali namanya sendiri. YUNJAE/YAOI/Boyslove/slight WonJae.
1. Chapter 1

**Healing To Me**

**Title : Healing To Me**

**Author : Giaoneesan**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Complicated**

**Lenght : Chapter 1- ...**

**Disclamer:** Semuanya milik Tuhan, YunJae milik Cassie n Yjs dan ff ini milik author. Giaoneesan just a someone.

**Summary:** Jung Yunho yang kesal karena baru saja berpisah dengan kekasihnya, sampai tidak sadar membuat seseorang terancam meninggal karena ulahnya. Kim Jaejoong setelah koma karena kecelakaannya sadar dan tidak mengingat hal apapun kecuali namanya sendiri.

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

.

.

.

.

Chitttttt!

Bruukkkk...

Brakkkkk

Mobil lamborghini itu terpental dan menabrak pagar pembatas di pinggir jalan arah menuju Jinan.

"**Aissh** ! Sial !" Rutuk pengemudi mobil audi setelah sebelumnya terlambat mengerem dan menabrak mobil Lamborghini yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Pikirannya yang kacau membuatnya tidak mengetahui kalau mobil yang dikendarainya dengan kecepatan di luar batas maksimal itu sudah jauh kepinggir jalan dan pekat malam memperburuk keadaan.

Jung Yunho, namja berwajah tampan namun sedikit terlihat kacau penampilanya itu keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri lamborghini yang baru saja di tabraknya. Dia berjongkok dan berusaha mengintip jika ada seseorang yang menghuni mobil dalam keadaan terkoyak itu. Mata musangnya memicing mencoba menerobos kaca hitam mobil mewah itu. Ada orang didalamnya, pikirnya sejenak sebelum membuka pintu kemudi.

Yunho tertegun menatap sosok yang berada di mobil lamborghini itu. Tampak Darah segar mengalir di pelipisnya, tapi tidak bisa menutupi betapa indahnya makluk yang sedang terkulai dan tak sadarkan diri. Yunho menarik dan kemudian mengangkat tubuh itu, membawanya masuk kedalam mobil audinya. Melihat sekali lagi kearah tubuh itu, dan kemudian melajukan mobil audinya dalam kecepatan sedang.

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

.

.

**1 hours ago**

**.**

**.**

"**Mianhe, **oppa aku lelah dengan kebersamaan kita. Hubungan itu tidak akan sempurna jika oppa tidak masuk dan menyelamiya. Kau bahkan hanya berdiri di pinggir dan tak berniat sedikitpun untuk masuk ataupun membawaku menyusurinya. **Saranghae **Yunho oppa**, annyeong**." Mata yang tajam itu semakin menajam tercekat, tanganya semakin menggenggam kuat.

Brakk!

Yunho menggebrak meja menahan amarahnya.

"Jeong Yoo mi, sekali lagi kau melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tempat ini, aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu." langkah kaki yeoja bernama Yoo Mi yang sempat mengucapkan kata berpisah kepadanya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Gadis itu kembali berjalan mengacuhkan teriakan ataupun teguran seorang Jung Yunho. Membuat namja tampan bemata tajam itu menggeram menahan emosi.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda Yunho, anda sudah pulang? Apa anda ingin mandi terlebih dahulu? Atau anda ingin menyantap makan malam anda?" Seorang pria yang juga cukup menarik dengan rambut cepaknya serta tubuhnya yang tinggi menyambut kedatangan Yunho.

"Aku ingin mandi Wooyoung~ah. Dan bagaimana keadaan orang itu? Apa Nam ajjhuma belum kembali dari Chungnam?" Yunho menaikki tangga sepiral yang menuju kamarnya di lantai atas diikuti pria bernama Wooyoung di belakangnya. Sejak kecelakan yang di sebabkanya seminggu yang lalu, Yunho tidak membawa korban penghuni lamborghini kerumah sakit, melainkan kerumahnya. Dia hanya khawatir kalau polisi akan memprburuk situasi dan dia benar-benar malas kalau harus menerima introgasi yang berlarut-larut juga bolak-balik rumah sakit, itu semua masuk dalam perhitungan di pikirannya. Ditonjoknya keras dinding kamar mandi sampai buku jarinya bermarna merah, pandangan nya tajam dan menerawang. Setelah memutuskan berpisah dengan nya, yeoja bernama lengkap Jeong Yoo Mi itu baru saja bermesraan dengan lelaki lain di hadapannya. Membuat Yunho hilang kendali lagi. Terpaan air shower perlahan menenangkanya. Setelah satu jam lamanya bergulat dengan kamar mandi, Yunho beranjak keluar dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, mengambil sebuah baju santai. Saat berpaling ke tempat tidur, dilihatnya sosok yang menghuni kamarnya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Yunho mendekat dan duduk di tepian ranjang besar miliknya.

`Indah` pikirnya dan meraba wajah halus yang seputih susu itu. Yunho menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut yang jatuh di dahinya dan jari telunjuknya menjalar menyusuri hidung mancung sosok yang terkulai selama hampir satu minggu itu karena ulahnya. Tepat, jari itu menyentuh bibir yang tampak pucat itu tapi tetap menawan. Yunho mengeliminasi setiap jarak yang yang menghubungkannya dengan bibir cherry itu. Dimiringkanya kepalanya hingga tinggal satu detik lagi jarak itu akan menghilang.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Geram, Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya saat mendengar ketukan halus di luar pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa Wooyoung~ah? " Serunya sedikit menahan kesal.

"Maaf tuan, ini saya Nam ajjhuma. Boleh saya masuk?"

"Masuklah ajjhuma." Yunho menghela nafas dan menatap seorang wanita paruh baya yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Bukankah ajjhuma baru akan kembali besok?" Tanyanya langsung pada inti. Wanita itu membungkuk dan memberi salam.

"Iya, tuan muda. Urusan saya sudah selesai jadi bergegas langsung kembali ke sini. Maaf tuan bolehkah saya melihat pemuda itu? Sudah dua hari dia belum membersihkan diri." Yunho berbalik dan menatap sosok indah itu lagi kemudian mengangguk. Saat akan beranjak, tiba-tiba sesuatu mengagetkanya.

Enggghh

Yunho dan Nam ajjhuma tersentak saat sosok yang berbaring di ranjang itu melengguh pelan. Menunggu, kedua orang itu sedang memperhatikan pemuda yang terbaring.

Enggh

Mata doe itu perlahan terbuka, menampakkan sebuah mata besar nan indah yang sedang mengerjap-ngerjap mencoba menetralisir setiap terpaan cahaya yang belum sepenuhnya bisa di terima retina matanya. Begitu sadar sepenuhnya, dia hanya diam dan melihat Yunho serta Nam ajjhuma dengan pandangan heran juga bingung.

"Kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah. Ayo bersandarlah." Yunho memperhatikan bibi Nam yang membantu pemuda itu duduk bersandar di tempat tidur, memberikan penyangga bantal di punggungnya dan memberikan segelas air putih pada pemuda itu.

"**Nugu****—****seo** ?" Ucap pemuda itu pelan tapi sukses membuat Yunho terpana setelah mendengar suaranya yang sangat merdu itu. Nam ajhuma terdiam tapi langsung mundur agar menampakkan tubuh kekar majikanya Jung Yunho.

"Aku Jung Yunho, yang membawamu ketempat ini. Tidakkah kau mengingat sesuatu yang menimpamu beberapa hari kemarin?" Pemuda itu tampak berfikir, Yunho memperhatikannya tapi kemudian mata musang itu terkesikap. Pemuda itu memegang kepalanya dan menunduk, matanya terpejam berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menggeleng hebat.

"**Molla, molla**, aku tidak bisa mengingat sesuatu, apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa? **Appo** ! kepalaku sakit. Aku tidak ingat. Siapa? Kenapa?" Yunho dan Nam ajjhuma tersentak. Pemuda itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya sambil menggeleng serta tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat menggumamkan kata sakit di kepalanya serta kata-kata tanya yang sama dan berulang-ulang.

Grep

Yunho memeluk tubuh yang bergetar itu, menenangkanya. Sembari mengelus punggungnya.

"Tenanglah, aku di sini disampingmu. " Ucapan Yunho berhasil. Pemuda itu tidak lagi menutupi wajahnya, melainkan membalas pelukan Yunho dan membenamkam wajahnya di dada namja tampan itu, menghirup aroma mint yang menyegarkan dari tubuhnya sehingga membuat perasaanya nyaman dan tenang.

"Apa kau bahkan tidak mengingat siapa namamu eoh?" Seru Yunho masih memeluk pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Kim Jaejoong." Yunho berhenti sejenak namun kembali mengelus punggung pemuda yang menurutnya memilikki wajah cantik itu.

"Apa sekarang kau mulai bisa mengingat semuanya? Tenang, jangan memaksa. Pelan-pelan saja nde." Pemuda cantik itu menggeleng dan melepas pelukan Yunho lalu memandang mata musang di hadapannya.

"Cuma kata itu yang muncul di kepala ku. Bi—bisakah k-kau memberi tau ku semuanya? "Yunho menatap does eyes polos yang terasa teduh saat memandangnya dan kembali meraih tubuh yang lebih kecil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kau, adalah kekasihku. Kim Jaejoong." Nam ajjhuma terbelalak mendengar apa yang baru saja di lontarkan majikanya itu. Wanita itu menatap tidak percaya, berniat menyadarkan Yunho, tapi namja berkulit tan itu menggeleng dan memberi isyarat pada bawahanya seolah mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Entah kegilaan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yunho, dan hal itu membuat kekhawatiran dimata Nam ajjhuma

**.**

**.**

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terbangun setelah mendengar suara gemericik air yang mengalir dari shower di kamar mandi dalam ruangan itu. Entah kenapa semuanya terasa aneh baginya. Kemarin Jung Yunho, pria yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya itu menyuruhnya istirahat lagi setelah menghabiskan semangkuk bubur buatan Nam ajjhuma. Apakah dia benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan seorang namja? Ingat namja. Berulang kali pemuda cantik itu terus mencerna dan mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Namun nihil dan hasilnya justru kepalanya yang akan berdenyut sangat luar biasa sakit. Jaejoong memukul-mukul kepalanya berulang kali sembari menutup mata doe nya.

" Kau sudah bangun **chagya**?" Pertanyaan itu mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong. Dia menoleh dan mendapati pria bertubuh maskulin yang berdiri di tepi tempat tidur dan membelai lembut surai hitamnya. Jaejoong mengerjap dan mengangguk, darahnya sedikit berdesir saat melihat tubuh Yunho yang hanya tertutupi sebuah handuk melilit di pinggangnya. Menampakkan tubuh manly pria itu yang sangat sixpack di bagian dada hingga perut.

"Yunho ssi, aku ingin mandi seperti mu." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir cherry Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Mandilah, aku menunggumu di bawah. Hari ini kita akan merayakan kesembuhan mu." Tutur Yunho dan tersenyum

Cuup

"Morning kiss yang biasa kau berikan padaku setiap pagi. Apa kau juga melupakannya?" Jaejoong tertegun sejenak, lalu tersenyum saat tiba-tiba Yunho mengecup kilat bibirnya.

Jaejoong bangkit dan berjalan kekamar mandi sambil memegangi bibirnya. Dia merasa pernah melakukan hal yang baru saja di alaminya, tapi dengan perasaan yang lain dan juga suasana yang berbeda. Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang salah disini tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak dan memastikan apa itu. Sekali saja berfikir keras, maka kepalanya akan berdenyuk sakit lagi. Menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar masuk kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

**Jinan, Kim House**

**.**

**.**

"Youngie~ah, jangan seperti ini **chagya,** Jaejoong akan sedih jika melihat mu seperti ini." Tutur Mrs Kim prihatin melihat keadaan calon menantunya. Sudah seminggu lamanya Park Young Eun tinggal di rumah keluarga Kim. Menunggu, yeoja itu hanya bisa menunggu dan berharap calon suaminya akan segera kembali dan melanjutkan acara pernikahan mereka yang sempat tertunda beberapa hari.

Keluarga Kim yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan acara pernikahan putra tunggalnya, tiba-tiba mendapat kabar berita bahwa mobil putra mereka di temukan dalam tidak berpenghuni dan dengan kondisi bamper serta kaca depannya hancur, terkoyak setelah menabrak pagar pembatas di pinggir jalan arah menuju Jinan.

Tidak ada yang hilang, bahkan kartu identitas dan paspor serta semua barang milik Jaejoong masih lengkap di dalam mobil. Anehnya, hanya tubuh putranya yang menghilang tanpa jejak. Mr dan Mrs Kim sudah menyusuri seluruh rumah sakit yang ada di Jinan, siapa tau putranya, atau ada seseorang yang mengantarkanya paska mengalami kecelakaan kerumah sakit. Tapi nihil, tidak ada korban kecelakaan yang di larikan ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong adalah sahabat dekat Park Yoochun, kakak dari calon istrinya Park Young Eun. Namun sayangnya, musibah itu terjadi tepat sehari menjelang pernikahan mereka. Jaejoong yang baru pulang dari Seoul, tiba-tiba menghilang, dan meninggalkan lamborghininya di pinggir jalan begitu saja.

"Youngie~ah, Jika kau masih tetap seperti ini, lebih baik kita pulang. Jangan menambah kesusahan keluarga Kim lagi." Ucap Yoochun kasar dan menarik tangan dongsaenganya dengan sedikit sentakan keras.

"**Shieroo** ... Aku akan menunggu Jaejoong oppa. Sebentar lagi dia pasti datang. Kami akan segera menikah." Tolak gadis itu menghempaskan tangan kakaknya.

"**Yak**! Park Young Eun." Hardik yoochun jengah. Namun ekspresinya melunak saat melihat tubuh adiknya yang meringkuk dan bergetar. Yoochun menahan gejolak air mata yang seakan membludak. Diraihnya tubuh adiknya itu dan didekapnya dengan erat, penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafkan oppa Youngie~ah. Tenanglah, Jae hyung pasti kemballi." Yoochun mengelus lembut yeoja berambut panjang sepunggung itu.

Mrs Kim tak sanggup lagi menahan isak tangisnya melihat keadaan sepasang kakak beradik itu. Hatinya pun sakit. Dimanakah keberadaan putra semata wayangnya sekarang? Sudah satu minggu lamanya dia dan suaminya mencari namun tak kunjung membuahkan hasil.

"Jaejoong~ah**, Eodiga**? **Eomma** dan calon istrimu selalu menunggumu disini. Cepatlah kembali **aegya**." Guman Mrs Kim lirih penuh air mata.

.

.

.

.

Yunho sibuk memperhatikan sosok namja dihadapanya. Namja yang menurutnya sangat indah dan mempesona. Namja yang baru sadar beberapa saat lalu setelah mengalami koma beberapa hari. Namja cantik yang telah kehilangan ingatannya dan hanya mampu mengingat namanya saja, tidak lebih.

Kim Jaejoong. Demi seluruh kegilaan yang pernah Jung Yunho lakukan, dia bahkan tidak menyadari saat berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa namja bermata doe itu adalah kekasihnya. Entah sejak kapan Yunho berubah orientasi seksualnya hingga bisa mengklaim seorang namja menjadi kekasihnya. Yunho hanya mengikuti kata hatinya. Rasanya begitu damai saat memandang wajah putih dan menawan Jaejoong. Yang jelas, sosok itu telah membuatnya nyaman bahkan hingga melupakan masalahnya dengan yeoja mantan kekasihnya Jeong Yoo Mi.

"Yunho ssi, kenapa membeli barang sebanyak ini? Bukankah barang-barang ku yang lama masih ada?" Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang wajar itu terlontar dari bibir cherry namja cantik di sampingnya. Dia mengacak rambut Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya masih memegang kemudi.

"Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal lagi Joongie. Kecelakaan yang menimpamu beberapa hari yang lalu sudah cukup menjadi pelajaran bagi kita. Aku janji tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi."

Yunho menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan mematikan mesin mobil. Ditatapnya penuh cinta namja cantik yang duduk di samping kursi kemudi. Perlahan jarak itu pun terintimidasi dan dalam waktu sekejap Yunho telah mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir cherry yang selalu menarik perhatiannya bahkan saat pemuda cantik itu pertama kali di temukannya dalam keaadan tak sadarkan diri.

Tubuh Jaejoong terdorong kebelakang, dia tidak berusaha mengelak, meskipun pikiranya melayang entah kemana. Jarinya saling menggenggam dan mengepal dengan erat, matanya tertutup rapat. Ada sesuatu yang berdenyut di hatinya, sempai menjalar kekepalanya yang membuatnya semakin sakit dan seperti ingin pecah.

Erghhhh ...

Jaejoong menggeram di sela-sela ciumanya, membuat Yunho berhenti dan memandang wajah indah itu ingin tau.

"**Waeyo**? "

Jaejoong menggeleng masih menutup matanya rapat. Sekelebat bayangan muncul dalam kepalanya. Seorang yeoja berambut panjang tidak jelas wajahnya, mereka di dalam mobil. Dan laki-laki di sampingnya tampak marah tapi perlahan yeoja itu mendekat dan akhirnya mengecup bibir namja disampingnya. Namja itu mengacak puncak kepala yeoja yang sedang tersenyum dan semuanya menghilang begitu saja seperti kabut.

"Jaejoongie, **gwenchana?** " Yunho menatap serius kearah Jaejoong yang wajah indahnya di penuhi peluh serta nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Tiba-tiba does eyes itu terbuka dan menatap tajam kearah mata musang di hadapanya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya ? " Yunho tercekat. Mulutnya terkunci tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa pada namja cantik dihadapanya.

.

.

.

**tbc **


	2. Chapter 2

**Healing To Me**

**Title : Healing To Me**

**Author : Giaoneesan**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Complicated**

**Lenght : Chapter 1- ...**

**Disclamer:** Semuanya milik Tuhan, YunJae milik Cassie n Yjs dan ff ini milik author. Giaoneesan just a someone.

**Summary:** Jung Yunho yang kesal karena baru saja berpisah dengan kekasihnya, sampai tidak sadar membuat seseorang terancam meninggal karena ulahnya. Kim Jaejoong setelah koma karena kecelakaannya sadar dan tidak mengingat hal apapun kecuali namanya sendiri.

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap mobil audi yang terparkir di bawah rumah besar milik Jung Yunho. Diperhatikanya namja tampan bermata musang itu yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengan namja lain yang cukup tinggi serta berwajah serius yang Jaejoong ketahui barnama Wooyoung itu. Entahlah, semua ucapan serta penjelasan Yunho belum sepenuhnya bisa ia terima. Seolah ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan namja itu darinya. Jaejoong melihat mobil itu melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah dan dia pun bergegas menjauh dari beranda kamar tempatnya berdiri does eyesnya terkejut saat mendapati sosok yang baru saja berbicara dengan Yunho kini dalam sekejap sudah berada di depan matanya.

"Ada yang anda butuhkan tuan Jaejoong?" Tanya namja berambut cepak itu sembari menampakkan senyuman yang menurut Jaejoong terlihat di paksakan. Jaejoong menggeleng dan balas tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu tuan." Langkah kaki Wooyoung terhenti saat tiba-tiba suara Jaejoong menegurnya.

"Apakah kau tau sesuatu tentang ku? mak-maksud ku, hubungan Yunho dengan ku sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi?" Jaejoong bertanya ragu-ragu, namun namja itu tidak memalingkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf tuan, saya tidak pernah mencampuri urusan pribadi tuan muda. Kalau tidak ada yang anda butuhkan saya pergi dulu."

Blam

Jaejoong menautkan alis saat mendengar jawaban yang tidak memuaskan itu. Kemarin saat Yunho menciumnya di mobil sepulang dari berbelanja, sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepala Jaejoong. Tentang bayangan-bayangan yang kabur dan tidak jelas, membuat namja berwajah cantik itu pingsan setelah bertanya mengenai siapa Yunho sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa jengah juga berdiam diri seharian di kamar Yunho. Namja cantik itupun melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Tet

Tet

Tet

Suara bel berbunyi menyentakkan Jaejoong. Dilihatnya Nam ajjhuma tergopoh-gopoh dari dapur dan bergegas kedepan pintu utama rumah besar Jung.

"Oh, tuan Changmin. Mari silakan masuk." Jaejoong memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang sangat tinggi serta bergaya rambut sedikit aneh menurutnya. Pemuda bernama Changmin itu pun masuk tanpa menyunggingkan senyum sedikitpun dibibir tebalnya.

"Apa Yunho hyung belum pulang?" Tanyannya singkat tanpa berpaling, lalu langsung menuju lemari pendingin di dekat dapur.

"Tuan muda Yunho belum pulang." Sahut Nam ajjhuma dengan sangat sopan. Changmin menghampiri sova di ruang tamu sembari memegang sekaleng beer dan sebuah apel di tangannya. Namja tinggi itu mengangguk mengerti. Dan pandangannya menajam saat melihat sosok tubuh Jaejoong yang berdiri di tiga anak tangga terbawah sedang memperhatikannya.

"**Nuguya?"** Tanyanya singkat,padat, dan cukup jelas didengar Jaejoong. Dan hal itulah menjadi pikiran namja cantik itu. Bagaimana seseorang yang mengenal Yunho, dan terlihat sangat akrab dengan pengurus rumah keluarga Jung itu tidak mengenal Kim Jaejoong kekasih Jung Yunho? Paling tidak itulah yang diketahui Jaejoong sekarang.

Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya saat menyadari Changmin sudah berdiri dihadapannya, menatapnya tajam dan seolah ingin menelanjanginya dengan pandangannya itu.

"**Nugu-seo**?" Pemuda cantik itu balik bertanya, karena itulah yang memang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Aku Shim Changmin, teman Yunho hyung. Dan sekarang beritau aku siapa dan kenapa kau ada di rumah Yunho hyung?"

"A—aku K-Kim Ja-Jaejoong. Ke-kekasih Yunho." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit gugup dan merasa aneh mengucapkan kata-kata yang baru saja di lontarkannya.

"**MWO?** Kekasih Yunho hyung? Kau? Tapi sepertinya kau seorang namja? Kau namja apa yeoja sih" Jaejoong sedikit kesal dengan nada bicara namja jangkung itu. Seakan saja dia namja. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, membuat Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"**Nde**, aku namja. Dan aku benar kekasih Jung Yunho. Kalau kau tidak percaya ya sudah. Dia yang bilang sendiri padaku saat pertama kali aku sadar dari koma ku. Kau puas?" Seru Jaejoong sambil memajukan sedikit wajahnya ke arah Changmin.

"Setahuku kekasih Yunho hyung itu seorang **yeo****—****.."**

"Changmin~ah !" Changmin tersentak saat mendengar suara bass itu menyebut namanya dengan cukup keras. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Yunho yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan tatapan yang sangat mematikan dan tajam. Yunho berjalan menghampiri kedua namja yang sedang berdialog itu. Pandangannya kembali teduh saat manik musangnya beralih menatap sosok namja cantik yang sedang terpaku di hadapan Changmin, tak lupa sebuah senyuman yang terukir di bibir hatinya.

"Selamat malam **chagiya**, maaf aku pulang sedikit telambat." Tuturnya lembut dan mengecup bibir cherry Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah androgininya. Dan mengacuhkan tatapan terbelalak dari namja jangkung Shim Changmin itu.

"**H-hyungnim ..."** Changmin tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Kelihatanya namja itu masih syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Joongie , tunggulah aku di meja makan, sebentar lagi aku menyusulmu." Jaejoong mengangguk dan bergegas pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati tangannya masih ditahan oleh Yunho.

Mpphhhh ...

Yunho mecium bibir cherry Jaejoong. Kali ini bukan kecupan singkat, melainkan lumatan-lumatan basah yang cukup intens. Changmin sampai membulatkan matanya terkejut hingga bola matanya seperti mau keluar, melihat adegan dua orang sosok berjenis kelamin sama itu saling berciuman mesra di hadapanya.

"**Gomawo,** atas ciuman untuk menyambut kepulanganku." Yunho membelai pipi yang mulus dan putih milik Jaejoong sebelum kembali mengecup kening namja cantik itu.

"**Saranghae**." Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk lagi. Dan Yunho tersenyum melihatnya. Wajah tampan itu kembali menajam saat tatapannya mengarah pada namja lain di ruangan itu.

"Changmin~ah ikut aku. Aku ingin bicara." Changmin mengangguk dan mengekor Yunho, mengikuti langkah namja Jung itu dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya besar.

**.**

**.**

**Healing To Me**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa pencarian putra kami sudah membuahkan hasil?" Tanya Mr Kim disertai anggukan penuh harap Mrs Kim serta kakak ber-adik Park, Park Yoochun dan Park Young Eun.

"Dengan sangat menyesal Tuan dan nyonya Kim, kami telah mengidentivikasikan bahwa saudara Kim Jaejoong telah meninggal dunia." Mrs Kim terbelalak dan lansung terisak hebat.

"Bohong! Putraku masih hidup. Apa buktinya kalau dia telah meninggal?" Ucap Mrs Kim lantang pada inspektur Yoon Seung Ho. Inspektur Yoon memberikan kode kepada seorang anak buahnya yang duduk disampingnya. Orang itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sebuah tas. Tampak sebuah kantong plastik dan di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin cartier berwarna silver. Young Eun yeoja calon istri Jaejoong menyambar kantong plastik itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Manik bluery nya terbelalak seketika. Dilihatnya bagian dalam cincin itu dan terdapat sebuah ukiran nama. `Youngie`

Gadis itu tau betul bahwa dia dan Jaejoong memakai cincin couple dengan inisial panggilan sayang di masing-masing cincin. Dia membawa nama Joongie, dan Jaejoong membawa namanya Youngie. Tidak salah lagi itu adalah cincin pertunangan mereka.

"Kami menemukan cincin itu di dekat aliran sungai yang mengarah ke jurang tak jauh dari tempat kami menemukan mobil saudara Jaejoong. Kemungkinan besar, saudara Jaejoong telah meninggal karena jatuh ke masih dalam tahap pencarian jenazah putra anda tuan dan nyonya Kim." Jelas inspektur Yoon sambil menatap serius wajah kedua keluarga Kim juga Yeoja yang sedari tadi masih menatap cincin di telapak tangannya. Bluery eyes itu menatap nanar cincin di tanganya dan dalam sekejap saja yeoja itu lansung tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya ambruk dipangkuan kakaknya Park Yoochun.

"Youngie~ah" Seru Yoochun melihat dongsaengnya yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Mr Kim hanya mampu menutup matanya rapat, seolah berusaha menerima kenyataan tentang berita kematian putra tunggalnya, sembari memeluk erat istrinya yang tak berhenti terisak.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk ditepian tempat tidur. Wajahnya merunduk dan memainkan jari-jemarinya. Pandanganya tidak bergeming meskipun mendengar pintu kamar yang berderit membuka. Menampakkan sosok namja bertubuh manly yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kau belum tidur?" Suara bass itu mengelitik ditelinga Jaejoong, saat Yunho tiba-tiba duduk dibelakangnya dan mulai mengecupi tengkuknya. Jaejoong mengeliat kegelian membuat Yunho tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Yuunn ..." Rintih Jaejoong saat Yunho semakin gencar menciumi leher putihnya.

"Kau masih punya hutang cerita padaku Yunho ssi." Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya seketika saat mendengar Jaejoong mengungkit tentang pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya sebelum pingsan di mobil Yunho sehari yang lalu.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa percaya padaku? Hmm?" Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap mata musang Yunho, mencari kesungguhan dan kejujuran dalam manik itu. Yunho tersenyum lembut dan perlahan merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong ke tempat tidur. Membuat lenganya menjadi sandaran kepala Jaejoong dan mulai membelai surai namja cantik itu.

"Kita sepasang kekasih. Sudah cukup lama hampir tiga tahun lamanya. Sampai kita mengalami tahap kejenuhan dengan hubungan sesama jenis ini. Bukan kita tepatnya, hanya aku. Aku mulai menjalani hubungan dengan yeoja dan kaupun sama. Sampai aku menyadari kalau ternyata tidak ada seorang pun yang lebih baik darimu. Dan kecelakaan yang menimpamu, membuatmu kembali padaku. Dan kali ini kita bisa mulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Dan kenapa kau masih saja memanggilku seperti itu. Yunnie, dulu kau selalu memanggilku begitu. Kau ingat?" Jaejoong menggeleng, membuat Yunho sekali lagi tersenyum. Sungguh rasanya benar-benar tidak bisa dijelaskan saat Yunho menatap dalam mata doe serta wajah yang membuatnya hilang pikiran itu. Bagaimana bisa dia mengarang seperti itu ? Tentu saja namja cantik itu tidak mengingatnya dan tidak akan pernah, karena itu memang baru pertama kali didengarnya.

"Yunnie?" Ulangnya sembari mengerjap dan menautkan alisnya. Yunho mengangguk mantab.

"**Nde,** Yunnie. Joongie, aku mohon padamu jangan pernah mencoba mengingat masa lalu mu lagi. Karena itu akan membuat kita merasa jauh. Lihatlah kedepan dan kita mulai semuanya dari nol lagi. **Arraseo.**" Jaejoong tampak bingung tapi kemudian namja cantik itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sebuah ciuman pun mendarat di bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Yun, apa kita memang selalu berciuman dimanapun dan kapanpun?" Tanya Jaejoong polos membuat Yunho terkekeh.

**"Nde,** Setiap waktu, setiap saat, kapanpun, dimanapun. Pagi, siang, sore dan seperti sekarang sebelum tidur." Jawab Yunho dan kembali membelai puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Yun ..."

"Hmm, waeyo?"

"Kenapa kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih? Kau namja, aku namja, apakah aku seorang gay?" Yunho tertegun. Bagaimana dia bisa menjawabnya, sedangkan dirinya sendiri tidak tau alasanya saat mengatakan kepada namja cantik itu bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Semuanya meluncur begitu saja seperti gunung es yang licin dan bersalju, tak ada alasan apapun, semuanya berjalan dengan sendirinya.

"Yun?" Merasa Yunho sedang melamun, Jaejoong menggoyangkan tanganya didepan wajah namja tampan itu.

"Dengar, cinta itu tak butuh alasan atau pertimbangan, meskipun kita sama-sama namja, tapi kita saling mencintai. Itu cukup**. Jja**, sekarang tidurlah besok kita akan mengunjungi teman dokterku untuk mengecek bagaimana keadaanmu."

"**Oyasuminasai **Yunnie."

Cuup

Yunho tersenyum saat Jaejoong mengecup bibir hatinya, dan dia balas mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong. Apakah ini yang namanya benar-benar mencintai. Dulu, Yunho sama sekali tidak mampu bersikap dan berbicara selembut dan seromantis ini, bahkan saat menjalin hubungan dengan Jeong Yoo Mi sekalipun. Karena sikapnya yang seperti itulah dia berpisah dengan yeojachingunya itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang seolah dirinya berubah? Kim Jaejoong namja itulah penyebab utamanya. Mendadak Yunho tertegun, `oyasuminasai` bagaimana namja ini bisa bicara bahasa Jepang? Apakah ada hubunganya dengan masa lalunya? Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong, semakin menarik namja itu dalam dekapannya. Seakan takut detik itu juga namja cantik itu akan menghilang dari hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**Healing To Me**

**giaoneesan **

**.**

**.**

Yunho memarkir mobil audinya di depan sebuah rumah sakit bertuliskan Medical kim's . Sebuah rumah sakit yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi tempat pribadi keluarga Jung saat membutuhkan pengobatan. Yunho hendak membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong, tapi namja cantik itu terlebih dahulu keluar dari mobil dan tersenyum pada Yunho.

"Yun, apa disini tempat temanmu itu bekerja?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan nama yang bertuliskan sama seperti nama marga yang ia ingat tercantum di depan namanya `kim`. Yunho mengangguk dan meraih tangan Jeejoong kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat, membawanya berjalan dengan perlahan.

Jaejoong merasa risih juga, karena banyak orang yang memperhatikan dirinya bersama Yunho. Perlahan Jaejoong melepaskan tautan tangan Yunho dari tanganya. Yunho menyadari itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap heran pada namja cantik itu.

"Wae?" Jaejoong menggeleng dan tersenyum namun dengan menggigit bibir bawahnnya.

"Ada yang aneh dengan kita Yun, semua orang melihat kearah kita" Yunho mengangkat sebelah alis sebelum terkekeh dengan jawaban polos Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, jangan mempedulikan orang-orang bodoh itu. **Kajja**, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Jaejoong mengangguk tapi tetap menatap dengan risih setiap orang yang berjalan disekelilingnya.

Yunho mengetuk beberapa kali ruangan yang tertutup daun pintu berwarna putih itu. Dan beranjak masuk saat mendapat sahutan dari dalam ruangan.

"**Annyeong **, Dokter Choi. Apakah anda masih sibuk seperti biasanya?" Tampak seorang namja tinggi dengan tatapan tajam seperti elang. Namja itu berhenti sejenak dari lembaran-lembaran dihadapannya dan melirik sekilas seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya. Dia bangkit dan tersenyum pada tamunya.

"Yunho~ah, **uri manha**. Apa yang membawamu sampai mau mengingatku eoh?" Tanya namja berwibawa itu saat menghampiri Yunho dan memeluknya. Yunho tersenyum lalu melepas rengkuhan teman lamanya itu.

"Aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Tapi karena ada hal penting sekang aku menginjakkan kakiku ketempat ini."

"Huuuh, kau memang tidak berubah sama sekali, dari dulu sampai sekarang. Hanya mengingat orang kalau sedang butuh saja." Gurau suara berat milk namja tinggi bermata elang itu, dan tatapan tajamnya tiba-tiba tertegun saat tidak sengaja melirik sosok tubuh yang datang bersama Yunho. Yunho yang menyadari pandangan temannya sudah beralih pada Jaejoong yang justru sibuk memperhatikan sesuatu yang ada di ruangan rumah sakit itu, mengacuhkan pembicaraan serta pertemuan Yunho dengan temannya, sedikit tidak suka dan berdehem membuat Jaejoong dan namja tampan bernama lengkap Choi Seung hyun itu teralih.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba. Merasa aneh dengan cara Seung hyun melihat Jaejoong.

"**Aniyo**, sepertinya wajahnya sedikit tak asing bagiku**. Nuguya**?" Yunho tersenyum simpul, lalu kembali serius saat Seung hyun menunjuk Jaejoong dengan dagunya.

"Dia tunanganku, yang baru saja pulang dari Jepang. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan membuat kepalanya terbentur." Jawab Yunho bohong. Sekilas dia mengingat saat semalam Jaejoong mengucapkan selamat tidur menggunakan bahasa Jepang dan menggunakan apa yang di ketahui itu sebagai alasan.

"Ohh, kalau begitu aku akan memeriksanya." Jawab Seung hyun cepat mengerti maksud kedatangan Yunho, dan tak lagi berbasa-basi, apalagi saat melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho yang mulai berubah sedikit tidak bersahabat itu. Seung hyun mengajak Jaejoong memasuki sebuah pintu lain yang ada di ruangan itu dan Yunho mengikuti dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang yang salah pada kepalanya, semuanya baik-baik saja." Jawab Seung hyun saat ketiganya duduk berhadapan setelah pemeriksaan pada Jaejoong.

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa mengi— ..." Perkataan Jaejoong terputus saat Yunho mendahuluinya membuka mulut.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kami hanya ingin memastikan itu." Ucap Yunho dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang terlihat cemberut karena ucapanya di sela Yunho begitu saja.

"hyuuuungggg... " Terdengan lengkingan dan pintu menjeblak terbuka menampakkan wajah yang sudah tidak asing bagi Yunho maupun seung hyun.

"Oh, Yunho hyung ada disini**? Annyeong** hyung." Yunho tersenyum sekilas dan mengangguk. Namja itu menudukkan pantatnya di samping Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Junsu~ya? " Tanya Seung hyun, tapi pandangannya justru sedikit melirik Jaejoong.

"Hyung, aku perlu bantuanmu. Bisakah kau mengenalkanku pada teman doktermu di bagian psikiater? Temanku baru saja mengalami masalah yang menyangkut kejiwaan adiknya. Tolonglah hyung." Seung hyun menganngkat alisnya.

"Kenapa tidak minta bantuan pada Kim adjjusi saja, bukankah ayahmu kepala rumah sakit ini?"

"Tidak mau, **aboji** sedang marah padaku. Kau tau sendiri hyung alasannya." Seung hyun tau betul masalah keluarga Kim. Junsu adalah juniornya dan Yunho saat masih kuliah, mereka teman dekat . Ayah Junsu yang seorang kepala rumah sakit benar-benar menentang saat ternyata anaknya justru mengambil jurusan seni daripada kedokteran. Belum masalah yang baru-baru ini muncul bahwa Junsu ternyata menyukai sesama jenis, mereka bahkan tidak merahasiakan itu dari keluarga Junsu.

Dret, dreet, drett ...

Getar ponsel junsu mengalihkan semua orang. Namja itu tidak beranjak dan langsung mengangkat ponselnya.

"**Yeobseo**, Chunnie. **Mwo**? Adikmu pingsan setelah tau calon suaminya ternyata meninggal dunia? Ini pasti akan menjadi lebih buruk. Aku sedang mengusahakannya sekarang, bawalah adikmu ke Soul dan berobat kesini."

...

"**Arraseo**."

...

"**Nde**, tunggu aku di lobi yah." Junsu mematikan sambungan telponnya dan menghela nafas.

"Maaf hyung, **namjachinnguku **sedang menungguku sekarang dibawah. Aku akan menjemputnya dulu. Dan membawanya menemuimu sekarang juga. **Chamshimanyo**. Yunho hyung, aku pergi dulu, annyeong hyung." Sekali lagi Yunho hanya mengangguk menanggapi Junsu. Dan namja itu pun melenggang pergi.

"Oh ya, aku belum bekenalan dengan tunangan mu Yunho~ah. Perkenalkan aku Choi Seung hyun." Ucap Seung hyun tiba-tiba dan mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Jaejoong. Yunho terkejut saat menyadari kalau ternyata tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Peluh membasahi wajahnya yang indah itu dan dia juga menggigit kasar bibirnya. Pandangan doe nya kosong. Menyadari itu, Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong dan bangkit begitu saja. Tanpa sedikitpun melihat kearah Seung hyun yang terdiam menatap heran. Jaejoong menarik-narik sweeter bawahnya saat berada di lift bersama Yunho. Nama yang baru saja diucapkan teman Yunho yang bernama Junsu itu kembali memenuhi kepalanya. `Chunnie`

.

.

.

"Chunnie, bagaimana?" Junsu menghampiri Yoochun yang datang bersama seorang yeoja dengan penampilan seperti mayat hidup itu.

" Kami langsung kemari dari bandara. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana keadaanya kan?" Junsu mengangguk dan menatap prihatin pada adik Yoochun. Bluery eyes itu hanya menatap lurus kedepan tanpa ada cahaya disana. Membuat iba baik Yoochun maupun Junsu. Mereka berjalan menuju lift bergegas keruangan Seung hyun dipandu Junsu.

.

.

.

Yunho terus menatap Jaejoong khawatir. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian saat beberapa waktu yang lalu Jaejoong pingsan di mobil karena mendapat gambaran dari masa lalunya. Dan Ujung-ujungnya dia sendiri yang akan kewalahan menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong yang bertubi-tubi tentang masa lalunya.

Hemmpppphhh

Mphhhhhh...

Jaejoong tersentak saat tiba-tiba Yunho melumat bibirnya, decakan dan lengguhan memenuhi ruangan sempit itu. Menarik semua perhatian Jaejoong kepada namja bermata musang di hadapannya. Yunho tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya, merasakan tubuh Jaejoong yang tak lagi bergetar, bahkan sekarang Jaejoong mulai membalas ciumannya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, Yunho bahkan tidak ingin menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dia tidak menghiraukan pandangan terkejut dari tiga pasang mata yang tanpa sengaja melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"**OMO**!" pekik Junsu, dan menutup matanya. Yoochun langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Yunho yang menghadap kearah pintu sambil masih mencium Jaejoong, akhirnya menghentikan aktivitasnya, menarik bahu Jaejoong dan berjalan sambil menyandarkan kepala Jaejoong ke dada bidangnya. Tersenyum sekilas pada Junsu dan langsung melenggang pergi.

" Apa-apaan mereka itu. Ini rumah sakit, apa mereka kekurangan tempat sampai melakukan hal itu di tempat seperti ini." Keluh yoochun dan disambut kikikan dari Junsu. Yoochun menarik bahu adiknya dan berjalan menuju kedalam lift. Saat Yoochun mulai menekan tombol lift, tiba-tiba donsaengnya menjerit hebat.

"Oppa! Jaejoong oppa! Jaejoong oppa!" Teriaknya mengejutkan Junsu dan Yoochun. Gadis itu memenekan-nekan tombol lift, mata bluerynya mulai menitikkan air mata dan saat pintu lift terbuka, dia langsung berlari mengabaikan panggilan Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Youngie~ah**, eodiga? Musun ilya**?" Seru Yoochun.

"Oppa, Jaejoong oppa. Aku melihatnya, aku tau itu. **Anya, anya**, Jaejoong oppa." Gerutunya menyusuri setiap lorong di rumah sakit.

"Jaejoong oppa!" Jeritnya keras dan tubuhnya limbung begitu saja di lantai.

**.**

**.**

**Healinng To Me**

**giaoneesan **

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat berdiri di samping mobil yang baru saja dibukakan pintunya oleh Yunho.

"Ada yang memanggil namaku." Ucapnya pelan namun masih sempat didengar Yunho.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja. **Kka **kita pergi, bukankah kau ingin jalan-jalan sepuasnya hari ini?" Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

Choi Seung Hyun duduk di ruangannya, menarik laci di bawah mejanya, mengeluarkan sebuah figura yang dia simpan setelah beberapa tahun lalu. Mata elangnya terus mengamati foto dalam figura itu.

"Benarkah itu kau?"

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Arigatou :**

Edelweis, mmillo, Milia schiver, Rilianda Abelira, My beauty jeje, Vic89, Himawari Ezuki, Merry Jung, JejeKyu Red Saphire, lipminnie, rhiiez, irengiovanny, anastasya regiana, joongie, JungJaema, rara, ChanNuriza. N all of favorit n follow this story annyeong^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Healing To Me**

**Title : Healing To Me**

**Author : Giaoneesan**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Complicated**

**Lenght : Chapter 1- ...**

**Disclamer:** Semuanya milik Tuhan, YunJae milik Cassie n Yjs dan ff ini milik author. Giaoneesan just a someone.

**Summary:** Jung Yunho yang kesal karena baru saja berpisah dengan kekasihnya, sampai tidak sadar membuat seseorang terancam meninggal karena ulahnya. Kim Jaejoong setelah koma karena kecelakaannya sadar dan tidak mengingat hal apapun kecuali namanya sendiri.

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya di atas meja kerjanya dalam ruangan pribadinya di kediaman Jung. Mata musangnya serta wajah seriusnya tampak mendominasi keadaanya sekarang.

"Rupanya aku sudah memulai sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan sendiri." Ungkapnya sambil berganti posisi menyandarkan badannya di sandaran kursi.

Laki-laki lain yang juga berdiri tak jauh darinya masih terus menunduk sambil mendengar setiap kata-kata yanng keluar dari majikannya.

"Wooyoung~ah, apa kau sudah mengurus masalah keluarganya?" Tanya Yunho dan mendapat anggukan mantab dari sosok namja yang dipanggilnya Wooyoung . Namja berambut cepak itu mendekat ke meja Yunho dan menyerahkan sebuah map kehadapan majikannya. Yunho membukanya dan membaca sekilas, tampak senyuman merekah di sudut bibir hatinya.

"Good Job. Ini yang aku inginkan. Jadi masalah keluarga itu sudah beres. Mereka menganggapnya sudah mati? Aku menyukai itu. Sekarang tinggal mengurus masalah Choi Seung Hyun. Ck...ck..ck... Kau pikir bisa mengelabui ku? Aku tau kau seorang dokter dan pasti kau juga sudah menganalisa semuanya. Tunggu saja giliranmu akan tiba. Salahkan takdirmu yang membuatmu terhubung dengan Kim Jaejoong." Yunho mengambil sebuah kotak dalam laci mejanya. Membukanya dan meneliti sejenak isinya, sekali lagi namja tampan itu tersenyum. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda di tangannya, Yunho membuka suaranya.

"Wooyoung~ah, bagaimana dengan yeoja tidak tau diuntung itu ?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Anda tidak perlu memikirkan wanita itu lagi tuan, dalam waktu 24 jam, tuan akan mendengar kabar baiknya." Jawab Wooyoung di sertai sebuah seringaian. Yunho mengangguk mengerti dan beranjak dari duduknya menyeret langkahnya keluar dari ruangan kerja sekaligus pribadinya, masih membawa sesuatu dalam genggaman tangannya.

.

.

.

"Ajjhuma! **Mwoneungoya**?" Seruan Jaejoong membuat Nam ajjhuma benjengkit dari posisinya yang sedikit berjongkok didepan sebuah pintu. Yeoja paruh baya itu tampak gugup dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan seruan Jaejoong dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Jaejoong mengangkat bahu dan kembali berjalan kelantai dua menaiki tangga spiral menuju kamarnya dan Yunho.

Huuuhh

Namja cantik itu menghela nafas dan membiarkan wajahnya diterpa bisikan angin malam. Rasanya dingin tapi juga nyaman. `Chunnie` tiba-tiba nama yang tadi siang sempat didengarnya kembali muncul dalam memori otaknya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya. Mencoba membongkar kembai sesuatu yang sekarang tertutup itu.

Kosong, tak ada sesuatu sedikit pun yang mampu dilihat maupun di dapatkannya. Jaejoong tersenyum miris lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Joongie, **Sarange.**" Jaejoong sedikit mengernyit dan merasa geli saat tiba-tiba pinggangnya di rengkuh seseorang. Yunho menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Jaejoong dan memejamkan matanya. Entah sejak kapan hal ini menjadi sesuatu yang sangat nyaman dan begitu damai. Yunho seolah terbius dengan semua yang berada dalam diri namja dalam pelukannya ini. Perlahan, tangan Yunho mencari jari-jemari Jaejoong. Dirinya tersenyum saat berhasil menyematkan sebuah cincin dalam jemari itu. Jaejoong menautkan alis dan mengamati jari manisnya. Mata bulatnya tercenung saat mengamati sesuatu yang menghiasi tangannya.

"Yunnie**, ige mwoya**?" Yunho tersenyum dan membalik tubuh Jaejoong hingga bertatapan dengan manik musangnya.

"Cincin pertunangan kita."

Hmmpphhhh...

Mccckkkkhhmpp

Belum sempat Jaejoong membuka suaranya, Yunho sudah menghujaminya dengan lumatan-lumatan dan ciuman panas, membuat Jaejoong terbuai dan membalas sentuhan bibir hati Yunho pada Cherry lipsnya. Suara decakan dan lumatan, lengguhan yang saling mendominasi itu mengalahkan suara deruan angin malam yang berhembus dari balik beranda kamar dua insan yang di mabuk kekuatan cinta. Perlahan tangan Yunho mulai menyelusup dibalik kaos V –neck Jaejoong , membelai punggung namja cantik itu, membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Yunho menarik wajah Jaejoong semakin memperdalam pagutannya, melumat bibir bawah dan atas seakan ingin menelan cherry yang selalu memikat hatinya itu.

Blakk

"Yunho hyung!" Jaejoong refleks menjauhkan wajahnya dan merunduk dalam-dalam mencoba merapikan pakaiannya. Yunho menggeram menahan emosinya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Seorang melangkah kearah mereka dengan santai.

"Maaf hyung, aku kira kalian sedang apa? Tak apa kan kalau aku mengganggu sebentar? Ini pentiing!" Sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah, laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang dikenali Jaejoong bernama Changmin itu malah bersikap datar.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum menerobos masuk sembarangan Shim Changmin!" Changmin hanya mengangkat bahu, sedikit tidak peduli.

"Ayo keruangan ku." Ajak Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kamar. Changmin mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar Yunho. Kepalanya menggeleng saat tanpa sengaja mendengar bisikan Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Joongie, tunggu nde, nanti kita lanjutkan ketahap yang lebih serius. Jangan tidur dulu, aku akan kembali secepatnya." Guman Yunho pelan dan mengecup kening Jaejoong, namja cantik kesayangannya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Changmin~ah?" Tanya Yunho pada intinya, namja tampan itu masih merasa kesal karena moment indahnya baru saja di hancurkan Changmin.

"Hyung! Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan hubungan dengan Yoo Mi **noona** dan memilih namja yang tidak jelas itu?" Sorot mata Yunho menajam seketika membuat Changmin sedikit bergidik. Namja bertubuh jangkung itu mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan tajam mata musang itu.

"Aku tidak akan segan lagi kalau kau mengungkit wanita murahan itu Changmin~ah." Yunho mengambil sesuatu dalam laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berikutnya menyerahkannya pada namja yang sedikit merasa bersalah itu.

"Kurasa ini cukup untuk mengatasi kesulitan yang sekarang kau alami." Changmin menampakkan wajah terperanggahnya.

"B –bagaimana k-kau bisa tau hyung?" Tanyanya heran. Yunho menyeringai dan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Wooyoung~ah, cepat kau urus si tua Kang Do Yoon itu." Titah Yunho dan kembali menutup ponselnya, sekali lagi mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya pada Changmin.

"Changmin~ah, jangan tertipu lagi dengan orang tua itu. Dan aku punya seribu pasang mata yang akan mengawasimu mulai saat ini. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa lagi dengan Young Emperor, aku tidak akan menyuntikkan dana lagi pada perusahaan itu**. Arraseo**." Changmin hanya bisa menunduk. Tidak berani menatap manik musang yang tau segalanya itu. Jung Yunho bahkan tanpa bergerak pun namja itu sudah mengetahui apapun yang dia inginkan.

"**Gomawo **hyung**, mianhe** aku sudah mengganggumu. Selamat bersenang-senang malam ini hyung. Aku pergi dulu. **Annyeong**." Yunho tersenyum dengan perkataan Changmin, pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok yang mungkin sekarang sedang menunggunya di kamar.

"Jaejoongie" Ucapnya lirih dan kembali bibir hati itu menyunggingkan senyum.

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Namja bermata elang dan tinggi itu berjalan dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Langkahnya tidak pernah terhenti dan meskipun banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang di sampingnya. Ada yang bernyanyi, berceloteh, menangis, bergumam, dan berteriak-teriak.

Bruukk

Seorang yeoja tua tak sengaja menabraknya,namja berseragam resmi kedokteran itu hanya berhenti sejenak dan menatap wanita tua itu tanpa ekpresi.

"**Jeongmal joseong uisa Choi**." Seru seorang perawat sambil membungkukkan badanya dalam-dalam kemudian menarik wanita itu agar menyingkir dari jalan dokter muda berwajah tegas Choi Seung Hyun. Melontarkan sebuah anggukan tanpa senyum, Seung hyun kembali berjalan dengan wajah berhias rahang yang mengeras.

"Sedang apa dia?" Tanya Seung hyun saat langkahnya berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang letaknya agak terpencil dan sedikit jauh dari keramaian.

"Masih seperti sebelumnya. Sejak **uisa** mengambil barang yang selalu dipegangnya, dia bahkan jauh semakin sedih." Jawab perawat yang berjaga di ruangan itu. Seung hyun mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan yang terlihat redup cahaya itu. Mata elangnya menilik tajam pada seseorang yang sedang duduk meringkuk di lantai dingin ruangan itu.

Perlahan Seung hyun duduk dan berjongkok di depan sosok yang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada lututnya. Seung hyun mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai puncak kepala sosok itu, tatapan tajamnya berubah menjadi sendu dan penuh kesedihan saat melihat sosok dihadapannya.

"Sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini ? Aku datang untuk membawakanmu sesuatu. **Gieoganda**?" Seung hyun mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik tangannya, namun tak ada respon dari sosok yang meringkuk itu. Seung hyun tidak menyerah, namja bersuara berat itu mendekatakan bibirnya ketelinga sosok yang meringkuk, dan mengucapkan sebuah kata yang membuat wajah itu seketika teralih.

"Kau ingat dia? Malaikatmu? Kim Jaejoong." Guman Seung hyun, dan dalam seketika sosok itu langsung meraih sebuah benda yang sempat diacuhkanya. Sebuah figura yang didalamnya tampak foto seorang namja cantik bermata doe, dan senyum dibibir cherry yang menghiasi wajah menawannya.

Seung hyun tersenyum melihat respon yang sangat cepat dari sosok namja di hadapannya saat melihat foto yang baru saja di bawanya. Diperhatikannya dengan pasti dan perlahan sosok itu menampakkan senyuman lesung pipinya di hadapan Seung hyun.

"Woonie, kau bahkan hanya mau memberikan senyumanmu untuknya. Apakah kau begitu mencintai orang itu? Bahkan kau rela kehilangan pikiranmu untuknya." Seung hyun tersenyum miris dan kembali membelai puncak kepala namja bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu yang tak lain adalah dongsaeng kandungnya.

"**Jaejoongie,** **sarange, bogoshipo, saranghae, gomawo, jaejoongie nae sarang, jaejoongie nae sarang. Bogoshipo, Kim Jaejoong saranganda."** Senyum lesung pipi itu kembali merekah dan dipeluknya erat-erat figura dalam tangannya.

"Kau kehilangan pikiranmu karena orang itu. Kau menderita karena dia, kau terkurung di tempat terkutuk ini juga karena namja itu. Apakah kau begitu mencintainya? Bahkan setiap detik, setiap menit, tiap jam, setiap waktupun kau selalu mengingatnya. Tapi dia sedikitpun tidak mampu mengingat apapun tentang dirimu Woonie." Seung hyun menatap geram kerena Siwon tidak pernah sedikitpun mengindahkannya. Namja tampan dan bersenyum maut itu telah bergelut dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Kim Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatmu!" Pekik Seung hyun cukup keras membuat wajah tampan dihadapannya teralih dan balas menatapnya penuh emosi dan tajam.

"BOHONG! Jaejoongie mencintaiku. Dia milikku! Pergi kau. Jangan ganggu aku. Pergi!" Seung hyun tertohok, dia bangkit namun masih belum bergeming, manik elangnya membalas tatapan namja tampan yang masih duduk di lantai.

"PERGI KAU! Dia mencintaiku, dia mengingatku, dia milikku, dia mencintaiku, dia ─ " perkataan siwon tenggelam bersama tubuh Seung hyun yang melenggang pergi setelah dongsaengnya itu mendorong-dorongnya dan memintanya keluar. Seung hyun menggeleng berat.

"Dokter Choi, **gwenchana?**" Seung hyun mengangguk ringan dan kembali melihat adiknya yang terlihat bahagia sembari tak henti-hentinnya menatap pigura yang sempat diberikanya tadi sambil tersenyum dan memeluk pigura itu

"Aku akan membuat namja itu mengingat mu, bahkan nama mu Choi Siwon akan terukir dalam ingatannya. Tunggulah Woonie." Guman Seung hyun lirih dan meninggalkan ruangan tempat adiknya mendekam selama hampir dua tahun ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong membuka matanya, terasa pening yang luar biasa menjalari kepalanya, bahkan denyutan itu seakan menancap kuat hingga membuat kepalanya terasa terbelah. Melihat ruangan di sekelilingnya dan pandanganya tertuju pada tempat tidur di sampingnya. Kosong. Kemana Yunho? Pikirnya dan mata doenya jatuh pada ruangan lain di kamar itu. Tidak ada suara air dalam kamar mandi. Apa Yunho sudah berangkat ke kantor? Tanyannya dalam hati.

Jaejoong menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, duduk sejenak di tepian tempat tidur dan tanpa sengaja melihat gelas kosong yang menghuni meja nakas. Semalam Nam ajjhuma datang dan memberikan Jaejoong segelas susu hangat. Entah kenapa setelah itu dia merasa sangat lelah sampai akhirnya terlelap tanpa mengetahui apapun sesudahnya.

Namja berparas cantik sekaligus tampan itu kembali teringat pesan kekasihnya semalam sebelum pergi meninggalkannya bersama Changmin. Tapi dia telah tertidur sebelum Yunho kembali kekamar. Apa Yunho marah padanya? Beranjak dari duduknya, Jaejoong bangkit dan berjalan kekamar mandi. Tanpa sengaja tatapan doenya jatuh pada kaca rias yang ada di kamar berwarna merah keunguan tampak menghiasi kulit lehernya.

`Apa di kamar Yunho banyak nyamuk?` tanyannya bermonolog di depan cermin. Jaejoong mengendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan keinginannya untuk mandi.

.

.

.

"Tuan, anda sudah bangun?" Jaejoong tersenyum pada wanita paruh baya yang dikenalinya bernama Nam ajjhuma itu.

"Ajjhuma, apa Yunho sudah berangkat ke kantor?" pertanyaan Jaejoong yang dari tadi terus dipikirkanya. Bibi Nam meletakkan sepotong sandwich dan segelas susu di meja depan Jaejoong, kemudian berdiri di samping pemuda berparas cantik itu.

"Nde, tuan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Bagaimana kabar anda tuan? Sepertinya anda kelihatan semakin baik." Jaejoong kembali tersenyum.

"Duduklah ajjhuma. Tidak menarik mengobrol sambil berdiri." Pinta Jaejoong namun wanita itu langsung menggeleng.

"**A –aniyo**, saya berdiri saja tuan." Jaejoong bangkit dan menuntun Nam ajjhuma duduk di kursi di sebelahnya, kemudian dia kembali duduk.

"Ajjhuma, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" bibi Nam mengangguk ragu-ragu.

Jaejoong tampak menggigit bibirnya sebelum mulai bicara.

"Apa aku benar kekasih Jung Yunho? Tapi kenapa tidak ada foto kami berdua di rumah ini? Satu pun tak ada. Apakah bibi tau awal mulainya hubunganku dengan Yunho?" Nam ajjhuma tampak berfikir dan menimang-nimang.

"S –sebenarnya tu –tuan Jaejoong adal ..." Perkataan Nam ajjhuma terhenti saat mendengar bel rumah berbunyi. Baru saja bibi Nam akan bangkit dan berdiri, Jaejoong menahannya.

"Biar aku saja. Rasanya tidak nyaman hanya berdiam diri saja."Ucapnya tersenyum dan berdiri.

"**Nuguseo?**"

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Yoochun menatap heran adik perempuannya. Setelah dirawat selama dua hari di rumah sakit Medical Kim's itu , adiknya memang jauh lebih berbeda. Tatapan bluerry eyesnya tampak lebih bercahaya dan tidak kosong seperti waktu pertama kali datang ke Seoul. Wajahnya masih tampak pucat, namun lebih cerah.

"Youngie~ah, kenapa kau tidak mengemasi barang yang akan kita bawa kembali ke Jinan. Bukankah kau sudah lebih baik? Jadi kita bisa kembali ke Jinan secepatnya." Gadis itu masih belum bergeming dan duduk dengan nyaman di tepian tempat tidur bekas ia dirawat.

"**Oppa,** aku benar-benar melihatnya**. Anya**, ini bukan khayalanku saja. Sungguh itu nyata." Serunya namun lirih. Yoochun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berhenti menata barang-barang keperluannya.

"Youngi~ah**, gemanhe**. Jae hyung sudah tenang di atas sana. Jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Mulailah hidup baru dan membuka hatimu untuk orang lain. Jangan pernah menyakiti dirimu sendiri lagi." Peringatan Yoochun dan kembali menyentuh pekerjaanya.

Young Eun bangkit dan menghampiri kakaknya, menahan lengan Yoochun, memberikan tatapan memelas dan kesungguhan pada laki-laki dihadapannya itu.

"Yoochun oppa, aku mohon berikan aku kesempatan satu kali saja. Aku akan mencari tau semuanya. Aku akan menemukan Jaejoong oppa kembali. **Jebbaleyo**." Pinta Young Eun. Yoochun meraih tangan adiknya dan menggenggamnya erat kemudian meraih tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Menyalurkan semangat dan kasih sayang pada adik satu-satunya itu.

"**Arraseo,** kita cari bersama-sama **nde**, berdua lebih baik dari pada sendirian. Aku percaya padamu." Gadis itu tersenyum dan menagis dalam diam. Sungguh Yoochun adalah sosok kakak yang sangat luar biasa, tidak peduli apapun, namja berwajah cassanova itu akan selalu percaya pada adiknya.

Young Eun melepas pelukannya dan tiba-tiba wajahnya tampak tercenung.

"Oppa. Apa temanmu mengenal pria yang saat itu sedang keluar dari lift dan berpapasan dengan kita?" Tanya Young eun tiba-tiba membuat Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya yang sedikit lebar itu.

"Maksudmu Junsu? **Waeyo**? Apa kau melihat sesuatu?"

"Aku sempat menyadari kalau laki-laki itu tersenyum pada temanmu sebelum benar-benar pergi. Dan ̶ " Young eun menerawang, mencoba mengingat kembali saat dirinya bertemu sosok yang diyakininya adalah calon suaminya itu.

"Ada apa Youngi~ah?" Tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Oppa, namja dalam pelukan laki-laki yang tersenyum itu sangat mirip dengan Jaejoong oppa."

"**Mwo?** Kau yakin?" Young eun mengangguk.

"**Geure**, aku akan mencoba menanyakannya pada Junsu, siapa tau Junsu bisa memberitahu sesuatu pada kita." Yoochun memperhatikan secercah senyuman yang terlontar di bibir adiknya, setelah sekian lama akhirnya sesuatu yang indah itu muncul kembali. Membuat hati Yoochun sedikit tenang.

"**Gomawo oppa."** Serunya bahagia, dan kembali memeluk Yoochun.

"**Annyeonghaseo**!" Sapaan Junsu mengalihakan suasana haru kakak beradik itu. Young tersenyum dan membungkuk pada Junsu.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu? Sepertinya nona Young eun sudah baikan." Yoochun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Chag – eh,,, maksudku Junsu~ya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Yoochun mengubah panggilan sayangnya pada kekasihnya itu setelah menyadari kalau adiknya juga berada di sana.

"**Gwenchana** oppa, kau bisa memanggilnya sesuka hatimu. Mungkin sedikit aneh bagiku, tapi aku akan berusaha mengerti." Young eun yang memang mengetahui hubungan sesama jenis kakaknya memang sedikit kurang menerima. Tapi Yoochun sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Apalagi setelah mengetahui namja bernama lengkap Kim Junsu itu sudah banyak membantu dirinya dan Kakaknya.

"**Gomawo** Young eun ssi." Ucap Junsu tampak bahagia.

"Oh ya, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Chunnie?" Junsu kembali mengingat perihal yang ingin di sampaikan Yoochun beberapa saat lalu.

"Apa kau masih ingat pria yang berciuman di dalam lift saat kita pertama kali datang ke rumah sakit ini?" tanya Yoochun, Junsu sedikit berfikir membayangkan kejadian itu lebih tepatnya.

"Nde, maksudmu Yunho hyung? Ada apa memangnya dengan Yunho hyung? Apa ada sesuatu yang menyangkutnya?"

"Junsu oppa, apa kau juga tau laki-laki dalam pelukannya?" Junsu menarik sudut bibirnya kemudian menggeleng pelan, membuat ekpresi di wajah yeoja berparas cantik itu tampak kecewa.

"Kemarin aku sempat bertemu mereka di ruangan dokter Seung hyun, tapi aku belum sempat berkenalan dengan laki-laki yang bersama Yunho hyung. Ada apa memangnya? Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Junsu merasa ada yang aneh, baru saja Yoochun ingin menjawab pertanyaan Junsu, Young eun mencengkram pergelangan tangan kakaknya dan menggeleng.

"**Aniya,** hanya saja wajahnya sedikit familiar." Jawab Young eun sambil tersenyum. Junsu hanya ber –oh ria.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap sosok pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia mengenal namja ini, namja yang kemarin ditemuinya di rumah sakit saat sedang memerikasakan keadaanya bersama Yunho.

"**Annyeonghaseumnika J**aejoong ssi." Sapa suara berat itu. Jaejoong mengerjapkan bola matanya , namun kemudian namja cantik itu tersenyum dan membalas sapaan namja bertubuh tinggi itu yang di kenalinya sebagai salah satu dokter di rumah sakit Medical Kim's.

"Oh**, annyeong** dokter Choi, silahkan masuk." Jaejoong membuka pintu lebih lebar, dan memberi ruang bagi Seung hyun untuk masuk. Seung hyun tampak mengawasi semua pemandangan di hadapannya, berulang kali mata elang itu melirik ke sana kemari.

"Apa Yunho ada di rumah?" tanyannya . Jaejoong melihat Nam ajjhuma sudah bergegas kedapur lagi, mungkin akan menyiapkan minuman pada tamu yang datang.

"Nde, seharusnya dokter menghubungi dulu. Atau dokter Choi bisa langsung menemui Yunho kekantornya." Ujar Jaejoong dan mempersilahkan Seung hyun duduk di sova ruang tamu.

"**Anya**, kedatanganku kemari bukan untuk menemui Yunho, tapi bertemu dengan mu Jaejoong ssi." Jaejoong tercenung dan menatap Seung hyun heran.

"**Waeyo? Musun iliya?"**

Seung hyun tampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya.

"Jika kau penasaran dengan masa lalumu, mungkin jurnal ini bisa membantumu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengingat lagi semuanya. Mungkin hubunganmu saat bersama Yunho? Atau sesuatu yang membuat kalian bertengkar? Atau mungkin orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian. Bacalah saat kau sedang bersantai." Ucap Seung hyun dan menyerahkan sebuah buku bersampul merah hati ke hadapan Jaejoong yang menatap penuh tanya.

Jaejoong tampak ragu, namun ditepisnya pikiran itu dan meraih buku bersampul merah hati itu dari tangan Seung hyun.

"Apa anda mengenalku sebelumnya, maksudku saat dulu. Tapi kenapa saat di rumah sakit anda malah ngin berkenalan dengan ku? Dan kenapa Yunho juga memperkenalkan kita lagi, kalau kita sudah saling mengenal?" Seung hyun tersenyum simpul.

"**Anya**, aku hanya ingin memastikan, ternyata Jaejoong ssi benar-benar mengalami sedikit kehilangan memory atau amnesia lebih tepatnya." Ucap Seung hyun ringan dan disertai tatapan aneh yang sulit di artiakn Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Jaejoong ssi. **Annyeong**." Tanpa mendapat jawaban dari Jaejoong, Seung hyun sudah melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan namja cantik itu bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, dan tatapan doenya tak lepas dari buku pemberian Seung hyun dalam genggamannya.

"**aku mohon padamu jangan pernah mencoba mengingat masa lalu mu lagi. Karena itu akan membuat kita merasa jauh."** Perkataan Yunho kembali terngiang di telinganya. Membuat kepalanya berputar,bahkan terasa berdenyut-denyut dan perutnya terasa sangat mual. Perlahan semuanya terasa gelap yang didengarnya adalah suara teriakan Nam ajjhuma yang menghampirinya. Setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap dan dia kembali terjatuh pingsan.

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terbangun kembali saat mendengar suara pertengkaran di samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap pelan dan melihat Yunho dan Wooyoung sedang berbincang, ah lebih tepatnya Yunho yang memarahi namja berambut cepak itu. Bahkan kalau tidak salah dengar Yunho menyebut nama Seung hyun? Jaejoong tartegun dan kembali ingat benda pemberian Seung hyun saat berkunjung tadi. Mata doenya mengitari sekitar tempat tidur. Dan tepat di atas meja nakas di sampingnya tampak buku jurnal berwarna merah hati itu. Tangannya menggapai dan meraih buku itu. Dan menyelipkannya di bawah bantal tidurnya. Entah kenapa perasaanya mengatakan kalau dia harus merahasiakan itu sebelum semuanya jelas.

"**Neo wasseo?"** Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong sedikit kagok dan hanya bisa tersenyum membalas namja tampan berbibir hati, kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

**Tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Healing To Me**

**Title : Healing To Me**

**Author : Giaoneesan**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Complicated**

**Lenght : Chapter 1- ...**

**Disclamer:** Semuanya milik Tuhan, YunJae milik Cassie n Yjs dan ff ini milik author. Giaoneesan just a someone.

**Summary:** Jung Yunho yang kesal karena baru saja berpisah dengan kekasihnya, sampai tidak sadar membuat seseorang terancam meninggal karena ulahnya. Kim Jaejoong setelah koma karena kecelakaannya sadar dan tidak mengingat hal apapun kecuali namanya sendiri.

**Happy reading ^^**

**Happy anniversary YUNJAE :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nam ajjhuma tampak menunduk dalam-dalam, meskipun namja bermata musang di hadapannya sedari tadi sama sekai tidak melihatnya. Melainkan memperhatiakan sesuatu dalam genggamannya. Yunho berjalan menuju meja makan dekat dapur, masih tanpa ekspresi di wajah tampannya.

"Ajjhuma, bisa jelaskan kenapa dan punya siapa botol kecil ini?" Ucap Yunho masih menatap dan sekarang mengocok serta memainkan sebuah botol kecil dalam genggamannya. Bibi Nam masih setia menunduk tidak berani sedikitpun melihat wajah tuannya.

"**Ajjhuma**, jangan membuatku mengulangi pertannyaanku. Baiklah kalau ajjhuma tidak ingin menjawabnya. Aku akan mengganti pertanyaanya. Apa isi botol ini ajjhuma konsumsi sendiri, atau untuk orang lain?" Tanya Yunho lagi, kali ini rahangnya mulai mengeras. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari orang yang ditanyannya.

"**Mi –mianhamnida** tu –tuan Yunho. I-itu milik saya." Yunho mengangguk dan berganti menatap yeoja paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Sudah berapa lama ajjhuma berada di keluarga Jung?"

"Tu-tuan.. maaf, maafkan saya. Saya hanya tidak ingin tuan Yunho terjerumus semakin dalam pada masalah itu." Cicit Nam ajjhuma sekarang berganti memandang tuannya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Yunho meletakkan botol kecil yang sedari tadi digenggamnya keatas meja dan berjalan menghampiri Nam ajjhuma.

"Ajjhuma, dengarkan aku. Ajjhuma tau sendiri kalau aku sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan yang namanya **yeoja** kecuali ajjhuma. Semua wanita itu iblis dan memuakkan. Ajjhuma masih ingat siapa wanita yang membuatku lahir kedunia ini bukan? Dia wanita iblis yang sudah membunuh **abeoji**, dan membunuh dirinya sendiri setelah gila yang terbakar kesalahpahaman. Membuatku hidup sendiri di dunia ini. Dan ajjhuma tau Jeong Yoo Mi? Wanita yang sudah kuberi apapun tapi dia selalu bilang ingin lebih dan lebih. Memutuskanku begitu saja dan mengumbar kemesraan dengan namja lain di depan membenci mereka semua." Yunho menelan ludah dan mencengkram kedua lengan bibi Nam.

"Jawab pertanyaanku ajjhuma. Apa ajjhuma memberikan obat tidur itu kedalam minuman Jaejoong agar aku tidak menyentuhnya sedikitpun?" Tidak ada tanggapan. Bibi nam masih bungkam dan hanya terdengar isak tangis yang keluar dari mulut yeoja itu.

"Jawab aku ajjhuma!" bentak Yunho keras.

"**N-nde**, itu be-benar tuan. Saya mencampurkan obat itu kedalam susu tuan jaejoong setiap malam." Tutur bibi Nam semakin meringkukkan tubuhnya, takut kalau Yunho akan bereaksi lebih keras. Tapi pemikiran itu pupus saat bibi Nam menyadari tangan Yunho yang melepas cengkramannya di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tu –tuan ..." Yunho tersenyum, dan kembali duduk .

"Aku mencintainya ajjhuma." Ungkap Yunho dan mata musang itu menerawang.

"Saat pertama kali melihatnya tak sadarkan diri di dalam mobil yang kutabrak. Saat dia membuka matanya, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Bahkan saat mendengar suaranya yang mengalun, aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta. Aku jatuh cinta pada Kim Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong yang seorang namja, sama seperti diriku. Aku tak bisa sedetikpun mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Apapun yang ada di diri Kim Jaejoong membuatku tenang, nyaman, damai. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai namja itu ajjhuma." Bibi Nam tak mampu lagi menahan bendungan air matanya. Yeoja itu berlari dan menenggelamkan Yunho dam pelukannya. Membelai kepala namja berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu. Seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya anak, yang ditemaninya sejak berumur sepuluh tahun dan menjadi seorang yatim piatu.

"Maafkan saya tuan. Saya berjanji akan selalu mendukung apapun yang tuan lakukan. Saya akan selalu disamping tuan. Tenanglah tuan, saya akan membantu tuan bagaimanapun caranya." Ujar bibi Nam dengan penuh ketulusan serta penyesalan.

Grep

Bibi Nam dan Yunho syok saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong muncul dan memeluk tubuh mereka berdua.

"J –joongie ?" Tanya Yunho sedikit terbata, khawatir lebih tepatnya apa Jaejoong mendengar pembicaraannya yang intim tadi dengan Nam ajjhuma.

"Yea**, aleumdaun**..." (indahnya) seru Jaejoong masih mendekap tubuh Yunho dan bibi Nam. Yunho mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti maksud kekasihnya itu.

"Yunnie, apakah ini juga kebiasaan kita di pagi hari? Whoaa**, jeongmal haengbogage**." Perlahan bibir hati itu menyunggingkan lekukan senyum begitu pula bibi Nam. Keduanya diam-diam menghapus air mata agar Jaejoong tidak menayakannya perihal itu.

"**Geuromnyo**, ini adalah kegiatan kita di pagi hari sebelum beraktivitas." Yunho mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong.

"Sekarang bisakah kau membiarkan Nam ajjhuma memasak sarapan untuk kita, dan aku juga harus bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor." Jaejoong menggeleng masih menutup does eyesnya.

"**Shiero**, lima menit lagi." Tolak namja berkulit seputih susu itu.

"Joongie... kau masih punya satu aktivitas lagi. Jadi kita sudahi saja pelukan ini nde?" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap bingung namja berwajah tampan di hadapannya.

"**Mwoya**?" Tanyannya sambil mengerjap. Yunho tersenyum simpul dan menunjuk bibir hati miliknya dengan telunjuknya.

"**Yeogie**." Wajah cantik itu tersipu dan rona merah sedikit menghiasinya, namun dalam sekejap lengan kekar Yunho sudah meraih pinggang namja cantik itu kedalam rengkuhannya, dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Nam ajjhuma nampak tersenyum, kemudian secepatnya menuju dapur. Tidak mau mengganggu momen indah kedua majikannya itu.

"Yun,, " Jaejoong berhenti mengunyah omuricenya dan meletakknan alat makannya. Mata besar indahnya menatap laki-laki yang masih terlihat sibuk mengutak-atik tab di atas meja sembari mulutnya tak berhenti mengunyah.

"Ada apa heum.." tanya Yunho belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari tabnya. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

"Aku ingin keluar rumah."

Ting

Bunyi sendok yang terlepas dari genggaman dan membentur beradu dengan piring makan. Yunho mengalihkan tatapan musangnya seketika dan beralih memandang namja cantik yang juga sedang melihatnya.

"Keluar rumah? **Eodiga?** Untuk apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan? Kau belum mengenal daerah ini, bagaiman kalau kau tersesat? Keadaanmu belum sembuh total, bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba pingsan? Bagaiman kalau ada orang jahat yang akan mencelakaimu?" Tanya Yunho beruntun dan menatap tajam Jaejoong. Yang ditatap justru tersenyum dan lama-lama tertawa, membuat kerutan di kening namja bermata musang itu bertambah.

"**Aigo**, aku kan hanya bilang ingin keluar rumah, kenapa kau sebegitu syoknya dan seperti polisi yang mengintrogasi terdakwa saja." Tanggap Jaejoong masih tertawa.

"Tadi ajjhuma bilang ingin pergi berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan. Aku bosan berada di rumah terus. Karena itulah aku ingin ikut ajjhuma. Tapi ajjhuma bilang aku harus bertanya dulu padamu." Jelas Jaejoong dan menatap penuh harap anggukan yang akan muncul dari namjachingunya itu.

"Yunnie ..." seru namja cantik itu lagi dengan puppy eyes andalannya karena Yunho masih tampak berfikir dan menimang-nimang keputusannya.

Ck ck ck

Jaejoong berdecak karena merasa kesal. Yunho seperti mengambil keputusan untuk memilih antara hidup atau mati saja. Namja tampan itu sudah berfikir hampir lima belas menit lamanya, membuat pemilik mata doe itu membentur-benturkan dagunya di meja makan.

"Ayolah, Yunnie tampan, yunnie bermata kecil, juga berwajah kecil. Yunnie keren, ramah, baik hati, perhatian, suka menolong, suka menabung, YUNNIE BEAR!" Yunho sebenarnya sudah akan tersedak karena menahan tawa melihat Jaejoong yang sedang merayunya itu. Alis dalamnya terangkat mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan kekasihnya.

"Yunnie bear? Apakah aku seperti beruang?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong megangguk masih menyandarkan dagunya di meja.

"Ha ... ha ... ha, **arraseo**, kau boleh ikut ajjhuma, tapi dengan satu syarat." Mata doe itu berbinar. Buru-buru Jaejoong meneggakkan tubuh dan kepalanya.

"Wooyoung, akan mengantar kalian berdua." Tidak masalah, begitulah ekpresi Jaejoong, namja cantik itu mengangguk.

"**Gomawo** Yunnie" Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan mengecup bibir hati itu, kemudian melanjutkan makannya yang tadi sempat tertunda dengan acara memohonnya.

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Bruuk

"Awwh," Yooung eun terjatuh di lantai rumah sakit. Gadis itu meringis dan memegangi pundaknya. Yoochun berjongkok dan dan membantu Young eun berdiri.

"**Gwenchana?**" Tanya Yoochun memandang khawatir dongsaengnya. Namun pandangan adikknya justru menatap seseorang dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat diartikan. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yoochun mengikuti arah pandangan yang dituju Young eun dan matanya membulat seketika.

"**Aissh**, rumah sakit ini benar-benar sudah kacau balau. Bagaimana bisa pasien dari bangsal rumah sakit jiwa bisa berkeliaran di sini. Aku akan menanyakan ini pada Seung hyun hyung." Kedua kakak beradik Park itu langsung beralih menatap Junsu.

"Su ie, barusan kau bilang apa? Pasien sakit jiwa?" tanya Yoochun memandang Junsu dan melihat namja yang baru saja menabrak adiknya telah berhambur kembali berlari.

"**Nde, waeyo**?"

"Bagaimana Junsu oppa tau kalau laki-laki itu sakit jiwa?" tanya Young eun dengan wajah tertegun.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah pakaiannya berbeda. Ah, di sebelah utara rumah sakit ini ada bagian khusus untuk pasien penderita sakit jiwa. Baru di bangun dua tahun yang lalu. Dan itu pun atas usul Seung Hyun hyung.

"Apa kalian mengenal namja itu?" Yoochun dan Young eun saling berpandangan.

"Dia namja yang hampir menggagalkan pertunagan Young eun dulu dengan Jae hyung." Ucap Yoochun dan Junsu menganga terkejut.

"Maksudmu, namja itu e... sama se perti kita? Dia menyukai sesama? Begitu?" Yoochun mengangguk.

"Aku tidak menyangka Choi Siwon bisa jadi seperti itu." Guman Young eun dan Yoochun mengangguk.

"Youngie~ah, oppa akan pergi membeli sesuatu. . Selama kita di Seoul, kita akan tinggal di apartemen Junsu. Oppa pikir di apartemen Junsu ada beberapa barang yang sudah habis. Tak apa kan kalau kita mampir dulu ke tempat perbelanjaan." Young eun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Gadis itu tetap mengarahkan pandangannya ketempat namja yang menabraknya tadi menghilang.

.

.

.

"Furutsu, Yasai, niku, shokuyoyu, milk, ah... jus dan coffee untuk Yunnie. Ajjhuma kajja, masih banyak yang harus dibeli." Nam ajjhuma hanya bisa menggeleng saat memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tengah lincah mengambil berbagai bahan-bahan makanan, buah, sayur juga bermacam-macam keperluan yang lain.

Namja berkulit seputih susu itu tampak elegen dan menawan. Jaejoong yang saat itu tengah memakai kaos V-neck warna putih dan celana jeans dipadu kaca mata hitam bertengger manis menutupi mata doe indahnya, tentu saja membuat orang-orang tidak berhenti memperhatikannya. Bibi Nam sempat melihat tidak sedikit namja maupun yeoja yang menatapnya kagum. Namun pikiran yeoja tua itu segera buyar saat namja cantik yang sedang mendorong troli belanjaan itu menggumamkan kata-kata dalam bahasa asing yang tidak dimengertinya. Mungkinkah ingatan namja cantik itu berangsur pulih? Perasaan was-was mulai menyergap bibi Nam.

Jaejoong selesai membayar belanjaanya dengan black card pemberian Yunnie nya. Sambil menenteng beberapa kantong plastik dengan wajah puas, Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berbelanja.

"Oh, Wooyoung~ah, **mianhe** kami membuatmu menunggu la —..." Seruan Jaejoong terhenti saat melihat Wooyoung, namja yang dipanggilnya berlari melesat dari sampingnya. Bibi Nam tersentak seperti Jaejoong.

Seet

Srak

.

.

.

"Youngi~ah, **chakkaman,** oppa akan segera kembali hanya membeli beberapa barang saja." Ucap Yoochun sebelum keluar bersama Junsu, meninggalkan Young eun duduk sendiri di dalam mobil. Kedua namja itu bergegas berjalan menuju pusat perbelanjaan setelah memarkirkan mobil mereka.

Bruukk

"**Yak!** Kau tidak punya mata eoh? Jangan berlarian seperti itu." Rutuk Yoochun saat seseorang menabraknya. Junsu menenangkan kekasihnya itu dengan mengelus bahunya. Baru saja akan berbalik melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, seseorang kembali menabrak. Kali ini Junsu yang ditabraknya hingga jatuh dan duduk di lantai parkir tempat itu.

"**Yak!**! Dasar brengsek kalian." Maki Yoochun kesal, dan membantu Junsu berdiri. Yoochun baru akan mengejar kedua orang yang sedang berlarian itu, namun Junsu mencegahnya.

"**Gwenchana** Chunnie. Lebih baik kita segera membeli keperluan yang kita butuhkan. Kasihan adikmu menunggu lama." Tutur Junsu dan Yoochun mengangguk.

Bruuk

Yoochun menyatukan gigi grahamnya hingga bergemeletuk saat bahunya kembali di tabrak seseorang. Namja berjidat lebar itu menggeram. Dilihatnya pemuda yang menabraknya sedang membungkuk penuh penyesalan.

"**Suseohamnida**, saya tidak sengaja. **Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe**." Ucap pemuda yang memakai kaos V-neck dengan kaca mata hitam itu. Dan namja itu kembali berlari meninggalkan Yoochun yang sedang termenung.

`Sepertinya aku mengenalnya, suaranya sangat mirip dengan Jae hyung' guman Yoochun dalam hati.

"Chunnie, **gwenchanayo?** Ayo cepat kita harus buru-buru" Yoochun menggeleng dan mendesah, kemudian mengangguk, mengikuti Junsu yang sudah menarik lengannya masuk ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan itu.

.

.

.

"**Nuguya**?" Pekik Wooyoung saat menghadapi laki-laki yang baru saja dikejarnya hingga tersudut itu. Laki-laki itu mendengus dan meludah dihadapan Wooyoung.

"Cih, kau tidak perlu tau. Penganggu." Wooyoung masih menatap tajam laki-laki paruh baya yang memakai tudung kepala itu.

"Serahkan benda ditanganmu itu. Kau tidak boleh mengambil sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kau miliki." Sekali lagi laki-laki berwajah bengis itu meludah.

"Aku hanya mengambil beberapa gambar pemuda berwajah cantik itu. Kau minta ini eoh? Kamera ini akan membuatku kaya. Untuk apa aku menyerahkannya padamu. Dasar cacing tidak berguna."

Bouggh

Wooyoung menendang perut lelaki itu hingga tersungkur dan kamera yang di pegangnya terlontar begitu saja ke lantai.

"Brengsek! Mati kau, Bocah!" Lelaki itu hendak memukul Wooyoung tapi lagi-lagi digagalkan namja berambut cepak itu dengan mengarahkan tendangannya yang kedua kalinya di tubuh pria bengis di hadapannya hingga jatuh tersungkur. Tampak seringaian di sudut bibir Wooyoung, namja itu berjalan dan mengambil kamera yang tergeletak di lantai.

Zreeesss

Jleeb

Tersentak, tubuh Wooyoung sedikit terhuyung, lengannya terkena sabetan belati yang di torehkan laki-laki berwajah bengis itu, dan parahnya belati itu justru bersarang dan menghujam di perutnya sekarang.

"Wooyoung~ah!" Teriak Jaejoong saat melihat penjaga yang diutus Yunho itu jatuh dan bertekuk di lantai, memegangi perutnya yang tertanam sebuah belati. Melihat Jaejoong yang mendekat, sontak laki-laki berwajah bengis itu langsung melarikan diri.

"Wooyoung~ah, **gwenchana? Eothokhe** kau berdarah. **Palli**, kita harus ke rumah sakit secepatnya." Seru Jaejoong dan memapah Wooyoung. Sebelum beranjak, Wooyoung sempat memungut benda yang ditinggalkan pria berwajah bengis itu saat pergi melarikan diri.

"**OMO**! Apa yan terjadi tuan?" tanya bibi Nam panik dan membuka pintu mobil belakang. Jaejoong mendudukkan Wooyoung disana dan memandang namja berambut cepak itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, bahkan Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan kaca matanya yang terjatuh.

"Ajjhuma cepat masuk ke mobil. Biar aku yang menyetir. Kita kerumah sakit sekarang." Ucap Jaejoong sarkatis. Bibi Nam mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobil di samping kemudi.

"Tu –tuan kita k –kem ba li kerumah s –sajah!" Jaejoong menautkan alisnya heran.

"**Anya**. Kita kerumah sakit." Tegas Jaejoong,sebelum menutup pintu mobil belakang, namun tangan Wooyoung menghalanginya.

"Aku mohon tuan." Jaejoong menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Kemudian berjalan berputar menuju pintu cantik itu sedikit ragu saat akan menyalakan mesin mobil, tangan putihnya terasa berkeringat. Bibi Nam yang melihat itu merasa was-was. Namun akhirnya Jaejoong mengangguk dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

.

.

.

Park Young Eun terpaku menatap keluar kaca mobilnya. Bluery eyesnya tak pernah berhenti melihat sosok namja yang sedang berjalan di hadapan mobinya terparkir. Namja berkaos V-neck yang memapah namja lain yang kelihatanya sedang terluka itu.

Deg

Jantungnya serasa berhenti saat kaca mata hitam yang menghiasi wajah namja itu terjatuh. Hanya satu dalam pikiran gadis itu.

"Jaejoong oppa!" lirihnya dengan pandangan mata berbinar.

Young Eun bergegas keluar dari mobilnya saat melihat namja yang diyakininya adalah calon suaminya yang sempat di kabarkan telah meninggal itu kini memasuki mobilnya di kursi kemudi. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi gadis itu berlari kearah mobil audi berwarna hitam tak jauh darinya. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu mobil audi itu melaju menjauhinya. Takut akan kehilangan kembali, Young eun berlari mengejar mobil itu tanpa melupakan teriakan yang terus menerus di gumamkannya.

"oppa! Jaejoong oppa**! Chakkamanyo**! Jaejoong oppa!" Teriaknya terus menerus memanggil sosok dalam mobil audi yang hampir berbelok menuruni tanjakan di area parkir tempat itu.

"JAEJOONG OPPA!" Jeritnya begitu keras dan menggema.

.

.

.

Chiiiiiiiiitttttttttt

Bibi Nam terlonjak begitu juga Wooyoung, saat tanpa pemberitahuan Jaejoong menginjak pedal rem cukup cepat.

"Ada apa tuan?" Tanya bibi Nam melihat ke arah Jaejoong dengan penuh keheranan.

"**Anya**, ajjhuma barusan mendengarnya? Ada yang memanggil namaku." Jelas Jaejoong dan berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. Bibi Nam yang menyadari itu sempat menoleh ke belakang dan melihat wajah Wooyoung, namun yang dilihatnya justru jauh melewati kaca belakang mobil. Tampak seorang yeoja berambut panjang sepunggung sedang berlutut di lantai.

"Tu –tuan, sebaikanya kita bergegas. Kalau kita berlama-lama nyawa Wooyoung bisa terancam." Ucap bibi Nam. Jaejoong mengangguk mantab dan kembali melajukan mobil audinya.

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Bodoh!"

Plakk

"Mengerjakan tugas seringan itu saja tidak mampu. Dasar penjahat hanya mau kalian mengawasi Kim Jaejoong dan melaporkan semua yang dilakukan namja itu padaku. Tapi apa yang kalian kerjakan. Mungkin setelah ini Jung Yunho tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Maaf, TOP kami sudah mendapatkan beberapa gambar pemuda cantik itu. Tapi pemuda yang bernama Wooyoung menggagalkan kerja kami. Tapi Seol Guk berhasil menikam perut pemuda pengganggu anak buah Jung Yunho itu." Namja tampan bermata tajam itu mengangguk mendengar penjelasan anak buahnya.

"Aku hanya bisa menunggu Kim Jaejoong membaca isi jurnal itu. Hanya itu jalan satu-satunya." Gumannya sambil menatap tajam tanpa tujuan pandangannya.

Drt, drt, drt

"**Yeoseo**?"

...

"**MWO**? Bagaimana dia bisa melarikan diri? Cari secepatnya! Aku tidak mau tau adikku harus ditemukan secepatnya."

Pip

"Arrrrrgggggghhhh!" Namja bermata tajam yang tak lain adalah Choi Seung Hyun itu menggeram setelah mematikan sambungan telponya.

"Ku beri kalian waktu dua kali dua puluh empat jam. Temukan adik ku Choi Siwon sekarang juga!" Perintah Seung hyun dengan wajah murkanya.

"Baik TOP." Beberapa orang itu mengangguk dan berhambur menghilang, meninggalkan seorang Choi Seung Hyun yang meluapkan kekesalannya dengan memukul dinding tembok hingga darah menghiasi kepalan jari-jarinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan mondar-mandir di samping meja ruang tamu. Pemuda berwajah menawan itu beberapa kali mengubah raut wajahnya. Kadang buku jarinya yang menggenggam dipukulkannya kekeningnya sendiri. Mata doenya terus menatap khawatir, cemas, dan campur aduk.

Kriettt

Begitu pintu sebuah kamar terbuka, Jaejoong langsung menghampiri pria berpakain dokter itu diikuti bibi Nam di belakangnya.

"**Uisa,** bagaimana keadaan Wooyoung?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada cemas di suaranya. Dokter yang sudah cukup berumur itu menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Jaejoong dan menutup pintu kamar itu sebelum memberi jawaban pada pemuda cantik di hadapannya.

"Anda tenang saja, Wooyoung tidak apa-apa. Saya sudah menjahit lukanya di perut juga luka goresan di lengannya. Lukanya tidak parah dan tidak sampai melukai organ dalamnya. Saya juga sudah memberikannya obat penghilang rasa sakit. Istirahat yang cukup dan jangan banyak bergerak agar lukanya cepat sembuh. Dan jangan lupa meminum obatnya." Jaejoong mengangguk dan mendengarkan perkataan dokter itu dengan seksama.

"**Nde, Uisa** Kim."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu tuan Jaejoong, tolong sampaikan salam saya pada Yunho." Sekali lagi Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengantar dokter Kim yang sejatinya adalah ayah Kim Junsu itu sampai kedepan pintu rumah keluarga Jung.

"Ajjhuma, tolong buatkan bubur untuk Wooyoung. Aku akan pergi ke atas dulu." Ucap Jaejoong dan pergi menuju tangga spiral yang membawanya kekamarnya dan Yunho di lantai atas.

Kedua mata doe itu tak pernah berpaling melihat benda ditangannya. Sebuah kamera tepatnya yang sempat di pungut Wooyoung saat mengejar laki-laki penjahat di tempat perbelanjaan tadi.

`Untuk apa mereka mengambil gambarku? Mereka menguntitku? Apa aku punya kesalahan di masa lalu? Apa ada orang yang aku sakiti dulu dan ingin membalas dendam padaku? Atau mereka ingin mencelakai Yunnie lewat diriku? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun?`

"Jurnal!" Seru Jajoong tiba-tiba. Namja cantik itu berdiri dan menyingkap tempat tidurnya. Tangannya menggapai sesuatu berwarna merah hati. Jaejoong menatap buku di tangannya. Ada sebuah ukiran yang tertulis di sampul buku itu. Tangan putihnya bergerak pelan membuka lembaran buku jurnal berinisial itu.

"**Sc !" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

**Healing To Me**

**Title : Healing To Me**

**Author : Giaoneesan**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Complicated**

**Lenght : Chapter 1- ...**

**Disclamer:** Semuanya milik Tuhan, YunJae milik Cassie n Yjs dan ff ini milik author. Giaoneesan just a someone.

**Summary:** Jung Yunho yang kesal karena baru saja berpisah dengan kekasihnya, sampai tidak sadar membuat seseorang terancam meninggal karena ulahnya. Kim Jaejoong setelah koma karena kecelakaannya sadar dan tidak mengingat hal apapun kecuali namanya sendiri.

**Warning: There is little in this Chapter NC ... sisipan ajj ^^**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata doe itu berbinar dan berkaca-kaca, sungguh hatinya terasa bahagia dan penuh dengan perasaan haru yang membuncah pada Yunnienya. Jaejoong selesai membaca buku Jurnal yang di berikan Seung hyun beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanya satu dalam pikiran namja berwajah menawan itu, melihat Yunho dan memeluk namja tampan bermata musang yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar menuruni anak tangga dengan semangat dua anak tangga sekaligus di pijakinya.

"**Ajjhuma**! Nam **ajjhuma!**!" Panggil Jaejoong cukup keras memenuhi ruangan dapur kediaman Jung. Tampak wanita paruh baya datang menghampiri Jaejoong dengan wajah keheranan tersemat di ekpresinya.

"Ada apa tuan?" Jaejoong tersenyum dan meraih pundak bibi Nam, mensejajarkan doenya di hadapan wanita tua itu.

"**Ajjhuma**, hari ini aku yang akan memasak untuk Yunnie. **Ajjhuma** merawat Wooyoung saja nde." Tutur Jaejoong menimbulkan kerutan di wajah bibi Nam. Namun belum sempat yeoja itu bertanya Jaejoong sudah berceloteh.

"Hari ini Joongie bahagia ajjhuma, Yunnie memang kekasih yang luar biasa. Karena itu, aku akan memberi kejutan untuknya. Ajjhuma, makanan apa yang Yunnie suka? Apa dia suka masakan Jepang? Atau yang lainnya?" Jaejoong melepaskan pegangan tangannya di pundak bibi Nam dan bergegas menuju lemari pendingin lalu membukanya. Manik doenya meneliti setiap bahan makanan yang ada didalam kulkas big size itu. Ujung jari telunjuknya masuk kedalam cherry lipsnya dan wajahnya tampak berfikir.

"Apa tuan yakin bisa memasak semuanya? " tanya bibi Nam hati-hati, sedikit merasa tercenung saat Jaejoong mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari dalam lemari pendingin.

"**Geogjonghajima**, dalam sekejap aku akan menyulap bahan-bahan ini menjadi sesuatu yang lezat. **Ajjhuma **jangan menggangu nde." Bibi Nam tersenyum dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah bersenandung ria sembari memasak.

.

.

.

Namja bertubuh jangkung itu berjalan dengan angkuhya menuju sebuah restoran yang terletak tak jauh dari Young Emperor , cabang perusahaan Yunho yang sudah di pindah alihkan padanya. Matanya memutar mencari sosok yang telah menghubunginya beberapa saat yang lalu dan memintanya bertemu dengan orang itu. Senyum berkembang saat menemukan sosok orang yang dikenalinya.

"**Annyeong noona, uri manha**. Kau terlihat semakin cantik saja." Yeoja itu tersenyum saat namja bertubuh jangkung bernama Shim Changmin itu memujinya sebelum duduk di hadapannya.

"**Jinjja?** **Gomawo** atas pujiannya. Dan kau terlihat semakin tinggi Changmin~ah. Aku sudah memesankan makanan kesukaanmu dan menu paket A tentunya." Changmin tersenyum. Beberapa saat keduanya terdiam saat pelayan restoran mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Changmin langsung mengambil alih sepiring Lobster big yang dipesankan yeoja yang dipanggilnya **noona** itu.

"Oh, ya apa **noona** perlu bantuan?" Tanya Changmin to the point sembari menikmati lobsternya.

"Kau selalu bisa menebak Changmin~ah. **Yeoja** itu menggigit bibirnya dan tampak ragu dalam pandangannya. Changmin yang melihatnya menghentikan acara meyantapnya dan menatap wanita dihadapannya penuh perhatian.

"Katakan saja Yoo mi **noona.** Kalau aku bisa pasti akan ku bantu." Kemudian yeoja bernama lengkap Jeong Yoo Mi itu mengangguk mantab.

"**Nde**, Changmin~ah, ini t –tentang Y –Yunho." Changmin menghela nafas. Dan kembali memperhatikan Yoo mi.

"Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan mata berbinar. Changmin hanya mengangguk, terbesik sedikit kekhawatiran dalam hati namja jangkung itu.

"Changmin~ah aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Bagaimana seandainya jika aku kembali pada Yunho. Apakah dia akan memaafkanku? dan menerimaku kembali?" Yoo mi meraih tangan Changmin yang berada diatas meja, menatap penuh permohonan pada namja tinggi itu.

"Aku mohon Changmin~ah, bantulah aku untuk bisa kembali pada Yunho. Aku baru menyadari kalau dia benar-benar berharga dalam hidupku. Kau mau membantuku kan?" Changmin merasa dilema. Disatu sisi Yoo mi adalah wanita yang telah banyak membantunya hingga di bisa seperti sekarang ini. Wanita bertangan bisnis yang kerap membantu menyelesaikan masalah yang sering terjadi di Young Emperor. Tapi disisi lain hyungnya itu sudah memiliki tambatan hati yang jauh membuat seorang Jung Yunho yang dulunya tak pernah tersenyum itu, akhir-akhir ini tampak selalu bahagia. Yunho yang lebih perduli pada orang lain setelah bertemu dengan namja yang Changmin yakini lebih terlihat cantik di bandingkan dengan yeoja dihadapannya ini. Namja bernama Kim Jaejoong yang membuat hyungnya selalu bersemangat setiap hari.

"Entahlah **noona**, aku tidak begitu yakin." Yoo mi tampak tertegun.

"Apa Yunho sudah mempunyai kekasih lain? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya pergi dengan yeoja manapun." Tentu saja tidak pernah karena kekasih Yunho itu bukan yeoja seperti yang dimaksud Yoo mi melainkan seorang namja.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji **noona,** tapi aku akan memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu, baru nanti aku bisa memutuskan akan membantumu atau tidak." Yoo mi menganguk penuh harapan. Perbincangan itu membuat nafsu makan Changmin menghilang. Namja itu bangkkit dan membuat yeoja didepannya tercenung heran.

"**Musun mirieopso**? Kau tidak menyelesaikan makanmu?" tanyannya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari namja beponi ikal itu. (bayangin waktu Changmin konser SM town di New York 2011) Changmin menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"Aku harus pergi **noona,** ada yang harus kuurus di tempat kerja. Aku akan menghubungi **noona** lagi. Sampai jumpa. **Annyeong**." Yoo mi menatap kepergian Changmin dengan tersenyum.

Changmin mengacak rambutnya semakin membuatnya berantakan. Dia memukul keras setir kemudi dan pandangannya melayang pada kaca depan mobil audinya.

"Aku harus mencari tau semuanya tentang Kim Jaejoong." Putusnya dan mengangguk mantab lalu melajukan mobil audinya menjauh dari lingkup resteroran tempatnya bertemu dengan mantan yeojachingu hyungnya.

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut panjang itu melangkah dengan sedikit ragu di depan sebuah kantor kepolisian Seoul. Jari-jemarinya terus bertaut dan bergesek tanda kegelisahan menyelimuti pikirannya. Namun akhirnya gadis bermata biru itu mengangguk sempurna dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti masuk kedalam kantor polisi Seoul.

"**Joesonghamnida** ..." Seorang namja peruh baya berwajah tegas mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Park Young Eun.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu **agashi?**" Tanya namja itu. Young Eun mengangguk.

"**Nde.** Bisakah saya mendapatkan alamat pengendara mobil dengan nomor kendaraan ini?" Polisi itu sedikit mengangkat alisnya merasa aneh.

"Kalau boleh tau ada keperluan apa **agashi **ingin mengetahui siapa pemilik mobil itu? Apa terjadi masalah? Atau pemiliknya telah melakukan tindak kriminal pada anda?" Young eun segera menggeleng.

"**Aniyo**, Hanya masalah kecil tapi penting. Pemilik mobil ini telah membawa barang yang salah saat kami berbelanja kemarin. Dia membawa gaun pengantin milikku yang harus ku pakai besok di hari pernikahanku. Dan aku hanya mengingat nomor kendaraannya. Jadi bisakah anda membantuku?" Ucapnya berbohong dan bertanya dengan wajah memelas. Polisi dihadapannya tertawa dan mengangguk sekaligus.

"**Geureumnyo. Aigo** untung **agashi** masih mengingat sedikit informasi ini. Meskipun hanya sebuah nomor kendaraan tapi sangat berguna. Tolong berikan datanya padaku, aku akan mencari dimana gaun pengantin anda berada." Youn eun menyerahkan sebuah kertas berisi nomor kendaraan yang seharian kemarin diingatnya mati-matian.

Ya, gadis itu sudah memutuskan akan mencari tau kebenaran tentang calon suaminya. Apalagi setelah dua kali dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Kim Jaejoong itu. Young eun tidak ingin memberitau apapun pada kakanya Park Yoochun sebelum semuanya jelas. Dia sudah bertekad dan yakin bahwa cintanya akan menuntunnya menemukan calon suaminya yang telah dikabarkan meninggal itu.

"Ah, sudah ketemu. Pemilik mobil berjenis audi A6 ini adalah**, OMO**! Bukankah dia Jung Yunho? Pemilik perusahaan World Jung's Corperation." Young eun terkejut dengan ekspresi yang berlebihan dari polisi dihadapannya itu.

"**Nde?**"

"**Agashi,** sepertinya akan sangat sulit mendapatkan gaun pengantin mu itu kembali. Setauku Jung Yunho tidak pernah menanggapi seseorang yang tidak pernah berhubungan dengannya. Dia pria dingin tapi tampan, sukses, dan sangat kaya raya. Tapi cobalah dahulu, siapa tau kau berhasil." Polisi itu lantas menyalin informasi yang didapatnya pada sebuah kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Young Eun. Gadis itu bangkit dan membungkuk berterimakasih.

"**Jang-gyo gamsahabnida**." Ucapnya dan meninggalkan kantor polisi itu. Pikiranya dipenuhi dengan ucapan polisi tentang namja bernama Jung Yunho. Laki-laki dingin pemilik World Jung's Corperation. Tidak, dia tidak harus pergi sejauh itu menemui namja yang belum diketuinya dan bermarga Jung, yang dia harus lakukan hanyalah satu, mencari alamat yang sudah didapatkannya dan seandainya dia beruntung, dia akan menemukan kekasihnya Jaejoong. Itu sudah cukup sementara ini. Young eun mengangguk pasti, dan tangannya melambai memberhentikan taksi yang lewat di hadapannya.

"**Jogieyo,** tolong antarkan aku ke alamat ini." Suruhnya pada supir taksi yang dijawab dengan anggukan mengerti dari supir taksi itu.

.

.

.

"Yunnieee . . . . **Saranghae**!" Yunho terkejut saat baru masuk ke dalam rumah, tiba-tiba sosok menawan itu muncul dan memeluknya. Bibir hatinya tersenyum, Jaejoong memeluknya dengan erat dan terlihat bahagia. Bibi Nam datang dari arah dapur dan mengambil tas kerja Yunho, memberikan kebebasan kedua tangan Yunho untuk bisa membalas pelukan namja cantik kekasihnya itu. Dibelainya lembut surai milik Jaejoong.

"**Musun illiya**? Kau kelihatan sangat bahagia. Apa ada sesuatu yang menggembirakan hari ini?" Jaejoong menatap wajah kecil berhias mata setajam musang itu, kemudian senyum berkembang di cherry lipsnya.

Cuup

"Welcome kiss untuk **uri** Yunnie." Serunya yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho melainkan memberi kecupan di bibir hati itu.

"Hari ini Joongie sedih tapi juga bahagia. Sedih karena Wooyoung mendapat luka tusukan, dan itu gara-gara menghajar penjahat yang ingin mengambil foto Joongie diam-diam. Tapi syukurlah Wooyoung tidak apa-apa. Karena penasaran, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan masalalu Joongie? akhirnya Joongie membuka Jurnal pemberian Seung hyun **uisa**, dan ternyata setelah membacanya . . . ." Jaejoong berhenti berceloteh dan menatap kedua manik musang itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah berusaha mengingat apapun dari masalalu itu. Sudah cukup kau disampingku. **Gomawo**, jurnal itu akan aku penuhi dengan cerita baru tentang kisah kita. Yunho~ah **Sarange**" Yunho tersenyum dan menyelipkan beberapa helaian rambut Jaejoong kebelakang telinganya, merapikan poni yang terlihat menutupi dahinya dan membelai penuh kasih pipi putih dan halus namja cantik itu.

"Kita tulis kembali dan buat kisah bahagia tentang cinta kita, cinta Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho yang terasa menguar di wajahnya. Dan bibir lembut itu kembali menyapa bibir merahnya. Suara decakan dan lengguhan mengisi ruangan dengan lampu temaram yang terkesan penuh keromantisan itu. Memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi sepasang kekasih yang saling membagi kecupan dan ciuman mesra.

Yunnnmmmpphhh

Yunho menghentikan lumatannya saat Jaejoong tengah terengah dengan nafasnya. Tersenyum sekali lagi, menyadari Jaejoongnya tak pernah lagi sungkan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Yun, untuk hari spesial ini, aku sudah memasak sesuatu untukmu. Jangan banyak protes, dan aku ingin kau menghabiskan semuannya **arrachi. Kajja**." Jaejoong menggeret tangan Yunho membawanya ke meja makan yang terlihat penuh dengan berbagai hidangan itu.

Mata musang itu membelalak saking terkejutnya, bagaimana tidak hampir meja makan berukuran besar itu berjubal dengan beraneka masakan dan hidanngan yang sangat menggugah selera. Tapi apa dia sanggup menghabiskan semuanya? Yunho menggeleng, tapi kemudian mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku yang sudah di geserkan Jaejoong untuknya. Namja cantik itu kemudian memutar dan duduk dihadapan Yunho.

"**Kka**, aku tidak tau apa makanan kesukaanmu, kata Nam ajjhuma kau suka semua makanan jadi aku memasakknya semua." Yunho meneguk salivanya dan membuka piring makannya, Jaejoong mengambilkan beberapa lauk dan menaruhnya kedalam piring Yunho.

"**Keunde**, kenapa kau memberikan Jurnal itu lewat Seung hyun **uisangnim**. Kau kan bisa memberikannya secara langsung padaku Yunnie." Celetuk Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Uhukk

Uhukk

"**Nde? Igo** ..." Yunho terbatuk dan berhenti mengunyah makanannya, alisnya menyatu dan keningnya berkerut tanda berfikir keras. Jaejoong langsung memberikan segelas air kehadapan Yunho saat namja kekasihnya itu terbatuk dan tampak terpaku.

"Yunnie, **gwenchana?**" Tanyannya khawatir melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat merah karena batuk menurut Jaejoong, padahal sebenarnya karena sedang berfikir keras.

"Heh? A –ah **nde, gwenchanayo.** Tentang itu . . ." Jaejoong tersenyum dan meraih tangan Yunho. Mengelusnya dengan pelan dan lembut.

"**Gemanhe**, tak perlu dipikirkan lagi. Ayo kita lanjutkan makan malam kita." Yunho mengangguk dan balas menyentuh tangan hangat yang selalu ada disampingnya itu. Entah seberapa lama lagi tangan itu akan berada didekatnya, Yunho tak mau lagi memikirkannya. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah menghabiskan waktu bahagia bersama sosok indah di hadapannya. Biarkan waktu yang menentukan kedepannya akan seperti apa. Dan mereka kembali menikmati hidangan makan malam meriah yang dihidangkan seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Pasangan Yunjae itu kini sedang menikmati acara mencuci piring berdua. Jaejoong memaksa agar bibi Nam tidak mengerjakan sesuatu dulu dan menyuruh yeoja itu untuk beristirahat lebih awal. Yunho yang melihatnya,meskipun tubuhnya terasa lelah, namja tampan itu tetap bersikukuh ingin membantu Jaejoongnya.

"Yun, ada yang membuatku sedikit tidak mengerti tentang Jurnal itu. Kenapa di sampulnya ada sebuah inisial. `SC` **igo mwoya**?" Yunho berhenti membilas piring yang baru saja di cuci Jaejoong dan meletakkannya di dalam rak.

"SC ..." Jaejoong masih menunggu ucapan Yunho yang mangambang itu.

"Second Chance" Ungkap Yunho tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum puas. Membuat kerutan di dahi namja cantik itu tercetak.

"Second Chance? Maksudnya?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Yunho mengelap tangannya yang basah kemudian berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping yang entah sejak kapan sangat disukainya itu. Memeluk namja berkulit seputih susu itu dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoonng.

"Hmm . . . Second Chance itu adalah hubungan kita **chagi**. Dimana kau dan aku akan mengubah sesuatu yang buruk yang akan menggoyahkan hati kita, tak akan ada lagi rasa jenuh, perpisahan, dan kesedihan. Yang ada hanya kebahagian. Dan itu akan kita tulis dalam kesempatan kedua yang telah Tuhan berikan untuk kita. Kesempatan yang membuat ku menemukanmu." Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum. Yunho membalik tubuh yang lebih kecil dariya itu, menatap dua bola mata besar yang sangat mempesona, yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti memandangnya.

"**Saranganda.**"

Kembali, bibir hati itu bertemu dengan bibir semerah cherry yang selalu bisa meluluhkan pertahanan Yunho. Namja tampan itu melumat dan menyesap bibir atas Jaejoong menikmatinya dengan penuh kelembutan, sementara Jaejoong menikmati bibir bawah Yunho. Mereka melupakan suara gemericik air kran yang masih menyala. Dan entah sejak kapan sarung tangan yang di pakai Jaejoong terlepas dan menghuni lantai dapur itu. Kedua tangannya melingkar dileher Yunho membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan intens.

Perlahan bibir hati itu turun menuju leher jenjang milik Jaejoong, memberikan kecupan beruntun yang membuat pemiliknya melengguh merasakan kenikmatan dan wajahnya terangkat memberikan akses penuh bagi Yunho untuk mengekplor leher putih itu.

Engghh

Yunnnhhhhh

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan mendudukkannya di samping westafel, tangannya memegang erat pinggang ramping itu. Bibirnya kembali menyerbu bibir Jaejoong setelah meninggalkan sebuah tanda keunguan yang kontras di kulit leher namja cantik itu. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, tangan Yunho sudah bergerilya dan membuka resleting celana yang menutup junior Jaejoong yang telah menegang itu. Yunho menghetikan aktivitasnya sejenak, melihat wajah putih dan cantik dihadapannya yang kini telah dipenuhi peluh itu, tersenyum sekilas, dan dalam sekejap wajahnya telah sejajar di hadapan junior Jaejoong. Tanpa menunggu lama, junior itu sudah masuk dalam ruang hangat rongga mulut Yunho. Yunho mengulum dan menghisap junior yang telah mengeluarkan precumnya.

Ungghhh

Ahhh Yunhhhahhhh

Desahan dari bibir cherry yang menggumamkan namanya membuat Yunho semakin cepat melakukan kegiatannya. Tangan Jaejoong berganti meremas dan menjambak rambut namja yang telah berlutut dihadapannya dan sedang memanjakan miliknya. Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya namja cantik itu mencapai klimaksnya, nafasnya memburu dan tubuhnya telah basah oleh peluh.

Aaagggghhhhh

Yunho menelan dan menghisap sampai habis cairan kenikmatan yang baru saja di capai kekasihnya. Kemudian wajahnya kembali sejajar dengan wajah cantik itu, kembali mengecup dan melumat bibir cherry yang tampak sedang meracau tak jelas. Yunho menggigit bibir cherry itu meminta akses masuk kedalam mulut Jaejoong, tanpa bisa melawan lagi Jaejoong hanya mampu pasrah, tubuhnya terasa lemas sehabis klimaks. Membiarkan namja bermata musang itu mengabsen dan menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Membiarkan yunho menghisap kuat lidahnya, mengambil semua rasa yang telah dikecapnya. Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho pelan, merasa udara di rongga peru-parunya benar-benar serasa menipis. Namun namja berambut brunnete itu enggan menyudahi aktivitasnya, mengabaikan pukulan Jaejoong yang seperti sentuhan menurutnya dan semakin gencar menikmati lips cherry favoritnya.

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan menggendongnya, membawa namja cantik itu keluar dari ruangan dapur dan menaiki tanga spiral menuju kamarnya. Merebahkan tubuh itu di tempat tidur tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

Hah

Hah

Hah

Mengabaikan rasa lelahnya, dan sekali melihat wajah dan mata doe yang sayu itu membuat Yunho kembali tersenyum. Jaejoong telah membuatnya terpesona dan sesuatu di tubuh bawahnya sekarang benar-benar telah terbagun.

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Yunho membuka mata musanganya, mengeliat pelan di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul setengah enam pagi yang bertengger di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Kemudian wajahnya berpaling pada sosok yang terlihat sangat lelah disampingnya. Nafasnya terdengar teratur, dan mata doenya menutup rapat. Mungkin Jaejoong bera-benar lelah semalam, pikirnya. Yunho tersenyum saat jaejoong mengubah posisi tidurnya hingga tangannya memeluk tubuh Yunho dan wajahnya tenggelam didada bidang miliknya. Senyumnya kian mengembang semakin lebar melihat cherry lips itu bergerak-gerak dan menggumam serta mengecap. Merasa gemas, Yunho mencuri satu kecupan di bibir itu.

Yunho menbelai puncak kepala Jaejoong sesekali mengecupnya dan memeluk erat tubuh polos disampingnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada pembicaraannya semalam saat mereka sedang menikmati makan malam bersama.

"**Mianhe**, aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku terlalu cepat. **Mianhe**, aku terlalu egois, dan menyembunyikan semua kenyataan tentang mu. **Mianhe**, atas semua kebohongan yang telah kulakukan padamu. Dan **gomawo, sarange** Kim Jaejoong." Yunho kembali mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong yang terlihat masih terlelap dengan nyenyak.

Saat menemukan jaejoong pingsan setelah bertemu dengan Seung hyun, Wooyoung menyerahkan sebuah buku seperti jurnal yang dipegang Jaejoong pada Yunho. Dan saat itu juga Yunho telah mengganti isi jurnal yang asli itu dengan buku catatan pribadi miliknya, yang isinya adalah saat-saat dirinya sedang bersama jaejoong dari awal namja cantik itu sembuh dari komanya hingga sekarang. Namun satu hal yang dilupakannya, sampul jurnal itu yang menunjukkan sebuah inisial `SC`. Yunho benar-benar tidak menyadarinya Jaejoong akan menanyakan tentang hal itu setelah membaca jurnal palsu yang sudah di manipulasinya. Bersyukur tiba-tiba pikirannya berjalan dengan sendirinya dan membentuk kosa kata baru dari inisial yang sebenarnya juga sedang di pikirkan apa artinya itu. Yunho tersenyum mengingat kebohongannya tentang `Second Chance`.

"Apapun akan kulakukan agar kau tetap disampingku Jaejoongie." Bisiknya lembut.

Engghhh

"Yunnn . . . ." Mata doe itu terjaga dan menatap wajah kecil dihadapannya, senyuman tersungging di bibir merahnya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya lembut, dan memberi kecupan di bibir hati Yunho, mengingat kata-kata namja tampan bermata musang itu bahwa selalu ada ciuman setiap saat, apalagi sehabis bagun tidur seperti ini.

Cuup

"Hmmm . . . **waeyo?"** Tanya Jaejoong saat menyadari Yunho memberenggut.

"Hanya satu kecupan? Apa tidak ada ciuman panas? Morning Hot kiss misalnya." Kini berganti Jejoong yang memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"**Shieroo, andwe**. Yunnie sudah memakan habis semuanya tadi malam. Ayo sekarang cepat bangun dan bergegas ke kantor. Kau bisa terlambat nanti." Serunya yang ditanggapi gelengan kepala Yunho.

"**Aish!**! Ayo sana!" Usir Jaejoong.

"**Arraseo."**

Cuup

Yunho kabur setelah mencuri satu kecupan lagi di bibir cherry yang sekarang mengerucut itu, tapi tak lama kemudian berganti dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan langkah sedikit aneh, membuat Yunho tersenyum-senyum. Mereka menuruni tangga dan terkejut melihat bibi Nam tengah sibuk memeras kain pel.

"Oh, Nam **ajjhuma,** **musun miriepso**?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah heran.

"Sepertinya semalam tuan Jaejoong lupa mematikan kran air, sehingga lantai dapur sedikit banjir tuan." Jawab bibi Nam jujur. Wajah Jaejoong memerah. Dan Yunho terkekeh tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya yang sudah siap meledak. Membuat Jaejoong mengerucut dan mencubit perut Yunho.

"Awww, yah **appo**!" pekik Yunho keras dan tak diindahkan sama sekali oleh Jaejoong.

"Makanya jangan menertawakan aku. Itu semua juga gara-gara kau tau." Bisik jaejoong pelan agar tak didengar bibi Nam.

Jaejoong berdiri disamping mobil Yunho yang terparkir. Keduanya tak pernah berhenti tersenyum dan saling memandang satu sama lain dengan lembut.

"Joongie, aku berangkat dulu nde, ingat jangan kemana-mana sendiri, jangan menerima tamu yang tidak kau kenal, jangan percaya pada siapapun mengerti, jangan — ..." Ucapan Yunho terpotong saat Jaejoong menyentuh bibir hati itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"**Arraseo. Geojonghajima**. **Kka**, pergilah hati-hati dan cepat pulang nde." Yunho menngangguk dan tanpa sengaja mata musangnya melihat kearah tanda keunguan di leher Jaejoong yang tak tertutupi dengan kaos V-neck yang dipakainya itu.

"**Musun illiya**?" Tanya Jaejoong melihat Yunho lagi-lagi tersenyum. Yunho menggeleng dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong membisikkan sesuatu.

"Tanda yang semalam benar-benar terukir indah dilehermu, bolehkah aku memberi pasangannya di leher yang sebelah kanan?"

"**Mwo? Yak**!" Yunho kembali terkekeh melihat Jaejoong menunduk malu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu nde." Ucap Yunho akhirnya dan Jaejoong mengangguk.

"**Josimiaji.**" Yunho meletakkan tas kerjanya dan berjalan kembali kearah jaejoong, mencium bibir cherry itu sekali lagi, cukup lama, namun hanya sebuah kecupan bukan ciuman panas. Setelah selesai, akhirnya Yunho masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mengemudikannya, meninggalkan Jaejoong tak pernah berhenti mengembangkan senyumnya sampai mobil Yunho menghilang di balik tingkungan.

.

.

.

Deg

Gadis itu hampir menangis saat mata bluenya manangkap sosok yang selama ini dicarinya dan dirindukannya.

"Jaejoong oppa, benarkah itu kau?" gumannya lirih didalam mobil taksi yang terparkir tak jauh dari kediaman Jung. Matanya tak pernah berhenti memandang dua orang yang baru keluar dari dalam rumah besar itu.

Namun tak lama kemudian hatinya serasa ditusuk, perih dan sakit. Saat melihat kedua sosok itu saling berciuman sangat lama. Park Young Eun, mulut gadis itu terbuka dan sangat syok, jika itu adalah sepasang yeoja dan namja yang sedang berciuman, mungkin dia bisa menerimanya. Tapi yang baru saja terjadi adalah sesama namja yang saling berciuman. Bahkan kakaknya saja Yoochun dengan namjachingunya Junsu tidak sampai melakukan hal itu didepannya. Kepalanya menggeleng.

"**Anya,** aku harus segera mencari tau semuanya. Jaejoong oppa . . ." Young eun kemudian turun dari taksi yang ditumpanginya. Pandangannya tak pernah berhenti memperhatikan seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Namja berkulit putih yang memakai kaos V-neck itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Aaaaaaaaa ... NC gagal, mianhe gia g nyangka mo nulis itu di chapter ini, dan maaf xl scene itu amburadul, sumpah ini pertama kali buat hal yg begitu. Kemarin banyak banget typonya. Gia heran padahal di text aslinya ga ada yang salah atau kata-kata yang hilang, paz di update malah banyak banget yang kepotong. Kenapa yea? Bingung. Terimakasih buat yang mengikuti ff ini. Mian karena belom bisa membalas reviw satu persatu, dan updatenya juga g pasti. Tapi karena semuanya yang udah reviw, like, maupun follow gia bahagia. Arigatou gozaimas^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks ;**

**KENzeira, KimYcha Kyuu, My beauty jeje, ichigo song, KJhwang, toki3102, lipminnie, Edelweis, RedsXiah, Dipa Woon, NaraYuuki, Himawari Ezuki, meybi, Guest, YuyaLoveSungmin, YuyaLoveSungmin, Kjhwang, Erria Cassie, jenny, redyna90, Himawari Ezuki, irengiovanny, babychokyu, meybi, Jungjaema, Edelweis, Vic89,MaghT, lipminnie, NaraYuuki, My beauty jeje. **

**skylavert, irengiovanny,Kjhwang, Kjhwang, J-Twice, Edelweis, redyna90, My beauty jeje, YunHolic, Merry Jung, Milia Schiver, aoi ao, ky0k0, Guest, Himawari Ezuki, KID, Rilianda Abelira, MaghT, Vic89, desi2121, JungJaema, Desi2121, Jung Jae Yj, meybi, RedsXiah,MaghT, Chan Nuriza, rara, JungJaema, Joongie, anastasya regiana, irengiovanny, rhiiez, lipminnie,JejeKyu Red Saphire, Mery Jung, Himawari Ezuki, Vic89, My baeuty jeje, Riliandra Abelira, Milia Schiver, mmillo, Edelweis.**

**Ok udah gia sebutin semuannya dari chapter 1****—****4 ^_***


	6. Chapter 6

**Healing To Me**

**Title : Healing To Me**

**Author : Giaoneesan**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Complicated**

**Lenght : Chapter 1- ...**

**Disclamer:** Semuanya milik Tuhan, YunJae milik Cassie n Yjs dan ff ini milik author. Giaoneesan just a someone.

**Summary:** Jung Yunho yang kesal karena baru saja berpisah dengan kekasihnya, sampai tidak sadar membuat seseorang terancam meninggal karena ulahnya. Kim Jaejoong setelah koma karena kecelakaannya sadar dan tidak mengingat hal apapun kecuali namanya sendiri.

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Jaejoong?" Jaejoong berbalik saat mendengar namanya di panggil. Ditatapnya sosok yeoja berambut panjang dan bermata biru yang berdiri dihadapannya itu. Namja cantik itu berjalan mendekati yeoja yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"**Nuguseo**?" Tanyannya masih memperhatikan yeoja itu. Namun Jaejoong tersentak saat tiba-tiba gadis dihadapannya menangis dan terisak.

Bruuggh

"**Gwenchana?** Apa kau terluka? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Jaejoong menghampiri yeoja itu yang sudah terduduk sambil menangis. Mata doe itu mencari sesuatu atau luka luar yang mungkin diderita yeoja itu. Namun yeoja bermata bluery itu hanya menggeleng dan terus terisak. Jaejoong membantunya berdiri dan memapah yeoja itu hingga duduk di salah satu bangku di halaman rumah keluarga Jung.

"**Chakkamannyo,** aku akan mengambilkan minum untukmu dulu." Kemudian Jaejoong melenggang pergi meninggalkan Young Eun duduk sendiri dan berfikir keras.

'Astaga, aku yakin dia Jaejoong oppa. Dia menoleh saat aku memangilnya, tapi kenapa dia tidak mengingatku? **Ani**, apa mungkin dia orang lain? **Anya**, tidak ada kebetulan yang seperti ini. Wajah dan namanya sama, tidak mungkin dia bukan Jaejoong oppa.' Young Eun sibuk dengan pikirannya yang sedang bergelut hingga tidak menyadari Jaejoong yang sudah kembali duduk di sampingnya dan memberikan segelas air putih padanya.

"Minumlah." Ucap Jaejoong dan memperhatiakan Young eun meneguk air pemberiannya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya jaejoong mengingat tadi yeoja disampingnya telah memanggil namanya. Young eun meletakkan gelas berisi air putih yang sudah kosong disampingnya dan kembali menatap kearah Jaejoong.

"Apa benar kau Kim Jaejoong?" Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya merasa bingung karena gadis itu tidak menjawabnya tapi justru kembali bertanya.

"**Nde**, Kim Jaejoong imnida. Ap —" Mata doe itu terbelalak saat tiba-tiba saja yeoja yang belum dikenalnya itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Jaejoong tidak membalas pelukan yeoja itu, pikirannya tiba-tiba kacau.

"Oppa, kau tidak mengingatku? Aku Youngie calon istrimu. Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja oppa? Aku selalu menunggumu, aku percaya kau masih hidup dan ternyata benar. Oppa, jangan pergi lagi. Aku mohon padamu, ayo kita lanjutkan pernikahan kita yang sempat tertunda. Ayo kita kembali ke Jinan sekarang juga oppa." Tutur yeoja itu beruntun membuat Jaejoong terpaku.

Seet

Jaejoong dan Young eun sama-sama tersentak saat sebuah tangan kekar memisahkan mereka, dan menarik tubuh Jaejoong kesisinya. Young eun tertegun menatap dua buah manik musang yang sedang menatap tajam kearahnya.

Arhhhh

Laki-laki berkulit tan itu bahkan tidak menghiraukan wajah jaejoong yang meringis menahan sakit pergelangan tangannya yang terlalu erat digenggam namja itu.

"Kau! Dia bukan orang yang kau maksud nona, dia adalah tunanganku. Jadi sebaikanya anda pergi sekarang juga sebelum aku memanggilkan seseorang untuk mengusir anda." Ucap Yunho tegas. Young eun menggigit bibirnya,mata birunya kembali berkaca-kaca. Namun nyalinya menciut saat mata musang itu mengintimidasinya. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu pergi dengan air mata yang penuh membanjiri wajahnya.

Yuunnnn Saakkkkiiiiiiiiiiittttt

Jaejoong meringis, pergelangan tangannya sudah terasa panas karena genggaman Yunho yang sangat kuat.

"Kau menyakiti kuhhhh Yunnnn, jebbal lepasssssss" Rintih Jaejoong. Yunho tidak mempedulikannya, namja tampan itu menarik kasar tangan Jaejoong dan menggeretnya masuk kedalam rumah.

Blammm

Begitu pintu tertutup, Yunho mendorong tubuh jaejoong hingga membentur daun pintu. Matanya tajam menatap wajah cantik yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya itu.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan bicara ataupun bertemu dengan orang lain. Jangan percaya dengan orang asing. Aku baru beberapa menit yang lalu mengatakan itu kepadamu. Apa kau sudah melupakannya? Hah?" Bentak Yunho, Jaejoong terkejut baru kali ini dia melihat Yunhonya semarah ini, bahkan tidak menghiraukan sakit yang dialami Jaejoong. Bibir cherry itu bergetar.

"**Mi –mianhe**, yeoja itu ta –tdi memanggil namaku. Aku pikir kau juga mengenalnya. **Mianhe** Yunho~ah. **Mianhe**. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak tau. **Mianhe**."

Grepp

Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar. Rasa takutnya kehilangan namja cantik itu benar-benar sudah membuatnya lupa bahwa dia telah menyakiti Jaejoongnya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Yunho baru saja memutar kembali mobilnya saat menyadari ada beberapa dokumen yang tertinggal. Namun betapa terkejutnya namja tampan itu saat melihat seorang yeoja tengah memeluk kekasihnya. Yunho yang sudah berfikiran kearah lain, yang ada di hati dan pikirannya sekarang hanyalah membawa Jaejoongnya jauh-jauh dari wanita itu.

"Joongie, **mianhe** aku menyakitimu. Percayalah padaku dan jangan membuatku khawatir lagi." Yunho melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua sisi wajah Jaejoong menatap doe eyes indah di hadapannya.

"Dengarkan aku, Yeoja itu hanya ingin memisahkan kita. Memisahkan kau dan aku, aku mohon jangan pernah menemuinya lagi. Jangan percaya apapun yang dikatakannya. **Arraseo.**" Kedua mata musang itu saling bergerak mencari sebuah kesungguhan yang mungkin akan terpancar dari bola mata doe milik namja cantik itu. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia menyadari ada sebuah kekhawatiran besar dalam nada bicara kekasihnya. Entah itu bermaksud apa Jaejoong tidak ingin memikirkannya. Yang dia inginkan adalah menenangkan beruangnya yang sedang marah ini.

Akhirnya Yunho tidak jadi berangkat ke kantor. Namja tampan itu telah memutuskan akan menemani Jaejoong seharian penuh, dan bersiap jika yeoja yang tadi menemui kekasihnya itu akan datang kembali.

.

.

.

'SC'

Yunho duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya di kediaman Jung. Setelah memastikan Jaejoong tidur, namja berambut brunette itu kembali mengerjakan tugas kantornya yang sempat terbengkalai seharian. Namun pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang pada sebuah buku yang pernah di berikan Choi Seung Hyun pada Jaejoong beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentang inisial yang tertera di buku itu. Yunho membuka laci bawah mejanya dan mengambil sebuah jurnal yang tidak lagi bersampul. Jemarinya membuka buku itu perlahan dan melihat sebuah tulisan rapi menghiasi lembaran putih itu.

**8 June**

**Tsuyu in Japan**

.

.

**Musim hujan di bulan Juni, pertama kali aku merasakan jatuh cinta pada malaikat itu . Sosoknya begitu menawan dan terlihat berkilau diantara yang lainnya.**

**Bruuk**

**Tubuhku jatuh membentur aspal keras di depan Universitas Tokyo, dinginnya air hujan mengguyur tubuhku. Aku tak sanggup lagi merasakan apapun, namun tangan putih itu menarikku dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipiku. Aku mendengar suara paniknya. Suara lembutanya. Dan mataku terasa gelap. Suara merdu itu seakan semakin menjauh.**

**Aku terbangun di ruangan putih, tubuhku mati rasa dan tak bisa ku gerakkan sama sekali. Kulihat seseorang duduk tak jauh dariku. Ah, sosok indah itu. Dia menghampiriku.**

"**Siwon hyung, dang sineun gwenchana?"**

Yunho berhenti membaca, di bacanya sekali lagi kata-kata yang yg tertulis dalam jurnal itu.

"SC, mungkinkah Siwon Choi? Siapa Siwon? Ada hubungan apa orang bernama Siwon itu dengan Seung hyun? Setauku Seung hyun tidak mempunyai saudara." Yunho menggeleng dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda karena mendapatkan sesuatu.

"**Jaejoongie?" Dia tersenyum dan menghampiriku. Membenarkan selimutku, dan mengecek suhu badanku. Dia memang malaikat yang penuh perhatian.**

**Aku tau dia tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi kecelakaan itu hampir merenggut nyawaku. Seandainya setetes darah dari Jaejoong tidak mengalir kedalam tubuhku, mungkin aku tak lagi hidup dan menulis semua ini.**

"Jadi Jaejoong memberikan darahnya pada orang bernama Siwon ini?" Simpul Yunho dan tampak berfikir. Hatinya sedikit merasakan getaran aneh saat membaca dan memikirkan hal itu.

**Setelah seminggu, akhirnya aku keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Ah, tak sabar rasanya bertemu dengannya, tetangga apartemenku yang sangat menawan, indah, bahkan cantik. Malaikatku tentunya, Kim Jaejoong.**

"**Hyung! Gomen, aku tidak menjemputmu tadi. Gwenchana? Aku sudah membuatkan sesuatu untukmu. Kau paling suka tottebokki buatan ku kan? Keunde, apa kau sudah boleh memakannya?" Aku paling suka mendengarnya berceloteh seperti itu. Benar-benar menggemaskan dan sangat manis.**

"Tetangga apartemen?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya heran. Namun tangannya terus membuka halaman demi halaman jurnal itu.

**18 October**

**Aku menciumnya, ini adalah pertama kali aku mengumpulkan keberanianku, sosok itu terlelap, dan sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa bibir merahnya telah kulumat dan kumiliki. Aku tersenyum saat menggendongnya dari kampus ke apartemen, wajahnya yang terlihat lelah, tak pernah mengurangi sedikitpun keindahannya. Dia baru saja mengikuti acara debat bahasa Jepang dan tak mengetahui apapun tentang ciuman itu karena disepanjang perjalanan ia hanya terlelap.**

Mata musang itu menggeram, tangan Yunho menggenggam, meremas selembar halaman yang baru saja dibacanya. Kertas itu remuk diantara jari jemarinya, dan terlempar melewati tempat sampah di sudut ruangan. Emosinya terasa menguap begitu saja saat membaca penuturan si penulis yang diketahuinya bernama Siwon itu.

Yunho membalik buku jurnal itu, namun kosong, kosong, tak ada tulisan sampai di tiga halaman terakhir. Sepertinya ada beberapa halaman yang telah di sobek dan dihilangkan dari jurnal itu. Siapa yang melakukannya? Apa Choi Seunng Hyun? Manik musang Yunho menatap serius tulisan dalam buku itu.

**26 January**

**Aku akan membunuh yeoja itu saat ini juga. Beraninya dia mengambil ciuman milik malaikatku. Mereka melakukannya di hadapanku. Jaejoong itu milikku ! **

"**Hyung. Maaf aku lupa menutup pintu. Apa hyung membutuhkan sesuatu? Hari ini aku tidak memasak, mianhe Hyung." Ucapnnya mengira kedatanganku ke apartemennya karena membutuhkan sesuatu. Wajahnya merah, mungkin dia malu aku memergokinya berciuman dengan seseorang. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya hari ini. Yeoja itu melihatku dan menunduk.**

"**Siapa dia?" pandangan ku mengarah pada sosok disampingnya. Jaejoongku tersenyum dan menarik yeoja itu.**

"**Siwon hyung, kenalkan dia tunaganku dari Seoul. Namanya Park Young Eun, adiknya Yoochun. Dan Youngie, kenalkan ini Choi Siwon. Sunbae ku di Universitas Tokyo, sekaligus tetangga yang tinggal di apartemen sebelah. Kau tau, Siwon hyung telah banyak membantuku selama di Tokyo. Dia seperti hyung kandungku sendiri."**

**Apa? Tunangan? Dan Jaejoong menganggap ku hyung kandung? Aku tidak butuh pernyataan itu. Tak ku pedulikan lagi Yeoja yang sedang tersenyum itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, kutarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya pergi dari apartemennya.**

"**Hyung! Waeguraeseoyo?"mata indah itu menatapku meminta penjelasan.**

"**Hyung! Apa sebenarnya yang kaummbb . . . ."**

**Aku tak mau menjadi pengecut lagi. Aku kembali menciumnya sebelum malaikatku itu melakukan protes.**

**Plak**

**Dia menamparku.**

"**Kau gila hyung. Kau benar-benar gila. Michingoya!"**

**Itulah kata terakhirnya untukku. Malaikatku menghilang, dan meninggalkanku sebelum aku sempat menyatakan perasaanku. Sebelum aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Kim Jaejoongku, saranghae . . .**

Yunho menghela nafas, jadi Siwon mencintai jaejoong diam-diam, dan saat menyatakan perasaanya justru tamparan dan kata-kata yang menganggapnya gila yang ia terima. Jaejoong marah, Itulah kesimpulannya.

Namja tampan berbibir hati itu tertegun. Jadi di masa lalu Jaejoong ada namja gila dan tidak normal yang telah mencintainya. Sama seperti dirinya sekarang. Apakah dirinya juga gila dan tidak normal? Seperti namja bernama Choi Siwon itu? Yunho tersenyum miris. Salahkan dirimu Kim Jaejoong, kenapa kau begitu indah? Kenapa kau begitu mudah untuk dicintai? Kenapa kau membuat semua orang yang berada didekatmu merasa nyaman dan bahagia? Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya di bantalan kursi kerjanya. Namun pikirannya kembali melayang pada seorang yeoja yang tadi pagi datang menemui Jaejoong. Bahkan sempat memeluk tubuh Jaejoongnya. Apa yeoja itu yang bernama Park Young Eun? Tunangan Kim Jaejoong?

Yunho baru akan meletakkan buku itu kembali kedalam laci mejanya saat tiba-tiba beberapa lembar foto jatuh meluncur dari halaman belakang yang dilipat oleh seseorang.

Foto Jaejoong? Begitu membaliknya, Yunho menyadari sesuatu. Tulisan dibelakang foto itu yang menuliskan nama lengkap Kim jaejoong adalah tulisan tangan milik Choi Seung hyun. Senyum berkembang di sudut bibir hati itu. Yunho mengetahuinya, alasan Seung hyun mengincar Jaejoong selama ini.

`Jika aku benar, Seung hyun mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki bernama Choi Siwon, dan kemungkinan Siwon telah meninggal dunia karena bunuh diri, namja itu pasti putus asa karena tidak bisa mendapatkan Jaejoongnya. Dan Seung hyun berniat membalaskan dendam atas kematian adiknya.` Yunho mengangguk mengerti.

Namja tampan itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah pintu. Niatnya hanya satu menemui kekasihnya yang mungkin saat ini masih terlelap di ruang bersantai. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pintu ruang kerja pribadinya terbuka dari luar karena seseorang mendorongnya dengan kasar.

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Emmmbbbbhhh

Mmppckkkhhh

"Chunmph . . . . sesakkkkkhhh!" Keluh Junsu saat Yoochun tak berhenti melumat dan menghisap bibirnya, mengulum dan memainkan lidahnya dengan liar, membuat Junsu kewalahan dan pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya seakan terkuras habis.

Blak

Mata bluery Young Eun membulat seketika. Hatinya kembali berdenyut perih. Meskipun yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah kakaknya sendiri dengan namjachingunya. Sungguh gadis itu kembali teringat dengan apa yang dilihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sakit, sesak dan rasanya benar-benar menusuk hatinya. Young Eun menggeleng dan berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun pada dua orang yang sudah berhenti melakukan aktivitas berciuman mereka dan menatap heran dengan sikap gadis bermata biru itu.

Blam

Pintu kamar Park Young Eun terbanting begitu kerasnya, membuat Junsu terlonjak. Dan Yoochun menggeleng pelan.

"Yah, Chunnie ada apa dengan adikmu itu?" Yoochun mengecap masih memandang pintu kamar dimana adiknya menghilang dibaliknya.

"**Molla,** mungkin sedang kesal." Junsu mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi Su ie." Junsu mendengus, namun sedetik kemudian namja berwajah manis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

` Setauku Jung Yunho tidak pernah menanggapi seseorang yang tidak pernah berhubungan dengannya. Dia pria dingin tapi tampan, sukses, dan sangat kaya raya.`

Perkataan polisi yang ditemuinya kemarin kembali terngiang di telinga Young eun. Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sembari menatap jendela luar. Begitu menutup kedua matanya, manik musang yang sangat tajam itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepalanya.

`Apa laki-laki yang bermata musang itu adalah Jung Yunho?` Batinnya sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Kenapa namja itu terlihat begitu membenciku? Padahal kami sama sekali belum pernah bertemu. Dan dia begitu melindungi namja yang sangat mirip dengan Jaejoong oppa itu. Pasti ada sesuatu, aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Jelas-jelas namja itu bilang namanya adalah Kim Jaejoong. Aku yakin dia Jaejoong oppa. Tidak salah lagi. Baiklah, aku akan mencari tau kembali. Semuanya pasti akan terungkap nantinya." Guman Youn Eun dan menerawang keluar jendela kamarnya di apartemen milik Junsu.

.

.

.

Choi Seung Hyun duduk di ruang kantornya di rumah sakit Medical Kim's. Namja bermata elang itu tak berhenti memperhatikan ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. Sudah satu minggu lamanya adiknya belum juga ditemukan. Namja berlesung pipi bernama Choi Siwon itu entah bersembunyi dimana. Seung hyun sempat memukul hingga babak belur beberapa anak buahnya karena tidak becus menemukan keberadaan adik semata wayangnya.

"Kim Jaejoong! Bisa-bisanya kau hidup bahagia tanpa mengingat sedikitpun rasa sakit yang dialami adik ku. Sementara Siwon tak pernah sedikitpun melupakan setitik hal yang menyangkut dirimu. Baiklah, jika cara halus telalu lama, maka aku akan memilih cara yang cepat untuk membuatmu mengingat tentang Choi Siwon, namja yang telah kau buat gila selama bertahun-tahun." Seung hyun menyeringai dan mengambil ponselnay di atas meja. Jari-jarinya mendial sebuah panggilan cepat di ponselnya.

"Aku akan bergerak sendiri. Kim Jaejoong biar aku yang mengurusnya. Tunggu perintahku selanjutnya. Kalian fokuskan saja mencari adikku sampai ketemu. Dan jangan sampai gagal."

Pip

Sambungan itu diputusnya begitu saja tanpa ada jawaban apapun dari orang yang baru saja dihubunginya.

Wajah penuh keseriusan itu menyeringai dengan mengerikan, mata elangnya memandang lurus kearah pintu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Choi Seung Hyun untuk membuat Jaejoong mengingat kembali tentang namja yang begitu mencintainya dua tahun yang lalu tepatnya di negara sakura Jepang di kota Tokyo. Namja yeng memiliki senyum menawan yang telah kehilangan masa depannya tepat sebelum menyerahkan tugas hasil ujian akhirnya, begitu mendengar Jaejoong telah kembali ke Seoul tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun padanya bahkan menerima penjelasannya.

Seung Hyun yang saat itu sudah menjadi dokter hebat dan bekerja tetap di rumah sakit milik keluarga Kim, ayah dari hobaenya di Seoul University Kim Junsu. Choi Siwon memang adik laki-lakinya. Dongsaeng dari ayah yang sama namun berbeda ibu. Seung hyun yang tidak mau peduli pada adiknya itu setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal, terpaksa pergi ke Jepang mendengar bahwa Siwon telah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dan masuk rumah sakit. Beruntung nyawanya terselamatkan, namun tidak dengan psikis namja tampan itu. Setiap hari dia hanya mau berbicara pada foto seorang namja cantik yang dikenal Seung hyun bernama Kim Jaejoong itu setelah membaca buku jurnal milik adikanya.

Seung hyun membawa Siwon kembali ke Seoul dan mengusulkan pembangunan bangsal sakit jiwa di rumah sakit Medical Kim's. Dan menempatkan adiknya itu dalam pengawasannya selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

.

.

.

Blak

Pintu ruangan kerja pribadi Yunho menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan sosok namja bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut ikal. Matanya menyorot tajam dan tangannya mengepal menahan amarah siap melayangkan pada namja lain yang baru saja berdiri dari duduknya.

"Changmin~ah, berapa kali kubilang ketuklah pintu sebelum menerobos masuk ruang pribadi orang lain. Kau masih belum paham itu?" Changmin, namja bertubuh tinggi itu tak sedikitpun membalas teguran Yunho, matanya tajam menatap namja tampan dihadapannya. Changmin berjalan mendekat kearah hyungnya dengan wajah merah penuh emosi. Yunho yang melihatnya mengerutkan dahi dan memicingkan mata musangnya.

"**Waeyo?** Apa kau ditipu orang lagi?" Tanya Yunho yang juga berjalan mendekati Changmin. Namun tanpa kata-kata ataupun basa-basi, Changmin mengarahkan tangannya yang sudah mengepal erat sejak baru memasuki ruang pribadi Yunho, kewajah kecil hyungnya itu.

Bough

Tampak darah menghiasi sudut bibir hati Yunho. Namja tampan itu menyekanya dengan ibu jarinya dan mengembalikan pandangannya kearah sosok penuh amarah dihadapannya.

"**Yak! Micheosseo!** Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau berani memukulku? Aku hyungmu sendiri Shim Changmin." Pekik Yunho keras dan menatap nyalang Changmin.

Bough

Kembali sebuah pukulan menghantam wajah tampan seorang Jung Yunho.

Cih!

Yunho meludahkan darah yang semakin banyak menghuni mulutnya. Tatapan musangnya terus melihat namja dihadapannya. Changmin mengernyit saat melihat Yunho tersenyum meledek kepadanya.

"Kau sudah gila Shim Changmin." Ucap Yunho dan menyeringai, membuat Changmin kembali termakan emosi dan berjalan mendekatinya. Tangan kanannya menarik kerah kemeja Yunho dan Tangan kirinya membentuk sebuah kepalan yang siap melayang kewajah tampan Yunho.

Yunho sudah bersiap dan menutup matanya, menunggu Changmin menghantamkan pukulannya. Namun kelihatannya namja bertubuh tinggi itu urung melakukannya dan lebih memilih menurunkan kepalan tangannya. Merasa tak ada perlakuan yang diterimanya, Yunho kembali membuka manik musangnya.

"**Wae?** Kau takut melukaiku eoh? Lakukan apa yang kau mau Shim Changmin. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan dari dulu? Menghilang dari bayanganku dan meraih kesuksesanmu sendiri? Kau membanciku bukan? Sejak pertama kali kau menginjakkan kaki di rumah keluarga Jung." Tutur Yunho tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Changmin.

"DIAM HYUNG! Aku kesini bukan untuk itu. Aku datang kemari untuk meminta penjelasanmu." Sergah Changmin dan mengeratkan cengkramannya di kerah leher Yunho.

"Aku tau semunya tentang Kim Jaejoong. Kau yang gila hyung! Kau membohonginya! Kau mengurungnya untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau benar-benar sudah gila hyung." Yunho mendecih dan melepaskan cengkraman Changmin dari kerah bajunya. Berjalan kembali menuju meja kerjanya dan mendudukkan pantatnya diatas meja itu.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Jaejoongku?" Ucap Yunho sembari membersihkan beberapa noda darah di wajahnya dan sekitar bibirnya. Changmin mendengus dan tersenyum hambar mendengar Yunho menyebut `Jaejoongku` dihadapnnya.

"Semuanya. Tentang dia yang seorang anak tunggal keluarga Kim, putra satu-satunya. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan kedua orang tuanya hyung? Mereka seperti orang gila saat mencari keberadaan putranya yang hilang tiba-tiba. Yang ternyata kau sembunyikan dirumahmu ini." Changmin berhenti dan melihat wajah hyungnya yang mulai tampak kebiruan karena ulahnya itu. Namun wajah Yunho tetap datar setelah mendengar penuturan Changmin. Namja berwajah muda namun juga tegas itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan yang harus kau ketahui hyung, Kim Jaejoong telah mempunyai seorang tunangan. Mereka akan menikah tepat sehari sebelum kau menyembunyikan mempelai pria itu. Kaulah yang telah menggagalkan pernikahan Kim Jaejoong hyung, Dan lebih parah lagi kau menjadikan namja itu sebagai kekasihmu!" kali ini Yunho menyunggingkan seringai di sudut bibirnya yang perlahan menjadi sebuah tawa yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Changmin.

Plok

Plok

Plok

Changmin tercenung saat Yunho bertepuk tangan dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"**Daebak!** Kau mengetahui sampai sejauh itu Changmin~ah. Aku benar-benar bangga padamu. **Geure,** dulu aku tanpa sengaja menabrak mobil Jaejoong, sebenarnya aku berniat meninggalkanya dan pergi, namun saat melihatnya pertama kali tak sadarkan diri itu, aku berubah pikiran. Aku membawanya dan tak mempedulikan apapun. Sampai sekarang pun, aku tak peduli dengan siapapun, bahkan semuanya. Tidak akan kubiarkan orang-orang dari masa lalunya mengambilnya dariku. Aku akan tetap mempertahankannya sampai kapanpun. Kau mengerti Changmin~ah?" Changmin menggeleng, tidak percaya bahwa Yunho telah menjadi seperti itu. Menjadi begitu egois? Sepertinya Yunho benar-benar gila menurut Changmin.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan hyung, tapi aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku akan memberitau yang sebenarnya pada Kim Jaejoong dan juga orang tuanya. Bahwa anak mereka masih hidup." Changmin membalik badannya bersiap membuka handle pintu, namun tangan kekar Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu meraih pundaknya dan memutar tubuh Changmin hingga menghadapnya.

Bough

Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi kiri Changmin, membuat namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Yunho itu terhuyung dan menabrak pot tanaman yang terpajang di samping pintu ruang kerja Yunho.

"Kalau kau berani membuka mulutmu meskipun hanya satu kata, aku tidak akan segan-segan membuangkam mulutmu untuk selamanya Shim Changmin." Ucap Yunho memperingatkan dengan penuh emosi. Kedua namja tampan itu saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa berniat mengakhirinya, sampai seseorang muncul dari balik pintu dan membuat kedua namja itu terpaku.

Mata musang Yunho tak berkedip sama sekali, bahkan untuk menelan salivanya rasanya sangat susah, seperti ada beribu paku yang mengganjal kerongkongannya.

Sementara kedua bola mata doe itu terlihat penuh pertanyaan, menatap dua orang namja dihadapannya bergantian.

"Ja —Jaejoongie . . ."

"Apa maksud semua ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Arigatou yang sudah menunggu ff ini, kali ini gia akan membalas satu persatu reviw for Healing To Me. Belum pasti kapan JJ akan sembuh, gia ingin semuanya mengalir dan berjalan dengan sendirinya. OH ttg YOOSU couple Kabuuuuuuurrr aku g ada feeling nulis adegan mereka eothokhe? Gpp nde, dimaafin kn? Susah bggdd CEIUS mibakso hehe LOl ^_***

**Himawari Ezuki: **Mianhe, gia masih perlu belajar bikin enceh moga lain waktu bisa lebih baik, jujur yea lom penah ngalamin, pcrn ajj g pernah hemp! Hehe pizz^^

**RainieYJ: **Ok, cpter in udah ngungkapin xo Siwon itu cyp_y Jae. Yup, Yunppa emang pinter haha . . author juga hehe . . :P

**Izca RizcassieYJ:** Thank You, gomawo atas sarannya buat ff ini, semoga keputusan yang gia ambil g salah mo mpreg ata ngg, dan yunpa=licik? Anything for jaema kan*_* saingan Yunpa emg banyak se7 bggd ditnggu az kpn JJ ingt muanya ^_^

**Redyna90:** Ketahuan? Iaa tp nggk sesuai keinginan si yeoja kan hehe^^ Yunpa udah bertindak :D gomawo ^_^

**toki3102:** aaaa gomamo yap^^ moga readernya g jamuran az nunggu _y hehe . . kisah mereka biarin mengalun az yea sprti biola yang digesek plakk#D g nyambung ^.*

**YuyaLoveSungmin:** Hehe . . SC (Second Chance) itu paz lagi sembayang tau dptnya, ketahuan g konsen malah mikir Yunjae paz sholat wkwkw .. OK sesuai permintaan chp in isi jurnal Siwon ..

**MaghT:** Nggk juga xo,, hubungan Yunjae meskipun diawali dng kebohongan, tp cinta Yun ke Jae tulus dan asli lho iaa kan? Love at the first sigh lg ohh ^_^

**Kid:** aku suka pen_namenya kaya KAITO KID tokoh fav aku XD ... Yup Yoo mi minta balik! Changmin masih dilema lom nentuin pilihannya xo, Dan Yun, dont worry cintanya g diragukan kecuali ... hehe ^_^

**YunHolic:** hahaha . . . se7 kacian jg yea si Young eun, emang kenyatann itu kadang lebih pahit huft plakkXXDD ^_^

**Vic89:** Cepatlambat bener , , tp jgn lemes dulu dong,, Yunpa kan g pantang menyerah . . . past ada jln kan merka pemeran utama jyahh . . ^_* XD

**Ayy88fish:** iaaa Ayy-chan, bener gia kcw waktu lihat updatenya g sesuai sama keinginan kita, dan FFN emg kadang suka error makanya riviw_y suka g muncul HUFT! Gomawo buat chp 5 mungkin ada yang kcw uga, V bener Yunpa sllalu cerdas apalagi menyangkut JJ iaa kan *_^

**My beauty jeje:** eonni,, gomawo** moga g bosen az yea ama jln ceritanya, berdoa buat YJ couple,singkirkan yeoja yang menghalangi, V itu aku eonn giaoneesan a.k.a Park Young Eun hikhikhik pada benci gia nih huft. Eonni juga Ganbatte dittngu lho 4everLOve n Naejoongie hehehe Aminn ^.^

**Merry Jung:** Ok udah update n kelanjutannya udah muncul gomawo nde ^_^

**Anik0405:** wah 5 riviw sekaligus nde^^ gomawo hug#* jd bingung mo blz yang mana eaa? Hehehe Ok chp 5 az, dan itu bukan jurnal yang asli, yg asli terungkap di chp ini^^, arigatou 1xlagi :D

**Guest:** Nugu? Tp arigatou nde,^_^ lanjut

**RedsXiah:** Hahaha seneng ada yang bisa ktw juga baca in ff dan Yunpa slllu bisa bikin Jaema keluar lho dari charakter nya yng cool jd agresif hehe . . .kacian yea tuh bibi Nam ^_^

**Lipminnie:** Yap Yunpa emg pinter kan^^ dan meskipun tuh nc g lengkap gia kaburrrr PlakXXXDD hmm . . . lom bisa mutusin apa ff in masuk mperg atau nggk, moga bisa ngmbil baiknya, v saran dari readers ttp jadi pertimbangan gia, gomawo^-^

**meybi:** Bo'ong demi kebaikan *White Lies* hehe ... hmm JJ manis xl sama Yun se7 bggd ^_^

**Dipa Woon:** Ok ini lanjutnya, berdooa sama-sama moga JJ g marah sama Yun aminnnnnnnnn ^-*

**Jejevan:** OK Lanjutttt ^^. Ohh masa Jae harus lupa terus yea? Ingat lho ancaman ada dimana-mana hehe . . . gomawo Keep writing ^_~

**aoi ao:** hehe yUnpa romantis bener bggd, oh xl jjumma sadar? Diwaiting yea ^^ yap Keep writing Ganbatte^_*

**KENzeira:** hallo KenZ hehehe . . . . oh mian bikin Qm SHOK! Nc gagal lho XDXD . . Hiehh? Cewnya dibikin gila? Andweee itu aku hikhikhik . .. giaoneesan=Park Young Eun. Uwaaaa bnyk yang membenciku kaburrrr ahhh :x Arigatou ne I always waiting your ff too. Dont forget ne hehehe ... dan namaku muncul di *Bloodythirsty* my ff fav ^_^

**NaraYuuki:** Aaaloo Yuuki chan, pertahankan umma? ohh SIAP LAKSANAKAN! Mewakili Yunpa maksudnya hehe . . dan hmm makin complicated bener *_^

**KJhwang:** Changmin masih dilema tuh hehehe ! hmm gia bilang Changmin di Smtown yang di NY coz disitu wajahnya serius dan dewasa bggd, penuh kematangan emg agak aneh sihh hehehe .. . dan xl chingu mo membayangkan Changmin versi lain Ok yang terbaik dech buat reader^^. Soal cew, gia udah bikin pic FF_nya di FB dan itu emg bukan Ahra. Suasana yang beda boleh yea Yoo mi itu cew yang main di ROFFTOP PRINCE yng dibintangi Yoochun yang jadi Hong SeNa. Kan sama-sama jahat tuh! Yea Fighting buat appa lom tau apa-apa tuh si YOOSU hehe ^_^

**Angel Muaffi:** Changmin mukul Yunho tuh nyp wajah tampannya ternoda jiehhh Young g menyerah kayaknya, hmm lg nyusun rencana sepertinya, Yunho akan mempertahankan jaema dengn cara apapun pstinya, Jaema milih syp? Hehe rahasia alamXD eh hehe wah pertanyaannya lengkap ne, kaya detective hehe ^_^

**ARIGATOU MINA –SAN ^_^ sayonara . . .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Healing To Me**

**Title : Healing To Me**

**Author : Giaoneesan**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Complicated**

**Lenght : Chapter 1- ...**

**Disclamer:** Semuanya milik Tuhan, YunJae milik Cassie n Yjs dan ff ini milik author. Giaoneesan just a someone.

**Summary:** Jung Yunho yang kesal karena baru saja berpisah dengan kekasihnya, sampai tidak sadar membuat seseorang terancam meninggal karena ulahnya. Kim Jaejoong setelah koma karena kecelakaannya sadar dan tidak mengingat hal apapun kecuali namanya sendiri.

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kalau kau berani membuka mulutmu meskipun hanya satu kata, aku tidak akan segan-segan membuangkam mulutmu untuk selamanya Shim Changmin." Ucap Yunho memperingatkan dengan penuh emosi. Kedua namja tampan itu saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa berniat mengakhirinya, sampai seseorang muncul dari balik pintu dan membuat kedua namja itu terpaku. **

**Mata musang Yunho tak berkedip sama sekali, bahkan untuk menelan salivanya rasanya sangat susah, seperti ada beribu paku yang mengganjal kerongkongannya.**

**Sementara kedua bola mata doe itu terlihat penuh pertanyaan, menatap dua orang namja dihadapannya bergantian. **

"**Ja ****—****Jaejoongie . . ."**

"**Apa maksud semua ini?" **

**Chapter 7**

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**OMO!"** Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho dan Changmin yang sama-sama saling berpandangan. Bibir cherry itu mengerucut dan kepalannya menggeleng.

"**Yak!** Yunnie, Changmin sshi! Ada apa dengan kalian eoh? " Namja cantik itu mengamati wajah Yunho dan Changmin bergantian kemudian berkacak pinggang sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ck ck ck

"Seperti anak kecil saja. **Aissh Jinjja**!" Ucap namja cantik itu dan mengangguk, kemudian merengkuh kedua lengan namja yang sepertinya tampak kebingungan.

Bruuk

Yunho dan Changmin dipaksa duduk di sova ruang bersantai, sementara namja cantik itu sudah melenggang pergi entah melakukan apa. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Yunho dengan ekspresi memperingatkan, sementara Changmin dengan cueknya memutar bola matanya. Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong muncul dengan sesuatu di tangannya dan menghampiri kedua namja yang tampaknya masih bersitegang itu. Jaejoong menggeleng dan berjongkok dihadapan Changmin. Menyentuh wajah namja itu yang terlihat mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan bergerak Changmin sshi." Tutur namja cantik itu, Yunho yang melihatnya seakan tidak terima, Jaejoongnya mengobati luka Changmin, dan mengeser duduknya mendekati Changmin dan Jaejoong.

"Joongie, bagaimana dengan ku? Kau tidak mengobati lukaku eoh? Lihat aku lebih parah, Changmin memukulku berkali-kali." Celetuk Yunho dan mendapat deatglare dari Jaejoong.

"**Arra**, tunggu sebentar Yunnie, tangan ku cuma dua. Giliranmu nanti **nde**." Yunho mengerucut dan menatap sebal.

"Kau bisa mengobatinya dengan bibirmu, **eotte**?" Ide gila Yunho membuat Jaejoong mendengus dan menjitak pelan kening kekasihnya itu.

"Aww **appo!**!" protes Yunho.

"Sudah jangan mengganggu ku Yunnie, sana. giliranmu nanti. Changmin itu tamu, jadi harus didulukan, salah sendiri, kenapa kalian saling memukul seperti itu? Apa kalian ingin menjadi anak-anak lagi? Kalian itu namja dewasa. Selesaikan masalah baik-baik, bukan dengan cara seperti ini." Yunho dan Changmin saling berpandangan mendengar Jaejoong berceloteh dan menggurui mereka.

"Changmin sshi, ayo buka mulutmu." Perintah Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho melotot seketika.

"Ya, ya Joongie apa yang kau bilang barusan eoh?" Jaejoong tidak menanggapi protes Yunho sementara Changmin tanpa berfikir panjang menuruti perintah namja cantik yang sudah selesai mengobati lukanya dan memasang beberapa plester diwajahnya.

Glup

Sebuah lolypop mendarat kemulut Changmin, membuat namja itu tercenung dan terpaku.

"**Jja,** sudah selesai. Sebuah permen rasa coklat akan membantumu mengurangi rasa sakit, karena rasanya manis." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, meninggalkan Changmin yang termenung, dan beralih kehadapan Yunho, berjongkok dihadapan namja bermata musang itu.

"Kau juga Yunnie, sebenarnya apa yang kalian ributkan eoh? Lihat, bibirmu mengeluarkan darah." Jaejoong menyeka darah yang masih tampak mengering disudut bibir Yunho.

Arkh

Namja cantik itu menghela nafas dan berhenti sejenak, melihat Yunho meringis kesakitan.

"**Gwenchana?"** tanya jaejoong khawatir sebelum memulai aktivitasnya lagi. Yunho mengangguk sembari menutup manik musangnya. Membiarkan tangan putih itu kembali menyentuh wajahnya.

"Aku terbangun gara-gara mendengar suara ribut kalian. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian ributkan? Sampai-sampai saling memukul seperti ini. " Tanya Jaejoong masih sambil mengobati luka kekasihnya. Sayangnya Yunho lebih memilih menikmati ringisannya, sementara Changmin sibuk mengulum lolypop pemberian Jaejoong.

"**Aish**, tidak ada yang mau menjawabku eoh?" mata doe itu menatap dua orang namja dihadapannya bergantian.

Haaahh

Jaejoong menghela nafas saat menerima balasan gelengan kepala baik dari Yunho maupun Changmin.

"**Arraseo**, aku tidak akan campur tangan urusan kalian. Tapi sekali lagi aku memergoki kalian berkelahi sampai seperti ini, awas saja." Changmin menatap tidak berkedip Jaejoong dihadapannya yang sedang mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya dengan tangan kanannya yang bergerak seolah menebas lehernya. Benar-benar ekspresi yang membuat siapa saja terpesona, gemas bahkan ingin memakannya. Yunho hanya mampu menelan saliva dan buru-buru melihat kearah namja jangkung disampingnya.

"**Yak!** Changmin~ah dilarang melihat Jaejoongku dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu." Teriaknya cukup keras dan menyadarkan Shim Changmin dari keterpanaannya. Changmin langsung menunduk membuat Jaejoong terkekeh dan Yunho dengan wajah puasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat makan malam dengan Nam ajjhuma, kalian tunggulah sebentar **nde**. Ingat, awas jangan sampai berkelahi lagi." Ucap Jaejoong dan pergi meninggalkan kedua namja yang sekarang dalam keadan saling berdiam itu.

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya,melihat kepergian namja cantik yang baru saja mengobati lukanya, menceramahinya dan berceloteh panjang lebar menasehatinya juga hyungnya. Namja bertubuh jangkung itu menghela nafas. Melihat sesuatu yang berbeda setelah mengenal lebih dekat sosok seorang Kim Jaejoong, benar-benar membuat hatinya semakin dilema. Sekarang Changmin mengetahui, dan merasakan perasann Yunho. Jika dirinya menjadi Yunho, mungkin juga dia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Mempertahankan Kim Jaejoong. Melihat begitu besarnya perbedaan Yunho saat bersama namja cantik itu, melihat Yunho menggodanya, dan cemburu. Sungguh Changmin tidak pernah melihat sifat itu sejak dulu. Hanya wajah dingin dan serius itulah yang terpancar dari sosok Jung Yunho sebelum mengenal Jaejoong.

"Hyung . . ." celetuk Changmin membuat Yunho mengangkat wajahnya.

"**Mwo**?"

"**Mianhe**, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang kuketahui pada Jaejoong hyung. Tapi kuharap kau yang akan mengatakan semua kebenaran itu padanya. Karena cepat atau lambat, ingatannya pasti akan kembali hyung." Tutur Changmin dan menatap Yunho serius.

"**Arraseo, gomawo** Changmin~ah, **Mianhe** atas kelakuanku yang begitu egois. Tapi entahlah, aku bahkan sangat berharap dia tidak akan pernah mengingat masa lalu nya lagi selamanya." Changmin hanya mampu mengangkat bahu. Namja tinggi itu sekarang menyadari bahwa hyungnya benar-benar telah mencintai Kim Jaejoong orang asing yang bahkan berjenis kelamin sama sepertinya. Cinta memang tak pernah melihat pada siapa dia tertambat. Meskipun itu salah, tetap saja itu adalah cinta.

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berjalan sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Pagi tadi namja cantik itu memaksa Yunho dengan puppy eyes andalannya juga morning kiss agar kekasihnya yang protective itu mau mengizinkannya keluar rumah sekedar untuk jalan-jalan. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa jenuh. Yunho meminta bibi Nam untuk menemani Jaejoong, namun ditolak oleh namja cantik itu dengan alasan Wooyoung yang sedang sakitlah yang lebih membutuhkan yeoja tua itu.

"**OMO! Neomu kyeopta**." Serunya saat melihat seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu tua berada didalam kandang di sebuah toko hewan periharaan. Mata doenya lekat memandang hewan berbulu itu. Namja cantik itu merogoh sesuatu dalam saku celananya. Sebuah ponsel milik Yunho yang diberikan padanya sebelum berangkat pergi tadi pagi. Jaejoong menekan angka satu dan terhubung dengan seseorang.

"Yunnie!" Serunya girang saat mendengar suara kekasihnya.

"**Waeyo?** Lima belas menit lagi aku ada rapat Joongie." Jaejoong memutar bola matanya.

"**Arraseo. Keuge**, Yunnie~ya . . ."

"Hmmm . . ."

"Uhmmm ... itu . ."

"Joongie . . kau mau bilang apa?"

"Yunnie . . . ."

"**Aissh,** kalau kau tidak menyebutkan keinginanmu dalam lima detik aku tutup telponya."

"Pulangkerjabelikanakukucingberwarnaabuabutua di Hwangi pets shop. Gomawo Yunnie **saranghe.**"

Pip

.

.

.

Yonho menatap ponselnya dengan penuh tanda tanya besar. Namja tampan itu masih mencerna apa yang di ucapkan kekasihnya.

"**Aishh**. Membuatku pusing saja." Keluhnya. Namun senyum berkembang saat dilihatnya nada pesan masuk berbunyi.

`Yunnie bear, tolong belikan Joongie kucing berwarna abu-abu tua di Hwangi pets shop. **Saranghe.`**

Yunho mengerutkan kening. 'Kucing?' Namun tangannya sigap menekan speed dial di ponselnya, menghubungi sekretarisnya.

"Ah, sekretaris Jang. Segera pergi ke Hwangi pets shop dan cari kucing berwarna grey segera. Mengenai rapat biar aku sendiri yang menghandlenya."

Pip

Bibir hati itu tersenyum, membayangkan apa yang akan diberikan Jaejoong sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas kejutanya itu. Yunho bergegas ke ruang rapatnya namun sebuah tangan menahan langkahnya.

"Oppa! Yunho oppa." Sesaat namja tampan berambut brunette itu tertegun. Dia mengenal baik suara ini, suara seseorang yang dulu pernah sangat dekat dengannya. Yunho berbalik dan mendapati seorang yeoja tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Wajah itu muncul kembali, Yunho masih terdiam dan memasang wajah datarnya.

"Oppa, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Tanyannya menatap penuh harap.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi Jeong Yoo Mi sshi. Maaf saya sedang sibuk. Anda tidak bisa seenaknya saja bertemu, apalagi sebelum membuat janji terlebih dahulu. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Ucap Yunho datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Yoo mi mulai berkaca-kaca, tidak menyangka Yunho akan memperlakukannya seperti orang asing bahkan wajahnya benar-benar dingin saat ini.

"Oppa**, jebbal**. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini. Sungguh aku menyesal telah melukaimu dulu. Sekarang aku sadar sepenuhnya. Kau yang terbaik oppa, **jebbal** izinkan aku untuk berada di sampingmu lagi." Yoo mi memegang erat pergelangan tangan Yunho dan mulai terisak dihadapan pria bermata musang itu. Yunho tersenyum kecut dan manik musangnya menajam.

"Aku sudah memiliki orang lain disampingku yang sepuluh kali lipat lebih baik darimu Yoo mi sshi. Jadi pergilah dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi."

Sreet

Yunho meraih tangan Yoo mi dan menghempaskannya dari pergelangan tangannya. Menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan menyedihkan, sebelum berlalu meninggalkan seorang Jeong Yoo mi terpaku setelah mendengar pengakuan mantan namjachingunya, laki-laki yang masih sangat dicintainya.

.

.

.

Namja cantik itu berjalan dengan senyum yang tak berhenti terukir di bibir merahnya. Sesekali sebuah eskrim menghiasi mulutnya. Sayangnya Jaejoong tidak menyadari seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Menatapnya dengan mata elangnya dan penuh kebencian.

Grep

Jaejoong terlonjak saat merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya, memelukanya dari belakang lebih tepatnya. Sampai-sampai eskrim yang dipegangnya jatuh menghiasi jalanan tempatnya berdiri mematung. Jaejoong berusaha melepas rengkuhan tangan yang memelukanya itu namun tangan itu begitu erat melingkar seolah takut untuk melepasnya.

"**Dang sineun nuguya**?" Tanyanya masih berusaha melepas kedua tangan yang melilit pinggangnya.

"**Chakkaman! **oppa. **Jebbal,** biarkan seperti ini untuk sejenak saja." Mata doe Jaejoong membulat, namja cantik itu mengetahui dan mengingat dengan pasti suara milik siapa orang yang telah memeluknya itu. Pikirannya kembali terbayang pada yeoja yang kemarin menemuinya, begitu pula dengan kata-kata Yunho yang berdengung memenuhi gendang telingannya.

'**Yeoja itu hanya ingin memisahkan kita. Memisahkan kau dan aku, aku mohon jangan pernah menemuinya lagi. Jangan percaya apapun yang dikatakannya.'**

Urgh

Jaejoong melepas dan mendorong yeoja yang merasa tidak dikenalnya itu. Membuat yeoja yang tak lain adalah Young eun itu tersentak.

"Oppa, ," lirihnya pelan dengan tatapan memohon pada sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Jaejoong menggelang tidak percaya.

"Maaf **agashi,** aku benar-benar tidak mengenal anda. Aku bukan orang yang anda maksud. **Mianhe** membuatmu kecewa, tapi aku sudah memiliki tunangan. Dan aku mohon jangan menemuiku lagi dan melakukan hal seperti itu." Tutur Jaejoong lembut agar tidak menyakiti sosok dihadapannya yang sekarang telah berlinang air mata. Young Eun menggeleng tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Bukan itu yang ia harapkan. Gadis itu benar-benar yakin bahwa namja dihadapannya adalah calon suaminya.

"**Anya**, kau pasti Jaejoong oppa, Kim Jaejoong yang ku kenal." Bantah gadis itu keras kepala dan meraih tangan Jaejoong, menggengamnya, Jaejoong menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, wajah manawannya tampak lelah unhtuk menjelaskan.

"**Mianhe,** kau salah orang nona." Usai berkata demikian Jaejoong melepas tautan tangan yeoja itu dari pergelangan tangannya dan menggeleng kemudian pergi meninggalkan Young eun yang sudah terisak semakin hebat. Jaejoong berjalan menjauh tanpa memalingkan wajahnya sekalipun kearah Young eun. Hati dan pikirannya telah berjanji pada kekasihnya untuk tidak berbicara ataupun bertemu dengan yeoja yang dianggap Yunho akan memisahkan mereka. Dan Jaejoong memegang janji itu.

.

.

.

Mata elang itu memicing menembus kaca mobil hitamnya, menatap sosok yang tak jauh darinya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

Choi Seung hyun yang mendapat keberuntungan melihat orang yang selama ini diincarnya sekarang tepat berada dalam jangkauannya. Namja bermata elang itu sudah dua hari ini mengutus anak buah terbaikanya untuk mengawasi kediaman Jung, dan pagi ini akhirnya saat-saat yang ditunggunya muncul dan memberinya peluang untuk melaksanakan rencanannya mencelakai Kim Jaejoong. Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat melihat adegan dihadapannya. Siapa yeoja yang memeluk Jaejoong itu? Pikirnya heran. Namun Seung hyun segera menepis pikiran itu dan menggelengkan kepalannya. Begitu melihat Jaejoong telah berjalan menjauh dari yeoja itu, Seung hyun menyeringai.

"Kurasa membuatmu sedikit merasakan sakit tidak masalah bukan Kim Jaejoong?" Tanyannya entah pada siapa. Perlahan tangan nya menarik pedal gas mobilnya sehingga mobil sport warna hitam itu meluncur pelan.

Waktu seolah berjalan begitu lambat saat sebuah mobil sport itu justru melaju dengan cepatnya siap menerkam sosok namja cantik yang berada cukup dekat dalam pandangan.

Chiiiiiitttttttttt

Bruukkkk

Arkkhhhh

Mata doe Jaejoong terpejam. Kepalanya terbentur trotoar, tubuhnya begitu berat untuk bangun. Kepalanya terasa pening dan berdenyut.

'**hyung! Aku membawa bekal untukmu. Ayo kau harus mencicipinya sebelum namja berjidat lebar itu menghabiskannya. Kajja.'**

**Bayangan putih itu tak menutupi dua sosok yang sedang duduk bersama di sebuah rumput hijau di samping gedung besar yang banyak pemuda-pemudi berlalu lalang. Sosok namja berlesung pipi itu tersenyum.**

'**bagaimana aku makan Joongie? Kedua tanganku sedang sibuk'**

'**Ha . . . ha mian Woonie hyung. Kka makanlah.'**

**Tangan putih itu terulur dan memberikan suapan pada namja berlesung pipi yang dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya.**

Arrgghhh

Jaejoong mengerang, kepalanya benar-benar sakit dan terasa terbelah. Ingin rasanya dibenturkannya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang terus mendera itu. Jaejoong melihat bayangan itu dalam kepalanya. Namun hanya sebuah senyuman berlesung pipi di bibir yang mampu dicernanya. Selebihnya tampak tidak jelas dan kabur. Bahkan seperti apa wajah itu tak mampu dilihatnya lagi.

"O –oppa, ." suara seseorang membuyarkan bayangan-bayangan yang seperti puzzle dalam otaknya dan berganti dengan kegelapan total. Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan dan mata doe itu membulat seketika saat menyadari seseorang yang sekarang sedang merintih diatas tubuhnya.

"**Agashi !**!" Jaejoong terkejut bukan main. Yeoja yang tadi memeluknya sekarang tampak meringis menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Jaejoong segera bangkit dan meraih tubuh yang menindihnya. Semakin terkejut saat melihat darah yang mengalir di kaki yeoja itu.

"**Agashi,** apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir. Menatap penuh kekhawatiran yeoja yang sekarang bersimpuh disampingnya.

"Oppa, **gwenchana**? Apa kau terluka? Apa kepalamu tidak apa-apa?" Jaejoong menggeleng dan menatap tidak percaya pada yeoja itu.

"**Aissh,** bukan waktunya kau mengkhawatirkanku. Kau teluka nona**. Eothokhe**?" dengan wajah cemas Jaejoong melihat kesekelilingnya, namun tak ada seorang pun, bahkan jalanan itu tampak lenggang. Yeoja yang terluka itu yang tak lain adalah Park Young Eun meraih lengan Jaejoong, membuat pemuda berwajah cantik itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku tak apa oppa. **Gwenchana.** Mobil itu tadi sepertinya sengaja ingin menabrakmu oppa. Tapi syukurlah kau tidak terluka. Untunglah aku tepat waktu." Young eun tersenyum. Jaejoong bangkit, melupakan rasa sakit yang masih menjalar di kepalanya yang berdenyut itu.

"Tunggulah disini. Aku akan segera kembali." Ucapnya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Young eun yang meringis sembari memegang pergelangan kakinya yang terluka, dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah di mata kakinya yang terbentur batu saat menyelamatkan Jaejoong dari mobil yang ingin menabrak namja cantik itu. Sedari tadi Young eun memang tidak berhenti melihat orang yang berwajah mirip kekasihnya itu, bahkan gadis itu menyadari dengan cepat sebuah mobil yang melintas dibelakang Jaejoong dengan kecepatan tinggi itu. Membuat gadis itu refleks berlari dan mendorong tubuh Jaejoong menjauh dari bahaya yang baru saja mengancamnya.

Seet

Young eun tersentak saat merasa kakinya dipegang seseorang. Namun perasaan lega menghampirinya, karena itu bukan orang lain melainkan Jaejoong yang sudah kembali membawa beberapa pembalut luka serta antiseptic.

"Tahan **nde,** sepertinya sediikit sakit. Biar tidak iritasi, lukanya harus segera ditutup." Tutur pemuda berkulit putih itu.

Young tidak berhenti memperhatikan wajah yang sekarang berada dihadapannya dengan serius dan cekatan membalut serta mengobati luka di kakinya. Senyum berkembang di bibir gadis bermata biru itu.

"**Neo, michiesseo**? Apa kau ingin membuat nyawamu melayang eoh? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu nona. Jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu lagi." Sungut Jaejoong marah namun dengan nada bicara yang lembut.

"**Mianhe.** Oppa bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Aku mohon." Jaejoong ingin menolak, namun melihat mata bluerry yang penuh permohonan itu juga mengingat gadis itu telah menyelamatkan nyawanya, membuatnya berfikir tidak masalah kalau hanya sekedar berbicara. Lagi pula Yunho tidak akan mengetahuinya. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"**Arraseo. Kajja."** Jawabnya dan membantu Young eun berdiri kemudian memapah gadis itu berjalan menuju tempat peristirahatan.

.

.

.

"SHIT !" umpat Seung hyun dan memukul setir kemudi mobil sportnya. Mata elangnya tidak berhenti menatap tajam dua sosok tak jauh darinya memakirkan mobilnya. Namun perlahan senyuman terukir di bibir tegasnya saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Baiklah, tak masalah, jika aku gagal membuatmu masuk rumah sakit. Tapi setidaknya terapi ini cukup menarik. Lain kali aku akan memberikan terapi yang lebih ampuh untuk mu Kim Jaejoong. Tunggu saja." Seringaian terlihat jelas dibibir Seung hyun.

Namja bermata elang itu sempat melihat jaejoong yang meringis karena kepalanya membentur trotoar jalan. Dari keahliannya yang seorang dokter, namja tampan itu jelas menyadari sesuatu telah terjadi sehingga membuatnya tidak terlalu kecewa dengan hasil kerja kerasnya. Meskipun tidak memperoleh sesuai keinginannya, Seung hyun tetap bisa tertawa.

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Jae hyung itu paling tidak tahan kalau ditiup telingannya, direngkuh pinggangnya, dan dia akan benci kalau dibilang cantik." Seru Yoochun sambil mendapat deatglare mematikan dari namja cantik yang sedang dibicarakannya.

"Yah, Chunnie sekali lagi kau membeberkan rahasiaku, mati kau!" Teriak Jaejoong tidak terima dan mengancam Yoochun, namun namja berjidat lebar itu justru terkekeh dan semakin membuat sebal Jaejoong.

"**Jeongmalliyo**? Yoochun oppa, apa lagi yang harus ku ketahui tentang Jaejoong oppa? Apa makanan kesukaannya? Minuman favoritnya?" Young eun tampak antusias mendengar beberapa informasi yang diberikan kakaknya tentang tunagannya Kim Jaejoong.

"Jae hyung, bagaimana kalau kita minum cola? Bukankah kau sangat membenci minuman itu?" Tanya Yoochun tiba-tiba membuat kening Young eun berkerut.

"Jaejoong oppa tidak menyukai cola? **Wae?**"

"**Nde**, Youngie~ah, aku punya kenangan dengan minuman itu. Huft!" Jaejoong menmghela nafas dan wajahnya terlihat merenung.

"Kalau ada yang pinsan karena minum cola berarti orang itu adalah Jae hyung. Ha . . . ha . . . ha . . ." Yoochun terbahak dengan ucapannya sendiri. Young eun yang tidak menyadari apa kenangan Jaejoong tentang minuman itu justru ikut tertawa bersama Kakaknya.

.

.

.

Young eun gadis berambut panjang dan bermata bluerry itu termangu mengenang beberapa cuplikan tentang kenangannya saat bersama Jaejoong dan kakaknya Yoochun. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya memancarkan senyuman. Young eun menarik nafas panjang dan mengangguk.

`aku akan membuktikan bahwa kau adalah Jaejoong oppa. Dan aku akan mendapatkan jawabannya sekarang juga.` batin yeoja itu.

Young eun tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong datang menghampirinya setelah sebelumnya meminta dirinya untuk pergi ke toilet.

"**Mianhe,** membuatmu menunggu lama. Nona — . ." Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya karena bingung harus memanggil apa yeoja di hadapannya yang belum sempat diketahuinya bernama siapa.

"Park Young Eun **imnida**."

"Oh," Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum. Beberapa saat kemudian tampak seorang waiter menghampiri meja mereka dan menaruh dua gelas minuman yang telah dipesan Young eun untuk dirinya dan Jaejoong.

"Oppa, aku sudah memesankan minuman untukmu. Kau pasti lelah setelah membantuku berjalan tadi." Jaejoong kembali mengangguk dan meraih gelas di meja. Minuman berwarna brown gelap itu terlihat menyegarkan. Baru saja mengangkat gelas itu getar ponsel Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu mengurungkan niatnya setelah mengetahui siapa pengirim pesan text untuknya.

'Joongie, ada sesuatu untukmu sedang menunggumu di rumah. Tunggu aku pulang satu jam lagi **nde**, aku ingin menikmati makan siang bersama dan kau harus memberikan hadiah ucapan terima kasih padaku. **Saranghe'**

Jaejoong mengulum senyum membaca pesan yang diterimanya. Dan menaruh kembali ponselnya kedalam saku jeansnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat bahagia oppa. Apa pesan itu dari tunaganmu?" Jaejoong mengangguk semangat.

"Young eun sshi, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Ada yang harus segera aku kerjakan." Ucap jaejoong membuat gurat kecewa terlukis di wajah gadis itu.

Young eun menatap jari manisnya, sejenak kemudian dilepaskannya sebuah cincin yang melingkar dijarinya itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong menautkan alis melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis bermata biru dihadapannya. Diletakkankannya cincin cartier yang baru dilepasnya keatas meja.

"Jaejoong oppa, tidakkah kau mengingat tentang cincin ini?" tanya Young eun penuh harap. Jaejoong meraih cincin itu dan mengamatinya. Mata doenya sedikit memicing saat melihat sebuah ukiran nama yang tertera dalam cincin itu.

'Joongie'

Deg

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Jantung Jaejoong berdetak begitu cepat, pikirannya terasa kacau, namun serasa ada sesuatu yang begitu menggetarkan perasaannya. Jaejoong masih terus mengamati cincin itu dan rasanya begitu menyesakkan membuatnya meraih gelas dihadapannya dan meneguk isinya dalam sekali teguk.

"Bagaimana? Apa oppa mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Young eun lagi.

Uhuk

Uhuk

Uhuk

Jaejoong terbatuk, nafasnya memburu. Wajah cantik dan menawan itu tiba-tiba menjadi pucat dan dipenuhi peluh.

Hah

Hah

Hah

Nafas Jaejoong tersengal, tangannya melingkar dilehernya seolah tenggorokannya tercekat dan tercekik. Namja cantik itu terjatuh dari kursinya dan ambruk di lantai. Tubuhnya terkulai tak berdaya. Sampai mata doe itu pun terpejam.

Young eun tersentak dan melupakan kakinya yang masih sakit. Gadis itu bersimpuh di lantai dengan wajah panik.

"Oppa, **waegeure? Irieona** . oppa **jebbal** jangan menakutiku." Seru Young eun panik dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah tak bergeming di lantai.

"Oppa! **Irreona! Jebbal** oppa. Tolong!" Teriak yeoja itu semakin panik saat Jaejoong tak ada respon sama sekali.

Beberapa waiter dan pemilik cafe datang menghampiri Jaejoong dan Young eun. Salah seorang diantara waiter itu berjongkok dan matanya melotot kearah semua orang setelah memeriksa keadaan namja cantik yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Dia tidak bernafas." Tuturnya dan membuat tubuh Young eun ambruk seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Annyeong senang bisa update lagi, terima kasih yang masih mengikuti dan meriviw,memfav, ataupun memfollow Healing To Me. Juga untuk reader baru. Semoga ff ini bisa menghibur semuanya. Gia sedikit khawatir seandainya nanti mudik dan di tempat tinggal gia g da signal trus gmn updatenya? Bingung Hufft ! dari pada pusing mending balas reviw ^^**

**Gamsahamnida :**

**Irengiovanny: **Daddi iaa emg iseng sama mommy, V lom ketahuan xo hehehe . . . lanjut ^^

**JungJaema:** arigatou, hmm dan trnyt jaema lom tau semuanya. dari masalalu jelas JJ itu g suka siwon yang udah menciumya sembarangan. Sepertinya Jae beneran normal huft! Andwe, appa g akan sprt Siwon teng az :D

**YuyaLoveSungmin:** nde, cheonmmaneyo^^ Hmm Changmin atau masa lalu keluarga Jung lom terungkap semuanya akan dijlskan seiring waktu atau butuh adegan mendukung ^^ ditunggu nde

**My beauty jeje:** Eonni iaa kan gia udah janji akhir minggu update, lom lebaran eon jnga salaman dulu ntar buat dosa lagi hehehe hmm gia suka bls dendam 5 eonni, nasib emak tragis eon dichp ini hikhik author anehPlakXD. Semangat ^^

**toki3102:** lom chingu, terungkapnya pelahan nde ^^ kasihan Yunpa xl hrs kehilangan sec4itu. ^-*

**Vic89:** hajar ajja emg ngeselin itu sih Young eun. Horee aku dibenci banyak org . kabur smbunyi di blkangnya Seung hYun. Ok Vic bantuanmu sellalu dibutuhkan unt Yunpa buat pertahanin Jaema. Ada dendam ada cinta lengkap ahhh ^^ dan kasih hug buat Changmin g jadi ngebocorin rahasiany YUNpa.

**Edelweis:** Tidak, JJ g denger xo hehe ^^

**MaghT:** Rumit ne? Jae g denger, yg terjd selanjutnya ya in dichpr7, dan hidup jae itu emg dipenuhi berbagai cinta v ga asyik xl g da benci n dendamnya juga. Hehe gomawo FIHGTING!

**YunHolic:** Jae lom tau sekarang malah kritis hupp' jd g kan kabur kemana-mana.

**Jejevan:** ohh gomawo, dan gia suka sama rasa penasaran hehe . . . tenang Jae lom tau xo.. ^*

**Izca RizcassieYJ:** JJ g denger pembicaraan mereka dan Yun5Chang jg lom mau buka mulut, tambahan pair? Hmm molla. Gia masih susah buat nulis couple sealin Yunjae, Yoosu disini ajj susah bggd feelnya hehe pisszt^^

**NaraYuuki:** waaaaa kabuuuuuurrrr ada Yuuki bawa katana! Gawat! Gia suka berperan jahat hahahaha* evil smirk. Yuuki bawa katana gia sodorin boneka Brownie n Connie hehehe^^

**RedsXiah:** Oh titk terang? Lom tau. Sayangnya Jaema lom tau semuanya dan g denger pembicaraan intim HOMIN. Pastinya yunpa bakal mengerahkan seluruh tenaga buat jaga Jaema *_^

**Anik0404:** Yunho emg harus bisa nyari situasi dan suasana yang aman buat jelasin ke jaema semuanya. Tp apa Yunpa sanggup? Huft! ^^

**Kjhwang:** Deg-degan Omo! Ok lanjut ne chapter 7 untuk anda hehe^^ konflik dari wal chp udah muncul mungkin ini mulai klimaks x yah ?

**KENzeira:** nde, Park Youn Eun nama gia KenZ hehe ... dan gia suka jd peran antagonis di sini haha... gpp dont worry wajar dong tokoh jahat di benci dan harus disingkirkan huft! Cinta emg mengubah pribadi seseorang. Aigo tendang Yunpa? Di selangkangan? Andwe itu ada barang pusakanya lho haha cinta itu punya banyak sisi nde, termasuk sisi jahat itu sendiri. Yunpa Cuma menuruti kata hatinya ahhh plakXD sokpuitis! Tbc hehehe ... sudah menjadi tradisi dan budaya itu kata emg sllu kengganggu. Eonni juga sebel xl baca ff tiba2 tbc, V pa modi kata kan ituu bagian dari cerita berchapter ^^ Mperg? Oh entahlah ?

**Himawari Ezuki:** Jinjja? Ya di chp 6 Yunho muncul bggd sifat possesivenya. Hmm .. gomawo sarannya tenang ajja si Park Youn Eun biar giaoneesan yang urus hahahaha ... requestnya akn dipertimbangkan hehe sprtinya diriku bener2 dibenci nih olalaaa^^

**kim shendy:** Ok ini gia update, selamat menikmati^^

**Guest:** aku juga kangen dirimu. :D v siapakah namamu?

**Merry Jung:** Oh ternyata lom, jj lom tau semuanya, tenang ada waktunya ne^^

**ayy88fish:** lom ketahuan xo. Ttp bertahan dengan keyakina ayy nde, jinjja Jae ntr pulang n ketemu gia oh bahagianya, ditendang Beruang ngamuk huft! Hmm benar ayy –chan yang *itu kan Yunho 5 Jaejoong hehe . . gomawo juga terus semangat ^^

**hyme:** nde updatenya ini chingu \hyme –chan gomawo nde semoga ceritanya ttp bisa menghibur^^

**Jae Milk:** nggak xo JJ lom denger tenag azz hehe ... ^^

**aoi ao:** tenang aoi –chan , gia g akan bikin masalah btambah rumit ntar adanya pusing tujuh keliling hhaha .. ntr aoi dikejar fans Changmin lho xl mo nendang itu food monster, V disini Changmin sedikit dewasa dan serius ^^

**lipminnie:** Yup udah banyak yang mengetahui rahasia yunho dan keberadaan Jaema... ditunggu az karean kebohongn emng g akan bertahan lama hehehe plak sotoy dirimu gia^^

**AyuClouds69:** Yunho g *sakit Ayu –chan, dia Cuma terlalu cinta sampai nekat seprti itu. Pas ingetan Jae balik? JJ itu normal dan g akan menyimpang. Tapi masalahnya adlh, JJ yng otaknya masih kosong pertama kali diisi oleh Yunho dengan hal-hal yang menyimpang itulah. Jadi yg diketahuii Jj meskipun dia normal V ttep g tau kan yang dia tau Yunho kekasihnya itu aj... entahlah jika semua ingatannya kembali?

**Vianashim:** Haiiii Viaana –chan selamat menikmati ff ini. Ini udah update xo, hmm endingnya? Semoga az iaa at justru terjdi hal yang lain? Entahlah hehehe gampar gia kaburrrrr^^^

**Sayonara**


	8. Chapter 8

**Healing To Me**

**Title : Healing To Me**

**Author : Giaoneesan**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Complicated**

**Lenght : Chapter 1- ...**

**Disclamer:** Semuanya milik Tuhan, YunJae milik Cassie n Yjs dan ff ini milik author. Giaoneesan just a someone.

**Summary:** Jung Yunho yang kesal karena baru saja berpisah dengan kekasihnya, sampai tidak sadar membuat seseorang terancam meninggal karena ulahnya. Kim Jaejoong setelah koma karena kecelakaannya sadar dan tidak mengingat hal apapun kecuali namanya sendiri.

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Oppa! Irreona! Jebbal oppa. Tolong!" Teriak yeoja itu semakin panik saat Jaejoong tak ada respon sama sekali.**

**Beberapa waiter dan pemilik cafe datang menghampiri Jaejoong dan Young eun. Salah seorang diantara waiter itu berjongkok dan matanya melotot kearah semua orang setelah memeriksa keadaan namja cantik yang tak sadarkan diri.**

"**Dia tidak bernafas." Tuturnya dan membuat tubuh Young eun ambruk seketika.**

**Chapter 8**

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho berjalan dengan senyum lebar terkulum di bibir hatinya. Tangannya menenteng sebuah keranjang besar berisi permintaan Jaejoong yang sempat diutarakan namja cantik itu pagi tadi saat berjalan-jalan. Yunho tersenyum lebar membayangkan sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman tanda terimakasih dari kekasihnya.

Mata musang itu mengekori seluruh penjuru kediamannya. Alisnya berkerut mendapati suasana sepi yang justru menyambutnya. Tidak ada teriakan Jaejoong dari arah ada pelukan yang diterimanya, juga tidak ada ciuman selamat datang. Kemana Jaejoong? Bukankah tadi Yunho sudah mengiriminya pesan text dan mengabarkan kepulangannya dan ingin makan bersama? Lalu dimana kekasihnya itu sekarang? Yunho masih bertanya-tanya, sampai menyadari sosok yang turun dari tangga dan bergegas menghampirinya.

"Ajjhuma, Joongie **eodisoyo?** Aku tidak melihatnya." Tanya Yunho yang justru ditatap bingung oleh yeoja tua dihadapannya.

"Maaf tuan, tuan Jaejoong belum kembali dari tadi pagi." Bibi Nam menjawab dengan takut-takut. Apalagi melihat ekspresi wajah majikannya yang berubah seketika.

"**Mwo?**" bibi Nam tersentak mendengar pekikan keras Yunho, rahangnya tampak mengeras dan cengkramannya pada keranjang besar ditangannya semakin menguat.

Drt, drt, drt

Getar ponsel mengalihkan kemarahan Yunho sejenak. Namja tampan itu meraih ponsel dalam saku celananya, mata musangnya terpaku saat melihat layar ponsel yang berkedip menunjukan namanya sendiri yang belum dirubahnya saat memberikan ponsel itu pada Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong~ah **eodiga?**" tanyanya khawatir.

"**Jeosonghamnida.** Benarkah ini tuan Jung Yunho?"

Mata musang Yunho semakin menajam saat menyadari bukan Jaejoong yang berbicara di sambungan telpon itu.

"**Nuguya**?" nada suara Yunho yang menahan marah terlihat sangat jelas.

...

Terdengar bisik-bisik di seberang sambungan membuat Yunho semakin geram. Namun amarahnya menguap seketika saat mendengar suara orang yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Yunho~ah. Ini aku , Jaejoong ada di rumah sakit sekarang segeralah kemari. Keadaannya sangat kritis. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti." Tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata lagi Yunho langsung menutup mematikan sambungan telponya. Keranjang besar ditangannya jatuh begitu saja ke lantai kediamannya. Sementara Yunho sudah berlari keluar. `dia kritis` satu kata itu seakan menyabut nafasnya. Rasanya begitu sesak, Yunho mengendarai mobilnya seperti orang gila menuju rumah sakit Medical Kim's setelah mendengar suara dokter Kim ayah Junsu, Yunho sudah mengetahui keberadaan dimana Jaejoong.

Bayangan kecelakaan tiga bulan yang lalu kembali menderanya. Saat mobilnya dengan tragis menabrak mobil yang terparkir dipinggir jalan. Sosok namja cantik yang berlumur darah kembali muncul.

Arrrggghhhh

Yunho menjambak rambutnya kasar, memukulkan tangannya pada setir kemudinya dan berulang kali memukul jidatnya dengan jemarinya yang menggengam.

'seharusnya aku tak mengizinkanmu keluar rumah. Seharusnya aku tak membiarkanmu kemana-mana. Apa yang menimpamu eoh? Aku mohon bertahanlah. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Jaejoong~ah bertahanlah demi aku.' Bahkan tanpa Yunho sadari setetes air bening telah lolos dari mata musangnya. Hal yang tak pernah dialaminya setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

Chiittt

Yunho memarkir mobilnya asal dan bergegas lari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit langsung bergegas keruang dokter Kim. Tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang marah karena ditabraknya. Bahkan tidak menyadari sosok berbaju putih dengan pakaian **uisa** yang menatap heran kearahnya dengan mata elangnya.

.

.

.

Tubuh Young Eun bergetar hebat. Gadis bermata biru itu tak berani sedikitpun melihat sosok yang menghuni kamar rumah sakit di hadapannya. Mata birunya sembab karena menagis setelah kesadaranya tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Young eun pingsan saat mendengar bahwa Jaejoong tidak bernafas. Saat sadar, gadis itu sudah berada dirumah sakit.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memberikan minuman terkutuk itu. Seharusnya aku tau hal itu. Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku telah mencelakai Jaejoong oppa. **Eothokhe?**? Kenapa aku sebodoh ini? Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Jaejoong oppa, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri." Suara Young eun terus bergumam dengan gelengan dan wajah frustasinya. Dia tau sekarang, bahwa laki-laki itu adalah benar Kim Jaejoong calon suaminya yang hilang beberapa bulan yang lalu. Terbukti saat namja bermata doe itu menelan minuman yang dipesankannya. Young eun sengaja memberikan minuman yang menjadi pantangan Jaejoong, sekedar untuk mengetahui apakah benar namja itu adalah Jaejoong yang dikenalnya. Namun gadis itu tidak sepenuhnya menyadari apa kenangan yang pernah dimiliki Jaejoong dengan minuman itu sehingga membuatnya trauma. Dan sekarang Young eun mengetahuinya, cola adalah minuman yang sanggup merenggut nyawa Jaejoong.

"**Mianhe oppa, jeongmal mianhe**. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mencelakaimu."

Hik

Hik

Hik

Gadis itu semakin hebat menangis dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"**Eothokhe**? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada eomma dan appa? Seharusnya aku menanyakannya pada Yoochun oppa. Bagaimana bisa aku sebodoh ini?" Gadis itu lantas menggeleng.

"**Agashi, gwenchanayo**?" suara berat itu menyadarkan Young eun sehingga menghentikan sejenak isakan tangisnya. Young eun mengangkat wajahya dan melihat sosok tinggi dengan rambut tatanan rapi serta senyuman menawan dari seorang namja yang berdiri dihadapannya. Jangan lupakan mata yang memandang setajam elang itu. Namja yang memakai setelan resmi rumah sakit itu mengganti senyumannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"**Nuguseo?** Apakah anda seorang dokter disini?" Tanya Young eun sembari menghapus lelehan bekas air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"Ah, **nde.** Aku dokter di rumah sakit ini. Perkenalkan namaku Choi Seung Hyun. Dokter spesialis otak." Young eun menatap ragu saat namja yang mengaku bernama Seung hyun itu mengulurkan tangannya, namun gadis itu bangkit dan menerima uluran tangan Seung hyun.

"Park Young eun imnida bangapsumnida." Seung hyun tersenyum, namun matanya sedikit melirik kearah kamar di samping Young eun.

"Apakah nona Young eun menangisi pasien di kamar ini?" Tanya Seung hyun tiba-tiba, seketika raut sedih menjalari wajah Young eun. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan air mata kembali menetes dari kelopak matanya.

"**Ne,** dan akulah yang mencelakainya **uisa.**" Seung hyun mengangguk menunggu Young eun menceritakan dengan sendirinya masalah yang sebenarnya di hadapi yeoja itu. Namun mata elangnya tak pernah berhenti melirik kamar pasien di sampingnya.

"**Uisangnim,** aku telah berbuat bodoh. Aku memberikannya sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia minum. Seharusnya aku tidak gegabah. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang kukenal. Aku tidak tau akan jadi seperti ini." Youn eun terdiam sejenak dan Seung hyun memasang wajah ingin tau sekaligus khawatirnya.

"Apakah dia mengalami sesuatu? Kenapa kau ingin memastikan bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang kau kenal ?" Tanya Seung hyun kembali memancing Young eun.

"Dia sama sekali tidak mengingatku calon istrinya." Lirih Young eun dan menundukkan wajahnya. Namun mendadak mata bluerry itu bercahaya dan menatap penuh harapan pada sosok dokter dihadapannya.

"**Uisangnim,** bukankah anda seorang spesialis otak? Bisakah anda memberitauku cara agar tunanganku bisa mengingat kembali masa lalunya?" Seung hyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

'tunangan? Jadi kau yeoja yang sudah merebut Kim Jaejoong dari Woonie? Heh, dan sekarang kau meminta aku membantumu? Berharap saja. Karna aku akan menghancurkan hidup kalian.'

"**Uisangnim**!" seru Young eun karena melihat Seung hyun justru melamun.

"Ah, **keunde**, amnesia itu ada beberapa macam nona, dan kesembuhan penyakit itu tidak dapat ditentukan. Hanya waktu yang akan menjawabnya. Tapi usaha yang bisa dilakukan, misalnya kau harus membawanya untuk mengulang kembali kejadian-kejadian masa lalu sebelum amnesia itu menimpanya." Tutur Seung hyun sambil berfikir.

"Ah, boleh aku memeriksa tunaganmu nona?" Tanya Seung hyun lagi dan Young eun hanya menganguk ragu. Dia terlalu takut dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri sehingga membuatnya urung untuk melihat keadaan Jaejoong. Seung hyun tersenyum dan membuka handle pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong.

Blam

Pintu itu menutup, membuat tubuh seung hyun menghilang dari pandangan.

"mengulang kembali kejadian di masa lalu? Bagaimana aku melakukannya? Sedangkan Jaejoong oppa sama sekali menolak bertemu dengan ku." Tubuh Young eun kembali merosot di dinding. Rasanya terlalu sulit untuk melaksanakan keinginannya, apalagi setelah kejadian yamg membuat namja yang dicintainya itu kini terbaring tidak sadarkan diri karena ulahnya.

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

.

"**Mwo?** Keracunan? Minuman cola?" Yunho merampas sebuah kertas putih yang disodorkan dokter Kim kepadanya mengenai hasil tes kesehatan Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya dia pernah mengalami trauma pada minuman itu Yunho~ah. Mungkin otaknya belum mencerna, tapi sebaliknya tubuhnya sudah bereaksi terhadap minuman itu dan menolaknya." Yunho mengangguk dan mengamati isi kertas laporan kesehatan Jaejoong di tangannya.

"Ajjhusi, apa ini akan mempengaruhi ingatannya? M –misalnya ingatannya akan pulih s –seperti itu?" Dokter Kim tersenyum menyadari nada kekhawatiran yang tersirat dari wajah Yunho.

"Ini tidak berpengaruh pada ingatanya. Tapi benturan dikepalanya yang sedikit membuka potongan tentang masalalunya."

"**M –mwo**? Benturan? Benturan apa?" tanya Yunho saking paniknya.

"Aku menemukan bekas benturan yang lumayan keras di kepalanya saat dibawa kerumah sakit tadi. Bahkan masih terlihat jelas bekas darah di ubun-ubunnya." Yunho meremas kertas dalam genggamannya dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, namja tampan itu bergegas keluar dari ruangan dokter Kim dan bergegas menemui kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Mata musang Yunho menajam dan kepalan tanganya semakin mencengkram erat. Dengan langkah penuh amarah, namja yeng penuh kharisma itu mendekat kearah sosok yeoja yang sedang duduk meringkuk dilantai rumah sakit. Yunho meraih tangan yeoja yang tak lain adalah Young yang sedang terisak , mata bluerry yang penuh air mata itu kembali bertemu dengan dua manik musang yang selalu mengintimidasinya dan menatap tajam padanya. Bibir Young eun bergetar begitu pula tubuhnya.

"**Neo, michin yeoja**! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Jaejoongku? Hah?" bentak Yunho penuh emosi dangan tatapan membunuhnya.

Bruukk

Argghhh

Young eun merintih kesakitan saat tubuhnya didorong Yunho hingga membentur dinding. Gadis itu menelan saliva beberapa kali, tak mampu mengeluarkan kata sepatahpun.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan tunanganku. Pergi kau dari sini. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu itu." Ucap Yunho sarkatis dan membuang muka.

"**M –mianhe**, t –tapi a-ku tidak bisa pergi sekarang. **Geu saram** Kim jaejoong yang ku kenal. Dia adalah calon suamiku. A-aku harus membawanya p –pulang kembali bersamaku. Aku mohon..." Rintih Young eun penuh permohonan.

"**MWO? Yak! Micheosseo**? Kau sudah mencelakainya dan sekarang kau memintanya untuk kembali bersamamu? Kau benar-benar gila nona. Apa kau pikir aku akan menyerahkan orang yang sangat berharga bagiku pada orang sepertimu yang justru mencelakainya. TIDAK! Kau tau, dia selalu terlihat bahagia bersamaku. Dia selalu tersenyum, dia tidak pernah sedikitpun merasakan sakit saat bersamaku. Dan dia mencintaiku bukan dirimu nona." Young eun semakin terisak, Yunho telah membuka lagi rasa bersalahnya. Semua perkataan Yunho benar. Karena kecerobohannya Jaejoong harus terbaring di rumah sakit, karena dirinya namja itu hampir mati.

"Dia memang Kim Jaejoong yang kau kenal nona. Aku membawanya saat menemukan mobilnya yang hancur karena kecelakaan. Tapi dia tidak akan mengingat apapun tentang masa lalunya. Kami sudah bahagia. Dia telah memiliki kehidupan baru, jadi lepaskanlah dia, percuma kalau kau terus seperti ini. Aku akan menjaganya sampai kapanpun. Pergilah, anggap kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Anggap kalau Kim Jaejoong yang kau kenal sudah mati." Ucapan Yunho seperti sebuah belati yang berlumur garam yang begitu kuat ditancapkan dihati Young eun, luka karena berita kematian dan kehilangan Jaejoong sudah sangat menorehkan luka yang masih terasa perih di ulu hatinya. Meskipun secercah kebahagian muncul karena telah menemukan sosok Jaejoong kembali, namun semua itu ternyata justru membuahkan sebuah bencana yang tidak diharapkannya.

"**Kka, kkarago**!" Perintah Yunho sekali lagi.

Young eun masih merunduk, namun perlahan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, yeoja berambut panjang itu pergi dengan isakan yang masih terdengar lolos dari mulutnya. Yunho menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kamar dihadapnnya. Namja tampan itu sempat tersenyum namun hanya berupa seringaian yang terlihat muncul sebelum masuk kedalam kamar rawat jaejoong.

.

.

.

Brakk

Pintu ruangan Changmin menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan sosok yeoja cantik berambut sebahu dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan. Changmin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan berkas-berkas serta dokumen dan file dalam komputer dan meja kerjanya terpaksa menolehkan pandangannya. Namja berubuh tinggi itu sedikt tercenung karena mengenali sosok yeoja yang baru saja menerobos ruangannya.

"Ohh, Yoo mi **noona,** ada app ..." Yoo mi mengambil alih tempat duduk di depan Changmin dan memandang penuh rasa ingin tau.

"Changmin~ah, **nugu**? Siapa orang itu? Siapa yeoja itu cepat katakan padaku." Tuntut Yoo mi membuat Changmin semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksud **noona** siapa? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang **noona** bicarakan." Jawab Changmin seadanya.

"Yunho. Siapa yeoja yang menjadi kekasih Yunho sekarang? Apa dia sekretaris Jang? Atau wanita yang lain? Apa aku mengenalnya? Apakah dia jauh lebih cantik dan menarik dari pada aku? Apa Yunho benar-benar sudah melupakanku dan mencintai yeoja itu?"

Changmin hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kepalanya terlalu pusing mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari yeoja itu. Yoo mi tak berkedip sama sekali dan tetap memperhatikan Changmin, menunggu namja itu menjawab semua pertannyaannya.

"Yang pertama benar, Yunho hyung sudah memiliki kekasih. Bahkan yang ku tau Yunho hyung sudah mengikat hubungannya menjadi pertunangan. Dan kekasihnya itu bukan yeoja sepert ..."

"**MWO?"** pekik Yoo mi sebelum sempat Changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yeoja itu menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu Changmin~ah , jelaskan padaku sekarang juga." Perintahnya dengan sedikit emosi.

"Dari tadi aku juga sedang menjelaskan **noona**, tapi kau jangan menyelaku, **arraseo.**" Yoo mi mengangguk dan mulai menenanngkan dirinya.

"Ok, kekasih Yunho hyung memang bukan yeoja sepertimu. Dia namja, dan asal **noona** tau, namja itu jauh lebih cantik dari pada dirimu, dia juga pandai memasak, perhatian, dan sangat penurut pada Yunho hyung." Yoo mi memberenggut mendengar penjelasan Changmin, namun yeoja itu tetap diam berusaha menahan emosinya. Dari pada ia gagal mendapatkan informasi tentang yeojachingu **ani** namjachingu? Yunho yang baru.

"Dan yang paling hebat adalah, namja itu mampu memberi kepuasan pada Yunho hyung. Kau tau mereka selalu berciuman dimanapun dan kapanpun. Hyung juga selalu tersenyum bila didekat Jae hyung, dan yang kudengar, mereka pasti akan menikah nantinya." Ucap Changmin terlihat nada puas dalam bicaranya. Yoo mi, yeoja itu justru mendelik tidak percaya. Namun tatapannya berubah khawatir seketika.

"Sudahlah **noona**, sebaikanya relakan Yunho hyung. Dia sudah bahagia sekarang. Mungkin kau sudah terlambat **noona**." Yoo mi menggigit bibirnya, yeoja itu langsung berdiri dengan wajah sedikit linglung. Tanpa memandang Changmin ataupun sekedar mengucapkan terimakasihpun, Yoo mi keluar dari kantor Changmin dan namja berwajah mempesona itu hanya mengendikkan bahu dan menggeleng. Kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

Yoo mi mencenngkram erat tas yang dibawanya, mata nya tertutup erat-erat. Sambil menunggu didalam lift, yeoja itu kembali membayangkan setiap kata yang diungkapkan Changmin padanya.

'ini gila. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya seperti ini. Seorang namja? apa Yunho sudah gila? **Anya**, aku tidak bisa hanya tinggal diam seperti ini. Aku harus berbuat sesuatu.' Yoo mi mengangguk.

Ting

Yeoja itu melangkah tergesa meninggalkan kantor Changmin dengan wajah yang penuh keyakinan.

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

.

"Joongie, " guman Yunho dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jaejoong yang masih terbaring dan menutup matanya. Yunho meraih tangan putih Jaejoong dan membawanya kedalam ciumannya. Mengecup berulang kali sambil terus menatap wajah cantik yang kembali terlihat pucat seperti saat pertama kali Yunho melihatnya. Kepala Jaejoong tampak dibalut dan alat bantu pernafasan juga masih menempel di wajahnya.

"Joongie, **kajima** ..." Bisik Yunho pelan.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang berhasil mengambil seluruh perhatianku. Tidak kah kau tau, aku selalu sendiri di dunia ini. Sebelum kau datang dalam kehidupanku. Aku benar-benar tidak pernah menyesal telah menabrak mobilmu, aku tidak pernah menyesal membohongimu, aku tidak pernah menyesal sedikitpun menyembunyikanmu dari masa lalumu. Tapi aku menyesal telah membiarkanmu meninggalkan rumah sampai kau jadi seperti ini. Kembalilah secepatnya. Aku selalu disampingmu." Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong kemudian punggung tangannya lagi.

Drt, drt, drt

Perhatian Yunho teralih saat ponsel di saku celananya bergetar.

"**Yobseo?** Wooyoung~ah. **Arraseo** . Bisakah kau mengantarkan Nam ajjhuma kerumah sakit? Jaejoong tidak ada yang menemani. Baiklah aku tunggu di lobi rumah sakit."

Pip

Yunho kembali memandang wajah putih Jaejoong dan tersenyum.

"Kau tenang saja, yeoja yang membuatmu celaka itu tidak akan datang menemuimu lagi. Tunggulah, Nam ajjhuma akan segera datang."

Cuup

Kecupan sekilas itu melayang kembali di kening Jaejoong, sebelum Yunho benar-benar pergi dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Blamm

.

.

.

Kriettt

Sosok namja bermata tajam setajam elang itu keluar dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Sebuah seringaian tertarik dari sudut bibirnya yang tegas.

Lelaki itu menghampiri ranjang yang berisikan seorang namja cantik yang masih tergolek tak sadarkan diri. Diamatinya sosok yang sedang tertidur bak puteri itu. Seung hyun kembali tersenyum sebelum menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya.

Namja tampan berwajah tegas itu sempat membayangkan jika sampai dirinya terlambat bersembunyi, mungkin sudah terjadi perang antara dirinya dan sahabatnya yang semasa kuliah dulu. Seung hyun sempat mendengar Yunho berteriak dan marah-marah di luar kamar rawat Jaejoong. Merasa situasi yang tidak aman, namja bermata elang itu segera menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam kamar mandi di kamar rawat itu. Sungguh beruntung Yunho tidak menyadari apa-apa tentang keberadaannya.

"Ku rasa takdirmu memang di rumah sakit Kim Jaejoong. Aku pikir rencanaku tidak berhasil dan gagal, tapi ternyata kau berujung disini juga. Terbaring tidak berdaya dan tergolek diatas ranjang ruma sakit ini." Ucap Seung hyun sinis dan masih memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Seung hyun membuka alat bantu pernafasan Jaejoong dan kembali mengamati wajah cantik di hadapannya.

"Aku benar-benar bangga padamu. Kau bisa membuat seorang Jung Yunho tergila-gila padamu. Kau juga telah membuat seorang Choi Siwon bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu membuatnya tidak mempunyai pikiran lagi. Membuatnya hanya memikirkanmu, hanya dirimu."

Seung hyun kembali menggerakkan jari telunjuknya yang tadi menyentuh pipi Jaejoong, menjalar hingga menyentuh bibir merah yang tampak pucat itu. Entah pikiran dari mana dan setan apa yang berhasil mempengaruhi pikiran namja bermata elang itu hingga perlahan Seung hyun menundukkan wajahnya hingga tinggal beberapa senti dihadapan wajah pucat Jaejoong. Dan dalam hitungan detik bibir tegas itupun menyentuh bibir cherry milik Jaejoong. Menyesapnya sejenak hingga Seung hyun tersadar dan mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Mata elangnya mengamati sejenak dan berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Seung hyun menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Dan perlahan senyuman yang dibalut seringaian muncul menghiasi wajah tegasnya.

"Kau bahkan telah berani meracuni pikiranku. Aku pikir ada hadiah terbaik untuk mu Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

.

"Youngie~ah! **Eodisoyo**?" Yoochun terkejut melihat adiknya datang dengan wajah penuh air mata. Gadis itu berhenti tepat dihadapan kakaknya.

"Oppa,, " Young eun berhambur memeluk kakaknya, membuat Yoochun kagok dan bingung.

"**Musun illiya eoh? Gwenchana**? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Yoochun beruntun.

"Chunnie~ah, kau mau coffe at moc ..." ucapan Junsu terpotong saat melihat kekasihnya sedang menenangkan adik perempuannya. Namja berwajah imut itu berjalan mendekati Yoochun dan Young eun mencoba mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada yeoja calon adik iparnya itu. Yang menurut Junsu selalu berubah-ubah kelakuan dan pikirannya.

"Ada apa eum? Ceritakan pada oppa Youngie~ah." Young eun menggeleng masih memeluk erat tubuh kakaknya. Yoochun terus menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggung gadis itu.

"Chunnie, **waeyo?**" bisik Junsu pelan menggunakan bahasa bibirnya, dan yoochun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Youngie~ah?"

"Kita pulang saja oppa. Dia sudah mati. Jaejoong oppa sudah meninggal. Tidak ada gunanya kita terus berada disini. Aku ingin pulang. Ayo kembali ke Jinan oppa**. Jebbal**, aku mohon kita pergi dari sini sekarang juga."

Hik

Hik

Hik

Yoochun sempat terkejut mendengar permintaan dan penuturan adiknya. Namun tak ada yang lebih baik sekarang ini salain membuat adiknya tenang.

"**Arraseo,** kita pulang ke Jinan besok. Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat **nde.** Biar oppa yang membereskan barang-barang kita." Young eung melepas pelukannya dan menatap kedua mata kakaknya kemudian mengangguk.

"Yah, Chunnie, ada apa lagi dengan adik mu? Bukankah kemarin dia yang bersikeras kalau orang bernama Jaejoong itu masih hidup? Dan memaksamu untuk tinggal di Seoul?" Tanya Junsu begitu Young eun sudah memasuki kamarnya.

Hah

Yoochun menghela nafas dan berjalan kemudian duduk di sova di depan televisi yang tengah menyala.

"**Mollayo**, mungkin dia sudah bisa menerima kematian Jae hyung. Ini jauh lebih baik dari pada dia terus terpaku dengan kenyataan yang belum pasti." Junsu mengangguk mengerti kemudian duduk disamping kekasihnya.

"Mana susunya? Bukankah kau tadi mau membuatkan susu panas untuk ku?" tanya Yoochun tiba-tiba.

"Eoh! Aku lupa." Yoochun mendengus melihat Junsu nyengir lebar. Kemudian namja imut itu kembali beranjak dan menghilang di pintu dapur.

.

.

.

.

"**OMO!**!" Nam ajjhuma kembali berlari keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dengan wajah takut dan terkejut luar biasa.

"Tuan! Tuan Yunho." Yunho berbalik saat melakukan perbincangan serius dengan Wooyoung yang terlihat sudah sehat kembali setelah beberapa hari yang lalu terkena tusukan dari penjahat yang dikejarnya.

"Ada apa ajjhuma? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu."

"Tuan, tuan Jaejoong tidak ada dikamarnya."

Deg

"**Mworago**?" Yunho tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi, namja tampan itu segera berlari masuk ke kamar rawat Jaejoong. Dan mata musangnya membulat seketika saat melihat keadaan tempat tidur yang sudah tidak berpenghuni lagi.

"Shit! " Umpat Yunho.

"Tuan, saya menemukan ini." Tiba-tiba Wooyoung menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang sudah sangat Yunho kenal siapa pemiliknya. Sebuah sobekan kertas dari jurnal milik Choi Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Annyeong chp 8 datang lebih cepat. HTM, ada reader yang menyebut bgt hmm baguzz juga yaah^^**

**Mianhe, gia sebutin azz yah semua reviwers-nya hehe^^ OH kabar sedih apa gembira yah? Chapter depan kayaknya Jae bakal ingat lho ! hehe ditunggu nde ^_***

**Gamsahamnida untuk semuanya:**

**Guest(**syp namamu?)

**Jejevan (**MINJAE? Hehe)

**MaghT( **gdapapa xo Huft Fighting**)**

**RedsXiah(**Cew it ngecek itu bener JJ bukan? Siwon bentar lg muncul xo. TOP ditinjok pantat Junsu wkwkw ide bagus)

**Fha**(Hii, welcome^^M-perg? Lom tau. Yang patut dikasihani? Terserah Fha azz)

**Vic89**(iaa gia prnh bc yg sprt itu. Hmm hahaha.. se7 seung hyun ngerap azz yah haha cocok tuh 5 dy)

**kim shendy**(Ok Yunjae 4ever yah)

**Himawari ezuki**(wah sadis ne ama gia dicincang Yunpa, udah tuh haha)

**Redyna90**(msh pnj xo. Jj kritis azz)

**Anik0405**(Yup bener bggd)

**Dipa Woon**(jj g mati,semoga harpnnya tercapai)

**Izca RizcassieYJ**(ff lnjt dong. Oh itu yang kbyg siwon hmm ada ssuatu hihi)

**Kjwang**(nggk, nih udah update xo, Yunpa n siwon?)

**ayy88fish**(se7 jj emg menawan,ke RS xo tp g tau ckg hehe)

**NaraYuuki**(andwe hii gia mo kaburr yang jauh bonekanya aku bw lg Takuuuttt! Yuuki ngamuk hohoho)

**Anis kim**(masih say, V g tau chp dpn hehe)

**Jae milk**(g mati n lom inget g tau zok huft!)

**kyoarashi57**(jj alergi 5 cola g diracun xo,hmm yg msih bnyk)

**AyuClouds69**(g end dong. Ok lanjut)

**YunHolic**(ngomong apa? Hahaha tarik nfs dulu tenang Ok)

**Guest**(gomawo, ada yng nyamain lho so kbar bendera bernama hehe)

**KENzeira**(haha gia emg nyebelin huhu! Gomawo saeng masukannya gia seneng bggd dikoreksi depan jj mulai ngat xo. Daebak? Jinjja?)

**toki3102**(jj idiot? Andwe yunjae 2gether)

**YuyaLoveSungmin**(hmm Ok g mati xo hehe yunjae bersama)

**irengiovanny**(Yoomi msh ngejar yunpa, JJ selamat xo)

**lipminnie**(Jj trauma cola alergi, seung hyun org it lom nyerahb n bener nekad orgnya, nih g tau yang mo dilkuin ke JJ)

**hana sukie**(g knp2 xo, jj chp depan?)

**Kim Kyungjae**(Chp depan jj mulai inget, Yunho?)

**6002nope**(gomawo hmm it akn terungkap xl JJ udah inget lg masalalunya)

**vianashim**(ok ini kelanjutannya^^ happy end? Hmm)

.

.

.

**Gomawo yorobun^^ sampai jumpa di chp 9 annyeong ^_***


	9. Chapter 9

**Healing To Me**

**Title : Healing To Me**

**Author : Giaoneesan**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Complicated**

**Lenght : Chapter 1- ...**

**Disclamer:** Semuanya milik Tuhan, YunJae milik Cassie n Yjs dan ff ini milik author. Giaoneesan just a someone.

**Summary:** Jung Yunho yang kesal karena baru saja berpisah dengan kekasihnya, sampai tidak sadar membuat seseorang terancam meninggal karena ulahnya. Kim Jaejoong setelah koma karena kecelakaannya sadar dan tidak mengingat hal apapun kecuali namanya sendiri.

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, no bashing no flame, read, enjoy n thinking you like or not. Criticisms and suggestion received with polite language.**

Chapter ini sedikit mengandung kekerasan, untuk tidak mengurangi hal yang tidak diinginkan, gia sarankan membacanya sehabis berbuka puasa^^ Terima kasih.

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Semuanya terasa samar, kamar yang sepertinya begitu asing dalam ingatannya. Namja cantik itu menggelegkan kepalanya dan meraup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya menguceknya perlahan. Sebelum kembali mengamati sekelilingnya berusaha mencari tau dimana sebenarnya dirinya berada sekarang. Hal terakhir yang bisa diingatnya adalah sebuah cincin berukir namanya dan setelah itu semuanya gelap.

Deg

Mata doe Jaejoong membulat. Nafasnya tercekat. 'Ini bukan di rumah sakit. Bukan dikamarnya dan Yunho. Dimana ini?' sebuah pemandangan mengejutkan yang menyambutnya. Jaejoong mengamati semua pemandangan ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan wajahnya itu. Dinding yang juga tertempel foto-foto dirinya.

"arrkh .." Jaejoong sedikit meringis saat mencabut selang infus yang masih tersambung di pergelangan tangannya. Namja cantik itu bangkit perlahan dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kearah dinding yang dipenuhi wajahnya.

'Kapan foto-foto ini diambil? Apakah sebelum aku hilang ingatan? Siapa yang mengambil fotoku sebegitu banyaknya? Apa Yunnie?' Jaejoong terus mengamati foto-foto itu, namun tidak ada satupun foto yang berhasil diingatnya ataupun dikenalinya. Mendadak denyutan di kepalanya kembali mendera, membuat Jaejoong terjatuh dan berlutut di lantai kamar yang dingin itu.

Krieet

Terdengar pintu kamar bergeser. Ada seseorang yang masuk, Jaejoong ingin memastikan siapa itu, namun kepalanya terasa ingin pecah. Namja cantik berkulit putih yang masih berpakaian rumah sakit itu masih meringkuk dilantai sembari meremas rambutnya juga memegang erat kedua sisi kepalanya. Namun Jaejoong masih bisa mendengar derap langkah sepatu itu kian mendekat kearahnya.

Deg

Sebuah tangan mengelus puncak kepalanya. Jaejoong merasakan seseorang itu kini tengah berjongkok di sampingnya.

"**Gwenchana?** Apa kepalamu terasa sakit?" Ucapnya masih terus mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Argggghhhh

Pekik Jaejoong tiba-tiba saat elusan dikepalanya berubah. Seseorang itu menjambak rambutnya hingga Jaejoong meringis menahan sakit di kepalanya karena denyutan serta perlakuan orang asing itu kepadanya.

"**Nuguya**? Argghh!" baru saja sebuah kata terlontar dari bibir cherrynya, seseorang itu mengeratkan cengkramannya membuat Jaejoong merasakan seolah rambut dikepalanya terlepas saking kuatnya jambakan itu.

"Kau tidak mengingatku? Secepat itukah kau melupakan seseorang? Bahkan kita sudah dua kali bertemu. Kau benar-benar melupakanku?" tanya orang itu beruntun tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya. Bahkan tanganya yang satunya telah berpindah meraup dagu Jaejoong sehingga membuat wajah cantik itu menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenali suaraku?" Jaejoong menggeleng dengan susah dan membuat orang itu tertawa dingin.

"Aku Choi—Seung—Hyun." Jaejoong mengeliat saat orang yang mengaku dokter sekaligus teman akrab Yunho itu membisikkan namanya tepat kedalam gendang telinganya, dengan sedikit mendesah.

"A –apa yang **u-isangnim** i –inginkanhh?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit susah melihat keadaanya yang rahangnya dicengkram kuat oleh Seung hyun.

"Ha ...ha ...ha ..." jaejoong menelan saliva dengan susah payah saat mendengar Seung hyun tertawa dengan lantangnya.

"Kau ingin tau apa yang aku inginkan?"

Duagghh

"Argghhhh!" pekikan kembali lolos dari bibir Jaejoong saat tiba-tiba Seung hyun mendorong kepalanya hingga membentur dinding. Menimbulkan rasa pusing yang luar biasa mendera pada namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

"Tuan, tidak salah lagi pasti Choi Seung hyun yang melakukan semuanya. Apa tuan akan melaporkan penculikan Kim Jaejoong pada pihak kepolisian?" Yunho tetap bergeming mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja. Pandangan matanya tajam namun penuh kebimbangan. Wooyoung terdiam menunggu majikannya menjawab apa yang baru saja di komentarkannya.

"Wooyoung~ah, apa Han Jong Wo sudah kembali ke Korea?"Wooyoung mengangakat sebelah alisnya, merasa belum mengerti sepenuhnya pertanyaan tuannya.

"Maksud tuan?" tanya Wooyoung lagi dan sudut bibir hati Yunho sedikit tertarik.

"Kita tidak bisa sembarangan meminta bantuan pihak kepolisian Seoul. Mereka pasti akan mengungkit dan menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Joongie tidak memiliki tanda pengenal atau identitas lainnya. Polisi pasti akan curiga ada sesuatu yang lain di balik penculikan ini." Jelas Yunho dan Wooyoung mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kita harus segera bertindak. Aku khawatir Seung hyun akan berbuat nekad. Mengingat tujuan utamanya adalah membalas dendam atas kematian adiknya. Joongie masih sakit ini memberikan peluang lebih besar pada Seung hyun untuk mencelakainya. Wooyoung~ah, segera cari tau dimana keberadaan inspektur Han Jong Wo. Sepertinya dia orang yang tepat untuk dimintai bantuan." Yunho merubah posisinya bersandar pada kursi kerjanya dan menekan kedua pelipisnya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Sebelum sempat bertanya siapa, pintu ruang kerja Yunho sudah bergeser membuka, menampakkan sosok jangkung namja tampan yang tersenyum ceria.

"Hyung, Jae hyung **eodiga**? Biasanya dia akan mengoceh kalau melihat kedatanganku, dan langsung menyeretku, membawaku kedapur. Rumahmu terlihat sepi sekarang. Apa Jae hyung sudah tidur? Bukankah ini masih terlalu dini untuk tidur malam?" Shim Changmin menatap bergantian kedua namja yang ada dihadapannya dengan kerutan di keningnya. Yunho menghela nafas dan mengangguk memberi isyarat pada Wooyoung. Pemuda berambut cepak itu memberi salam dengan membungkukkan badannya sebelum menghilang menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Changmin dan juga majikannya.

"Hyung! Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Jae hyung? Apa ingatannya sudah kembali? Karena itulah dia meninggalkanmu dan kembali kerumah keluargannya yang asli?" Yunho memijat tengkuknya pelan dan berdecak, kemudian menatap pemuda yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti memberondongnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan itu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berkicau Changmin~ah!" Ucapan Yunho membuat Changmin terkesikap dan langsung diam. Pemuda itu memilih berjalan mendekati meja Yunho dan duduk di kursi depan meja yang bertumpuk dokumen itu.

"Jaejoong diculik." Ucap Yunho singkat.

"**MWO**?" telinga Yunho serasa berdengung mendengar pekikan keras dari Changmin.

"Hyung! Bagaimana bisa? Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga hyung." Perintahnya yang ditanggapi Yunho dengan wajah malas. Yunho mengambil sebuah sobekan kertas dari laci mejanya dan meletakkannya kehadapan Changmin, membuat namja bertubuh tinggi itu sedikit heran, namun tetap meraih kertas itu.

**Bibir itu begitu manis membuatku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak melumatnya lagi.**

"**Joongie, kau harus mencari refrensi lain selain di buku ini. Menurutku ini sama sekali tidak lengkap. Bangaiman kalau bess ... sok." **

**Ucapanku terhenti begitu melihat malaikatku tertidur dengan sebuah buku yang terbuka dan menutupi wajahnya. Aku tersenyum mengambil buku yang menghalangi pandanganku dari wajah menawan itu.**

**Aku ikut berbaring disampingnya dengan satu tanganku menyanga kepalaku memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tertidur dengan bergumam pelan.**

**Jantungku berdebar diatas kenormalan. Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku pada malaikatku yang terlelap itu. **

**Sukses! !**

**Aku berhasil mencuri ciuman di bibir malaikatku untuk yang kedua kalinya.**

**Ahh, Jaejoongie saranghaeyo.**

Changmin menganga tidak percaya setelah membaca secerca tulisan dalam sobekan kertas yang baru saja di sodorkan Yunho padanya. Namja tampan dan tinggi itu menelan salivanya.

"Hyung, siapa yang menulis ini? Apa seseorang dalam masalalu Jae hyung?" tanya Changmin penuh ingin tau, mengabaikan tatapan menerawang Yunho.

"Tulisan itu dari buku Jurnal milik namja bernama Choi Siwon. Tetangga apartemen Jaejoong saat tinggal di Tokyo."

"Apa namja itu yang menculik Jae hyung?" Yunho menggeleng.

"Choi Seung hyung yang melakukanya. Kakak dari Choi Siwon."

"**M –mwo**?" Changmin membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Tentu saja namja bertubuh tinggi itu mengetahui dengan jelas siapa yang dimaksud Yunho. Choi Seung hyun adalah sahabat karib Yunho saat masih di bangku kuliah. Tapi yang Changmin ketahui Seung hyun itu tidak memiliki saudara atau anak tunggal lebih tepatnya.

"Masalahnya sekarang, dimana Seung hyun menyembunyikan Jaejoong? Namja itu pasti berada di suatu tempat. Aku bahkan sudah mengecek jadwalnya berada di rumah sakit, dan dia telah mengambil cuti selama dua minggu." Yunho kembali mengetukkan jemarinya diatas meja yang menimbulkan bunyi yang memecah. keheningan yang menyelimuti kedua namja yang tampak berfikir itu.

"Hyung! Bukankah kau memiliki nomor ponsel Choi Seung hyun?" Yunho mengangkat wajahnya mendengar pertannyaan Changmin sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

Ctik

Changmin menjentikan jarinya ke udara dan menatap Yunho dengan seringaian terpatri di bibir tebalnya. Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat kelakuan donsaengnya itu.

"Kau punya ide?" Tanya Yunho dan Changmin tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum penuh kepuasan, sementara Changmin bersiul pelan. Keduanya kemudian saling pandang penuh arti.

"Kau jenius Changmin~ah."

"Tentu saja hyung. Tidak sulit bukan mencari keberadaan orang itu. Cukup dengan itu kau bisa mengetahui tempatnya bersembunyi. Ternyata Choi Seung hyun tidak sepintar yang kukira. Tapi dia orang yang nekad."

"Yunho melihat tab ditangannya sekali lagi." Changmin baru saja menyuruh Yunho mencari keberadan Seung hyun dengan menggunakan sistem GPS yang tertanam di ponselnya. Namja tampan bermata musang itu mengangguk dan meraih ponsel miliknya di atas meja.

"Wooyoung~ah, segera cari tau distrik 15 di Gwangmyong –dong. Kemungkinan Seung hyun ada disana. Dan berhati-hatilah." Yunho baru akan memutus sambungan telponya saat Wooyoung mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tuan, Han Jong Wo baru akan tiba di Seoul besok siang." Yunho mengangguk.

"**Arraseo**. Biar aku yang bicara padanya. Terimakasih Wooyoung~ah."

Pip

Changmin sedikit tercenung saat mengetahui hyungnya menyebut nama inspektur kepolisian itu. Mengingatkan kepada pemuda itu bagaimana kematian kedua orang tua Yunho. Kematian bunuh saling membunuh yang berujung ditutupnya kasus itu dengan kesimpulan Eomma Yunho yang divonis menderita penyakit kegilaan akut.

"Hyung, kau yakin meminta bantuan inspektur Han. Bukankah dia mengingatkan kenangan yang berhubungan dengan Eomma dan Appa. Apa hyung tidak apa-apa?" Yunho menghela nafas dalam. Memijit pelipisnya sekali lagi sebelum menerawang beberapa kejadian yang dialaminya dulu. Han Jong wo adalah salah satu inspektur kepolisian yang dulunya bekerja tetap di Seoul sebelum di pindah tugaskan menangani kasus acak di kota tertentu. Seseorang yang dulunya menangani kasus kematian keluargannya yang melibatkan dua kematian sekaligus yaitu appa dan eomma Yunho.

"**Gwenchana**, hanya dia yang bisa kuandalkan. Han Jong wo tak akan mempermasalahkan identitas Joongie. Kau tau sendiri jika semua itu diketahui aku akan kehilangan Joongie." Changmin mengangguk namun masih penuh dengan tatapan khawatir di air mukanya.

.

.

.

Duagh

Argghhh

Sekali lagi suara ringisan dari bibir cherry itu lolos. Seung hyun menyeringai melihat namja cantik yang berhasil disembunyikannya itu terus meronta kesakitan. Sebagai seorang dokter, jelas namja berkharisma dan penuh wajah serius itu menyadari seperti apa rasa sakit yang dialami Jaejoong saat ini. Pasti namja cantik itu mengerang dengan kondisi kepalanya yang sakit luar biasa. Terlebih siksaan fisik yang telah diberikannya sedari tadi dengan menjambak bahkan membenturkan kepala Jaejoong pada dinding tembok.

"Apa kau sungguh tidak mengingat namja bernama Choi Siwon? Bukankah dia tetangga apartemen mu saat berada di kota Tokyo? Namja yang pernah menikmati bibir mu itu. Ahh, namja yang juga pernah merasakan tamparanmu. **Anya**?"

"**Molla**! Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingat apapun. **Jebbal** lepaskan aku Seung hyun ssi." Pinta Jaejoong memelas. Terlihat setetes darah baru saja mengalir dari pelipisnya. Seung hyun tersenyum kecut dan berubah semakin menatap penuh ejekan pada sosok yang beringsut di lantai kamar yang dipenuhi potret wajah namja cantik itu.

"Berdiri! Berdiri kataku!" bentak Seung hyun. Mata doe yang menatap sayu itu mengerjap lelah. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mencoba bangkit menahan berjuta denyutan di kepalanya yang tak juga berhenti mengoyak kepalanya. Menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan najmja bermata elang itu.

Bruukk

Arkh

Pekikkan jaejoong terdengar kembali saat Seung hyun mendorong tubuhnya kedinding.

Plak

Tubuh Jaejoong merosot, Seung hyun melayangkan sebuah tamparan di wajahnya menimbulkan semilir darah yang sekarang tercetak di sudut bibir cherrynya.

Ha ... ha ... ha ...

Tawa Seung hyun membahana memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Itu balasan karena kau pernah menampar seorang Choi Siwon." Seung hyun menarik baju rumah sakit yang di pakai Jaejoong, dan membuat namja cantik itu kembali dengan posisi berdiri. Nafasnya kian memburu. Bahkan pandangannya sudah tidak bisa terfokus lagi. Rasanya ingin menyudahi semuanya saat ini juga. Namun itu sia-sia sementara Seung hyun sepertinya engan untuk menghentikan penyiksaannya.

Seung hyun menyeringai saat melihat ketidakberdayaan Jaejoong dalam genggamannya.

"Aku dengar, Woonie sangat menyukai bibir merah mu itu. Ku rasa tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba merasakan apa yang dulu pernah dinikmati adik tersayangku itu." Jaejoong menggeleng tanpa tenaga.

Hmmpphh...

Seung hyun melumat kasar bibir cherry yang sudah mengeluarkan darah itu. Membuat Jaejoong sesak, namun tak mampu melakukan apapun lagi. Sehingga namja cantik itu hanya mampu pasrah dan membiarkan apapun yang ingin dilakukan dokter sahabat kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong bahkan tak mampu lagi berfikir apapun tentang Yunho. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya rasa sakit luar biasa dan ingin secepatnya mengakhiri penderitaannya itu.

Hah

Hah

Hah

Kedua namja itu saling mengambil pasokan udara. Seung hyun menatap wajah sosok yang berjarak sangat dekat dihadapanya itu yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

Deg

Seung hyun tertegun. Sesuatu dalam perutnya serasa bergejolak memperhatikan wajah itu. Namun secepat pula namja bermata elang itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan sorot matanya kembali menajam. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi dilayangkannya sebuah pukulan telak mengenai perut datar Jaejoong.

Bouggh

Darah segar kembali tersembur dari mulut Jaejoong. Tubuh ringkih itu merosot sepenuhnya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

"Itu untuk balasan atas apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Woonie dan membuat seorang Choi mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa selama hampir dua tahun. Sementara kau bahkan tidak mampu mengingat secuil pun tentang dirinya."

Jaejoong bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi berteriak atau pun memekik kesakitan ketika Seung hyun menjambak kasar rambutnya membuat wajah berhias darah itu terangkat. Seriangaian ejekan terlontar dari sudut bibir Seung hyun.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan ini. Kim jaejoong !" seru Seung hyun dan melepas cengkramannya di rambut Jaejoong. Pandangan jaejoong semakin mengabur di tatapnya satu persatu foto wajahnya dalam ruangan itu. Semua gambar yang menghiasi dinding melebur dan berputar dikepalanya menjadi satu. Seolah semua cahaya berpendar terasa menjadi gelap dalam kepalanya.

Arggghhhhh

Seung hyun tersentak saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong berteriak keras dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Namja bermata elang itu hanya berdiam mengamati apa yang dilakukan namja cantik yang terduduk di lantai dingin itu,tanpa berniat memberikan bantuan apapun.

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengecek sekali lagi tabnya.

"Tuan, apa tidak sebaiknya kita menunggu pergerakan inspektur Han? Saya pikir apa ini tidak terlalu gegabah?" Yunho berpaling dan menatap lawan bicaranya Kang Wooyoung, namja berambut cepak dan bermata coklat itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang dilakukan Choi Seung hyun pada Joongie."

Ponsel Yunho bergetar mengalihkan perhatian kedua namja yang sedang beragumen itu.

"Han **geomsagwan**!" seru Yunho memanggil inspektur Han yang berada di sambungan telponnya.

"Yunho~ah, jangan bertindak gegabah. Aku dan beberapa anak buahku sudah sampai di distrik 13 Gwangmyong –dong. Kami mungkin akan sampai dalam waktu 20 menit lagi." Yunho mengangguk, benar juga apa yang dikatakan inspektur Han. Dia tidak boleh gegabah sekarang, karena nyawa kekasihnya sedang terancam.

"**Nde.**" Sambungan terputus dan kedua namja yang berdiam dalam mobil audi itu saling berpandangan.

.

.

.

"**Jae hyung, kenalkan ini adik ku." **Laki-laki berwajah cassanova itu menggandeng sosok gadis cantik yang tampak malu di sampingnya.

"**Kim Jaejoong imnida bangapsumnida"**

"**Nan, Park Young Eun imnida, bangawoyo"**

Sosok yeoja peruh baya itu berlari mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat.

"**Ahh, haengboghan. Uri aegya akan segera bertunagan. Eomma sangat bahagia Joongie." **Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum dan mencium kening Jaejoong.

"**Hyung! Waeguraeseoyo?" **Namja berlesung pipi itu menatapnya tajam.

"**Hyung! Apa sebenarnya yang kaummbb . . . ." **Namja itu menciumnya!

**Plakk**

"**Kau gila hyung. Kau benar-benar gila. Michingoya!" **umpatan itu terlontar dari mulut Jaejoong**.**

Argghhhhh

Jaejoong berteriak semakin kencang, bayangan-bayangan itu berputar dan berpendar memenuhi kepalanya.

"**Youngie –chan, aishiteru."**

"**Maaf, Ryeota –kun aku sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain. Kim jaejoong, dia calon suamiku."**

Kedua orang itu berciuman. Jaejoong melihatnya dan menyentuh dadanya dengan wajah kecewa.

**Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttt**

**Broougghh**

**Brakkk**

"**Kau, adalah kekasihku. Kim Jaejoong."**

"**Kau, adalah kekasihku. Kim Jaejoong."**

"**Jaejoongie ... Saranghaeyo ..."**

"Hentikan ! aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi." Seung hyun tidak mampu bergeming melihat Jaejoong berteriak dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri, menggelengkan kepalanya dan membenturkanya di dinding.

Brakkk

"Jangan bergerak! Polisi!"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pria dengan seragam hitam bertopi dan memegang sebuah senjata api, beberapa detik kemudian orang-orang lainnya datang dan mengelilingi kedua sosok yang tengah berada dalam ruangan itu. Sosok yang mematung sejak mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari namja cantik yang kini tampak meringkuk masih membenturkan kepalanya didinding, sampai akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Seung hyun masih diam tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada sosok yang baru saja di sakitinya itu.

Ceklek

Borgol telah mengiasi pergelangan tangan seorang dokter sukses Choi Seung hyun. Namja berperawakan tampan dan tegas itu pun digiriing beberapa opsir polisi anak buah Inspektur Han. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, mata elang dan mata musang itu saling beradu. Seung hyun dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, sementara Yunho dengan wajah merah penuh amarah.

Boughhh

Yunho yang baru memasuki ruangan itu, seketika langsung mengarahkan pukulannya ke wajah Seung hyun. Semakin geram saat Choi Seung hyun justru menyeringai setelah menerima pukulan Yunho. Yunho baru akan melayangkan tinjunya lagi namun segera ditenangkan Wooyoung yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Tuan, mohon tenanglah." Ucap Wooyoung menenangkan. Mendadak teringat sesuatu, mata musang Yunho beredar mengelilingi isi ruangan itu dan mendapati sosok namja yang sudah sangat dikenalinya tergeletak tak berdaya di sudut ruangan.

"Jaejoong!~ah!" pekiknya dan berlari mendekati sosok tubuh Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya ini kasus penculikan individual. Tidak ada anggota lain yang terlibat. Yunho~ah lebih baik segera kau bawa korban ke rumah sakit." Yunho tidak mengambil pusing apapun lagi dan segera mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong membawanya keluar dari ruangan yang berhias foto Kim Jaejoong itu.

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja menyelesaikan administrasi dan membeli segelas coffee untuk dirinya sendiri dan bergegas kembali ke kamar rawat Jaejoong. Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar saat di dengarnya sesuatu. Yunho bahkan sudah memegang handle pintu bersiap membukanya, namun sekali lagi pergerakannya terhenti.

"Eomma!" pekikan itu terdengar keras dari dalam kamar rawat Jaejoong. Dan suara yang baru saja didengarnya adalah suara kekasihnya Kim Jaejoong. Yunho masih diam tak bergeming.

"Eomma, Appa !"

Deg

Jantung Yunho seolah ingin berhenti berdetak. Apa ini artinya ingatan itu sudah kembali? Apakah Jaejoongnya sudah bisa mengingat semua masalalunya? Apa namja cantik itu akan pergi? Meninggalkan Yunho sendirian?

Yunho menyingkir dari depan pintu saat mendengar derap langkah kaki dari dalam kamar itu. Beberapa saat kemudian dilihatnya Jaejoong dengan penampilan kepala yang terbalut perban tampak sudut bibirnya membiru dan wajah pucatnya telah muncul dan berdiri memandang bingung ke sekelilingnya. Belum sempat Yunho menyerukan namanya, Jaejoong sudah melangkah pergi dari tempatnya, membuat Yunho bergegas mengikutinya.

"**Joesonghamnida, joesonghamnida."** Seru namja cantik itu sembari membungkuk saat tak sengaja menabrak beberapa orang yang dilewatinya. Yunho memeperhatikan langkah kekasihnya mendekati meja recepsionis yang di sambut yeoja berbaju biru laut seragam rumah sakit itu dengan senyuman.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya yeoja itu. Yunho sudah berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"**Joesongeo,** itu bisakah aku meminjam telpon? Aku harus menghubungi keluargaku."

Deg

Yunho berhenti melangkah tepat beberapa meter dari tubuh Jaejoong. Kakinya seakan tak mampu lagi digunakannya sebagai tumpuan untuk berdiri. Satu kata dari Jaejoongnya yang membuatnya seakan sulit sekali untuk bernafas.

Keluarga? Jaejoong bilang keluarga. Mata musang itu seakan tak bercahaya lagi.

"**Nde,** silahkan." Jaejoong tersenyum dan meraih gagang telepon menempelkannya di telinganya. Menunggu beberapa saat sebelum bibir cherry itu mencetak sebuah senyuman.

"Eomma, ini Joongie ... "

Byarrr

Gelas coffee itu merosot dari pegangan tangan Yunho dan jatuh membasahi lantai putih rumah sakit. Ingatannya sudah kembali. Jaejoongnya telah sembuh. Jaejoongnya telah mengingat semuanya ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

Maaf atas keterlambatan Gia dalam update HTM, beberapa hari yang lalu gia telah kehilangan percaya diri untuk melanjutkan fic ini, karena suatu hal. Mohon maaf atas adanya banyak typo yang bertebaran dalam cerita sehingga membuat pembaca terganggu. Mungkin banyak kata-kata bahasa Korea dlm Fic ini, dan apabila terdapat penulisan yang salah, gia minta maaf. Gia sudah berusaha untuk menguranginya. Terimakasih yang masih mengikuti ff ini, dan wellcome to new reader.

Tapi jangan khawatir Fic ini tidak akan DISCONTINUED, demi semua reader. Tetap semangat dan Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. ^-^

**Spesial thanks to reviwer ; **

**A**yy88fish, **m**eybe**, H**imawari Ezuki, **R**edsXiah, **A**nik0405, **N**araYuuki, **J**ung Jae YJ, **M**y beauty jeje, **h**d93, **K**jhwang**, k**yoarashi57, **F**ha, **A**nis Kim, **M**erry Jung, **K**ronike, **I**zca RizcassieYJ, **D**ipa Woon, **A**yuClouds69.

**l**impminnie, **J**ae milk, **y**oon HyunWoon**, r**edyna90, **j**ung hyo jin, **C**hoi Hyun Gi**, K**yungie Jae, **K**ENzeira, **G**uest, **h**ana sukie, **G**uest, **V**ic sayang Panda, **i**rengiovanny**, I**rga YunJae, **Y**unHolic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Healing To Me**

**Title : Healing To Me**

**Author : Giaoneesan**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Complicated**

**Lenght : Chapter 1- ...**

**Disclamer:** Semuanya milik Tuhan, YunJae milik Cassie n Yjs dan ff ini milik author. Giaoneesan just a someone.

**Summary:** Jung Yunho yang kesal karena baru saja berpisah dengan kekasihnya, sampai tidak sadar membuat seseorang terancam meninggal karena ulahnya. Kim Jaejoong setelah koma karena kecelakaannya sadar dan tidak mengingat hal apapun kecuali namanya sendiri.

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, no bashing no flame, read, enjoy n thinking you like or not. Criticisms and suggestion received with polite language.**

**Prev: Jaejoong pulang dari Seoul sehari sebelum hari pernikahannya, di perjalanan, Jaejoong menerima pesan video dari teman dekatnya di jepang. Namja cantik itu berinisiatif memarkir mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan membuka pesan itu yang isinya ternyata adalah bukti penghianatan Park Young Eun adik dari sahabatnya Park Yoochun sekaligus berstatus tunagannya. Namun saat itulah takdir berkata lain ketika sebuah mobil audi yang melaju di atas batas kecepatan tinggi menabrak mobil lamborghini Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu hilang ingatan dan tidak mengingat apapun selain namanya. Jung Yunho, namja yang telah mencelakainya, mengaku sebagai kekasihnya setelah merasakan jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihat wajah Kim Jaejoong. Sampai akhirnya ingatan itupun kembali ...**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho tak pernah memalingkan pandangannya dari namja berkulit seputih susu yang berdiri di depan rumah sakit Medical Kim's. Menggosokkan kedua tangannya, sembari kedua mata doenya yang memandang ke arah jalanan dan bibir cherrynya yang bergumam pelan.

"Taksi !" Buru-buru Yunho berlari kearah tempat parkir saat melihat Jaejoong memberhentikan taksi, mengacuhkan panggilan Wooyoung, namja yang memiliki suara bass yang khas itu secepatnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan bergegas mengikuti Taksi yang ditumpangi Jaejoongnya.

'Jaejoongie, apa kau tidak mengingatku? Kenapa kau tidak mencari keberadaanku? Apa tak ada sedikitpun bayanganku dalam ingatanmu?' Yunho menyetir dengan raut kegalauan bercampur antara sedih, khawatir, takut, semuanya bergumul menjadi satu dalam pikirannya.

'Lebih baik kau membenciku, lebih baik aku menerima kemarahanmu karena telah membohongimu selama ini. Lebih baik kau memukulku, memakiku, menamparku sekalipun aku pasti akan menerimanya asalkan kau masih mengingatku. Aku mohon jangan melupakanku Kim Jaejoong.' Dua butiran air bening tak sengaja terjatuh begitu saja melewati kelopak mata musang yang tampak kehilangan cahaya itu.

Yunho masih mengikuti taksi yang membawa Jaejoong. Pandanganya menajam saat mobilnya memasuki sebuah area perumahan. Bukankah ini kediaman orang itu? Apakah Jaejoong putra orang itu? Sebuah tarikan terpancar dari sudut bibir hati Yunho.

Yunho memberhentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari kediaman keluarga Kim, memperhatikan Jaejoong turun dari taksi dan bergegas memasuki halaman rumah bernuansa megah itu.

Seorang wanita paruh baya dan orang yang dimaksud Yunho keluar dari dalam rumah dan langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Keluarga itu tampak melepas suka cita dengan pertemuan yang penuh haru itu.

'Kau kembali pada keluargamu Joongie. Pulanglah, jika kau sudah siap. Pulanglah kerumahku dan pulanglah ke hatiku. Aku pasti akan selalu menunggumu sampai kapanpun. Pintu rumah dan hatiku selalu terbuka untuk mu. Sampai jumpa **nae sarang**. Kim Jaejoongku.' Yunho memutar mobilnya dan meninggalakan area perumahan itu, ditatapnya sekali lagi keluarga yang sedang menumpahkan rasa rindu itu lewat kaca spion mobil audinya.

Keluarga Kim masuk kedalam rumah dan meninggalkan pintu yang menutup di belakang Yunho. Namja tampan berbibir hati itu kembali memejamkan matanya dan menelan saliva yang rasanya tercekat di kerongkongannya. Dua butir air mata kembali terjatuh tanpa seizinnya.

.

.

.

"Ini benar-benar keajaiban, anugrah yang luar biasa. Joongie, kau kembali **nae aegya**. Eomma benar-benar bahagia." Mrs Kim tak pernah melepaskan Jaejoong dari pelukannya. Begitu pula Mr Kim yang tak pernah meninggalkan senyum di sudut bibirnya. Tuhan benar-benar bermurah hati telah mengembalikan putranya yang sudah terhitung tiga bulan menghilang. Bahkan polisi telah mengatakan bahwa putranya telah meninnggal. Tapi semuanya sudah berlalu, asalkan Jaejoong telah kembali, itu sudah cukup bagi Mr dan Mrs Kim.

"Joongie, bagaimana keadaanmu bisa sampai seperti ini, eoh? Wajahmu di penuhi luka **chagi**. Dimana kau selama ini? Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar pada eomma dan appa? Kami seperti orang gila mencarimu yang tiba-tiba menghilang sehari sebelum hari pernikahanmu." Jaejoong masih terdiam. Banyak yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Namun namja cantik itu menggeleng pelan dan menatap dua pasang mata yang berada disampingnya.

"Eomma, appa." Jaejoong menggeleng lagi dan menunduk.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun yang terjadi sebelum aku kembali ke rumah. Yang terakhir ku tau adalah ... "

Deg

Jaejoong memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Rasa sakit itu mendera hatinya.

"Tak apa kau tak ingat, yang penting kau kembali sekarang. Eomma akan menghubungi Young Eun, dia pasti bahagia mengetahui kepulanganmu." Mrs Kim baru akan berdiri ketika Jaejoong meraih tangannya, membuat yeoja itu berbalik dan tercenung heran. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"**Waeyo**?" Mr Kim juga menatap putranya ingin tau. Jaejoong balas menatap kedua orang tuanya, dan tersenyum.

"Joongie lelah eomma. Biar nanti Joongie sendiri yang menemui Young Eun. Joongie ingin istirahat." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan kedua orang tuanya, pemuda cantik itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju tangga yang mengarah ke kamarnya di lantai dua kediaman Kim.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap cermin di kamarnya. Melihat pantulan dirinya. Sekali lagi di sentuhnya dadanya. Sakit, perih. Jaejoong kembali mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya saat kepulangannya dari Seoul.

Malam itu mobil lamborghininya berhenti di pinggir jalan yang mengubungkan Seoul dan Jinan, setelah menerima sebuah pesan di ponselnya, Jaejoong melihat salah satu teman dekatnya Ashama Watanabe, teman saat kuliah di Tokyo itu mengiriminya sebuah pesan video kepadanya.

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong serasa berhenti berdetak. Kedua mata doe itu melihat dengan jelas tunagannya sedang berciuman dengan pria lain. Pria yang dikenalnya bernama Ryeota Fujigawa, teman kuliah Young Eun di Universitas Tokyo. Tersenyum miris, namja cantik itu merasa kecewa, dikhianati, dan dibohongi. Dan setelah kejadian itu semuanya kosong tak ada satupun lagi yang mampu diingatnya. Satu yang masih sangat jelas dikepalanya. Park Young Eun, gadis itu telah menghianatinya.

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**1 th kemudian**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini terus. Kau membuat ku gila hyung." Seru Changmin saat melihat Yunho tak pernah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dokumen-dokumen serta file dan berkas yang bertumpukan di ruang kerjanya. Yunho telah kembali seperti dulu, seperti saat namja tampan itu belum mengenal sosok Kim Jaejoong. Dingin, keras, arogan dan egois. Changmin menghela nafasnya.

Yunho seperti tidak menganggap adanya orang lain di sekitarnya. Namja bermata musang itu seakan hidup dalam ruangnya sendiri. Bahkan Changmin tak pernah melihat senyum Yunho muncul di bibir hati itu. Yunho juga bicara seadanya. Tanpa menindahkan sosok dongsaengnya, Yunho meraih gagang telpon di mejanya.

"Sekretaris Jang keruanganku sekarang juga." Perintahnya dan menutup kembali sambungan telpon itu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Nde **hwijangnim**." Sosok yeoja sekretaris Yunho berdiri di samping tempat duduk Changmin dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Bruuk

Akhhh

Yunho melempar sekumpulan dokumen, sehingga mengantam tubuh sekretaris Jang. Changmin terpaku melihat adegan itu di depan matanya.

"Laporan macam apa itu hah? Bukankah kau sudah bekerja di sini selama hampir 5 tahun? Kenapa masih tidak becus membuat sebuah laporan. Bawa laporan itu kembali. Setengah jam lagi aku akan mengeceknya lagi, kalau masih tidak becus juga, lebih baik segera serahkan surat pengunduran dirimu."

"Ye, **hwijangnim**, annyeonghaseumnika." Sekretaris Jang berjongkok dan memunguti kertas yang berceceran dilantai , kemudian meninggalakn ruangan Yunho sembari terisak.

Changmin mulai tidak tahan dengan sikap Yunho. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu mengepalkan jari-jarinya menahan amarah.

Byarrrr

Semua kertas-keras itu berhamburan di lantai. Yunho menggeram dan melepas kaca mata kerjanya, mata musangnya tajam menatap sosok dihadapnnya.

Brakkk

"Shim Changmin! Keluar kau dari sini sekarang juga atau ..." Yunho menggebrak meja kerjanya dan berdiri.

"Atau apa hyung? Mau memukulku? Ayo pukul aku sekarang juga." Tantang Changmin dan ikut berdiri.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau terima kasih Shim Changmin. Tidak ingatkah kau saat abeoji mengambilmu dari jalan masuk kedalam keluarga Jung. Bahkan ibumu, yeoja tidak tau diri itu yang menyebabkan eommaku menjadi gila. Karena kedatangan kalian lah penyebab kehancuran keluargaku. Kau! Penyebab semua malapetaka." Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sakit, dia memang anak angkat keluarga Jung, karena belas kasihan Mr Jung lah dia bisa seperti sekarang ini. Bersyukur saat ibunya meninggal karena sakit, Changmin langsung meninggalkan kediaman Jung dan memilih tinggal di apartemen. Changmin memang tidak pernah menyukai tatapan tajam Yunho yang selalu mengintimidasi siapa saja yang tidak disukainya, dan sekarang Yunho telah menabur kembali garam di atas lukanya yang dulu.

"**Mianhe** hyung." Usai mengatakan itu Changmin berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Yunho.

Arggghhhh

Brakkk

Teriak Yunho menjambak kepalanya dan menyapu semua kertas-kertas dimejanya hingga menambah berhamburan di lantai. Yunho mendudukkan kembali pantatnya di kursi, memijat pelipisnya dan kembali memukul meja.

.

.

.

**Jinan**

**Kim House**

**.**

**.**

"Joongie, sudah setahun kau menunda pernikahanmu **chagi.** Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Young eun hmm? Gadis itu sudah lama menunggumu dengan sabar." Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dari sebuah buku yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

"Joongie sibuk eomma. Belum saatnya memikirkan masalah itu. Perusahaan sedang dalam masa kritis sekarang. Joongie harus mencari solusi untuk mengatasinya. Kalau Young eun sudah tidak mau menunggu Joongie lagi. Ya sudah, no problem." Mrs Kim menghela nafas dan menggeleng.

Sejak kepulangan putranya yang sempat menghilang beberapa bulan yang lalu, Jaejoong telah mengambil sebuah keputusan yang membuat seorang Park Young Eun kecewa berat. Yeoja itu sekarang telah kembali ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan studinya sambil menunggu keputusan Jaejoong memilih tanggal yang tepat untuk melangsungkan pernikahan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Apa kau jadi pergi besok?"

"**Ne**, urusan ini sudah tidak bisa di tunda lagi eomma. Saat ini appa juga sedang sibuk mengurusi pabrik di Jinan. Jadi mau tidak mau Joongie yang harus mengurusi masalah perusahaan yang lain."

"**Arraseo**, berhati-hatilah kalau begitu." Mrs Kim mengecup kening putranya sebelum meninggalakan pemuda cantik itu sendirian.

"**Mianhe **eomma, aku belum bisa memaafkan Park Young Eun, apalagi menjadikan yeoja itu menjadi istriku. Lagi pula ada sesuatu yang harus aku cari tau." Kedua mata doe jaejoong beralih memperhatikan jemari manisnya yang terlingkar sebuah cincin. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat sedikitpun siapa pemilik cincin yang kini melingkar di jari manisnya, lebih tepatnya yang menyematkannya. Cincin cartier dengan sebuah ukiran nama di dalamnya.

'Yunnie'

Siapa yang memiliki nama seperti itu? Jaejoong menyadari satu hal bahwa siapapun yang memberikannya cincin itu dialah yang telah menemani saat dimana namja cantik itu mengalami hilang ingatan.

"Yunnie, yunnie, yunnie." Bibir cherry itu tak berhenti menyebutkan nama yang tertera dalam ukiran cincin di jemarinya.

Hah

"Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan menemukanmu. Yunnie? Tunggulah sampai waktu mempertemukan kita kembali. Maaf, karena aku tak bisa mengingat sedikitpun tentang mu." Ucap jaejoong pada cincinnya dan perlahan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Entahlah, bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong saat mengetahui bahwa pemilik nama itu ternyata adalah seorang 'Namja'.

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Peluncuran produk baru akan dilaksanakan setelah penandatanganan antara World Jung's Company dengan JJ Arial Company beberapa waktu kedepan."

Klik

LCD layar besar di tengah ruangan itu meredup dan padam, lampu utama ruangan kembali menyala dan terlihat anggukan beberapa orang yang saling menyetujui hasil rapat yang baru saja berlangsung.

Para pemegang saham keluar meninggalkan ruang rapat direksi. Tinggallah direktur muda berwajah tampan dengan mata musang itu sendirian. Kembali duduk di kursi pemimpinnya dan sedikit tersungging sebuah lekukan di sudut bibir hatinya. Changmin menatap kearah Yunho sejenak dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedikit merasa heran dengan perubahan dari mimik Yunho yang selama setahun itu tak pernah terlihat.

Changmin menghela nafas pelan dan bangkit dari kursinya, perasaannya masih sakit mendengar perkataan Yunho hari kemarin.

"Oh, Yoo mi **noona**?" Changmin berhenti di depan pintu saat mendapati siluet yeoja berambut sebahu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Changmin~ah, apa Yunho ada di dalam?" tanya yeoja itu, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan Changmin.

"Nde, tapi jangan berharap banyak **noona**, Yunho hyung sudah menutup hati dan matanya untuk orang lain. Percayalah padaku, kau hanya membuang waktumu." Yoo mi menepuk bahu Changmin dan tersenyum pada pada pemuda itu.

"**Anya,** kau bilang namja itu sudah tidak berada di samping Yunho lagi, dan ini kesempatanku untuk meraih hatinya kembali. Aku tidak akan membuang percuma waktuku yang diberikan setahun ini. Percayalah, aku pasti mendapatkan Yunho kembali." Jawab Yoo mi pasti dan Changmin hanya mengendikan bahu tanda sudah cukup memberi peringatan pada yeoja itu.

"**Arraseo**." Changmin pergi dan Yoo mi masuk kedalam ruangan yang baru saja di gunakan rapat direksi itu. Yunho mendengar suara derap bunyi sepatu yang terasa kontras di ruangan itu seketika mengangkat wajahnya.

Yunho tidak heran lagi, Yoo mi memang sering datang ke kantor selama setahun belakangan ini. Dia adalah pemilik sebuah agency permodelan yang cukup terkenal dan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Yunho.

"Kalau kedatanganmu tidak ada kaitannya dengan pekerjaan sebaiknya kau pergi saja. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladenimu." Ucap Yunho dingin bahkan langkah Yoo mi belum sepenuhnya sampai di hadapannya. Namja tampan itu bangkit dan meninggalkan Yoo mi terpaku. Namun yeoja itu tidak tinggal diam, Yoo mi bergegas keluar mengikuti Yunho.

"Oppa! Berapa kali aku harus merendahkan diriku untuk memohon padamu? Oppa, tidak cukupkah penantianku selama ini? **Jebbal,** berikanlah aku satu kali kesempatan lagi." Tutur Yoo mi masih mengejar Yunho hingga sampai di depan ruang kantor milik Yunho.

"Dan berapa kali aku harus mengatakan padamu, kalau aku sudah tidak menginginkanmu lagi. Dan jangan mempergunakan alasan bisnis untuk keperluan pribadi seperti ini Yoo mi ssi." Yunho berpaling melihat sekretaris Jang yang diam-diam melirik adu mulut tepat di hadapan pintu itu.

"Sekretaris Jang, ada yang perlu kau sampaikan?" yeoja yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Yunho itu tersentak karena mendapat pertannyaan dari atasannya secara tiba-tiba.

"**N –nde** **hwijangnim**. Rekan bisnis anda sedang menunggu di dalam ruangan anda." Jawab sekretaris Jang terbata.

"**Arraseo**." Yunho membuka pintu, sementara Yoo mi masih setia mengikutinya.

Blam

"Oppa! Tidakkah kau kasihan padaku? Setahun oppa, sudah setahun aku menunggumu." Ucap Yoo mi bersikeras. Yunho menggeleng dan berbalik mengahadapi wajah Yoo mi.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk menunggu Yoo mi ssi." Yoo mi berdecak kesal.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggiklu seperti itu? Aku bosan mendengarnya. Yunho oppa!"

"**Aissh**! Terserah kau. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Jadi pergilah dari sini. Kau benar-benar membuatku semakin pusing." Yoo mi terisak dan berbalik memegang handle pintu sebelum memaingkan wajahnya ke arah Yunho yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi jengah.

"**Kka! Kkarago**." Usir Yunho.

Blam

Yunho menghela nafas lelah. Namun ia teringat pemberitauan sekretarisnya bahwa tamunya sudah menunggu di ruangannya sekarang ini. Pasti tamu itu sudah mendengar pertengkarannya dengan Yoo mi tadi. 'Aissh benar-benar memalukan.' Pikirnya dan berbalik dari tatapannya pada pintu tempat Yoo mi menghilang.

Deg

Wajah itu, dua bola mata yang sangat teduh juga bibir itu. Apa semua ini hanya sebuah khayalan? Yunho mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Berusaha menyakinkan dirinya. Astaga kenapa kau selalu menghantui pikiranku? Aku mohon jangan membuatku kembali mengingat rasa rindu yang membuncah ini.

"Annyeonghaseo. Kim Jaejoong imnida. **Dang sineun** Jung Yunho **hwijangnim?**" bahkan suaranya benar-benar sangat mirip. Kegilaan apa lagi ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan dirimu Jaejoong~ah. Bahkan orang lain sekarang menjelma menjadi sosokmu di hadapanku.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja? Jung Yunho ssi." Tanya sosok yang memperkenalkan namanya Kim Jaejoong, dan berjalan mendekat ke arah namja yang masih berada dalam pergolakan batinnya.

"Yunho ssi, **gwenchana**?" Jaejoong meyentuh bahu Yunho. Sedikit heran saat mendapati bahu itu bergetar.

Nyata. Aku benar tidak bermimpi bukan? Dia pulang. Jaejoongku telah kembali.

Grep

"Yu –Yunho ssi? **Wa –waegeuresoyo**? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan yeojachingu anda barusan?" Jaejoong terpaku ketika Yunho memeluknya begitu saja. Terdengar sebuah isakan lolos dari namja tampan berbibir hati itu.

"Tenanglah, pertengkaran sudah menjadi bagian dari sebuah hubungan. Anda pasti akan menemukan sebuah kebahagian saat berbaikan kembali. Percayalah, kalau orang itu sudah menjadi takdir anda, pertengkaran maupun perpisahan tidak akan bertahan lama." Jaejoong mengelus punggung pria yang memeluknya, apalagi setelah mendengar adu mulut antara pria ini dengan seorang wanita yang sempat didengarnya dan dikiranya adalah yeojachingu Yunho.

Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Yunho yang justru semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sampai-sampai membuat Jaejoong tercekat dan sulit bernafas. Namun sepertinya namja tampan ini enggan melepaskan pelukannya. Jaejoong merasa bingung, disatu sisi dia benar-benar sangat menginginkan kerjasama JJ Arial dengan perusahaan besar Jung's company dan tak ingin memberikan kesan yang buruk pada namja pemilik perusahaan besar itu.

Tapi masalahnya sekarang, Jaejoong benar-benar sampai sesak nafas karena perlakuan direktur utama Jung's Company ini.

"Ju –Jung ... Y-Yunho ssikkhh, sa –sayah ssesakk na –nafassshh." Entah apa yang membangunkan Yunho dari dunianya, buru-buru dilepasnya pelukannya pada tubuh yang lebih kecil di hadapannya.

"**Mi –mianhe**." Ucap Yunho dengan wajah merah padam. Dilihatnya namja di hadapannya sedang mengatur nafasnya yang terlihat memburu. Jaejoong menunjukkan kelima jarinya di hadapan Yunho memberi isyarat dirinya baik-baik saja, sementara kedua mata doenya masih tertutup, juga tangannya yang lainnya yang memegang dadanya, dan ditanggapi Yunho dengan sebuah senyuman.

Ironis, senyum yang tak pernah muncul selama setahun ini, tiba-tiba terlontar kembali di sudut bibir hati milik seorang Jung Yunho.

"Ehem .." Yunho berdehem pelan menyamarkan senyum gelinya melihat pria cantik di hadapannya masih belum sepenuhnya berhasil menstabilkan pernafasannya.

'Jangan membuat seorang Jung Yunho marah'

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, teringat kata-kata yang pernah didengarnya dari beberapa orang bahwa Jung Yunho tidak segan-segan melakukan apapun pada siapapun yang membuatnya marah. Karena itulah, mendengar Yunho berdehem, Jaejoong langsung terkesikap dan menenangkan dirinya sepenuhnya.

"**Joeseonghamnida** Yunho ssi." Yunho kembali tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jung Yunho imnida." Ucapnya yang terselip sesuatu dalam senyuman itu yang tidak diketahui Jaejoong apa artinya. Namja cantik itu buru-buru membalas uluran tangan namja tampan di hadapannya.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida bangapsumnida. Saya perwakilan dari JJ Arial Company**. Mianhe**, tuan Kim, ayah saya tidak bisa menangani masalah kerja sama ini. Beliau sedang disibukkan dengan masalah pabrik di Jinan. Saya berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kerja sama ini. Mohon bantuannya Yunho **hwijangnim**." Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Yunho.

Sementara Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Tapi kemudian namja tampan berkulit tan itu mati-matian menahan tawanya agar tidak terdengar Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak pernah berhenti mengulum senyum memperhatikan sosok yang duduk di sampingnya. Saat mengikuti Jaejoong sampai ke depan rumahnya dulu, saat ingatan namja cantik itu kembali tepatnya, Yunho mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong ternyata adalah putra dari pemilik perusahaan JJ Arial yang terkenal sukses dan tidak pernah berkerjasama maupun menjalin hubungan dengan perusahaan besar seperti Jung company. Dan hal ini membuat Yunho memutar otaknya mencari cara mendekati perusahaan itu. Dan setelah menunggu selama hampir setahun lamanya akhirnya perusahaan itu mengirim Jaejoongnya kembali.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen dari tas yang dibawanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, menyusunnya dengan rapi. Kemudian mengambil notebook miliknya. Namja cantik itu menepuk kedua tangannya merasa puas dengan penataan peralatan yang dibawannya. Beberapa kali Yunho hampir tersedak menahan agar tidak tertawa. Teringat dulu bagaimana Jaejoong menata meja makan dengan rapinya.

"Ok. Sudah siap. Mari kita mulai meetingnya Yunho **hwijangnim**."

"Ehem, ah ye." Alis Jaejoong terangkat sedikit melihat Yunho seperti salah tingkah. Dan sedikit menahan batuk yang menurut Jaejoong seperti bukan batuk sebenarnya.

"Jung **hwijangnim, gwenchana**? Apa perlu meminta OB mengantarkan air dan obat batuk?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho menggeleng dan kembali menatap kedua mata doe itu.

"Jaejoonge." Ucap Yunho yang sukses membuat Jaejoong melotot tidak percaya.

"Heeh? Barusan anda memanggil namaku apa?" Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

'Pabo seharusnya aku tidak kelepasan.' Batin Yunho merutuk kecerobohannya.

"Maksudku Jaejoong~ah. Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seformal itu?"

"Oh**, joeseonghamnida** Jung **hwijangnim**. Aah ... " Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kau sudah terkena gosip yang beredar dari orang-orang diluar sana tentang ku?. Dingin, serius, dan tidak suka becanda? Oh ayolah, aku bahkan sudah memanggil namamu saja bukan. Anggap saja demi kelancaran kerjasama kita mengakrabkan diri tidak masalah bukan?" ungkap Yunho dan melontarkan senyumnya pada namja cantik di hadapannya yang tampak berfikir.

"**Arraseo**, Yunho~ya. Dan apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Barusan anda bilang kerjasama kita? Ja –jadi anda menerima penawaran kami begitu?" Yunho mengangguk membuat senyum merekah di bibir cherry milik namja cantik di hadapannya.

"**Gamsahamnida. ** Saya berjanji akan bekerja sebaik-baiknya." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih berulang kali. Padahal Jaejoong sudah latihan semalaman untuk mempresentasikan apa yang akan di sampaikan pada direktur Jung itu. Namun ternyata belum sempat membuka dokumen yang dibawanya, presdir Jung itu telah menyetujui kerjasama dengan perusahaannya.

Grep

Sontak Jaejoong sekali lagi terkejut. Jung Yunho memeluknya lagi?. Menyadari tidak ada balasan atas perlakuannya, Yunho tersenyum.

"Selamat bergabung dengan World Jung's Company. Semoga kedepannya kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang sangat baik." Seru Yunho dan ucapannya terbukti sukses membuat Jaejoong membalas pelukannnya.

"**Nde, gomawopta** Yunho~ya."

'**Saranghae** Jaejoong~ah, **gomawo** kau telah kembali. **Gomawo** telah memberikan kesempatan kedua padaku'. Batin Yunho memejamkan mata musangnya menikmati aroma yang selalu memabukkannya itu, aroma yang sempat menghilang dari hidupnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

SC. SECOND CHANCE

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**International Seoul**

**Airport**

Sosok namja tampan bergaya sangat fashionable itu menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara. Sebuah kemeja putih yang sangat pas melekat ditubuhnya, menunjukkan betapa sexynya bentuk tubuh namja itu. Ditangan kirinya tersampir jas hitam miliknya yang sengaja tidak dipakainya. Matanya tertutup sebuah kaca mata hitam namun tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. Apalagi saat bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang membuat yeoja rela bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Sebuah senyuman dengan sebuah lesung pipi yang menghiasinya.

"Mr. Endrew Choi?" namja itu kembali tersenyum menampakan senyum khas miliknya dan mengangguk.

"Yes of course."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

Hallo ^^ gia datang membawa pertemuan kembali YunJae. Selamat bergabung NEW READER ^_*. Hmm .. pst ada yang langsung bisa menebak siapa Endrew Choi bukan? Apa terlalu cepet kah? Gia g suka menyiksa appa bear terlalu lama, makanya pertemuannya dipercepat ^-* dan nasib gia—Park Young Eun, terlantar sudah. HuFt!

Gia akan mudik minggu besok, dan tidak bisa menjamin bisa update selama berada di kampung halaman, di karenakan keterbatassan signal di sana. Maklum daerah pegunungan nde. Tapi gia harap doanya semoga saja tidak. Terimakasih.

Terima kasih atas dukungan semua reader, sudah memfoll,fav dan sangat terimakasih untuk kata-kata semangatnya yang sudah diungkapkan lewat reviw. Gia sayang semuanya ... ^-^

**Special thank for reviwer:**

**raini:** hallo raini –chan, gomawo sudah RnR di ff gia, selamat bergabung^^ semoga bisa menghibur hwaiting!

**redsxiAh:** haha .. tau ajj dirimu. Iaa g tau pas ngetik ingetnya sama bang jidat yang jadi polis di I miss You. Tepat sekali. Cuma gia gantu bukan Han Jung Woo V Han Jong Wo.

**Choi Hyun Gi:** jinjja? Aa gomawo nde^^ bahagiannya ...

**Kjhwang:** iaa gia g berbelit-belit xo dan ini lanjutannya^^ semoga ttp bisa menghibur nde^^

**Izca RizcassieYJ:** Jaema sama sekali g bisa mengingat apapun ttg yunpa, dari buku yang pernah gia baca ada kejadian sperti itu. V tenang ada yang mengikat Yunjae xo ^^

**Himawari Ezuki:** Iaa kasihan babe Jung, V tenang kesepianya g bertahan lama, umma udah balik.

**Hana sukie:** OK lanjut^^

**SimviR:** Jae inget semua, ninggalin Yunho juga hubungan Yunjae di next chp^^ semangat!

**meybe:** ini pertanyaan yang sulit. Mungkin rasa cinta jaema ke yunho seperti sebelum mereka bertemu als kembali dari awal/g da perasaan? Entahlah hehe ^^

**YunHolic:** iaaa Yunho ditinggalin jaema )-( 0_0

**RainieYJ:** Gomawo rainie –chan^^ seunghyun XD sayangya Jaema g ingt sama yunho dan ninggalin yunpa, itu yang gia pernah baca. Ok keep writing n hwaiting^-*

**Ayy88fish:** Eonniiiiii ... ttp hrs sampai end kan gia udah janji hehe^^ nde gomawo eon ttp semangat ! sayangnya ja malah g inget apa-apa sama yunpa huft! Typo, gelap eon v ttp berusaha ngilangin dech..

**lipminnie:** seunghyun dibutakan dendam palagi adiknya juga ilang tiba-tiba. Dan yang hampir mendekati pilihannya adlh jaema pulang kekeluarganya dan ninggalin Yunpa, tapi balik lagi setelah setaun hehe^^.

** .921:** iaa ff gia bebas xo dan terbuka bagi semua YJS n cassie ^^ selamat datang ^-*

**Jung Jae YJ:** hallo eonni^^ iaa emak ninggalin babe T_T telat nde eonni, si kitty udah balik ke beruang lho haha ...

**Dipa Woon:** iaa udah kembali ingatannya, JJ ngk kembali ketunagannya, Yup Yunho hwaiting^^

**My beauty jeje:** eonnniii ... aah mianhe Yunjae momentnya segini dulu nde, chp depan di banyakin dech hehe.. eonni #MINTA kue nya gia mo pulkam hahaha ...

**Guest:** iaa bener bgd, JJ g ingat sama yunpa, V perjuangan yunpa g berhenti dong..

**FettyLryn:** Nde, Annyeoghaseo ^^ gia imnida hehe ... yunjae emg berpisah, V g lama kan..

**Merry Jung:** iaa Joongie lupa sama Yunho. Wah gia g tau chp ini seru apa nggk, hanya reader yang bisa menilainya ^^ semoga ttp menghibur ^-*

**Jung Eunhee:** Nggk, JJ g nikah sama Young eun chp ini ada alasannyanya. Jiji sabar ne, chapter depan muncul mungkin hehe ... nde, cheonma^^

**AyuClouds69:** Nasib yunho parah bggd jadi dingin bgt, tp tengan oppanya Ayu –chan udah balik sama si beruang xo..

**Anik0405:** Bener bggd Yunho kehilangan Jaejoong V Cuma setahun xo, dan setahun ala gia cepet kan hehe ...

**Guest:** jinjja? Gomawo^^ bukan itu masalahnya, kmrn gia banyak bggd dapat email PM yang g mengenakkan karena itulah sedikit mempengaruhi perasaan hati gia hmm...

**irengiovanny:** OK^^ yap kita kasih semangat buat daddy biar berhasil hwaiting^^

**Krie:** Ohh requesnya krie ntar yaa ... sabar dulu ada saatnya sikap emosi nanti bakal mempengaruhi banyak hubungan Yunjae^^

**Kyungie Jae:** nde gomawo uad rnR, ini udah update ^^ Yunpa kasihannya sebentar ajja hehe ..

**Jejevan:** Sayang bbgd jaema lupa ma Yundad, V udah ketemu lagi xo keduanya..

**dennis park:** Jaema g balik sama Youn Eun dan Yunpa ttp berjuang xo ...

**Zhu Rizhu:** gomawo Zhu –chan ^^ yundad sedih V juga udah bahagia, jaema udah kembali meski g inget papa..

**miaakira:** hallo mia –chan selamat bergabung di HTM^^ semoga ff ini ttp bisa menghibur nde, happy ending? Semoga saja.

**Fha:** iaa ini udah gia usahakan update nya. Yunpa udah ketemu jaema lgi Xo^^

**yoon HyunWoon:** Ok lanjutt... Yunjae udah saling bertemu lagi xo..

**jungri27:** Ok lanjutt ^^

**hd93:** Yunho yang over protective n possesif? Mungkin ntar xl saingan beratnya muncul kali yah..

**Chie Na OrangeL:** gomawo nde^^ ttp semangat Ok^^ park HaYoung sama nama marga ne ^-*

**kyoarashi57:** Yun ttp sendiri, jae emg ninggalin Yun, V g jadi nikah xo lanjuut ^^

**redyna90:** Yun sama redyna? Hati-hati nde iaa awas ada gajah ngamuk hehe ... gomawo ^^

**I was a Dreamer:** Mpreg? Mollayo gia lom bisa menentukannya ^^ ditunggu nde. Gomawo ^^

**fleur:** Ok lanjuutt ^^ gomawo


	11. Chapter 11

**Healing To Me**

**Title : Healing To Me**

**Author : Giaoneesan**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Complicated**

**Lenght : Chapter 1- ...**

**Disclamer:** Semuanya milik Tuhan, YunJae milik Cassie n Yjs dan ff ini milik author. Giaoneesan just a someone.

**Summary:** Jung Yunho yang kesal karena baru saja berpisah dengan kekasihnya, sampai tidak sadar membuat seseorang terancam meninggal karena ulahnya. Kim Jaejoong setelah koma karena kecelakaannya sadar dan tidak mengingat hal apapun kecuali namanya sendiri.

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, no bashing no flame, read, enjoy n thinking you like or not. Criticisms and suggestion received with polite language.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. Ini adalah hari keduanya datang ke perusahaan Jung's Company. Sebelum peluncuran produk baru, direktur utama perusahaan ini atau Jung Yunho, mengharuskan Jaejoong untuk selalu datang ke kantor. Sedikit melelahkan memang, mengingat jarak yang harus ditempuh tidaklah dekat. Jaejoong harus secepatnya mencari apartemen yang berlokasi di dekat perusahaan milik keluarga Jung ini.

Namja cantik bermata doe itu keluar dari mobil lamborghini miliknya yang telah di perbaiki appanya paska kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Ohhhh

Hampir saja Jaejoong terjungkal karena terkejut melihat sepasang mata musang sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Oh, Yunho~ya ! kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut." Ucap jaejoong dan mengelus dadanya menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sementara si pelaku justru tersenyum penuh arti.

"Selamat pagi Jaejoong~ah. Kau baru sampai rupanya." Jaejoong melihat jam tangannya, merasa tidak ada yang salah. Apa dia kesiangan? Tapi jelas-jelas ini masih pukul enam pagi. Bahkan menurut namja cantik itu, mungkin ini terlalu dini untuk datang ke kantor. Dan apa yang di maksud tuan Jung itu dengan kata 'baru sampai'.

"Yah, Yunho~ya , bukankah ini masih jam enam pagi? Apakah aku kesiangan? Sepertinya kantor ini masih terlihat sepi? Bukankah jam kantor di mulai pukul delapan pagi?" Yunho tersenyum sekali lagi. Dan menggeleng.

"**Anieyo**, kau tidak kesiangan justru terlalu pagi sekali, sehingga memungkinkan kita untuk menikmati sarapan bersama di restoran seberang jalan itu." Ucap Yunho sembari menunjuk sebuah tempat makan yang di ikuti pandangan Jaejoong.

Seet

Belum sempat memberikan komentar apapun, presdir Jung itu sudah menarik tangan namja cantik yang hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti patner kerja barunya itu.

Jaejoong sedikit heran, apa yang membuat seorang Jung Yunho mendapat predikat seorang yang sangat dingin, keras dan arogan? Namja tampan itu bahkan tidak berhenti melontarkan senyuman padanya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Silahkan memesan apapun yang kau inginkan. Tenang saja aku yang akan mentraktirnya."

"Heehhh?" Jaejoong sibuk berfikir tentang predikat yang di dapat tuan Jung itu hingga tidak menyadari Yunho telah menyerahkan buku menu kehadapannya.

Tersenyum, namja cantik itu meraih buku menu yang disodorkan Yunho padanya, meletakkannya di atas meja dan menyusuri daftar menu itu dengan telunjuknya.

Deg

Yunho terpaku saat tanpa sengaja melihat sesuatu yang melingkar di jari manis pemuda cantik di hadapannya. 'Bukankah itu cincin tunagan yang ku berikan pada Jaejoong saat itu? Dia menyimpannya, dan masih memakainya.' Yunho tersenyum dan raut bahagia terpancar di wajahnya. Namun buru-buru Yunho menarik tangannya ke bawah meja untuk melepas cincin pasangan dari cincin milik Jaejoong.

'Belum saatnya, aku tidak boleh gegabah. Belum tentu dia sama sepertiku. Bersabarlah Jung Yunho, perlahan kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya kembali.'

"Yunho~ya!" Yunho menggeleng saat mendengar Jaejoong memanggilnya.

"Ah, ye? Ada apa? Kau sudah menentukan pilihan apa yang akan kita pesan?" Tanya Yunho menutupi rasa salah tingkah yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Apa kau keberatan dengan segelas moccalatte dan spegrelifbread?" Yunho tersenyum dan menggeleng. Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya memanggil waitter yang akan menangani pesanannya.

Tak ada perbincangan yang terjadi saat kedua namja itu menunggu pesanan mereka.

"**Wae**?" tanya Yunho saat melihat pose Jaejoong yang tampak berfikir.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya melihat sepasang mata musang yang sedang menatapnya.

"**Anya**, Yunho~ya, bolehkah aku menyakan sesuatu?" Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun akhirnya namja tampan itu mengangguk.

"Menurutmu, berapa lama kira-kira masalah tentang peluncuran produk baru akan selesai."

"**Wae**? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Yunho sedikit penuh selidik. Jaejoong menghela nafas, menghembuskannya perlahan.

"**Anya**, sepertinya aku harus segera mencari apartemen di sekitar sini. Tidak mungkin kalau aku harus berangkat dari rumah terus menerus." Keluh Jaejoong dan mengehela nafas pelan. Seorang pelayan datang dan membawa pesanan, memberikan jeda pada kedua namja itu menghentikan percakapan.

"Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara." Ucap Yunho tanpa berfikir panjang lagi. Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata mencerna sesuatu yang baru di dengarnya.

"**Mwo?** Ti –tinggal di rumahmu? **Aissh,** aku tidak mau merepotkan patner bisnis ku." Yunho tersenyum kecut. 'patner bisnis' baiklah untuk saat ini itu tak maslah, tapi tunggulah Joongie, ungkapan itu pasti akan segera berubah. Jaejoong menyeruput moccalatte miliknya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di luar restoran.

"Jaejoong~ah. ada sesuatu di sudut bibir mu." Seru Yunho tiba-tiba.

"**Eodi?** Disini?" Jaejoong berusaha menghapus sesuatu yang dibilang Yunho. Namja tampan berbibir hati itu tersenyum sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Jaejoong. Kedua pasang mata musang itu menatap doe eyes yang selalu membawa kedamaian tersendiri baginya dengan penuh arti. Perlahan, tanpa mengerjapkan mata, jarak itupun tereliminasi setiap jengkalnya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir hati itu menyentuh permukaan cherry lipsnya.

Yunho memanggut bibir cherry yang masih tetap terasa manis meski sudah sekian lama tak di rasakannya itu.

"Yun ..." desahan itu benar-benar masih semerdu dulu. Ah seandainya mereka tak ada di tempat umum seperti sekarang, sudah Yunho angkat tubuh Jaejoong dan membawanya ke dalam kamar pribadi mereka di kediaman Jung.

"Yunho~ya."

"Yunho~ya !"

Yunho mengerjapkan mata musangnya berulang kali. Di tatapnya seseorang yang berada di hadapannya dengan raut wajah heran terpatri di dalam mata doe itu.

"Jangan bilang kau baru saja melamun?" ungkap jaejoong yang membuat Yunho menelan salivanya.

'Melamun? Jadi aku hanya membayangkannya saja tadi? Astaga, bagaimana bisa. Padahal aku benar-benar menikmatinya. Ah, sabar. Perlahan Jung Yunho, kau pasti akan mendapatkannya lagi. Dia sudah berada dalam jangkauanmu sekarang, tinggal menunggu waktu.' Yunho mengangguk-angguk kepalanya yang justru membuat namja cantik di hadapannya mengerutkan kening, dan menggeleng.

.

.

.

"**Yak**! Ada yang ingin menemuimu. Ternyata kau punya masih punya saudara yang kaya raya, Choi **uisangnim**." Seung hyun melirik sinis ke arah polisi yang baru saja menjemputnya dan memberi tau ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Setelah peristiwa penculikan dan penyiksaan sekaligus percobaan pembunuhan yang di lakukan seorang dokter sukses Choi Seung hyun, namja tampan dan penuh wibawa itu di vonis hukuman penjara hampir sepuluh tahun dan izin praktek dokternya telah dicabut. Meskipun begitu, tidak nampak sedikitpun raut penyesalan di wajah Seung hyun. Namja itu terlihat sangat baik-baik saja.

Seung hyun tampak heran, bukankah setiap tahanan tidak di perbolehkan melihat secara langsung penjenguknya? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia justru di ijinkan berada diruangan yang sama dengan orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya? Siapa orang itu?

"Mr Andrew choi, silahkan."

Deg

Kedua pasang mata yang sama-sama tajam itu saling memandang. Sebuah lekukan senyum tersungging di sudut bibir salah satu pria yang memakai setelan jas dengan paduan kaos putih di dalamnya, kaca mata berframe tipis menghiasi wajah tampan yang sedang tersenyum itu.

Grep

"W –wonnie ... b –bagaimana bisa? K kau?" Seung hyun tercengang saat tubuhnya langsung dipeluk namja tampan bersenyum menawan itu.

"Hyung, aku kembali." Ucap namja yang di panggil Wonnie itu. Namja itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sosok yang mematung di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Seung hyun tidak mengerti. Kedua namja itu kembali duduk di meja yang sudah disediakan dalam ruangan sempit itu.

"Hyung, ingatlah satu hal. Aku kembali bukan sebagai Choi Siwon yang kau kenal. Aku adalah Andrew Choi. Seorang pengusaha sukses yang akan mendapatkan apapun yang aku inginkan. Apa yang tidak bisa diraih seorang Choi Siwon, akan didapatkan oleh Andrew Choi. Barsabarlah hyung, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini." Seung hyun menatap Siwon dengan alis terangkat menunjukkan sebuah kekhawatiran tepatnya. Apa yang diinginkan adiknya? Apakah masih menyangkut namja cantik itu? Seung hyun menggeleng pelan dan menghela nafas mengamati perubahan total yang terjadi pada dongsaengnya setelah satu setengah tahun menghilang entah kemana.

"Benarkah kau sudah sembuh Wonnie? Bagaimana kau bertahan selama ini?"

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho~ya, apakah tidak ada tempat yag lebih baik melakukan rapat selain di dalam mobil seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong merasa risih dengan ide konyol presdir Jung yang membuatnya benar-benar mati keheranan. Sudah hampir tiga jam lamanya namja cantik itu terkurung di dalam mobil audi milik Jung Yunho, patner bisnisnya sekaligus pemilik Jung's company. Alasannya cukup simple, kata Yunho bahwa tidak ada tempat yang lebih aman dari pada mobil pribadi untuk melakukan rapat rahasia. Lalu apa gunanya ruang rapat direksi yang ada di dalam kantor megah ini.

Jaejoong menghela nafas dan menaruh beberapa map yang baru saja di ceknya. Menyenderkan kepalanya di jok mobil dan mengendurkan dasi yang sedari tadi menjerat lehernya. Mata doenya melirik kearah namja tampan di sampingnya yang ternyata juga sedang melihatnya. Jaejoong buru-buru mengerjap cepat dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain menghindari mata musang yang sedari tadi tak pernah lepas memerhatikannya.

'**Aissh,** kenapa dari tadi namja ini melihatku terus? Apa jangan-jangan direktur Jung ini jadi sedikit stress gara-gara bertengkar dengan yeojachingunya kemarin. Arh ... kenapa aku yang jadi sasarannya? Kalau bukan karena masalah perusahaan yang mendesak, aku tidak akan mau berlama-lama dengan namja enah ini. Dia bahkan dari tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum sendiri.'

Haaahhhh!

Jaejoong tersentak Yunho tiba-tiba menyentuh pipinya begitu saja.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Yunho tanpa beban, mengacuhkan sosok cantik di sampingnya yang hampir pingsan karena ulahnya, dan sekarang diam tak berkutik.

"**A –anieyo**!" Jaejoong menelan salivanya susah payah. Mata doenya melirik ujung jari telunjuk Yunho yang masih setia berada di atas pipi mulusnya.

"Yunho~ya, kau tidak menghubungi yeojachingumu? U –untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada sedikit takut. Yunho menarik jari telunjuknya membuat Jaejoong bernafas lega. Namun namja cantik itu kembali menahan nafasnya saat Yunho meraih tangannya tiba-tiba.

"Jaejoong~ah." panggil Yunho pelan dan memejamkan matanya, meremas tangan Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik berkulit seputih susu itu meringis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. '**Omo**! Apa yang mau dilakukan Jung yunho sebenarnya?' batin Jaejoong dan ikut memejamkan mata doenya.

"Jaejoong~ah, aku sudah dikhianati oleh yeoja itu."

Deg

Jaejoong membuka matanya dalam sekejap. 'mengkhianati' satu kata yang ditangkapnya dari bibir berbentuk hati itu, mampu membuat hatinya kembali berdenyut.

"Apa menurutmu aku harus memohon dan berlutut di hadapan yeoja itu dan meminta agar hubungan ini kembali seperti dulu? Apakah begitu? Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa Jaejoongie." Ungkap Yunho dengan alis sedikit terangkat dan mata musangnya mengawasi wajah menawan yang tampak berfikir itu.

Grep

'Yes!' Yunho bersorak dalam hati. Namja tampan itu mulai mengetahui sedikit demi sedikit bagaimana sifat dan kepribadian sosok Kim Jaejoong yang sekarang tengah memeluknya. Tidak jauh berbeda saat namja cantik itu mengalami hilang ingatan. Masih begitu naif dan penuh perhatian. Seperti dulu.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu. Sekalipun jangan pernah melintas dipikiranmu untuk berlutut dan memohon pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas telah mengkhianatimu. Percayalah, Tuhan pasti telah memilihkan seseorang yang tepat untukmu Yunho~ya. Bukan sekarang atau kemarin, tapi nanti. Bersabarlah menunggu oarng yang tepat itu." Ucap Jaejoong dan mengelus punggung namja yang sekarang dalam pelukannya. 'Dan orang yang tepat itu adalah kau Joongie' batin Yunho.

Satu hal yang Jaejoong rasakan. Entah kenapa pelukan namja ini begitu hangat dan terasa nyaman. Aroma tubuh ini terasa familiar di indra penciumannya. Dan membuat Jaejoong ingin terus merasakan dekapan yang menenangkan ini. Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Jaejoong yang sedang terpejam itu.

Tidak ada yang berubah, tetap menawan dan cantik seperti pertama kali Yunho menemukannya dulu. Luka yang memenuhi wajah cantik itu telah menghilang. Yunho menahan nafasnya sejenak dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tinggal sejengkal dan semakin dekat, bahkan deru nafas Jaejoong bisa dirasakannya. Sedikit demi sedikit, penantian dan kesabaran. Hingga akhirnya ...

Drt .. drt .. drt

Yunho salah tingkah dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya, meraih map yang baru saja di letakkan Jaejoong beberapa saat lalu, saat Jaejoong membuka mata doenya dan merogoh ponsel di saku celananya. Yunho mengacak rambut kepalanya, dan membalik-balik kertas dalam map dengan tergesa. Jaejoong menarik sebelah garis matanya sedikit heran dengan tingkah direktur Jung itu.

"**Yeobseo**. Oh .. Yoochun~na, **wae**?"

...

"**Mwo**? Di Seoul? **Jigeumnyo?**"

...

"**Arraseo.** Kirimkan alamatnya aku akan mengambilnya segera. **Gomawo** Chunnie."

Pip

"Yunho~ya."

Brukk

Duaggh

"Aww... n –nde?" Jaejoong menggeleng melihat Yunho yang terbentur kaca mobil karena terburu-buru menjawab panggilannya. Yunho benar-benar telah berubah total jika berhadapan dengan Kim Jaejoong. imej dingin dan menakutkan yang melekat pada namja tampan itu entah menguap kemana.

"**Gwenchana?** Kau ini benar-benar. Tadi pagi melamun, sekarang melamun. Kemarikan kepalamu." Seru Jaejoong dan berceloteh menceramahi Yunho. Namja berambut brunette itu tidak membantah dan menuruti perintah namja cantik di sampingnya. Jaejoong memijit pelan kepala Yunho yang baru saja terbentur kaca. Hal ini mengingatkan Yunho saat dulu bertengkar dengan Changmin dan berakhir dengan wajah babak belur dan omelan Jaejoong. Ah, Yunho jadi teringat juga kejadian kemarin saat dirinya mengucapkan kata-kata yang mungkin membuat Changmin sakit hati.

'Mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku meminta maaf pada Changmin~ah setelah ini. Aku benar-benar keterlaluan pada anak itu.' Batin Yunho memutuskan dan mengangguk.

"Yunho~ya, bolehkah aku izin satu jam setelah istirahat makan siang? Aku harus mengambil barang di rumah kenalan temanku." Yunho sedikit kecewa mendengarnya, rencananya dia ingin mengajak Jaejoong makan siang bersama. Tapi tak apalah, dia juga akan pulang ke rumah sebentar untuk mengurus sesuatu dengan anak buahnya Kang Wooyoung.

"**Arraseo.** Dan mungkin ruang kerja barumu sudah siap nanti. Dan kita tidak perlu melakukan rapat di mobil lagi seperti ini." Jaejoong tersenyum membuat Yunho mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menerkam bibir kissable yang sejak tadi selalu dilamunkannya.

"**Gomawopta**." Jaejoong menghela nafas lega.

.

.

.

Meong

Seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu gelap menyambut kedatangan Yunho di kediamannya. Yunho tersenyum dan berjongkok membelai kepala kucing itu.

"Hallo cat. Apa Nam ajjhuma sudah memberimu makan siang?" tanya Yunho dan kembali tersenyum saat kucing yang menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya di pergelangan tangan Yunho hanya mengeong saat membalas pertanyaannya.

"Saya sudah memberinya susu dan sepiring daging beserta serealnya tuan." Seru Nam ajjhuma, yeoja tua yang bekerja di kediaman Jung. Yunho mengangguk dan berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tamu. Diikuti kucing abu-abu gelap itu, yang langsung meloncat dan bergelung di samping Yunho.

"Ajjhuma, tolong panggilkan Wooyoung." Bibi Nam mengangguk dan mengilang meninggalakan Yunho yang duduk sambil mengelus bulu panjang kucing yang dulu pernah di belinya atas permintaan seseorang.

"Hei Cat! Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan majikanmu. Kau belum mempunyai nama bukan? Biarlah nanti Joongie yang akan memberikan nama untukmu." Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kembali menatap kucing yang tampak tertidur itu.

"Aku akan memulainya dari awal lagi. Aku akan mengembalikan kenangan-kenangan yang dulu pernah kubuat bersama Joongie. Aku pasti akan memilikinya lagi. Kim jaejoong adalah milik Jung Yunho. Kau dengar itu Cat." Kucing yang bergelung itu tampak mengeliat pelan dan kembali mendengkur.

"Ada apa tuan?" mata musang Yunho beralih menatap namja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut cepaknya yang sekarang tampak berubah warna menjadi pirang itu.

"Wooyoung~ah. aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu sedikit. Kurasa tak akan jadi masalah kalau aku melakukannya." Guman Yunho yang tampak menimang-nimang.

"Nde, tuan. Apa yang harus saya kerjakan?" Yunho masih tampak berfikir, namun kemudian tangannya kembali membelai bulu halus kucing yang bergelung di sampingnya.

"Booking semua apartemen dan hotel yang sedang free yang berlokasi di dekat Jung's company. Gunakan nama ayahmu untuk mengerjakan semuanya." Ucap Yunho pasti. Wooyoung tidak berkata apa-apa. Namja berambut cepak itu membungkuk memberi hormat pada Yunho.

"Nde, tuan." Ucap Wooyoung dan pergi meninggalakan Yunho dengan senyuman di sudut bibir hatinya.

"Pintu rumahku masih selalu terbuka untukmu Jaejoongie**. Nae sarang**."

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengendarai mobil lamborghininya dengan pikiran kacau. Setelah beberapa saat lalu menemui sahabatnya Park Yoochun di kediaman namja yang mengaku sebagai kekasih Yoochun itu yang bernama Kim Junsu. Entah kenapa tatapan namja berwajah imut itu sedikit aneh padanya. Bahkan Junsu mengatakan kalau dirinya sedikit familiar dengan wajah Jaejoong. Namun sayangnya, namja itu tidak ingat pernah bertemu Jaejoong dimana. Dan Jaejoong benar-benar tercekat saat melihat kedua namja itu berciuman di hadapannya. Tubuh Jaejoong serasa merinding hanya membayangkannya saja.

Bukan itu sebenarnya yang menjadi pikiran namja cantik bermata doe itu, melainkan apa yang baru saja di ungkapkan Yoochun padanya. Masih dingatnya dengan jelas kata-kata Yoochun padanya beberapa saat lalu.

"Jae hyung, Young eun sedang dirawat di rumah sakit sekarang di Tokyo. Dokter bilang dia terlalu banyak pikiran dan stres. Aku harap hyung segera mengambil keputusan, jangan terlalu lama menggantung hubungan kalian."

Jaejoong memukul stir kemudinnya dan merutuk. 'Ah , dari pada memusingkan hal itu, lebih baik mencari apartemen secepatnya. Paling tidak aku tidak akan tidur di mobil malam ini.' Pikir Jaejoong dan kembali menenangkan dirinya yang sedikit terganggu dengan berita tentang Park Young Eun tunagannya itu.

.

.

.

Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi jam izinnya akan habis. Sudah sejam yang lalu jam kantor dimulai. Jaejoong menghela nafas lelah, membuka tiga kancing kemejanya karena merasa penat. Sudah tujuh hotel dan sepuluh apartemen yang di datanginya, tapi semuanya penuh, kalau mencari yang berlokasi jauh dari perusahaan Jung's company sama saja bohong. Jaejoong keluar dari lamborghininya dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai.

'apa yang salah?' Pikir Jaejoong saat memasuki gedung megah Jung's company. Baik yeoja maupun namja tidak mengalihkan pandagan darinya. Bergegas menuju lift yang sepertinya akan menutup, Jaejoong sedikit sebal melihat beberapa pasang mata melihat kearahnya seperti saat di lobi tadi.

'apa-apaan orang di kantor ini. Tidak pernah melihat wajah orang tampan sepertiku apa? Aku memang keren, tapi tidak perlu sampai hampir meneteskan air liur seperti itu. Menjijikkan sekali.' Batin Jaejoong dengan bibir cherry yang mengerucut sebal.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka Jaejoong keluar paling akhir, karena ruangan Jung Yunho, presdir utama terletak di lantai paling atas.

Jaejoong semakin sebal saat menyadari sekretaris Yunho yang juga melihatnya tanpa berkedip. 'apa yang salah sih?' tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

"**Joeseongeo,** sekretaris Jang. Apa direktur Jung sudah ada di dalam?" tanya jaejoong dan melirik pintu besar tak jauh dari tempat berdirinya. Sekretaris Jang mengangguk masih dengan tatapannya yang sulit diartikan antara kagum dan terpesona.

"N –nde, **hwijangnim** ada di ru –ruangannya t –tuan Kim."

"**Gamsahamnida**." Ucap Jaejoong dan tanpa menoleh lagi segera mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja milik Jung Yunho, dan masuk setelah mendengar seruan Yunho dari dalam.

Ruangan itu tampak berbeda saat Jaejoong pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sana. Ada satu set meja kerja baru yang sudah tertata rapi tak jauh dari meja kerja Yunho.

"**Mianhe**, Yunho~ya aku terlamat satu menit tiga puluh detik" ucap Jaejoong dan mengerling jam tangannya. Yunho mengalihkan wajahnya dari dokumen di hadapannya dan dalam seketika mata musang itu membulat.

Deg

Yunho dengan susah payah menelan salivanya melihat penampilan Jaejoong.

"**Mwoya**? ..." Jaejoong memanjangkan nada pertanyaanya karena sebal. Yunho sama seperti orang-orang yang ditemuinya di lobi, lift bahkan sekretaris Yunho juga berekspresi wajah seperti ingin memakannya. Buru-buru Yunho mengerjap dan seolah tersadar. Namja tampan itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih memberenggut itu.

Yunho tersenyum, tepat berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong dan memandang kedua bola mata doe itu dengan tatapan teduh.

"seharusnya kau mengancingkan kemejamu terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki kantor Jaejoongie. Mereka pasti tidak bisa menahan saliva saat melihat dadamu yang sangat menggiurkan ini." Jaejoong tertegun dan melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Mata doenya membelalak seketika. Jaejoong benar-benar lupa mengancingkan kemejanya saat keluar dari mobilnya.

Jaejoong semakin tercekat saat tiba-tiba Yunho meraih kemejanya dan mulai mengancingkannya satu persatu.

'**Mwonde ige**? Kenapa jadi sulit bernafas seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mungkinkah ..." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya teringat ciuman Yoochun dan kekasihnya Junsu yang sesama namja. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. Namja cantik itu menahan nafasnya saat merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho menyeruak di sela-sela permukaan kulit lehernya.

Deg

Deg

Kriet

"Hyung! **OMO**!" Jaejoong tersentak dan langsung mengambil alih kancing kemejanya dan Yunho menghela nafas dalam.

"**Mianhe**. Aku akan kembali nanti." Ujar namja bertubuh jangkung itu. Baru saja akan meraih handle pintu, Changmin kembali berbalik dan mematung seketika saat matanya menangkap sosok yang berdiri di hadapan Yunho.

"K –kau? J –ja hmmpttt ..." Yunho langsung membekap mulut Changmin saat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti apa yang akan di ungkapkan namja bernama Changmin itu.

"Nde?" jawab Jaejoong dan melihat Yunho masih menutup mulut Changmin.

"Jaejoong~ah. bisakah kau membantuku memeriksa hasil laporan keuangan JJ arial dan Jung's Company?" Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun akhirnya namja cantik itupun mengangguk.

"**Arraseo.**" Jawab namja cantik itu. Dan berjalan menuju meja kerja Yunho. Sementara Yunho sendiri sudah menarik tubuh Changmin keluar dari ruanganya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku tidak salah lihat bukan? Yang tadi benar Jaejoong hyung? Bagaimana bisa? Kau bilang ingatannya sudah kembali. Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Changmin bertubi-tubi melupakan kekesalannya beberapa hari yang lalu pada Yunho atas ucapan kasar namja bermata musang itu.

"**Geure**, dia Kim Jaejoong yang kita kenal Changmin~ah. ingatanya memang sudah kembali dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat sedikitpun tentang kita."

"**MWO**? Lalu bagaimana bisa dia berada disini hyung?"

"Dia anak pemilik JJ Arial company yang sekarang menjadi patner bisnis kita untuk peluncuran produk baru. Aku sengaja menunggunya selama setahun ini untuk mengadakan kerjasama itu. Dan BANG! Semuanya sesuai rencanaku." Changmin sampai tidak menutup mulutnya saking tercengang tidak percaya.

"Hyung, apa jangan-jangan kau berniat membuat JJ Arial terkena kasus pailit dan akhirnya bangkrut begitu?" Yunho mendesah, dongsaennya ini benar-benar cerdas sampai mendekati paranoid.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku membuat calon mertuaku jatuh miskin." Changmin mendengus mendengar kata'mertua' yang diucapkan Yunho.

"Aku hanya mengacaukan sistem keuanganya saja. Dan dugaanku tepat sasaran. Meskipun JJ Arial tidak pernah menjalin hubungan kerjasama dengan perusahaan lain, kalau kita memberi sebuah umpan pada ikan yang sedang kelaparan, maka mau tidak mau pasti umpan itu akan ditelannya." Ungkap Yunho dan menyeringai. Changmin menghela nafas dan menganngguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu selamat berjuang untuk mendapatkan kembali hati Kim Jaejoong, hyung. Siapa tau dia masih namja normal. Dan aku akan sangat senang kalau Jae hyung mau memasak lagi dirumahmu. Ahh ! tidak sabar rasanya menunggu kakak ipar pulang kerumah." Ucap Changmin dan meninggalkan Yunho yang tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Jaejoong~ah. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau menginap sementara di rumahku. Aku akan mengurus mobilmu yang mogok itu. Hari sudah mulai malam. Ayo!" tawar Yunho sembari menahan tawa saat melihat Jaejoong merutuk dan menendang ban mobilnya dan berakhir dengan ringisan di wajahnya.

"A –apa kau tidak keberatan? Aku benar-benar menyusahkanmu." Yunho tersenyum dan turun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jaejoong yang tampak ragu.

"**Gomawo **Yunho~ya, **mianhe **sudah merepotkanmu." Ungkap jaejoong dan masuk kedalam mobil audi A6 milik direktur utama Jung's company itu. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak menyadari banyak hal. Saat Yunho memanggilnya Jaejoongie, saat Yunho menatapnya dengan penuh cinta dan saat Yunho menyuruh Wooyoung membooking semua hotel dan apartemen yang kosong dan menyuruh Changmin membocorkan ban mobil lamborghini milik Jaejoong. Benar-benar rencana yang rapi Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian sampailah kedua namja itu di depan sebuah rumah megah keluarga Jung. Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menyeretnya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Deg

Jantung milik namja cantik itu tiba-tiba berpacu dengan cepat. Semuanya tampak tidak asing dalam pikirannya. Yunho tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat raut wajah Jaejoong.

Meong

Meong

Ohhh!

Jaejoong terkejut dengan seekor kucing yang tiba-tiba berputar-putar mengelilingi kakinya. Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tengah berjongkok dan meraih kucing abu-abu gelap itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kau berada disini rupanya. **Bogoshipo**, aku masih mengingatmu, kita bertemu saat dulu, saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan, dan meminta seseorang membelimu untukku. Kau ingat?"

Deg

Yunho terpaku. Jaejoong ingat kejadian waktu itu? Apa mungkin ...

"Jaejoong~ah, kau mengingat kucing ini?" tanya Yunho tidak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Wah gia update nebeng wifi ttangga huft! Gomawo semuanya yang udah kasih semangat gia. Dan terimakasih untuk ungkapan kalian lewat reviw. Gia jadi tau uneg-uneg dan keinginan kalian pada fic ini. Terimakasih atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat gia bisa mengembangkan HTM.. karena itu alur cerita ini bisa berjalan. Gia jadi punya ide baru untuk mengemasnya. Sedih tidak bisa setiap hari OL, V bersyukur masih bisa update meskipun nebeng wifi ttga dan recokin ortu.**

**Karena semangat, gia balas reviw satu2 nde. Ohh, gomawo buat new reader yang udah sempatin RnR di HTM^^ yoroshiku gia imnida ^-***

**Satu lagi, terimakasih semuanya, sudah mengingatkan gia tentang salah penulisan nama Endrew Choi, mianhe, gia terlalu buru-buru mo mudik jadinya g sempet searching. Hanya pernah dengar namanya Andrew( **gia taunya nickolas-Hangeng n jeremy-Yesung hehehe ...)

**Jejevan**: Joongie yang imut? Ok ntr gia usahain, xl disini masih joongie yg plinplan hehe...^^

**Chie Na OrangeL:** ayo jabatangan :D gia bikin patokan xo setiap chpnya, maksimal jgn nyp 4+ dech hehe.. curcol? Kan gia juga, sama-sama dech, Ok lanjut^^ semangat.

**jung hyo jin:** gomawo jinjja? Gia tersanjung nih cerita Siwon gia buat next chp OK^^ Yoo mi g terlalu diambil pusing, justru yg prlu diwaspadai dua org yg lain hehe.. gia udah ush g hiatus hyo jin~ah ^^

**merry jung:** iaa merry-chan, Andrew it Siwon. Dan Young eun emg selingkuh gomawo ttp semagat^^

**Guest:** jinjja? Appa udah terlanjur cinta sama umma, jd ttp menunggu dong^^ gomawo nde.

**RedsXiah:** Siwon kan bagian dr kisah cinta Yunjae ... palg Gia lg terpesona bggd sama si lesung pipi g tau kenapa plakkkXXD gia udah nyp rumah gomawo Reds-chan^^ iaa gia bakal bikin umma bertekuk lutut sama jung pervert bear dech hehe^^

**butet kim:** annyeong juga wellcome in HTM jinjja? Ngebut hati-hati minum dulu biar g capek hehe semagat ya dan gomawo sudah mampir dan RnR, hwaigting dan ini next chp_y ^^

**Kyungie Jae:** yup Siwon back, V lom ngapa-npain g tau next chp^^seperti biasa lanjut dan past weekend bersyukur ttg da yg punya wifi. Hehe^^

**marcia rena:** hallo marcia chingu_y Yuuki ne di fb? Gomawo selalu mengingatkan kslahn gia. Eh marci msh ingat MIRAI? FF tema jepang it? Tryata bener, gia banyak kesalahan V pas dipost di fb udah diperbaiki sama Jaehan sensei xo ^^

**YunHolic:** yg seneng n ktw gaje cuma Yun bear, umma JJ nya sih kebingungan haha...^^

**My beauty jeje:** eonni ... jgn mengaduk-aduk eon sayurnya udah matang xo plakXD hehe.. jgn khawatir eonni, Yunjae selalu bahagia meskipun berjuta rintangan menghalangi hmm... gia usaha buat update nyp ganggu tetanggo lho eon. Bener2 dah g da signal T_T ..

**ayy88fish:** eonni I lope you too haha ... iaa gia udah lupa sih bukunya it cz bacanya wakt di PU,msh sma dulu. Iaa it ttg video baru ada di chp 10 eon, chp ini udah banyak g moment YJ? Appa bear susah bggd dibilangin biar g nyosor, V g dpt2 hihihi... ini gia udah dirumah dan update setelah tau ada ttg yg punya jar wifi. Meskipun nunggu orangya dirumah ru bisa OL abis pasw_y dirahasiakan haha^^

**lipminnie:** yap JJ g igat sama sekali sama Yunho, xl org yg baru sadar pst tujuan utm it rumah iaa g.. hal terakhir yg JJ lihat adlh perselingkuhan Young eun, dan itu pula yang dilihatnya saat ingatannya mo balik. Andrew choi? Next chp dia bergerak lho..

**iru iru g:** Young eun g ilag lho, V tenag ajj, ntr juga gia basmi it hamanya .. huee gia dibilang hama yun happy ketmu umma hehe^^

**guaest:** ia Siwon dan yup dia udah sembuh V g tau ya sembuh beneran p g^^

**hd93:** tenang nde, gia udah update xo, ini pakai jar wifi puny ttg hehe^^ dan di tmpt gia emg g signal

**Guest:** org ketiga nya banyak xo ada Young eun,Yoo mi, n Siwon pst_y. Gmn yea gia terpesona pas lihat SMTown yg Siwon nyalamin penonton bareng JJ nglihatnya ada sesuatu aja, dan yg bisa cukup mengimbangi Yunho emg Siwon menurut gia. Sama-sama berkharisma. Karakternya sama2 kuat^^

** .921:** mianhe kmr tiba2 ilang yah namanya di sebutan reviw Cuma tampak 921_y ajja, iaa Andrew it Siwon dan dia emg balik lagi^^

**JungYJ:** Yun punya cincin dijelasin dichp ini gomawo nde ^^ lanjut

**The Biggest Fan of Yunjae:** perlahan nde, Yun pst berusaha buat Jae inget lg, hehe gia terlalu bnk nyiksa JJ ya.. mianhe^^ moment bahagia pst akan dtang.

**Anik0405:** dan selalu ada kesempatan buat Yunho pstinya...^^ perselingkhn it hal terakhir yang JJ tau seblum hlg ingatan.

**SimviR:** Yun Cuma terbawa emosi ntr pst berubah xl udah bersama Jae lg, dan Siwon emg udh kmbli^^

**maxyunjae:** allo max-chan^^ welcome nde ayo kita ttp semagat melestarikan ff yunjae wkwkw.. jadi kaya mo demo ajj :P gomawo udah mampir plus RnR, gia jg menanti ff mu lho:D, tenang maxy, yunpa g bakal nyerah buat dapatin jaema^^ palagi sikonnya ...

**miaakira:** ohh gomawo jg buat miaa chan, yunpa ama minnie kadang2 ajj berantemnya xl udah ada Jj pst lebih baik kedepannya. Jaema pst iget yunpa lg. Minal aidzin wal faidzin juga nde gomawo doanya^^ gia seneng xo yg pnjg2 haha Yosh

**Izca RizcassieYJ:** iaa Siwon jd cool lg haha^^ gomawo Izca-chan^^ yunpa udah bhgia ktm umma lg.

**Zhu Rizhu:** iaa bersyukur jae g inget sama penyiksaan Seunghyun, Andrew choi it suami Zhu-chan? Ohh dan gia lg terpesona juga sama dia eothokhe? Iaa dech gia dukung Zhu ajj biar Yunjae bisa bersatu^^

**astutiimoet:** annyeong astutii-chan^^ hmm tentu Sc buat Yundad, sabar nde, ini gia lanjut xo^^

**Guest:** Choi udah sembuh jd balik lg. Gpp dech, ntr pst yunjae ttp bersatu^^

**Yoon HyuWoon:** Yunho emg daebak xl udah menyangkut jaema. Lanjutt^^

**Himawari Ezuki:** allo Hima-chan? Haha gia mau rujuknya nada-nadi ajja ahh... hehe^^ V kn yunjae g cerai hima-chan..

**lia:** iaa lia-chan tau ok Siwon tentu gia udah lanjut^^

**Jung Eunhee:** allo eunhee~ah, sesuai jjnji gia JIJI muncul dua kali tuh dan berperan penting lg. Chp ini udah banyak yunjaenya kan? Hwaiting ^^

**Kjhwang:** hallo^^ gia terinpirasi dari berbagai pertanyaan yang KJ ungkapkan. Xl ada yg lom paham gia sangat berterimakasih bisa dituangkan di kotak reviwnya biar gia bisa menjawabnya di next chp. Dan permintaan KJ di chp 4 at 5 mungkin gia jawab di chp 10 mengenai apa hubungan HOMin, ok gomawo nde ^^

**runashine88:** allo runa-chan welcome di HTM, ff gia bebas mo RnR xo dan wah ini gia kasih jus jeruk khayalan cz runa udah marathon hehe^^ darimana dan kisah Siwon gia jelasin di chp dpn yah^^

**irengiovanny:** yo daddy semangat! Meskipun g ingat mommy punya ikatan batin sama daddy^^ semagat lanjut^^

**yunjae shipper:** Andrew Choi=Choi Siwon hehe .. it nama baratnya.

**Dipa Woon:** iaa benar JJ g ingat Yun, cara yunho pst buanyak xo, hehe yunho hwaigting^^

**Fha:** haha.. yunpa g bisa nahan xl lihat jaema peluk melulu, yunpa pakai cincin yg sama Cuma dicopot lg, gomawo nde, gia juga terinspirasi dari reviw fha, Ok semangat^^

**dennis park:** bener bggd itu Siwon. Org ketiga lg yah? Yunjae yg sabar.

**Vic Sayang Panda:** gpp xo ^^ yap jae diselingkuhi dan juga lupa sama Yun. Ok ini gia udah update^^

**NaraYuuki:** Yuuki-chan miss you:D jahat ne muncul2 main jitak gia kabur ahh... rumit kah? Andrew Choi Siwon^^ hmm se7 sama Yuuki appa yg paling best buat umma.

**raini-chan:** hai raini-chan^^ oh gia juga seneng lihat dirimu muncul lg. Ok semangT^^

** :** yunjae emg so sweettt^^ gomawo juga

**kim ana kumu:** ehh.. gomawo tambah kece? Tersanjung hehe.. Yunjaenya gia juga suka^^

**boochang:** nasib Siwon dy makin cool n keren hehe plak iaa gia ushakan ttp update meski ganggu ttangga.

**Vic89:** hallo wah dirimu ru muncul lg^^ hehe.. gpp yg penting ttp bisa baca kan^^ di chp ini udah dijelasin xo tindakan yg yunpa ambil. Siwon lg bikin gia terpesona, makanya muncul lagi hehe^^

**taepark:** Ok gia lanjut^^

**anayanti:** suka? Gomawo moga menghibur^^

**Aaliya Shim:** annyeong Aaliya-chan^^ wah seneng bisa lihat dirimu mampir. Selamat datang di HTM^^ yup, JJ emg daebak 3 namja 1 yeoja. Ne. Gia kan emg cinta bggd sama Ryeota haha.. Cuma tokoh anime sebenarnya. Siwon ngilang dan TOP masuk penjara jd mereka g keluar negeri gomawo semangat^^

**sayonara wahhh lega udah bls reviwnya^^ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Healing To Me**

**Title : Healing To Me**

**Author : Giaoneesan**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Complicated**

**Lenght : Chapter 1- ...**

**Warning****: **Typo bertebaran, no bashing no flame, read, enjoy, dan berfikir suka atau tidak. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan bahasa yang sopan dan baik. Setting berubah-ubah sewaktu-waktu.

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pyongyang-Dong**

**11 October **

**.**

**.**

Namja tampan dengan pakaian rumah sakit itu terduduk di bawah lampu jalan yang tengah menyala, di dekat sebuah rumah megah bernuansa elegan. Tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut pakaian tanpa alas kaki itu tampak menggigil dan pucat. Selembar foto dipeluknya dengan erat dan matanya tak berhenti melirik kasana kemari. Wajahnya terpancar ketakutan dan menatap curiga pada apapun disekelilingnya termasuk dedaunan yang bergerak karena tertiup angin.

Srittttt

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan gerbang tinggi yang menjulang membatasi halaman rumah itu dengan jalanan beraspal. Suara deruan mobil menarik perhatian namja yang duduk di bawah lampu jalan. Matanya menajam saat melihat seseorang yang duduk di dalam mobil sedan itu.

Bangkit, namja tampan itu berlari mengejar mobil yang tengah berhenti. Namun miris, foto yang di bawanya terbang dan lolos dari genggamannya. Namja itu menoleh dan memilih mengejar lembaran foto yang ternyata berada tepat di bawah sebuah sepatu highheels berwarna silver dengan pemilik kaki yang tertutup gaun panjang berwarna redold gelap.

"Jangan menginjak Joongieku. Singkirkan kakimu dari wajahnya." Pekik namja tampan itu. Seorang wanita anggun menunduk dan mengamati sosok yang tengah berjongkok di bawah kakinya dan menatap tajam selembar foto yang kini menjadi pijakannya.

Deg

Wanita itu terpaku saat melihat lebih jelas wajah namja yang ada di hadapannya.

"K –kau ! be –benarkah kau? Siwon~ah ..." ucap wanita itu tercengang dengan raut wajah yang penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Bruukk

Wanita itu terjatuh saat namja yang dipanggilnya Siwon telah mendorongnya dan meraih foto yang tergeletak di jalan. Langsung dipeluknya foto itu seakan takut akan kehilangan lagi.

"Wonnie~ah, benarkah itu kau?" wanita cantik itu beringsut mendekati sosok yang tersenyum sembari melihat foto dalam genggamannya dan sesekali menciuminya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Eve, apa anda baik-baik saja?" seru seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan setelan jas mahal dan tampak berwibawa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat singkirkan namja gila ini dari hadapan Eve sekarang juga." Perintah pria itu dengan suara lantangnya. Beberapa orang yang tadinya berdiri di kanan kiri gerbang, mulai melangkah dan menarik kedua tangan namja bernama Siwon itu, hingga foto di tangannya kembali terjatuh.

"JOONGIE!" teriak Siwon histeris saat melihat foto itu bergulir tertiup angin.

Sett

Mata tajam Siwon semakin menajam saat melihat wanita yang tadinya menginjak foto miliknya kini meraih foto itu kembali dan mengamatinya. Wanita itu bangkit dan berdiri kembali, menatap bergantian foto ditangannya dan namja yang berada di rengkuhan kedua bodyguardnya.

"Lepaskan dia. Dia adalah putraku, Choi Siwon."

"EVE ..."

.

.

.

Seung hyun menelan saliva saat mendengar sebuah nama yang terasa asing diindra pendengarannya.

"Eve Baek, dia adalah ibu kandungku hyung."

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" Siwon mengangguk.

"dia pernah mendatangiku di Tokyo dulu dan memintaku ikut dengannya ke San Francisco."Siwon menelan salivanya dan melanjutkan ucapannya kembali.

"Istri kedua **abeoji.** Hyung, Kau masih ingat bukan? Seorang artis dan model yang hamil di luar nikah dan diusir dari dunia entertaint. Baek Kang Hee." Seung hyun tercekat mendengar nama itu.

"Apakah dia yang telah membuatmu kembali dan membantumu selama ini?" Siwon tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dia yang mengajariku bagaimana mendapatkan sesuatu yang kuinginkan dan harus kumiliki. Bahkan dia memberikan tujuan baru untuk menjadi motivasi agar aku kembali hidup seperti sekarang ini."

Tok

Tok

"Maaf Mr Andrew Choi, batas menjenguk telah habis." Siwon menghela nafas pelan dan bangkit dari duduknya, melihat hyungnya sejenak dan kembali melontarkan senyum khasnya yang berlesung pipi itu sebelum berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya.

Begitu keluar dari kantor kepolisian Seoul, namja berlesung pipi itu masuk kedalam mobil sport miliknya dan meraih tabnya. Alis matanya terangkat saat melihat beberapa informasi yang diperolehnya di dalam tab.

"Di Seoul? Ku rasa tidak ada salahnya mengadakan kunjungan sebagai kejutan. Pasti akan menarik." Guman Siwon dan meletakkan tabnya kembali berganti meraih ponsel di atas dasboard mobilnya.

"Persiapkan semua yang diperlukan untuk mengait Jung's company menggunakan layanan Everlast Zentertaint, pastikan perusahaan itu menggunakan media iklan untuk peluncuran produk baru mereka."

Pip

Sambungan diputus siwon setelah mendapatkan jawaban atas perintahnya. Dan sekali lagi senyum yang penuh daya tarik itu mengembang disudut bibir Siwon.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong~ah, kau mengingat kucing ini?" Tanya Yunho tidak percaya.

Mata doe itu mengerjap sedikit terlihat kebingungan.

"Nde. Aku bertemu dengan kucing manis ini waktu itu. Tidak salah lagi. **Waeyo**? Yunho~ya?" Yunho menelan saliva dan binar harapan memancar di sudut mata musangnya.

"Apa kau masih mengingat seseorang yang kau suruh membeli kucing ini?" tanya Yunho lagi. Jaejoong tampak berfikir sejenak dan mengangguk.

"Waktu itu aku sedang jalan-jalan mencari oleh-oleh bersama rekan bisnisku Kim Hyunjoong sehabis mengadakan rapat. Dan aku melihat kucing ini di dalam toko, karena aku dan Hyunjoong sepakat untuk saling memberikan souvenir, makanya aku meminta dia membeli kucing ini. Tapi Hyunjoong menolak dan memberiku gantungan kunci berbentuk kucing sebagai gantinya." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengingat kembali masa lalunya.

"Lihat aku sudah memberi kucing ini tanda." Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah kalung yang ternyata terselip di leher kucing abu-abu gelap itu. Yunho terpaku, selama ini bahkan dirinya tidak menyadari kalung yang melingkar dileher kucing itu. Bentuknya memang tidak bisa sekilas terlihat karena tertutupi bulu lebat yang hampir sama dengan warna benda yang melingkar di leher kucing itu.

"Aku bahkan sudah memberinya nama. Jiji~ya." Jaejoong tertawa renyah dan mengangkat kucing benama Jiji itu tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

"Kau tau Yunho~ya, untung saja aku tidak jadi membeli kucing ini. Karena malam itu mobilku mengalami kecelakaan hebat." Tutur namja cantik itu lagi.

Deg

Yunho semakin tercekat, nafasnya terasa sesak saat membayangkan malam dimana dia menabrak mobil lamborghini milik namja cantik di hadapannya yang akhirnya membuat dirinya terjebak dalam kisah cinta dengan namja berkulit seputih susu ini.

"Tapi aku bahagia, ternyata yang membeli Jiji adalah kau Yunho~ya. Yah, Jiji~ya, mungkin kita memang sudah berjodoh. Bukan begitu Yun?" jaejoong terhenyak saat menyadari Yunho tidak bergeming maupun menanggapinya. Namja cantik itu berjalan mendekati namja lain yang tampaknya tengah melamun.

Puk

Hahh!

Jaejoong kembali menggeleng setelah berulangkali memergoki Yunho melamun. Sepertinya melamun adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi namja tampan berbibir sexy ini.

"**Musun illiya**? Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan banyak hal." Yunho menghela nafas dan menggeleng.

'Salah! dia belum mengingatnya sama sekali. Mungkinkah memang berjodoh? Ku harap memang begitu jaejoongie. Semoga ini awal yang baik.'

"Yunho~ya, apa kau tinggal sendirian? Sepertinya rumahmu sangat sepi." Jaejoong meletakkan kucing yang baru saja dipanggilnya Jiji itu kembali ke lantai dan berjalan ke arah dapur, mengamati interior ruangan itu.

Yunho tersadar dari lamunanya, dan mengamati kucing abu-abu gelap itu menjilat bulunya dan menggosokan kaki depannya ke arah wajahnya sebelum berlari dan kembali berputar-putar mengeliligi kaki Jaejoong dan mengeong berkali-kali.

Ha ha ha ..

"Ada apa Jiji~ya? Apa kau lapar? eum?" Yunho tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang kembali mengangkat kucing itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ajjhuma yang mengurus rumah sedang pergi ke tempat tinggalnya di Chungnam, jadi sepertinya malam ini kita memesan makan di luar saja Jaejoong~ah."

Ohh ...

Seperti tergerak langkah kakinya berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan tangannya terulur membuka serta mengamati isi lemari pendigin itu. Jaejoong mendadak tak bergeming, ada sesuatu yang terasa seperti mengganjal dalam pikirannya. Entah apa, tapi membuat hatinya memghangat. Sesuatu yang terasa sudah biasa dan menjadi keterbiasaan. Namja cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya menepis pikiran-pikiran yang bersemayam di otaknya. Sesaat kemudian Jaejoong berbalik melontarkan senyuman pada namja tampan yang berdiri mengamatinya.

"sebagai tanda terimakasihku, atas tawaran menginap malam ini, biar aku yang membuat makan malam untukmu Yunho~ya**. Geojeongma**, aku tidak akan meracunimu, walaupun aku namja, ku jamin kau pasti akan ketagihan dengan masakanku." Ujar namja cantik itu dan memberikan efek lekukan di sudut bibir hati Yunho.

'**Anya**, Joongie. Aku selalu yakin bahwa masakanmulah yang sampai kapanpun selalu mampu membuatku puas. Tidak ingatkah kau saat kita melakukan malam mengesankan waktu itu?' Yunho menatap sendu punggung namja yang kini telah melepaskan jas kerjanya, menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya dan berjalan kesana kemari mengambil sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya untuk membuat makan malam yang di janjikannya.

Setetes air bening itu terjatuh begitu saja. Yunho merasa tercekat dengan nafasnya sendiri, dadanya benar-benar sesak. Namja tampan itu mengangkat wajahnya menghindari luberan air yang siap kapan saja keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Grep

Pisau itu jatuh membentur kedua sisi buah tomat yang hendak terbelah. Jaejoong menelan saliva menyadari sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Mata doenya terbelalak dan ekspresi wajahnya antara tidak percaya dan syok bercampur.

Jaejoong meraih tangan itu dan bersiap melepaskannya, begitu pula tubuhnya yang juga sudah separuh jalan berbalik. Bibir cherrynya berupaya mengeluarkan kata-kata meminta penjelasan, namun sebuah suara bass menghentikan niatnya.

"**Jebbal,** tiga menit saja. Hanya tiga menit saja, biarkan seperti ini. Aku merindukan kekasihku saat seperti ini." Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, namun pikirannya tertuju pada pengakuan Yunho saat dimobil siang tadi. 'mungkinkah Yunho masih mencintai yeoja yang sudah menghianatinya itu?'

Memang tidak sakit saat putus cinta. Tapi sangat sakit jika putus tapi masih mencintai. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dalam dan membiarkan sosok namja yang memeluk tubuhnya itu membenamkan wajahnya di antara tengkuknya. Menerima hembusan nafas berat yang menggelitik indra perasanya. Kedua mata doe itu perlahan terpejam.

'Tak asing, perasaan apa sebenarnya ini? Jung Yunho! Siapa namja ini? kenapa setiap sentuhanya begitu sulit kuartikan? Kenapa nafasku terasa sesak? Kenapa tiba-tiba berdetak begitu cepat? Apa ini?'

Jaejoong tersentak saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di ceruk lehernya. Namun belum sepenuhnya menyadari saat perlahan tubuhnya berbalik dan sebuah hembusan nafas hangat menerpa kulit wajahnya. Bagai tersadar dari pikiran dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh di benaknya, namja cantik itu membuka doe eyesnya dan terbelalak saat menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah dengan bibir hati itu yang tinggal beberpa senti lagi tepat menyentuh bibirnya. Jaejoong menarik tangan yang melilit pingganganya dan mendorong tubuh namja tampan berkulit tan itu.

"Yunho~ya!" pekik jaejoong dan menyentuh lehernya yang baru beberapa saat lalu telah dikecup, dan hampir saja bibirnya juga tersentuh oleh bibir hati itu. Jaejoong menatap namja tampan bermata musang yang kini juga tak kalah terkejutnya.

"J –jaejoong~ah, **mi –mianhe**, aku benar-benar tidak sadar. **Mianhe**, aku bisa menjelaskannya. **Mianhe** jaejoong~ah." Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namja cantik itu menggeleng pelan dan masih terpaku. Buru-buru Jaejoong merunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"**A –arraseo**, aku tau kau tidak sengaja. Kau hanya terbawa perasaan. Aku tidak marah, hanya terkejut. Se –sebaikanya kau bermain dengan Jiji dan aku akan menyelesaikan memasak makan malamnya." Ujar Jaejoong dan berusaha menenangkan perasaanya sendiri. Yunho menatap ragu kearah namja cantik itu sebelum mengangguk dan membawa seekor kucing yang tengah memainkan tomat yang menggelinding di lantai.

'**pabbo'**

Berulang kali Yunho merutuk dan memukul-mukul kepalanya, menyesali sikapnya yang gegabah. Mengabaikan kucing dalam pelukannya yang terlihat mengeong dan meronta dengan mata tajam masih melihat buah tomat yang baru saja menjadi mainannya.

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Woonie~ah, apa kau sangat mencintai namja dalam foto ini?" wanita berparas cantik dan anggun itu duduk di pinngir ranjang dan menatap lembut sosok namja yang justru menatap penuh curiga kearahnya.

"Kau masih ingat jalan pulang? **Nae aegya**. Berarti kau juga masih mengingat aku, Eommamu. Kenapa kau bisa menjadi seperti ini? Maafkan eomma meninggalkanmu sendiri dalam keluarga Choi. Tapi eomma berjanji, akan menebus waktu yang selama ini terbuang. Untuk itulah kau harus sembuh." Tutur yeoja itu. Diraihnya sebuah pisau di atas piring buah dan bangkit berdiri membuat perhatian namja yang yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang mengarah padanya.

Jleb

"Joongie!" pekik namja tampan itu saat melihat foto miliknya kini menggantung di dinding dengan sebilah pisau menancap tepat di wajah dalam foto itu.

Yeoja itu kembali berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan berjongkok di samping putranya. Membisikkan sesuatu di telinga namja itu. dan membuat sebuah senyum yang tiba-tiba terlukis di bibir namja tampan itu hingga memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang nampak menawan dan mampu membuat yeoja manapun bertekuk lutut.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam yang sedikit terasa kaku, karena adanya insiden yang di sebabkan Jung Yunho yang hampir saja lepas kendali dengan melayangkan ciumannya pada Jaejoong, sehingga membuat namja cantik itu menjadi lebih pendiam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya, dan membuat Yunho merasa sedikit sebal diacuhkan namja pujaannya itu.

"Yunho~ya, bolehkah aku tau dimana kamarku?" tanya Jaejoong akhirnya dan membuat Yunho mengerutkan kening. Namun sebuah seringaian muncul di bibir hati Yunho saat namja cantik itu sibuk mengamati beberapa pintu yang ada di rumah megah miliknya.

"**Mianhe** Jaejoong~ah. sepertinya hanya ada satu kamar yang bersih di rumahku. Kamar-kamar yang lain sama sekali tidak tersentuh oleh Namj ajjhuma sebelum pergi."

"Ohh, baiklah, tunjukkan aku satu kamar. Biar aku yang membersihkannya sendiri. Tidak perlu khawatir Yunho~ya, aku juga sangat berbakat melakukan pekerjaan rumah." Yunho hampir kehabisan akal, membuat bagaimana caranya namja cantik ini bisa tidur dengannya dalam satu ranjang malam ini. Astaga Jaejoong benar-benar susah ditebak!

Yunho menghela nafas dan memijit pelipisnya. Jaejoong masih tampak menunggu jawabannya.

"sudah malam, kau terlihat lelah. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan tamuku mmembersihkan sendiri tempat tidurnya? Tidak mungkin juga aku membiarkanmu tidur di kamar maid milik Nam ajjhuma, dan satu lagi, besok kita ada rapat penting tentang penandatanganan hasil kerjasama JJ Arial dan Jung's Company. Kau tidak lupa bukan? Jadi sebaiknya kita cepat mandi dan segera tidur." Ucap Yunho dan lansung berbalik membelakangi Jaejoong berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Jaejoong hanya mampu diam dan mengerjapkan kedua mata doenya. Namja cantik itu akhirnya mengangkat bahunya dan mengikuti namja tampan yang sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki kamar yang menurut Jaejoong bernuansa sangat megah dan berseni.

Jaejoong berjalan dan membuka pintu balkon. Memejamkan matanya dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara malam yang menyapa wajahnya. Namja cantik itu bahkan tidak menyadari Yunho yang mengamatinya sembari tersenyum dan melepaskan pakaiannya bersiap mandi.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Yunho keluar dan melihat Jaejoong tidak lagi berada di balkon, namja tampan itu sempat terlihat panik dan menarik nafas lega begitu melihat sosok yang dicarinya ternyata telah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

'Kau terlihat kelelahan**. Mianhe**, aku melakukan semuanya semata agar bisa bersamamu kembali.'

Yunho menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut Jaejoong yang menutupi dahinya. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk, namun perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya pada sosok yang tengah terlelap itu. berhenti ketika jarak kedua bibir itu tinggal beberapa senti, dan Yunho memutuskannya.

Cukup lama, kedua bibir itu bertaut. Meskipun tak ada pergerakan apapun yang dilakukan Yunho. Hanya sebatas menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir cherry yang selama ini selalu dirindukannya.

Deg

Yunho tersentak tiba-tiba, wajahnya memerah saat Jaejoong meraih tangannya, buru-buru namja bersurai brunette itu menarik bibir hatinya

Mengamati apa yang dilakukan namja cantik dalam tidurnya itu. Yunho menelan saliva dengan susah payah ketika melihat Jaejoong mengulum telunjuknya sembari tersenyum dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Tubuh namja tampan berbibir hati itu benar-benar terasa panas sekarang. Kuluman bibir cherry Jaejoong telah bereaksi dan merangsang tubuh bawahnya. Yunho mati-matian menahan nafasnya. Kejantanannya kini sudah menegang dan celananya terasa sangat sempit bahkan menyesakkan.

'aish! Kalau seperti ini terus bisa mati berdiri aku menahan hasrat.' Batin Yunho dan menatap namja cantik si pelaku yang malah asyik tertidur tanpa mengindahkan sosok yang tengah tersiksa karena ulahnya.

Plup

Yunho langsung berlari menghambur ke kamar mandi begitu Jaejoong melepaskan kuluman di tangannya, guna menyelesaikan hasratnya yang dibuat namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

Hoamm

Jaejoong menguap pelan, mata doenya perlahan terjaga dan mengerjap menyesuaikan terpaan cahaya yang menyapa retinanya.

Menilik meja nakas dan melihat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya akhirnya menginap di kediaman Yunho karena tidak mendapatkan satu apartemen maupun hotel pun yang kosong dan berlokasi di dekat Jung's company. Namun wajahnya memerah seketika saat mengingat dengan jelas kejadian di dapur tadi malam, saat namja bermarga Jung itu hampir saja mencium bibirnya. Refleks Jaejoong memegang bibirnya, tapi sesuatu menahan tangannya untuk tidak bergerak bebas. Merasa heran, akhirnya jaejoong berbalik.

Deg

'**Omo**! Apa ini? Sejak kapan orang ini tidur disampingku? Ohh! Dan dia memelukku? Kami tidur berpelukan?' jaejoong menelan salivanya. Menutup matanya kembali sembali bibirnya bergumam pelan.

"Ini hanya mimpi**. Geure**, ini tidak nyata, Kim Jaejoong kau itu masih normal dan ini semua bukanlah kenyataan. Hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi,hanya mimpi ..." guman Jaejoong tanpa henti sekaligus tanpa menyadari jika bibir hati di hadapannya baru saja tersenyum dan menyeringai. Yunho masih tampak menutup matanya.

"Hanya mimpi, tidak nyata, normal, normal!" berkali-kali Jaejoong menggumam namun namja berparas cantik itu terlonjak kaget saat Yunho justru merengkuhnya semakin erat dalam pelukannya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

'Yah, kenapa jadi seperti ini?' Jaejoong tertegun seketika. Ditatapnya wajah namja yang tengah terlelap itu. 'tampan' mata tajam itu kini terpejam, garis hidung yang tegas serta bibir hati yang berbentuk indah itu. Jaejoong kembali membayangkan kejadian semalam, bagaimana jika bibir hati itu menyentuhnya semalam, bagaimanakah rasanya?

'**Pabbo! Anya**, bodoh kenapa membayangkan hal-hal yang aneh seperti itu?" Jaejoong menggeleng, berusaha menarik tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Yunho dengan telunjuknya.

"Yunho~ya**, irreona** ..." tidak ada reaksi. Beralih jari telunjuknya menyentuh bahu kekar yang berada dihadapanya.

"Yunho~ya, kau tidak pergi ke kantor?" tanyannya hampir seperti bisikan. Sayangnya Yunho benar-benar sepertinya masih sangat nyaman dengan alam mimpinya, Jaejoong menghela nafasnya sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu namja tampan itu akan bangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Kedua sosok namja itu berjalan menuju mobil audi yang terparkir didepan sebuah kediaman megah keluarga Jung.

Kedua ekspresi wajah yang berbeda menyelimuti aura kedua namja itu. namja yang bermata doe dengan bibirnya yang tidak berhenti mengerucut dan tampak sebal juga wajahnya yang tampak memerah, sementara namja yang memiliki bibir hati dan bermata musang justru tampak puas dan senyuman tak pernah berhenti terukir disudut bibirnya.

Jaejoong benar-benar sangat kesal, pasalnya Yunho baru bangun pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit padahal Jaejoong sudah berusaha membangunkannya hampir lebih dari sepuluh kali. Tetapi namja tampan itu seolah sudah bermimpi sampai planet andromeda sehingga tetap terlelap sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan sangat erat.

"Yunho~ya, bukankah rapat berlangsung sepuluh menit lagi? Kenapa kau masih tenang begitu? Kita benar-benar akan terlambat." Tegur jaejoong begitu Yunho menjalankan mobil audinya.

"Memangnya siapa yang berani memarahi presdir utama Jung's company Jaejoong~ah? Jadi sebaikanya kau tenang dan duduk dengan manis. **Arraseo**." Jaejoong mendengus dan membuat Yunho tertawa.

"**Arraseo,** dan alihkan matamu kedepan sebelum kita menabrak pagar pembatas jalan." Sahut Jaejoong dan Yunho seketika terdiam begitu indra pendengarannya menangkap kata pagar pembatas. 'kembali teringat akan kecelakaan Jaejoong'.

.

.

.

"**Chakkamanyo**!" seru Jaejoong begitu dirinya dan Yunho bersiap memasuki ruang rapat direksi yang sepertinya telah tertunda beberapa saat yang lalu.

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum ketika mendapati Jaejoong merapikan dasinya dan membersihkan jasnya, bibir cherry itu juga menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"**Kka,** kita mulai sesuatu yang baru." Ucapnya dan Yunho mengangguk. Keduanya memasuki sebuah ruangan besar dengan meja berbentuk oval panjang yang dikelilingi kursi-kursi berpenghuni namja maupun yeoja dengan wajah dan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Yunho berjalan dengan langkah pasti dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sebuah layar besar, diikuti Jaejoong yang tidak berhenti memunculkan senyum di bibir cherrynya yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian banyak namja maupun yeoja dalam ruangan itu.

Ada tiga kursi yang berjejer di depan layar besar. Yunho duduk dimeja nomor satu diikuti Jaejoong yang duduk disebelahnya.

"**Annyeonghasumnika**." Yunho bangkit dan memberi hormat yang disambut semua penghuni ruangan. Melirik kursi kosong disebelah Jaejoong, Yunho kemudian menatap wajah satu persatu para pemegang saham yang hampir sebagian berwajah orang tua yang sudah banyak memakan garam dalam dunia bisnis.

"**Joeseonghamnida**, siapakah yang belum berada diruang rapat ini?" tanya Yunho dan membuat semua orang saling berpandangan, ada yang menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu ada yang hanya mengerutkan kening.

"direktur utama dari Everlast Zentertaint, tuang Andrew Choi. Pemilik perusahaan periklanan dari San Francisco yang akan bekerja sama dalam pemasaran produk baru Jung's company **hwijangnim**." Yunho mengangguk dan menghela nafas.

Beberapa detik berikutnya pintu berderit terbuka, menempakkan sosok pemuda tampan dengan kacamata berframe tipis dan menarik hampir semua perhatian penghuni ruang rapat dengan senyuman mautnya yang berhias lesung pipi.

Yunho bangkit dan menyambut namja berkacamata itu dengan senyuman dibibir hatinya. Kedua mata itu saling memandang, dan keduanya saling tersenyum sembali berjaba tangan.

"Jung Yunho imnida. Senang bekerja sama dengan anda. Tuan Andrew." Ucap Yunho yang dibalas anggukan namja bernama Andrew Choi itu.

"Andrew Choi, semoga kerja sama ini berjalan dengan lancar." Iris brown milik namja bersenyum menawan itu melirik kearah namja lain yang masih duduk dan terlihat sibuk membuka map yang berisikan lembaran kertas-kertas penting. Seakan tahu arah pandang rekan bisnisnya, Yunho ikut menoleh kearah namja cantik yang terlihat mempotkan bibir merahnya dengan ekspresi wajah berfikir keras, membuat Yunho tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pelan pundak Jaejoong, menyadarakan pemuda cantik itu.

"Jaejoong~ah." Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho dan tak terelakkan ketika doe eyesnya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok wajah yang dulu pernah mewarnai hidupnya. Namja cantik itu menelan salivanya saat namja yang dikenalinya sebagai sunbaenya waktu kulliah itu tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang tidak mungkin dilupakannya, senyum berlesung pipi yang menjadi ciri khas namja itu.

"Mr Andrew Choi, perkenalkan, ini perwakilan dari JJ Arial, Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho dengan wajah bangga. Tidak menyadari tubuh namja cantik disampingnya yang seperti mati rasa, dan meneggang. Jaejoong menghela nafas dan bangkit dari duduknya. Masih tersenyum Siwon mengulurkan tanganya ke hadapan Jaejoong yang hanya mampu menatap tangan itu dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Seperti sebuah film yang kembali dipaksa berputar dalam pikirannya. Jaejoong mengingat saat tangannya memberi sebuah tamparan di wajah tampan namja yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Saat namja yang dulu dikenalnya sebagai Choi Siwon itu merebut ciuman pertamanya. Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong yang tersembunyi, sedikkit tercenung saat merasakan tangan namja cantiknya berkeringat dan sedikit bergetar. Jaejoong kembali menelan salivanya dan dengan ragu mengulurkan tangannya membalas namja bersurai hitam itu.

"Andrew Choi, senang bertemu dengan anda, Kim Jaejoong ssi." Ucap Siwon dan memberi penekanan pada nama Jaejoong.

"Ki –kim J –Jaejoong imnida. Bangapsumnida." Jawab Jaejoong dan menarik tangannya yang ternyata digenggam Siwon dengan erat itu. memberi remasan di jemari yang sangat pas di genggamannya, Siwon kembali tersenyum sementara Jaejoong sedikit meringis merasa ngilu di jari-jarinya.

Yunho mengerutkan kening merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa dalam penglihatannya. Menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari cara namja yang mengaku Andrew Choi itu saat menatap Jaejoongnya.

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong membasuh wajahnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ditatapnya wajahnya di depan sebuah cermin di depan westafel toilet.

"**Hyung! Waeguraeseoyo?"**

"**Hyung! Apa sebenarnya yang kaummbb . . . ."**

**Plak**

"**Kau gila hyung. Kau benar-benar gila. Michingoya!"**

Jaejoong menggeleng, dan kembali membasuh wajahnya. Dulu, Setelah memberi tamparan pada Siwon, Jaejoong kembali ke Seoul dan sama sekali tidak pernah memberi kabar ataupun mencari tau bagaimana keadaan namja yang sudah dianggapnya hyung itu, yang ternyata menyalahartikan perhatiannya.

Satu yang membuat Jaejoong bergidik adalah tatapan Siwon yang sangat berbeda dari yang dulu. Matanya sekarang tajam dan penuh dengan ambisi serta obsesi yang tidak bisa diungkapkan itu membuat Jaejoong merasa ada sesuatu yang diinginkan namja itu.

"**eothokhe**? Bagaimana aku bisa berhadapan denganya?" keluh Jaejoong dan menundukkan wajahnya menatap air yang mengalir di hadapannya.

"berhadapan dengan siapa Joongie?"

Deg

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan mata doenya membulat seketika. Sosok yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya kini tengah berdiri bersandar di balik pintu toilet yang tertutup. Dengan senyum khas miliknya, namja itu menumpu kedua tangannya yang bersedekap di depan dadanya. Jaejoong kembali menelan saliva untuk yang kesekian kalinya melihat sosok itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"H –hyung ..." pekik Jaejoong sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Siwon.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Joongie? **uri manha**, Kau sama sekali tidak berubah nde." Ucap Siwon dan mengarahkan tatapannya pada bibir cherry yang tengah menjadi lampiasan kegugupan pemiliknya yang tidak berhenti menggigitnya sejak beberapa menit lalu hingga membuatnya semakin terlihat merah dan menggoda.

"Kau tau Joongie, aku masih selalu merindukanmu sampai sekarang. Apa kau juga?" tanya Siwon dan berjalan semakin medekat ke arah Jaejoong.

"N –nde. B –bagaima kabar mu hyung? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya." Siwon menyeringai dan kini tubuhnya sudah berada tepat dihadapan Jaejoong, melihat wajah menawan yang tengah tertunduk itu. Siwon mengulurkan tanganya dan menyentuh dagu Jaejoong, mengangkatnya dan membuat kedua mata mereka saling beradu.

"Kau tau Joongie, aku menjadi gila karena tidak bisa melihatmu, tidak bisa mendengar suara merdumu, tidak bisa mendapatkan perhatianmu. Aku gila karena tidak bisa menyentuhmu, dan aku gila tidak bisa mencium bibir merahmu ini." Jaejoong terbelalak dan buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya namun gerakan Siwon jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraanya.

Hemmppppt

Mppcckkh ..

"Hyunmmphh ... ahh ..." Siwon melumat bibir cherry yang selalu dirindukannya selama ini, bibir milik namja yang membuatnya mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa, namja yang telah membuatnya hilang pikiran. Namja yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya.

Urgghh!

Jaejoong mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya setelah berhasil mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga melepaskan ciumannya, kedua mata doenya kembali membulat saat melihat namja itu kembali mendekat kearahnya dan meraih kedua lengan pundaknya.

"Hyung! Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Siwon tidak menggubris perintah Jaejoong dan justru mendorong tubuh namja cantik itu hingga membentur dinding.

Brukk

Arggkkh

Pemandnagan disekitarnya menjadi gelap sebuah suara terngiang dalam pikirannya. Suara itu, wajah itu, senyum itu perlahan berubah sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat jelas.

Siwon menatap Jaejoong yang memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat dan nafasnya yang terengah, peluh bahkan membanjiri wajah cantik itu.

"**Kau, adalah kekasihku. Kim Jaejoong."**

"**morning kiss "**

"**Yunnie?"**

"**Nde,** **Yunnie. Joongie, aku mohon padamu jangan pernah mencoba mengingat masa lalu mu lagi. Karena itu akan membuat kita merasa jauh. Lihatlah kedepan dan kita mulai semuanya dari nol lagi. Arraseo."**

**Yunnie**

**Yunnie**

Deg

Deg

Deg

Nafas Jaejoong tercekat, dia tau siapa pemilik nama itu, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya, senyumnya, dan ciuman itu. Jaejoong bisa merasakan setiap sentuhan yang diberikan sosok itu, tentang malam itu saat tubuhnya menyatu dengan namja itu ...

"YUNNIE ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Akhirnya gia datang lagi. Minal aidzin walfaidzin, gia mohon maaf lahir dan batin ^^, hmm ... gmn yah reaksi Jaejoong nanti? Dia sudah mengingat semuanya. Gmn sikap Jaejoong pada Yunho? Next chp nde^^**

Jeongmal gamsahamnida semua reviwer dan yang sudah mengikuti HTM, yang memfollow dan Fav. Sepatah kata kalian memberikan semangat baru buat gia

Big thanks to :

**The Biggest Fan of Yunjae***

**Dipa Woon***

**Izca RizcassieYJ***

**SimviR**

**Aaliya Shim***

**Taeripark***

**ayy88fish***

**Fha**

**JungYJ***

**My beauty jeje***

**Jung Eunhee***

**Guest**

**RedsXiah***

**Irengiovanny***

**NisyaraNadya***

**Himawari Ezuki***

**miaakira**

**Diani Shim***

**astutiimoet***

**kim ana kumu**

**lipminnie***

**kim ana kumu**

**Lana Park***

**Jejevan***

**YunHolic***

**Kim Selena***

**marcia rena **

**Guest**

**runashine88***

**Anik0405***

**Vic89***

**AyuClouds69***

**zhe***

**dhian930715ELF***

**Kyungie Jae***

**oom komariah 921***

**Cherry Yunjae***

**KJhwang***

**Chie Na OrangeL***

**Mayumi Fujika***

**yoon HyuWoon***

**Zheyra Sky***

**hana sukie**

**maxyunjae***

**Dennis park**

**Winnie jjkyu***

**Zhu Rizhu**

**Casshipper Jung***

**Casshipper Jung**

**Casshipper Jung**

**Casshipper Jung**

**Casshipper Jung**

**iru iru g***

**Casshipper Jung**

**Casshipper Jung**

**Casshipper Jung**

**Casshipper Jung**

**Casshipper Jung**

**Casshipeer Jung**

**KimShippo**

**Kim RyeoSunghyun***

**RismaChunnie***

**RismaChunnie**

**magnaeris***

**Quiris in Quirel**

**Quiris in Quirel**

**Quiris in Quirel**

**Quiris in Quirel**

**Quiris in Quirel**

**Quiris in Quirel**

**Quiris in Quirel**

**Quiris in Quirel**

**Quiris in Quirel**

**Quiris in Quirel**

**Quiris in Quirel**

**(^-*) yang bertanda bintang-login ^^ untuk reader baru dan semuanya yang sudah reviw gia sangat berterima kasih, ini yang buat gia dapat feel lagi menulis. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Healing To Me**

**Title** : Healing To Me

**Author** : Giaoneesan

**Pairing** : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho

**Genre** : Romance-Drama-Friendship-Complicated

**Lenght** : Chapter 1- ...

**Warning****: **Typo bertebaran, no bashing no flame, read, enjoy, dan berfikir suka atau tidak. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan bahasa yang sopan dan baik. Setting berubah-ubah sewaktu-waktu.

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13**

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon tertegun saat menyadari keadaan Jaejoong yang tidak sadarkan diri. Namja bersurai hitam itu lantas berjalan mendekati tubuh Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong~ah, gwenchana?" tanyanya khawatir dan saat tanganya bergerak untuk mengangkat tubuh yang terkulai itu, tampak pintu toilet yang menjeblak terbuka. Sesosok namja jangkung berdiri didepan pintu. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Jae hyung!"

Brukk

Changmin mendorong tubuh Siwon dan langsung mengambil alih Jaejoong ke dalam gendongannya, membawa namja cantik itu keluar dari dalam toilet. Changmin bahkan melupakan pemuda yang sudah menatap penuh kebencian kearahnya.

Duagh!

Crakk

Sebuah kepalan tangan dilayangkan namja bersenyum menawan itu. Siwon menatap tajam kearah cermin retak di hadapannya. sudut matanya memicing dan giginya yang saling bergemeletuk menahan amarah.

'Aku harus membebaskan Seung hyun secepatnya, Jung Yunho. Namja itu, aku harus mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya.'

Siwon menggengam erat tangannya yang telah meneteskan butir-butir darah hingga ke lantai. Setelah menenangkan pikirannya dan menghela nafas, namja berperawakan tegap itu berjalan keluar dari toilet dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

"Hyung!" panggil Changmin saat melihat Yunho datang dengan tergesa menghampirinya. Wajah Yunho dipenuhi kekhawatiran yang sangat nampak jelas. Mengabaikan nafasnya yang tersengal, namja tampan itu lantas mengarahkan pandangannya ke dalam kamar yang pintunya masih tertutup itu.

"Apa yang terjadi Changmin~ah? ada apa dengan Joongie?" tanyanya panik dan Changmin membuka pintu ruang klinik di Jung's Company.

"Entahlah hyung, aku menemukan Jae hyung pingsan di toilet bersama Andrew Choi." Ungkap Changmin dan memberi penjelasan.

Yunho mengangkat sebelah garis matanya. Mendengar nama lain yang diungkapkan Changmin.

"Andrew Choi? Apa yang dia lakukan?" changmin menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu.

.

.

.

Enngghh

Jaejoong mengerjap pelan dan merasakan kepalanya yang seperti baru saja dihantam batu besar. Sakit dan berdenyut. Namja cantik itu memutar pandangannya dan tubuhnya terpaku seketika saat melihat seorang namja yang tengah duduk tertidur di sofa dekat ranjangnya berbaring.

'OMO!' pekiknya dalam hati dan bangkit dari tempat tidur rawatnya. Jaejoong berjalan dengan sangat perlahan, takut pergerakan sekecil apapun yang dilakukannya akan membangunkan sosok pemuda bersurai brunette itu.

Berjongkok sembari melipat tangan kirinya didepan dada, sementara tangan kananya menyentuh dagunya tampak berfikir. Jaejoong mengamati wajah namja yang tengah tertidur itu sembari mengetukkan jarinya.

"Jung Yunho! Benarkah kau namja yang telah menolongku saat kecelakaan itu? B –benarkah kau pemilik nama 'Yunnie' itu? benarkah kita tinggal bersama selama aku hilang ingatan? Da –dan be benarkah kita i-itu ... me-melakukan itu ...? Aisshh!" Jaejoong berdiri dan mengacak rambutnya kasar. Tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa panas dan sepertinya memerah memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak mampu dibayangkannya. Tidak menyadari sosok yang tertidur itu baru saja mengerutkan kening dan mengangkat sebelah garis matanya meskipun masih dengan keadaan menutup kedua mata musangnya.

Namja cantik itu menghela nafas dan menggeleng, mata doenya kembali melirik kearah namja tampan yang masih setia dengan dunianya di bawah alam sadar. Kembali berjongkok, jari telunjuknya terulur dan menyentuh bibir hati yang sedikit terlihat membuka itu. Jaejoong tersenyum, dengan perlahan wajah putihnya mulai mendekat kearah pemilik mata musang itu.

Bisa dirasaknnya desiran aneh dan detakan jantung yang bergemuruh yang tiba-tiba memenuhi tubuhnya. Pemuda cantik itu memejamkan kedua iris doe nya dan semakin mempersempit jarak yang menghubungkan bibir cherry miliknya dengan bibir hati di hadapnnya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Drt, drt, drt...

Getar ponsel membuat Jaejoong tersadar dan tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja akan dilakukanya. Namja cantik itu kembali menarik nafasnya dan meraih ponsel di saku celananya. Menggelengkan sejenak kepalanya saat merasa tidak mengenal pemilik nomor yang menghubungi ponselnya.

"Yeobseo .."

'**Joongie~ah bogoshipo.'**

Jaejoong terdiam, dia mengenal baik siapa pemilik suara baritone ini. Namja yang baru beberapa saat lalu ditemuinya di toilet dan menciumnya secara paksa. Namja yang membuatnya bisa mengingat kembali memori yang sempat menghilang saat dirinya mengalami hilang ingatan, meskipun tidak semuanya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku hyung?" sosok di seberang telpon justru tertawa.

'**temui aku di VIP Guest Room, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya Joongie chagi.'**

...

'**Jaejoongie, tidakkah kau ingin tau cerita lengkap Choi Siwon menjadi Andrew Choi hmm? Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam lagi. Yaksok!'** Jaejoong menghela nafas lelah.

"Bagiku kau tetap tidak berubah hyung. Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Tetangga apartemenku di Tokyo sekaligus hyungku. Tidak lebih."

'**temui aku sekarang, atau aku akan melakukan hal yang tidak akan kau bayangkan.'** Ancam Siwon dan memutus panggilanya sepihak. Jaejoong menatap layar ponselnya dengan wajah letih.

Big doenya kembali menilik sosok namja yang tidur di atas sofa. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya dan menumpukannya diatas tangan Yunho. Menatap wajah tampan yang menurutnya terlihat kecil dan mengaggumkan.

"Gomawo ... Yunnie~ya ..." Ucapnya pelan dan bangkit berdiri. Jaejoong meninggalkan klinik tempatnya beristirahat beserta namja tampan yang masih terlelap atau berpura-pura tidur lebih tepatnya.

Blam

Yunho membuka kedua manik musangnya saat mendengar pintu berdebum menutup. Kedua alisnya menyatu dan tatapannya menajam.

"Jaejoong memanggil nama kecilku? Mustahil! Apa ingatannya tentang diriku sudah kembali?" secercah senyuman lolos dari bibir berbentuk unik itu. namun sekejap ekspresi wajah Yunho berubah kembali mengeras. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

'tetangga apartemen di Tokyo? Mungkinkah ...' Yunho menggeleng palan dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Yunho berjalan dengan langkah tergesa keluar dari klinik Jung's Company dan wajahnya penuh keheranan dan kebingungan.

'Tidak mungkin! Bukankah Choi itu sudah mati? Apa aku salah? Pasti ada sesuatu yang belum ku ketahui.' Batin Yunho dan membuka pintu bercat putih yang dipenuhi dengan layar-layar komputer maupun Tv yang bersambung dengan tombol keyboard dan kabel-kabel di bawah meja serta kaca besar yang terpampang.

"Cepat cari dimana keberadaan Kim Jaejoong. Sekarang." Perintah Yunho dan orang-orang dalam ruangan itu langsung bergerak cepat mengarahkan jemari mereka di atas tombol-tombok keyboard serta mata mereka yang meneliti satu-persatu gambar yang berada di delapan layar besar yang sedang terpampang sebagai CCTV di Jung's Company.

"Hwijangnim, Kim Jaejoong ssi berada di ruangan Guest Room untuk VIP lantai 20." Mata musang Yunho langsung beralih pada dua sosok yang kini terlihat di dalam layar tv.

Yunho mendekat dan menaikan sebelah tangan kirinya. Mengarti apa yang dimaksud atasannya, semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu lantas berdiri serempak dan keluar meninggalkan atasan mereka yang sudah mengambil alih ruangan CCTV perusahaan itu.

Jemari namja berkulit tan itu menekan sebuah tombol dan membuat layar utama dipenuhi dengan gambar dua sosok namja yang terlihat saling pandang itu. sementara tangannya yang lain meraih headphone dan mencoba mendengarkan apapun yang mungkin sedang dibicarakan Jaejoong dan namja lain yang masih diragukan Yunho bernama Andrew Choi itu.

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Senyum berlesung pipi itu kembali muncul dan menghiasi wajah Siwon begitu melihat sosok yang sangat dikaguminya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jaejoongie ..." Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya saat Siwon memanggil namanya.

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan hyung, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Siwon menyeringai.

"Tidakkah lebih baik jika kita duduk dan meminum teh sembari bernostalgia. Ahh ... senangnya bisa bertemu kembali dengan satu-satunya orang yang pernah peduli dan perhatian dalam hidup kita. Benarkan Joongie?" Siwon mengerling sementara Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tau arah pembicaraan ini. Jaejoong sangat mengetahui dengan jelas latar belakang Choi Siwon yang lahir dari rahim seorang model dan artis terkenal Baek Kang Hee, namun sayangnya Siwon menyandang status yang membuat namja tampan itu tidak di terima di manapun. 'anak haram, anak diluar nikah' begitulah.

Kim Jaejoong, seorang namja berwajah cantik yang menjadi tetangga apartemen sekaligus hobaenya di Universitas Tokyo yang bersedia menerima dan berbaik hati pada Siwon, sehingga membuat Siwon memberikan julukan 'malaikat' pada pemuda cantik itu.

Dan membuat seorang Choi Siwon akhirnya jatuh kedalam pesona Jaejoong dan menjadikan pemuda bermata doe itu sebagai tujuan hidupnya.

"Ahh, sebenarnya aku sudah beniat membawamu kerumah sakit tadi saat melihatmu pingsan di toilet Joongie, tapi namja bertubuh tinggi itu tiba-tiba datang dan langsung merebutmu membawamu pergi begitu saja." Tutur Siwon lagi.

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening, dan pikirannya tertuju pada Changmin namja yang selalu memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan hyung itu.

"Jaejoongie, ku dengar kau membatalkan pernikahanmu? Benarkah? Dan apakah kau sekarang mulai menjadi sama seperti ku? Seorang gay?" tanya Siwon dengan nada santainya. Jaejoong bergeming dan memilih memandang lantai di ruangan itu.

"Apa kau menaruh hati pada direktur utama pemilik Jung's Company euhm?" Jaejoong tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya seketika, terkejut dilihatnya namja dihadapanya tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

"Apa maksud mu hyung? A –aku tidak me-mengerti." Namja cantik ini merutuk dalam hati atas nada bicaranya yang terkesan gugup dan terbata, membuat sudut bibir Siwon kembali berkedut.

Deg

Jaejoong tersentak begitu menyadari namja bersenyum menawan itu tepat berdiri dihadapannya, menatap intens pada kedua mata doenya.

"Dua tahun, Joongie! Kau pasti tidak menduga kalau aku mendekam di tempat mengerikan itu. dan kau tau siapa penyebabnya? Kau Joongie. KAU!" nada bicara Siwon tiba-tiba meninggi, membuat tubuh Jaejoong sedikit bergetar.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu hyung." Siwon mendecak.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tau dan tidak akan mengerti, karena kau meninggalkanku sendirian."

Grep

Jaejoong menelan saliva dengan susah payah, tubuhnya menengang seketika saat merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk begitu saja oleh Siwon. Tersadar, Jaejoong berontak dan mencengkram kedua lengan Siwon mencoba melepasakan pelukan namja itu darinya. Namun sosok yang mendekapnya terlalu sulit. Siwon bahkan seperti tali dengan simpul yang sangat kuat yang melilit tubuhnya dan membuatnya sulit untuk melepasakan diri dari kungkungannya.

"H-hyung le –lepas!" Siwon menggeleng dan semakin mempererat dekapanya.

"Aku mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa setelah kau meninggalkanku Joongie." Jaejoong berhenti berontak dan kedua alisnya terangkat heran.

"hyung ..."

.

.

.

Brakk

Yunho memukul meja di hadapannya. hatinya bergemuruh saat melihat tubuh kecil namja yang dicintainya kini berada di pelukan orang lain bernama Andrew Choi itu.

Ditatapnya tajam layar tv yang merekam adegan kedua manusia dalam ruangan itu. namun emosinya tertahan saat telinganya menangkap sebuah kata, 'rumah sakit jiwa'?

Yunho semakin yakin dengan prediksinya bahwa namja bernama Andrew Choi itu adalah orang yang sama dengan seseorang yang memiliki sebuah buku jurnal berwarna merah hati berinisial SC yang berada di tangannya.

Mata musangnya terbelalak saat melihat dan mendengar apa yang tengah terjadi dalam ruang VIP di perusahaannya itu.

.

.

.

"Park Young Eun!" sentak Yoochun dan Junsu berlari menghampiri sosok yeoja yang tengah bersimpuh di lantai putih dan sebilah pisau tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

Hik, hik, hik

Yoochun menjambak rambutnya kesal dan menatap adiknya putus asa.

"Apa kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu eoh? Sekalian saja bunuh aku Park Young Eun. Bunuh kakakmu ini! Agar aku tidak memusingkan lagi keadaanmu."

"Chunnie, geumanhe ..." seru Junsu dan mengelus punggung Young Eun.

"Aku malu oppa! Jaejoong oppa pasti sudah menganggapku gadis murahan. Dia pasti sudah berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Dia pasti akan membatalkan pernikahannya, dia pasti telah membenciku, dia ppas ..."

"CUKUP! Youngie~ya, dengarkan oppa. Kalaupun Jae hyung menunda pernikahan kalian karena melihat video itu, tidak bisakah kau mencintai namja lain? Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu." Young Eun menggeleng, bluerry miliknya menatap tajam sosok kakaknya sendiri.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya baik-baik pada Jaejoong oppa, aku akan melakukan apapun agar dia percaya padaku lagi." Yoochun menggeleng dan tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di lantai. Berapa kalipun namja bersuara husky itu mencoba mengubah watak dongsaengnya, tetap saja tidak mampu. Park Young Eun memang keras kepala. Tapi demi apapun Yoochun akan melakukan apapun untuk adik semata wayangnya. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua tanpa orang tua. Dan Keluarga Kim adalah yang mau menerima kekurangan itu dengan bijaksana.

Yoochun sempat drop saat tanpa sengaja seorang pemuda Jepang bernama Ryeota menjenguk adiknya beberapa hari yang lalu dan mengatakan kalau Jaejoong mendapat kiriman video mereka yang tengah berciuman. Dan sekarang namja berwajah cassanova itu tahu alasan Jae hyungnya menunda pernikahan dengan adiknya.

'aku harus membantu Youngie menyelesaikan masalah ini,' batin Yoochun dan mengangguk.

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Jaejoong~ah, saranganda." Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum saat melihat mata doe yang indah itu tampak membulat.

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah seputih susu itu. namun sayang baru saja jarak itu tinggal sejengkal, tangan Jaejoong terangkat dan menepis apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon. Membuat namja tampan itu tercengang.

Srakk

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku hyung." Mata doe itu menantang pemilik iris brown di hadapannya, telapak tangannya menggenggam erat pergelanagan tangan Siwon, sehingga membuat pemiliknya tercengang.

"Kau salah jika menganggapku tidak berubah, aku bukan Kim Jaejoong yang dulu. Berhentilah mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kau dapatkan hyung. Karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa membalas perasaanmu." Tandas Jaejoong dan membuang tangan Siwon dari genggamannya sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi, meninggalkan namja bersurai hitam itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu Joongie! Aku Choi Siwon bersumpah akan hal itu. kau akan bertekuk lutut dihadapanku. Kupastikan hal itu. KAU DENGAR? KIM JAEJOONG!" nafas Siwon terengah dan pandangannya menatap tajam pada daun pintu yang baru saja bergema menutup.

Jaejoong memukul dadanya berulang kali dan tubuhnya merosot di dinding yang bergeming itu.

'kenapa aku harus terperosok kedalam jurang yang dipenuhi kutukan ini? Sejak kapan takdirku dipenuhi cinta yang tidak seharusanya mengerubuni dan mengelilingi ruang gerakku.'

Mata doe pemuda berwajah cantik itu terpejam mencoba memahami apa yang sebanarnya terus berputar-putar di dalam roda kehidupanya. Namun sejauh apapun pikirannya berjalan mencari, tak ada jawaban atas perasaan yang memenuhi hatinya.

Jaejoong terhenyak saat tanpa sengaja iris matanya menangkap sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. 'mungkinkah Yunho juga memiliki pasangannya? Jika benar, berarti dia memang Yunnie.' Setelah menarik kekuatannya kembali, namja berbibir merah itu bangkit dan merapikan kemeja beserta jas kerjanya. Membiaskan senyum yang menurutnya akan mengawali penyelidikanya tentang identitas seseorang.

"Jja, tugas pertama adalah memastikan apa dia benar orang itu atau bukan. Tapi Siwon hyung juga harus diwaspadai. Dan setelah itu ..." Jaejoong mengangkat bahu dan akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiam beberapa saat yang lalu setelah bergulat dengan pikran panjangnya.

.

.

.

Yunho meremas kedua tangannya. Emosinya memuncak sudah. Dugaannya tepat dan tidak meleset sama sekali. Bahkan namja bernama Andrew Choi itu sudah mengakui sendiri bahwa dia adalah Choi Siwon. Mata musangnya menatap tajam pada layar tv dihadapannya yang hanya berisi ruangan kosong setelah dilihatnya Siwon keluar beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau pikir semudah itu mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong? jangan harap. Aku akan membuat nasibmu sama dengan saudaramu yang sudah mendekam dipenjara itu. atau aku bisa melakukan yang lebih parah lagi jika perlu." Tutur Yunho bermonolog.

Namja tampan itu melepas headphone yang dipakainya dan beranjak dari kursi di depan semua layar CCTV. Merapikan penampilannya dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan pribadi di perusahaannya.

Yunho tersenyum saat mendapati Jaejoong berada diruangannya sembari memeriksa beberapa dokumen di hadapannya. melihat ekspresi serius itu benar-benar membuat amarah Yunho yang beberapa saat lalu muncul kini menguap begitu saja.

'Apa kau sudah benar-benar mengingatku Joongie?' tanpa pikir panjang lagi dihampirinya pemuda cantik yang tampak sibuk itu.

"Kau sudah berada disini rupanya, aku mencarimu di klinik tadi. Gwenchana?"

Deg

Jaejoong mengenal suara bass ini. 'Apa yang harus aku perbuat?' batinnya sembari menutup kedua doe eyesnya yang justru membuat Yunho mengerutkan kening melihatnya.

Puk

Yunho menyentuh bahu Jaejoong dan membuat pemuda cantik itu terpaku.

"Jaejoong~ah gwenchana? Kalau kau masih sakit, kau bisa mengambil waktu istirahat. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang eotthe?" tanya Yunho lagi dan mengerling wajah yang sepertinya tampak gugup di hadapannya itu.

"A- annya, Yunni ah..." 'shit' Jaejoong merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa dia kelepasan bicara seperti itu? 'pabo'

"Maksudku Yunho~ya aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir nde." Yunho tersenyum misterius sembari mengangkat sebelah garis matanya.

"Arraseo. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya padaku." Ucap pemuda tampan itu dan mengacak surai Jaejoong membuat namja bebibir merah itu tercenung dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong sejenak sebelum beranjak pergi ke meja kerjanya sendiri.

'Mau bermain-main denganku eoh? Baiklah, kita lihat sampai dimana kau akan mempertahankan kepura-puraanmu itu Jaejoongie.' Ucap Yunho dalam hati. Baru saja akan duduk di kursi kebesarannya, Yunho dan jaejoong dikejutkan dengan pintu yang tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku ingin menemui Jung Yunho." Pekik yeoja berambut sebahu itu. Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya begitu juga Yunho yang mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok yeoja yang berdiri di dalam ruangan kantornya itu.

"Joeseonghamnida hwijangnim, saya sudah melarang nona Jeong, tapi beliau memaksa." Ucap sekertaris Yunho memberikan pembelaannya. Yunho mengangkat bahu dan menghela nafas.

"Kembalilah ketempatmu sekretaris Jang." Perintah Yunho dan diikuti tubuh sekretarisnya yang membungkuk dan meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Oppa!" seru Yoo mi dan menghampiri meja kerja Yunho.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting? Sehingga kaumppphhhh ..." Yunho tersentak saat tiba-tiba yeoja dihadapannya melayangkan ciumannya tepat di bibir hatinya menghentikan protes suara yang sempat dilayangkannya tadi.

Jaejoong melotot dan terpaku. Buru-buru dialihkannya kedua mata doenya menghindari pemandangan yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan hatinya.

Yunho melirikkan mata musangnya dan senyum terpias di sudut bibirnya saat melihat namja cantik yang kini tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil memajukan bibir cherrynya. Seperti mendapat sesuatu, namja bersurai brunette itu menarik lengan yeoja yang baru saja menciumnya dan merengkuh pinggang Yoo mi membuat yeoja itu tampak tercengang.

"O –oppa!" Yunho sekali lagi melirik Jaejoong yang tampak tidak percaya. Dilihat dari big doenya yang tidak berhenti terbelalak kaget itu dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang terbuka menahan syok. Kalau sedang tidak ingin mengikuti permainan Jaejoong, sudah Yunho singkirkan Yoo mi dari hadapannya.

Brukk

Jaejoong duduk kembali dan mencoba mengacuhkan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri namja cantik itu ada sesuatu yang terasa berdenyut nyeri di ulu hatinya.

Yunho menarik lengan Yoo mi dan membawa yeoja itu keluar dari dalam ruang kantornya, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang bergeming melihat kearahnya bahkan sampai pintu membanting tertutup. Namja cantik itu kembali bangkit dari kursinya dan menggigit bibir cherrynya.

'Apakah dia sudah melupakanku? Apa dia berusaha membalas mengacuhkanku karena aku tidak mengingatnya selama setahun ini? Apa yeoja itu sudah menggantikan tempatku? Yunho~ya, benarkah kau sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan padaku? Mungkin aku terlalu lama pergi dan melupakannya. Apa aku berhenti saja mencari tau tentangmu?' lamunan Jaejoong terganggu saat seseorang tiba-tiba masuk.

"oh, hyung! Kau sudah baikan?" Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar namja bertubuh jangkung memanggilnya hyung.

"Nde, Changmin ssi?" Jaejoong tampak menimang-nimang. 'apakah aku juga menganal Shim Changmin dulu? Dia terlihat mengenalku dengan akrab. Pikirannya buyar ketika mendapati namja yang bertubuh tinggi itu kini tepat berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jae hyung, gwenchana?"

"Ah, n-nde, gwenchanayo. " Changmin mengangguk dan melihat meja kerja Yunho yang kosong. Menggeleng pelan, namja itu akhirnya kembali berbalik menuju pintu.

"Jae hyung, kalau Yunho hyung sudah kembali, tolong sampaikan aku sudah kembali ke Young Emperror. Jangan lupa menghubungiku, ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus aku sampaikan padanya." Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti dan menarik nafas saat mendengar dentuman pintu menutup.

.

.

.

" Yunho oppa, katakan padaku kalau semua itu bohong." Yunho mengernyit mendengar ucapan Yoo mi.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi saat aku menciummu tadi?" tanya Yoo mi lagi yang dijawab Yunho dengan gelengan kepala.

"Omo, eothokhaji? Jadi semuanya yang dikatakan Changmin itu benar?"

"Yah, katakan dengan jelas, apa yang kau inginkan. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang jangan menggunakan alasan pekerjaan untuk menemuiku." Yeoja berambut sebahu itu mendesah dan wajahnya yang dipenuhi keputusasaan.

"oppa, apakah aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu?"

"apa maksd ..."

"Aku tau kalau namja yang membuatmu jatuh cinta itu telah kembali dalam kehidupanmu lagi oppa. Changmin sudah meberitahuku." Yunho membulatkan mata musangnya. 'Aish benar-benar tukang makan itu. Awas saja kalau bertemu dengannya nanti' pikir Yunho.

"Oppa, Changmin bilang padaku untuk berhenti mengerjar dan berharap padamu lagi. Tapi tidak bisakah kau memberiku satu kali saja kesempatan. Aku akan membuatmu sembuh dan melupakan namja itu." Tutur Yoo mi penuh keyakinan dalam nada bicaranya dan wajah penuh harap. Yunho menggeleng pelan dan tatapannya mulai melunak.

"Mianhe, Yoo mi~na. Perasaan cinta pada namja itu sudah melebihi apapun. Cinta untuk namja itu juga bukan sebuah penyakit yang harus disembuhkan. Changmin benar, berhentilah mengharapkan sesuatu yang sudah pasti tidak akan kau dapatkan kembali." Yoo mi terisak dan tak mampu lagi menatap wajah namja di hadapannya.

"seluruh hidupku sudah dipenuhi oleh namja itu. Ku harap kau mengerti." Jeong Yoo Mi menutup kedua hezelnya membuat setitik air mata jatuh melewati kelopak matanya. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik yeoja itu ke dalam pelukannya membiarkan isakan gadis itu pecah.

.

.

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Mwo? Jinjayo? Hyung t-tapi bu-bukankah kau bilang orang itu sudah mati?" Changmin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Yunho menggeleng dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

Dihadapannya terdapat sebuah kertas dengan beberapa coretan tinta hitam. Mata musangnya terpejam mencoba berfikir. Deretan huruf dengan tiga buah marga 'Choi' yang sedang menarik perhatianya menghiasi lembaran putih itu.

'Choi Seung Hyun—Choi Siwon—Andrew Choi'

"Wooyoung~ah," Namja berambut cepak yang sedari tadi berdiri diam di belakangnya maju beberapa langkah kesamping dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku ingin tau semuanya tentang Andrew Choi dan Choi Siwon secepatnya." Perintahnya yang kembali disambut tundukan kepala Kang Wooyoung.

"Nde tuan." Changmin mengerutkan kening begitu melihat kepergian Wooyoung dan kembali memasanng wajah seriusnya saat mengahad mata musang di hadapannya.

"H-hyung, b-benarkah Jae hyung sudah berhasil mengingatmu?" Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dongsaennya.

"Dia masih ingin bermain kucing-kucingan denganku Changmin~ah. tapi aku akan membuatnya mengakui semuanya."

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Changmin tidak mengerti apalagi dengan senyuman di bibir hati itu. Yunho menghela nafas.

"Jaejoong mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali Kim Jaejoong yang dulu pernah bersamaku. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang bimbang dengan pikirannya, sehingga belum mau mengakui ingatannya tentangku yang sudah kembali."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung?" Yunho tersenyum dan hanya dia yang tau arti senyuman itu.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki sepatu itu menggema di lantai sebuah rumah megah dan elit. Pandangan mata tajam itu menelusuri seluruh ruangan dan iris mata hitamnya menangkap sebuah figura besar yang terpampang dalam ruangan. Sebuah foto wanita yang sangat cantik terpajang di sana. Wanita yang dikenalnya sebagai ibu tirinya. Wanita yang dikenalnya bernama Baek Kang Hee atau Eve Baek lebih tepatnya.

Plok, plok, plok

Garis mata yang tegas itu terangkat sebelah dan tubuhnya berbalik saat mendapatkan suara tepuk tangan yang cukup berdengung di ruangan luas yang sangat lenggang itu.

"Welcome back my brother. Selamat datang di kediaman Choi yang baru hyungnim!" sudut bibir tegas itu tertarik begitu mendapat pelukan dari sosok yang memberi tepuk tangan penyambutan padanya.

"Gomawopta Siwon~ah .." Kedua namja bermarga Choi itu tersenyum penuh arti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Gia datang lagi tepat seminggu nde ^^. Ini benar-benar gia usahain dalam galaunya gia nunggu panggilan kerja. Gia mohon doa nya semoga cepat dipanggil dan sukses di semua tes interviw dan kesehatannya. Amin. Maksudnya biar bisa beli pulsa modem hehehe ^-***

**Terima kasih atas kata-kata hati reader di kotak reviw, pesan dan kesan kalian memberi semangat buat gia menulis. Gamsahamnida ^^**

Oh ya, apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho buat Jae ngaku tentang ingatanya yang udah balik, dan apa yang akan dilakuakn duo Choi? Apa yang mau dilakukan Yoochun juga untuk membantu adiknya? ... ^^ ditunggu nde ...

**Big Thanks to special reviwer:**

Chy BooJae

Yeojachingu YunJae

kim ana kumu

Fha

Cherry YunJae

zhe

Taeripark

YunHolic

Guest

Guest

Guest

Choi chan tae

Guest

Yoon HyunWoon

Quiris in Quirel

Jung Jaegyun

kittymee

Dipa woon

Juuunchan

lipminnie

UknowBooJae

Anik0405

Guest

iru iru g

SimviR

RismaChunnie

Aaliya shim

6002nope

RainieYJ

NaraYuuki

JungYJ

Guest

dhian9307ELF

Chie Na OrangeL

raini-chan

guest

simijewels

adette

okoyunjae

de

Kyungie Jae

runashine88

ayy88fish

KimShippo

The Biggest Fan of YunJae

Guest

Haru54

fuyu cassiopeia

MrsPark6002

winnie . jjkyu

fuyu cassiopeia

KJhwang

My beauty jeje

fuyu cassiopeia

fuyu cassiopeia

fuyu cassiopeia

Han Haneul

fuyu cassiopeia

Kim RyeoSungHyun

fuyu cassiopeia

fuyu cassiopeia

hana sukie

fuyu cassiopeia

fuyu cassiopeia

Guest

vianashim

z-know

Casshipper Jung

Jung Eunhee

redyna90

Diana Shim

Rizky6002

Dennis Park

novitawahyuu

Maaf jika ada yang belum kesebut :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Healing To Me**

**Cast:**

Jaejoong Kim

Yunho Jung

Siwon Choi and OC.

**Story line:** ©giaoneesan

**Genre:** Drama-complicated-romance-YAOI

**Rating:** 17+

**Lenght:** CHAPTERED

**Warning****: ** Typo, this is part Twosome, maleXmale, no bash no flame. Setting berubah sewaktu-waktu. Yang dibawah umur harap di skip. Enjoyed.

.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bruukk

Jaejoong menatap horror sepuluh kaleng bir yang baru saja diletakkan namja bermata musang itu di atas meja di hadapannya.

Ahhh..

Mendudukkan pantatnya di samping namja cantik yang sepertinya tampak diam dan beberapa kali menelan salivanya sendiri. Yunho melirik namja pemilik kulit susu itu dan sedikit menyeringai.

"Jaejoong~ah, malam ini kau harus menemaniku minum sampai pagi. Aku rasa ini lebih baik dari pada harus memusingkan hal-hal yang menyangkut tentang masalah hati." Ujar namja berbibir hati itu dan mangambil sekaleng bir, membukanya dan langsung menegak isinya. Jaejoong menelan salivanya lagi dan menatap tidak percaya sebelum menggeleng pelan.

Keadaaan berlalu dengan kegemingan di antara keduanya. Merasa jengah, akhirnya namja bermata doe itu merebut kaleng ke lima yang sudah hampir menyentuh bibir hati Yunho, membuat mata musang itu berpaling dan menatap dalam sosok disampingnya.

"Geumanhe Yunho~ya! Wae? Kenapa kau melakukan ini eoh? Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan kondisi lambungmu? Minuman ini tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kau lupa kalau kau punya masalah juga dengan lambungmu." Sergah namja cantik itu dan berganti meneguk bir dalam genggamannya. Yunho sedikit menahan senyum. 'Dan kau lupa kalau hanya Kim Jaejoong yang dulu yang mengetahui penyakitku Jaejoongie.'

Bruukk

"Jaejoong~ah, eothokhe?" Jaejoong sedikit terkejut merasakan Yunho yang tiba-tiba ambruk dan bersandar di bahunya.

"M-mwo? Y –ya kau ni kenapa sih?" mencoba menetralkan debaran di dadanya dan menutupi kegugupannya, Jaejoong justru semakin erat menggengam kaleng bir di tangannya.

"Dia memintaku kembali padanya Jae, apa yang harus aku lakukan eum?" Bohong Yunho sembari menutup kedua matanya.

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak semakin menggila. Matanya mengerjap tanpa tujuan fokus yang yang dipandangnya. Yunho mulai bergumam seperti seseorang yang hampir hilang kesadaran karena pengaruh bir yang sudah beberapa keleng menyapa kerongkongan pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku lelah menunggunya ...hk dia tidak mengenaliku ... hk KIM JAEJOONG ... bogoshipoooo hk!" menahan sesegukannya, Yunho akhirnya menutup kedua manik musangnya dengan sempurna dan suara nafasnya yang mulai berderu teratur menandakan namja tampan itu tengah terlelap menurut Jaejoong.

Satu kata yang ditangkap indra pendengarannya, yang mampu membuat dinding karang dalam hatinya mulai meluruh. Memberikan efek getaran di sekujur tubuhnya.

'dia masih mengingatku, dia merindukanku, dan dia mengharapkanku ...' kaleng dalam genggamannya terlepas dan membentur lantai. Menyebabkan isinya tumpah dan menghambur menghiasi putihnya lantai. Jaejoong bergeming.

Yunho yang tidak sepenuhnya mabuk itu masih menunggu pergerakan apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong setelah mendengar pengakuannya. Membuka mata musangnya sejenak sebelum menutupnya kembali dengan buru-buru saat Jaejoong menarik nafas dan beralih menatapnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membaringkan tubuh Yunho di tempat tidur, mengamati ekspresi wajah namja berwajah tampan dengan bibir hatinya itu. tangannya beralih membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja Yunho. Berniat mengganti kemeja kerja itu dengan pakaian santai untuk tidur. Tidak bisa di pungkiri, jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang dan tangannya sedikit bergetar.

Deg

Jaejoong tertegun, mata doenya menangkap sesuatu yang selama ini di carinya. Di leher Yunho, menggantung sebuah kalung dengan liontin sebuah cincin yang serupa dengan miliknya yang kini melingkar di jari manisnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Jaejoong meraih cincin itu dan melihatnya.

Pria cantik itu terduduk di lantai saat melihat sisi dalam cincin yang baru saja diambilnya dari kalung Yunho. Tertera dengan jelas ukiran di dalam cincin itu. Bukti nyata, dan tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Tulisan itu bahkan timbul.

'JOONGIE'

Jaejoong menatap kembali sosok yang terlelap di atas ranjang. Bangkit dari duduknya, dan setitik air terjatuh dari kelopak mata doenya.

"Neo, jinjja Yunnie~ya? Apakah kau benar-benar Yunnie? Apa kau tersiksa karena menungguku? Mianhe ... aku terlambat." Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho dan menyusupkan cincin pasangan itu ke jari Yunho yang ternyata memang sangat pas. Tersenyum, dikecupnya tangan namja berkulit tan itu. Sementara Yunho sudah mati-matian mempertahankan kepura-purannya yang tak sadarkan diri. Ingin rasanya direngkuhnya tubuh kecil Jaejoong dan dipeluknya hingga tak akan pernah terlepas lagi. Tapi untuk saat ini, Yunho harus bertahan lebih lama lagi. Jaejoong harus mengakuinya dengan kehendaknya sendiri bukan karena paksaan atau terpaksa, tapi karena hatinya. Itulah yang Yunho harapkan.

Perlahan, Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tinggal beberapa senti. Dan namja berparas cantik itu memiringkan kepalanya saat bibir cherrynya bertemu dengan bibir hati Yunho, menggeseknya perlahan dan dengan tenpo yang sangat lembut. Disesapnya bibir hati itu hingga membuat pergerakan lengguhan Yunho dalam tidurnya.

Jaejoong terpaku dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Dilepaskannya tangan Yunho dari ganggamananya dan tautan bibirnya. Namja cantik itu menggelang hebat dan bangkit menjauh menatap tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong berbalik dan berjalan pergi, hatinya berkecamuk. Dan pikirannya serasa kosong. 'apa aku sudah gila? Aku baru saja mencium seorang namja? anya, anya.' Bergelut dengan isi otaknya tanpa menyadari pergerakan tiba-tiba yang justru membutanya menjadi semakin membeku.

Grep

Menelan saliva dengan susah payah, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Jaejoong. namja cantik itu tidak mampu menggerakkan persendiannya yang terasa telah direkat dengan lem yang sangat kuat membuat tubuhnya hanya diam membiarkan sebuah lengan kekar yang kini melingkari pinggangnya.

"Saranghaeyo ..." Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya menahan luapan sesak yang bersemayam di dadanya.

Pemuda bermata doe itu bahkan tidak menyadari saat Yunho membalik tubuhnya dan melihat wajah tertunduknya. Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dan melihat pemuda itu tengah menitikkan air mata dalam diam. Tanpa sepatah katapun lagi, ditariknya tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Katakanlah apapun yang ada dihatimu Jaejoong~ah. jangan membiarkan hatimu terasa sakit lagi. Ungkapkan semuanya apa yang kau pikirkan." Tangis Jaejoong pecah, dicengkramnya kemeja Yunho dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam dekapan hangat yang begitu nyata dirasakannya.

"Aku sudah mengingatmu Yunho~ya, aku sudah mengingat semuanya. Tapi aku masih normal, eothokhe? Tapi kenapa jantungku berdetak begitu cepat sekarang. Seperti mau meledak rasanya? Sebenarnya aku kenapa?" Yunho tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Saranghaeyo Jaejoong~ah..." Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan sekali lagi menatap kedua mata doe di hadapannya. memiringkan kepalanya dengan perlahan hingga dalam sedetik bibir mereka telah bertemu. Yunho menyesap bibir merah muda itu, melumatnya dengan sangat lembut, memberikan kenikmatan dibibir atas dan bawah milik Jaejoong. sementara namja cantik itu masih bergeming, namun secara perlahan mata doe miliknya terpejam. Yunho tersenyum saat merasakan pergerakan dari bibir cherry itu yang mulai mengikuti irama ciuman yang dibuatnya.

Jaejoong mengulum bibir bawah Yunho begitu pula sebaliknya Yunho yang menikmati bibir atasnya. Tangan Yunho turun dan merengkuh pinggang ramping itu, sementara tangan Jaejoong berpindah meraih leher Yunho dan semakin memperdalam panggutan dan intensitas ciuman keduanya hingga semakin kasar dan panas. Keduanya melangkah perlahan tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka hingga tubuh Yunho dan Jaejoong ambruk dan membentur diatas empuknya ranjang.

Hmmphhhh...

Mmppphhcckk

Suara decakan itu terdengar semain keras memenuhi ruangan. Yunho melempar kemejanya yang sudah sempat di buka kancingnya oleh Jaejoong beberapa saat lalu hingga membuatnya bertelanjang dada. Tangannya meraih kancing kemeja Jaejoong dan membukanya satu persatu, ciumannya semakin menuntut membuat Jaejoong tersenggal dan saliva turun membasahi dagunya yang langsung dijiat Yunho dan bibir hati itu menjalar kearah telinga sensitif Jaejoong.

Ahhhh

Arggggghhhhhhhhh!

Jaejoong melengguh membuat Yunho menyeringai tipis. Ditiupnya lubang telinga namja cantik itu dan menggerakkan lidahnya disekitar daun telinga sebelum menelusupkan lidahnya masuk kedalam lubang tellinga Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong refleks meremas dada Yunho membuat namja tampan itu semakin bergairah.

"Jaeeehh... ohhh.." erang Yunho saat Jaejoong mencengkram pucuk dadanya. Merasa tidak mau kalah. Ciuman Yunho langsung menyerbu leher jenjang Jaejoong dan memberikan kecupan beruntun di sana.

Arrrccckkhhh

Pekik Jaejoong begitu Yunho menggigit lehernya hingga meninggalkan bekas keunguan yang langsung tampak. Tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya, Yunho berhenti sejenak. Dan menatap hamparan putih di depannya, menelan salivanya saat mata musangnya menatap dua buah benda berwarna merah di dada Jaejoong. melahap benda itu secepatnya dan tangan kirinya memelintir salah satunya.

Ahh

"Yuunnn ... ahhhh ..." memberi gigitan kecil di benda itu dan memainkan lidahnya dengan tempo halus dan perlahan menjadi kasar hingga membuat Jaejoong tak berhenti memekik nikmat, dengan rangsangan yang diterima tubuhnya. Tangannya beralih menjambak rambut brunette Yunho dan memperdalam sentuhan hangat itu di pucuk dadanya.

Akkkkhhhhhhh! Pekik Jaejoong lagi.

"Sa ...aaakiittttt Yun! Keluarkan! Ke –keluarkann! Aku tidak mau KELUARKAN!" sentak Jaejoong saat kejantanan Yunho tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam lubang hangatnya. Perih, sakit dan sangat penuh hingga perutnya terasa bergejolak. Apakah dulu seperti ini rasanya? Saat pertama kali dirinya melakukan hubungan ini dengan Yunho? Setitik air mata kembali keluar dari sudut matanya. Yunho berdiam sejenak dan menarik kepala Jaejoong mengecup air mata yang mengalir itu.

"percayalah, kita sudah melaluinya bukan? Kau percaya padaku? Eum?" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan Yunho kembali meraup bibir plum itu seolah ingin memakannya dan menelannya habis. Jaejoong membalas ciuman itu dan sedikit melupakan benda yang kini menjanggal di tubuh bawahnya.

Perlahan sangat pelan Yunho menggerakkan miliknya membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Kejantananya sudah hampir keluar hanya tinggal pucuknya yang berada didalam rektum Jaejoong, dan dalam kecepatan penuh kejantanan Yunho kembali melesak masuk lebih dalam membuat jaejoong menjerit kuat menahan sakit luar biasa yang seperti membelah tubuh bawahnya.

"Saaakiiittttttttttt..." jeritnya dan meringis. Yunho tidak tinggal diam dan meraih kejantanan Jaejoong memberikan kocokan tanpa mengurangi gerakannya hingga terus menghujam dan memberikan tusukan demi tusukan mencari titik nikmat namja cantik ini.

Argghhhhhh

Dalam hitungan menit, suara erangan itu berubah menjadi desahan.

Ahhh

Ahhh

"Yunnnnnnn ahhh ... " Yunho semakin keras menusuk bagian itu terus dan terus membuat Jaejoong tidak berhenti mengerang kenikmatan. Yunho mendesis saat merasakan kejantanan Jaejoong berkedut dalam genggamannya dan beberapa saat kemudian bukti kenikmatan itu mengalir deras di ujung kejantanan jaejoong mengotori tangannya.

Yunho semakin kesulitan menggerakkan kejantananya di dalam tubuh Jaejoong karena dinding rektum Jaejoong yang menjepitnya dengan sangat kuat, semakin didorongnya melesak hingga sangat dalam sampai Jaejoong merasakan kejantanan Yunho menembus perutnya. Yunho merasakan miliknya berdenyut dalam dinding daging Jaejoong, dan akhirnya benihnya tumpah memenuhi rektum Jaejoong hingga meluber keluar mengotori sprei putih ranjang itu. Jaejoong menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya mengaturnya dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Yunho meraup poni rambut Jaejoong dan menariknya kebelakang sebelum memberikan kecupan dikening namja cantik yang tengah memejamkan matanya setelah menikmati klimaksnya di malam yang tak terduga ini.

Membuka matanya kembali, menatap Yunho yang memeluknya dengan erat, dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

"waeyo?" tanya Yunho menyadari tatapan heran jaejoong. Wajah jaejoong tiba-tiba memerah dan menunduk.

...

"katakanlah ..." ucap Yunho lagi.

"K-kau ti-tidak mengeluarkan mi –milikmu?" tanya Jaejoong polos, membuat Yunho terkekeh dan mengecup bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Anya, supaya saat bangun nanti, kau tidak akan mengelak lagi bahwa kau telah kembali pada Jung Yunho dan mengingat siapa kekasihmu. Ini akan menjadi bukti nyata." Yunho tersenyum dan langsung mendekap tubuh Jaejoong kemudian memejamkan kedua mata musangnya. Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah tampan itu.

'Aku tidak peduli, normal atau tidak. Tidak peduli tentang logis atau tidak, kau namja dan membuat jantungkku berdetak sangat cepat, kau membuatku merasakan apa itu 'nikmat' terimakasih Yunnie~ya' jaejoong mengecup bibir hati itu dan membalas pelukan Yunho sebelum kemudian menyusul namja tampan itu untuk bertemu di alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**Healing To Me**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"jadi apa kelemahan namja itu hyung?" Seung hyun terdiam dan mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Siwon masih menunggu jawaban hyungnya itu yang meraih segelas vodka dan meminumnya dengan elegan.

Suara berat mengintrupsi saat Seung hyun menatap tepat kedalam bola mata namja dihadapannya.

"Apa kau masih menginginkan Kim Jaejoong?" Siwon mengangkat sudut bibirnya hingga deretan gigi putih miliknya terlihat.

"Wae hyung? Bukankah kau tau diriku dengan cukup jelas. Aku namja yang termasuk setia dalam berkomitmen. Bukankah itu bagus?" Seung hyun memiringkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas.

Siwon berdecak, Seung hyun memang tipikal pria yang sulit untuk ditebak. Namja itu kadang terlihat sangat menyayangi siapapun yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengannya, tapi tak ayal juga Seung hyun bisa melakukan apapun diluar batas pemikiran.

"Ku rasa besok aku bisa memulai bekerja kembali. Siwon~ah, gomawopta, kau sudah mencabut surat pemberhentian ijin praktekku. Aaa, aku lupa, Kim Jaejoong pernah menjadi pasienku." Ucapnya dan bangkit berdiri. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya. Sedikit merasa kesal karena Seung hyun sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan tentang pertanyaannya bagaimana menghancurkan Jung Yunho.

Yang Siwon ketahui hanya beberapa taktik Jung Yunho untuk membuat namja cantik itu berjalan kearahnya. Siwon mengetahui bahwa namja bermarga Jung itu jatuh hati pada Jaejoong dari beberapa informan penting suruhannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang diketahui Seung hyun?" batinnya dan menyesap anggur dalam gelas berkaki ditangannya.

.

.

.

Changmin memelototkan kedua matanya sampai hampir keluar saat pemandangan yang sudah sangat lama tidak dilihatnya dulu kini terpampang dihadapannya.

"Hyuuu ...ng ..."

Pagi ini namja bertubuh jangkung itu sengaja ingin mampir ke kediaman hyungnya di rumah Jung, apalagi setelah mendapat berita mengejutkan bahwa Choi Seung hyun telah keluar dari penjara. Namun apa yang dilihatnya sekarang benar-benar mencemarkan virus dimata sucinya.

Yunho sedang memberikan ciuman panas dipagi hari untuk seseorang yang baru saja meletakkan sepiring Omu rice di hadapan Changmin dan yang paling membuat namja itu syok adalah pemuda yang dikenalnya Jaejoong itu justru membalas ciuman hyungnya dengan tidak kalah panasnya.

Ting

Kedua sendok Changmin kembali membentur piring makan dan mulutnya yang terbuka dan menutup begitu menyaksikan sesuatu yang sangat vulgar itu.

"Ya-yah hyung!" Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengarahkan mata musangnya ke pada satu-satunya namja yang duduk dan mendeatglare kearahnya.

"A –apa Jae hyung sudah benar-benar ingat semuanya?aku meragukannya kalau kau berkata tidak hyung." Jaejoong menggeleng memberikan kerutan kening pada Yunho maupun Changmin.

"Anya, aku hanya ingat tentang Yunnie saja. Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah mengenalmu Changmin ssi." Changmin kembali membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf O dan speechless. Sementara Yunho kembali melayangkan kecupannya di bibir cherry yang sudah menjadi suatu adiktif dalam dirinya. Changmin menelan salivanya dan langsung meraih sepiring makanan di hadapannya, menyendoknya banyak-banyak tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, ya Yun, sepertinya aku akan mampir ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu jadi kau berangkat saja bersama Changmin nde." Yunho mengangkat alis namun kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Mata doe itu menatap lurus blidboard besar yang terpampang di depan sebuah rumah sakit ternama.

Tadi pagi Jaejoong menerima pesan dari Yoochun bahwa namja berwajah cassanova itu kini berada di Seoul. Dan dapat dipastikan siapa yang harus di temui Jaejoong dirumah sakit itu. Park Young Eun, tunagannya. Namja cantik itu menghela nafas berat dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah sakit Medical Kim's yang diketahui adalah milik abeoji namjachingu Yoochun.

"Hyung!" seru Yoochun dan langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. mata doenya melirik sosok Yeoja yang juga memandang kearahnya.

"Jaejoong oppa ..." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yoochun dan berjalan menghampiri Young eun.

"gwenchana?" tanyanya dan tangannya menyentuh tangan Young Eun. Gadis itu mengangguk. Jaejoong merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu sebuah cincin cartier yang dulu di berikan Young Eun saat namja cantik itu tengah mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Young eun melihat cincin itu dan menggeleng hebat.

"oppa ..." Jaejoong menarik tangan Young eun namun gadis itu berusaha mengelaknya dengan tetap menggengam jemarinya erat dan menggeleng hebat.

"Youngie~ah, mianhe. Hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja, aku tidak mau membuatmu semakin terluka dengan menggantungkan status pertunangan kita. Kita akhiri saja semuanya eum ?"

"shireo! Jebbal oppa, jangan lakukan itu. aku mohon aku bersedia menunggumu lagi sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggumu" rintih Young eun dan meraih pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong meletakkan tangannya diatas gadis bermata biru itu.

"Andwe, kau masih memiliki masa depan yang panjang Youngie~ah. Jangan menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Dengarkan aku baik-baik." Jaejoong menelan salivanya dan menatap dalam bluerry eyes di hadapannya.

"Aku mencintai orang lain ..."

Deg

Genggaman gadis itu itu melemas dan terlepas. Tatapan Young eun kosong, dan beberapa butir air mata terjatuh dari kelopak matanya.

"Mianhe, jangan menungguku lagi, jangan berharap padaku lagi, dan jangan mencintaiku lagi, arrachi." Young eun menggigit bibirnya digenggamnya erat cincin yang baru saja diberikan Jaejoong.

"Kka! Kkarago! PERGI!" jerit Young eun. Yoochun dan Junsu bergeming dan melihat gadis bersurai hitam itu menangis dan mendorong tubuh Jaejoong menjauh darinya.

"Mianhe Youngie~ah ... mianhe."

Hik

Hik

Hik

"pergi ... pergi ... Jaejoong oppa ... pergi! Hik hik eothokhe? nan jeongmal saranghaeyo... Jaejoong oppa." jaejoong merengkuh Young eun dalam pelukannya dan menenangkan yeoja itu.

"berjanjilah padaku kau akan hidup bahagia setelah ini dan aku akan pergi. Berjanjilah untuk melupakanku eum ... Youngie~ah ... " Young eun merengkuh erat tubuh namja yang begitu dicintainya itu.

"aku benar-benar mencintaimu Jaejoong oppa!" lirih Young eun dan Jaejoong mengangguk. Setelah beberapa saat lamanya, namja bermata doe itu melepasakan pelukannya begitu merasakan yeoja dalam dekapannya telah tenang.

"Aku pergi ... gomawoyo Park Young Eun." Jaejoong melontarkan sebuah kecupan dikening Young Eun sebelum beranjak menjauh dari ranjang rawat gadis itu. sementara Yoochun menahan tumpahnya air mata yang memang seharusnya tidak dikeluarkannya. Junsu meraih tangannya menenangkan namja bersuara husky itu.

Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Yoochun dan menepuk pelan bahu namja itu sebelum kembali berbalik. Namun sebuah lengan menahan pundaknya membuat Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya.

Bougghh

Jaejoong tersentak dan memegang pipinya yang baru saja dihantam Yoochun dengan kepalan tangannya. Ada noda darah di sudut bibir cherry itu. namun tidak menghalangi sebuah senyuman yang juga di lontarkannya untuk namja yang baru saja memukulnya itu.

"Maafkan aku Jae hyung. Tanganku tidak mau diajak berkompromi." Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Jaga Youngie baik-baik. Jangan biarkan dia didekati namja playboy sepertimu." Ucap Jaejoong begitu saja. Membuat Yoochun mengerutkan kening dan terkekeh menyebabkan air mata itu akhirya keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Mwo? Yah bagaimanapun juga aku ini namja yang sangat tampan bahkan mengalahkanmu bukan?"

"Arraseo ..." Yoochun kembali meraih tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

"Aku kehilangan adik ipar yang sangat menganggumkan sepertimu hyung. Berhati-hatilah apalagi dengan wajahmu yang cantik itu. Bisa-bisa kau nanti menikah dengan namja." Jaejoong mengerucut sebal dan mendorong tubuh Yoochun.

"Geure ... kekasihku yang sekarang memang namja, kau puas eoh!" ucap Jaejoong dan melenggang pergi. Yoochun dan Junsu saling pandang dan mengerjapkan mata.

"OMO! Yah Chunnie, aku ingat sekarang. Jae hyung itu adalah namjachingunya Yunho hyung, yang waktu itu berciuman di dalam lift. Kau ingat?" Yoochun menepuk jidatnya dan memasang wajah konyolnya saat mendegar penuturan Junsu. Young eun tersenyum dan menatap sendu cincin dalam genggamannya.

"Aku pasti akan menemukan namja yang terbaik sama sepertimu oppa. Jaejoong oppa, saranghaeyo..." lirihnya sebelum membaringkan kembali tubuhnya alih-alih menanggapi perdebatan dan adu pikiran kakaknya bersama namjachingunya.

**.**

**.**

**Healing To Me**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Bruukk

"Jeoseonghamnida .. dangsin neun gwenchana?" Jaejoong menunduk memohon maaf setelah tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

Deg

Mata setajam elang itu tertegun saat menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya kini berdiri di hadapannya. Mata doe itu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya, dan bibir merah yang mengumandangkan kata maaf berulang kali itu sampai kapanpun akan diingat setiap saraf yang memotorik indra pemikirnya.

"Jeoseonghamnida uisangnim." Ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Kim Jaejoong ..."

"Nde? anda mengenal saya?" Tanya jaejoong tidak mengerti. Namja bersorot mata tajam itu mengangguk.

'Kenapa dia tidak merasa takut padaku? Apa ingatannya sudah kembali? Apa namja cantik ini mengalami **lacunar amnesia** (ketidakmampuan memunculkan daya ingat tertentu).' Seung hyun menarik atas sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" tanyannya yang disambut dengan tatapan heran sekaligus tidak mengerti Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu menggeleng perlahan.

"Dangsi neun nuguseo?"

"Aku adalah teman Yunho sekaligus dokter yang menanganimu saat kau mengalami amnesia dulu." Jaejoong mengerjap dan tampak berfikir.

"Ahh, jangan dipaksakan. Sepertinya kau mengalami kondisi lacunar amnesia. Tidak apa, kau sedang sakit?" tanya seung hyun dan seperti tersadar Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Anieyo, hanya menjenguk adik temanku yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit ini."

"Jaejoong ssi, apakah kau punya waktu? Sudah lama sekali terakhir kali kita bertemu. Ahh, sekedar berbincang sambil minum teh?" tawar Seung hyun sembari mengerling namja cantik di hadapannya. Jaejoong tampak menimang-nimag sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.

.

.

"Brengsek!" umpat Yunho saat mendegar berita yang dibawa Changmin.

"Dimana Seung hyun sekarang Changmin~ah? apa yang dilakukannya setelah keluar dari penjara?" Changmin berdehem pelan dan menegakkan duduknya di kursi depan meja kerja Yunho.

"Aku dengar dia kembali bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis di rumah sakit, surat pencabutan praktek kerjanya telah di bersihkan. Hyung, apa menurutmu ini kerjaan Choi Siwon? Atau Andrew Choi lebih tepatnya? Hyung bukankah dia sedang menjalin kerja sama dengan Jung's Company? Apa tidak lebih baik kita memutuskan hubungan ini?" Yunho mengetukkan jemarinya.

Sebuah senyum misterius melayang di sudut bibir hati yang membuat pemiliknya tampak seperti menyeringai menurut Changmin.

"Anya, biarkan saja seperti ini. Dia sudah memasuki sarang srigala, alangkah disayangkan kalau dibiarkan lepas dan hidup begitu mudahnya. Aku akan mengontrol setiap gerak-geriknya. Lebih mudah jika musuh kita berada dalam selimut sendiri." Guman Yunho dan Changmin mengangguk setuju. Kedua namja itu saling pandang penuh arti.

.

.

.

"Apa kau ingin memesan cola?" tanya Seung hyun tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong menelan saliva dan langsung mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya menolak.

"Anya, anya ... strawberry juice saja." Seung hyun menautkan kedua alisnya sebelum terkekeh pelan.

"Strawberry juice?" tanyannya tidak percaya. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima ditertawakan.

"Waeyo? Itu minuman yang sangat nikmat untuk dinikmati saat berbincang seperti ini." Namja berkharisma itu mengangguk sambil masih menahan tawanya.

"Oh ya, uisangnim bilang, anda adalah dokter yang menanganiku waktu aku mengalami amnesia dulu? Dan anda juga teman Yunni –maksudku Yunho?"

"Benar sekali. Ah, sepertinya kau tidak melupakan Yunho, baguslah kalau begitu?" Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Ani, aku baru mengingatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Selama setahun aku tidak bisa mengingat kejadian apapun yang kulalui setelah amnesia. Seperti yang anda katakan barusan." Seung hyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Berarti kau juga tau dan mengingat kalau kecelakaan yang menimpamu dua tahun yang lalu itu adalah karena Yunho?" Tanya Seung hyun.

Deg

Pancaran mata doe itu tiba-tiba berubah, Jaejoong menjatuhkan sendok pengaduk dalam jus strawberry di gelasnya dan menatap mata tajam Seung hyun.

"A –apa maksudmu Seung hyun ssi?" mengangkat sebelah garis matanya, Seung hyun meneggakkan duduknya.

"Jadi Yunho tidak memberitaumu? Bukankah Yunho yang menabrak mobilmu dan membawamu kerumahnya? Aku kira kau sudah tau semuanya. Yunho tidak bercerita?" Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya.

"Seung hyun ssi, sepertinya aku lupa kalau aku sedang ada perlu. Terimakasih atas tawaran minumnya. Aku permisi dulu. Annyeong." Jaejoong bangkit, big doenya terlihat kosong dan kedua tangannya mengepal.

Seung hyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mengamati kepergian pemuda cantik itu. sebuah senyuman tercetak di sudut bibirnya, namja tampan itu bangkit dan merapikan kemeja putih seragam kedokteran kebanggaannya. Dengan wajah puas dan lirikan mata tajamnya menghiasi wajah tampannya, namja itu lantas kembali tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**Healing To Me**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Bouggh!

"Brengsek Kau Jung Yunho!" Changmin menganga, tidak berkutik saat melihat Jaejoong melayangkan pukulan telak di wajah hyungnya.

"Joongie, waegeuresoyo?"

"Kau orang terberengsek yang pernah ku temui Jung Yunho hwijangnim. Napeunende!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

Aku g tau mau meletakkan adegan itu dimana. Terserah reader menanggapinya gimana. Aku masih perlu belajar bikin nc O_0 LOL! Thanks buat nnima beauty jeje yang udah mengikuti gia dan memberi semangat sampai sekarang hug^^.

Dari pada pusing mikir nc gia bales reviw ajj ahh

Terimakasih semuanya yang masih bertahan ngikutin ff yang penuh complicated ini. Hug semuanya ^^ Ti amo mina-san lebay(lupakan)

**KJhwang:** ngidam? What gia lom merid tah ^^. Gmn yah Choi seung hyun prnah lihat IRIS? Dia jd antagonis disitu fiuhh cocok bggd karakternya. *cool* thx ne udah reviw always. Eh Yunjaeyosumin udah berhubungan semuanya kan ketemu di chp ini lengkap hehehe

**Casshipper Jung:** setuju *save yunjae. seung hyun masih misterius, dia g mo kasih tau kelemahan Yunho dan bertindak sendiri OO what happen? Thx ne ttp lanjut yah^^

**raini-chan:** gia juga seneng liat nama raini muncul saingan cew udah tersingkir mendekati klimaks nih konfilknya. Ok thx yah ttp semngat juga dan ttp lanjut ^^

**Taeripark:** Ok dilanjut, thx for anything ^^

**JungYJ:** allo gpp no login ttp seneng liat dirimu muncul hahaha^^ yup sama-kuat babe+duo choi.. Ok lanjut ttp ngikutin yah

**Iru iru g:** *ha ha ha* it dialog Jaejuung paz ngajak ngomong si Jiji. Ehh? Sad ending buat Siwon? Aku terhanyut liat MV Timeless Junsu yg Siwon sad ending disana hihihi... tp Ok dipertimbangkan. Lanjut yah jangan bosen hmm^^

**Quiris in Quirel:** maaf maaf #bungkukbadan miss ty itu bandel ga mu ngilang pdhl gia udah berulang kali berusaha huft! Langkah Yoochun? Cuma kirim sms ke jejung xo hehehe XD

**911006:** paswordkah? Lupakan gregetan? Waduh lengkap bggd yah rasa keselnya sama ff ini, #bingung gia. Gia lom dipanggil nyp sekarang. Ahh sabar, sabar ok thx atas semangatnya^^ dilanjut yah.

**Park July:** annyeong. Slm kenal^^ hmm gpp gia seneng akhirnya July –san bisa muncul jd reviwer semangat. Iaa gia paling lama update seminggu lebih dikit lah hehehe ^^ termasuk cepet lho benerkan? Ttp hwiting bacanya yah^^. Kecuali sekarang hehe...

**hana sukie:** aku tau dirimu pake BB hehehe... setuju bggd bibir hati appa aset buat umma just umma Ok. Gia juga mau V sama Jiji ajj ahh.. haha semangat yah^^

**runashine88:** hahahaiii gia ktw ngakak nih baca reviwnya main Jiji-jiji an, lion-lion,tiger-tiger, sekalian ajj yah kingkong #lirik twitter JJ haha,,,

**zhe:** hay Zhe jaema nakal emang setuju. Ini nex chp nya.. wah kaya thriller ajj #duel kejam-kejaman hmmm ngeri juga Itu mah ahlinya author Z-know.

**Liu13769:** ohh,, serius gia terlalu kejam sama Jaema? #geleng kepala Liu-chan pdhl gia gambbarin Siwon itu sosok yg cool lho masa nista? Iaa sih sikapnya hehe lha gia penggemar Siwon sih Ok permintaan reader patut dipertimbangkan ^^

**yoon Hyunwoon:** ahh Jinjja? Yoon-chan ini udah panjg lho kmr! Disini buanyak ne Yunjae momentnya termasuk yg terakhir hehe.. sesuai permintaan Yoon chan

**Guest:** ini keromantisan Yunjae hadir ^^ fufufu... keren juga judulnya *duo Choi comeback cool.

**SimviR:** hallo, yg yun lakuin ke jae OO.. itu ehem# dan akhirnya memang hanya ada satu pemenang

**okoyunjae:** Lom dan gawatnya Jae g ingat siapa Choi seung hyun yg udah bdsm sama dia hihihi...

**fuyu cassiopeia:** Yunpa selalu semangat main-mainnya... Siwon #nyerah... entahlah hehehe mungkin nanti

**adette:** Shipp #angkat jempol Seunghyun balik. Aku penggemar TOP lho hehehe... joongie g nyerah xo tp agak emosional sih ... gegara ego huft

**RedsXiah:** bingung mo jawab apa yah? OK nex ajj dech

**Yeojachingu YunJae:** eunni hahaha.. gia mo bikin mumet karna konflik . gia juga lg konslet karna nunggu panggilan kagak nongol2 wkwkw...

**lipminnie:** allo ^^ #hug lip-chan gia selalu melihat dirimu ahh tersenyum bahagia #alay hehehe.. kabar gembira duo park g akan ganggu lagi hmm eotte? Hehe..

**RismaChunnie:** hallo saeng #pukpuk jgn dipaksakan yah xl lg sakit tp buat hiburan ajj. Ehh it part awal skip nggk hayoooo? Hihihi ^^

**Guest:** Jaema udah klepek-klepek gegara yunpa yg jago akting hahaha...

**jungri27:** Oh MAY Ki bum? Andwe itu oppa gia huee... Cuma buat gia #plak di tampar syp yah? Hahaha...

**vianashim:** Hah? Siwon masuk rumah sakit jiwa lg? Hmm gmn yah? Patut diperhitungkan jujur gia ngetik lanjutan ff ini dadakan lho jadi jalan ceritanya tergantung reviw yg masuk. Hehe ^^

**kim ana kumu:** hueee lom ada panggilan tp Amin makasih atas semangatnya yah #bighug :") iaa ini atas permintaan Yunjae momentnya ada kan

**Aaliya Shim:** #kiss #hug entah knpa aku ngerasa baca sinopsis xl baca setiap reviw Aaliya. Keren masa Siwon nyeremin? Gia terinspirasi dr MV Junsu Timeless yg feat zhang li yin it. Uihh Siwon keren abiss. Tenang konflik mulai klimaks dan perlahan orang2 luar mulai menyingkir. Jaejoong emg cantik uke terdasyat, hmm Seung hyun .. seperti faktanya gia bikin dia semisterius mungkin. G bisa ditebak lol ^^ thax nde dan thx atas semgatnya aminn semoga saja.

**dhian930715ELF:** yg datang itu saudara tirinya Siwon a.k.a Choi Seung hyun. Dan chp depan yunjaenya gmn yah? Hehehe

**Dipa Woon:** Yunho berhasil bikin jj mengakui, tapi-tapi... dan duo Choi *entah kenapa aku suka sebutan itu yah?* plak# memang mo ganggu hehe

**winnie. Jjkyu:** amin moga ttp seru haha^^ tenang gia juga berhapap yunjae bersatu go yunjae ^^

**Kyungie Jae:** Haha,,, ngebayangin liat EHB yg Siwon nglihat Yunho berhasil jalanin tantangan dan reaksi wajah Siwon yg g terbaca hmm... V disitu yg menang akhirnya Siwon g tau xl di ff ini hehe

**meejaeje:** annyeong hallo salam kenal juga ^^ panjang g ya tergantung reader juga, gia ngetik lanjutan ff juga berdasarkan reviw yang masuk. Xl ada yg reader minta sesuatu gia pasti pertimbangkan

**Angel Muaffi:** setujuuu Minnie is hero^^ hmm iaa juga yah Siwon khn g bisa ditebak pikirannya.

**Jung Jaehyun:** JJ itu awalnya masih ragu sama perasannya dia , makanya bersikap kayak gitu. Hmm tp akhirnya ttp ngaku kan yah?

**Jung Eunhee:** jangann jantungan ^^ hehe ahh gia terlalu jahat sama jaema? Jinjja? Hmm Ok hwaiting

**Fha:** iaa Fha-chan gia selalu semngt hehe... ohh Tbc yah itu makanan gia hehe thx n ttp lanjutt.

**My beauty jeje:** Yun bakalan ehem... ehem ... nnima ^^ #geleng kepala sambil liat twit JJ *selca haha..

**The Biggest fan of YunJae:** Setuju Siwon emg paling keren haha... maksudnya akting antagonisnya hehe

**Juuunchan:** rencana tuan Jung berjalan lancar tapi duo Choi bikin gigit jari ... ^^

**Chie na OrangeL:** hallo wah lama nih gia g nyapa si marga kembar haha ^^ iaa gia pusing tujuh keliling.. mikir panggilan krj, V kita ttp semnagt yah ^^ Hey khan seru main kucing-kucingan haha

**magnaeris:** ribet iaa setuju juga sih... hmm segi berapa yah? Doengg## pusing bikin panahnya haha.. segi saling memiliki ajja dech buat yunjae ^^

**Jenny:** kyaya thx atas semangatnya gia berjuang bareng appa nyari ide buat mengatasi para pengganggu haha ... santai ajj dan memang penuh complicated yah...^^

**Guest:** iaa (Jeong) sama (jung) emg sama, V bukan satu keluarga lho.. ingat khan Jeong Yoo Mi itu yg jadi Hong Se Na di Rooftop prince. Hmm gia suka ajj yoo mi it elegan haha... g nyambung#

**yunjae style:** jinjja jgn marathon, Ok tarik nafas dulu dan enjoy. Penuh mistei? Hmm thx you ^^

**Anik0405:** iaa dan Yunho sampai berakting segala buat Jae ngaku haha lol

**toki4102:** terimaksih juga sudah menyuarakan pendapatmu ^^ amin terimakasih atas doanya semoga penantiannya g sia-sia. Dan c4 terlaksana.

**novitawahyuu:** Seunghyun ilope hehehe... udah di sekenarionya sama tangan .. Yunho berantas kuman-kuman kaya sabun * lifebyuoi *gmn yah tulisannya gubrak## hahaha... terimakasih doanya yah amin

**Zheyra Sky:** itu yg muncul adlh saudaranya Siwon aka Seung Hyun.. hehe.. aneh ya si jeje, benar bggd tebakannya yun udah ngelakuin yg iya2 tuh haha

**Vic89:** Kisruh? Haha itu dua namja tertampan lho Vic, setelah appa bear pastinya

**hana fefe:** iyaaa kyaaa gia ikut teriak ajj... bahagia jj inget yun

**Lylyda:** dan jaema beneran udah ngaku ahahah...

**irengiovanny:** maenanya apa ajja yah hahaha... tenang si Jung udah berhasil bikin umma ngaku

**87fleurette:** Nde, so sorry about the late update. Many terror here, so I just waiting the slience condition ^^. Thank you so much

**miss cho:** gomawo, #hug ^^

**Guest:** gamsahamnida^^ reviw dirimu yang bertubi2 dr chp 1-13 dalam wkt sehari ^^. Hug

Ahhh... akhiryaaaa ^_* sayonara ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Healing To Me**

**Cast:**

Jaejoong Kim

Yunho Jung

Siwon Choi and OC.

**Story line:** **giaoneesan - Park Young Eun**

**Genre:** Drama-complicated-romance-YAOI

**Rating:** 17+

**Lenght:** CHAPTERED

**Warning**** :: DLDR, no Plagiat, nobash- miss Typo, Enjoy and taked**

.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15**

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arrgggghhh!

Brakk

Jaejoong memukul stir kemudinya dengan wajah marah dan kekecewaan membaur menjadi satu.

Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttt

Ban mobil itu berdecit menandakan mesin mobil yang tengah mati. Namja berparas menawan itu lantas membenturkan kepalanya berulang kali di sandaran jok mobilnya.

"Arggghhh! Brengsek kau Jung Yunho!" teriaknya sebelum sebuah isakan terselip dalam nada suaranya.

Berulang kali bayangan-bayangan wajah dengan mata musang serta senyum di bibir hati itu kian berputar dan terekam dalam setiap aliran saraf yang membiaskan cuplikan film yang baru saja diperankan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan namja pemilik bibir hati itu masih begitu terasa di setiap helai kulitnya dan setiap jengkal tubuhnya yang merasakan kenikmatan. Jaejoong meraup rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya, serta doe miliknya yang terpejam.

"Wae? Wae Yunho~ah? kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kau merenggut nyawaku dan memberikan kehidupan baru yang terkutuk padaku? Arggghh!"

Bruuukk

Dipukulnya dengan keras stir kemudi, dan tanpa disadarinya sepercik air bening jatuh begitu saja menghiasi wajah putihnya. Bayangkan jika seseorang yang ternyata kau cintai adalah orang yang juga telah mengambil separuh hidupmu dengan sebuah kebohongan besar hingga membuatmu masuk kedalam jurang yang dipenuhi kenistaan.

'Kebohongan' satu kata itu yang membuat Jaejoong tak mampu untuk memberikan bahkan secuil maaf. Tubuhhnya bahkan telah terjamah sepenuhnya oleh laki-laki yang diangapnya brengsek itu.

Pemuda cantik itu tak mampu lagi berfikir, hanya memejamkan kedua matanya dan pikirannya yang terasa sangat melelahkan. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi.

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Changmin dan menatap Yunho.

Pemuda bermata musang itu tak mampu menjawab lontaran pertanyaan dari dongsaengnya dan memilih untuk meraih ponsel miliknya diatas meja kerjanya. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Apalagi masalah yang harus di alaminya? Baru saja beberapa saat lalu ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga melebihi apapun. Baru kemarin saat namja yang sangat dicintainya itu akhirnya mengakui perasaannya dan kembali kedalam pelukannya. Dan semuanya itu lenyap dalam sekejap mata sekarang.

"SHIT!" umpat Yunho saat tidak mendapat tanggapan dari seseorang yang dihubunginya. Yunho beralih mendial nomor seseorang.

"Wooyoung~ah! kemana Jaejoong pergi sebelum berangkat ke kantor?"

...

"Mwo? Arraseo."

Brakk

Changmin kembali terkejut saat Yunho menggebrak meja di hadapannya. Namun namja bertubuh tinggi itu tidak mau mengganggu hyungnya untuk sementara waktu. Dia tau Yunho sedang sangat tertekan sekarang. Dan Changmin hanya bisa menunggu untuk sementara sampai hyungnya bicara.

"Joongie bertemu dengan Seung Hyun." Changmin terbelalak tidak percaya.

"H-hyung, apa jangan-jangan Jae hyung mendengar sesuatu dari si brengsek itu?" Yunho menggeleng, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan gurat kesedihan tampak menguar dari auranya.

"Changmin~ah, tolong kau handle rapat dengan Mr. Kawamura hari ini. Aku akan mencari Joongie dan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia pergi lagi. Sudah cukup aku kehilagan dia. Dan itu tidak akan pernah terulang kembali." Tutur Yunho dengan penuh keyakinan. Changmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku akan menangani masalah kantor. Pergilah hyung, dan semoga kau bisa membawa Jae hyung kembali pulang." Yunho melesat pergi meninggalkan ruangan kantornya setelah menyambar jas miliknya.

.

.

.

Sosok namja bertubuh atletis dengan balutan kemeja serta jas itu berdiri mematung di depan pintu yang masih tertutup. Langkahnya terhenti sebelum benar-benar masuk kedalam ruangan yang seharusnya ditujunya. Sebuah suara-suara dan perbincagan dari dalam ruangan menarik hampir seluruh perhatian dan sistem pemikirannya. Apalagi saat telinganya menangkap sebuah nama yang sangat sakral dan menjadi tujuan hidupnya telah disebut-sebut didalam ruangan yang masih tertutup itu.

"_**Joongie bertemu dengan Seung Hyun."**_ Choi Siwon, namja pemilik senyum menawan itu mengangkat sebelah garis matanya begitu mendengar nama Kim Jaejoong dan saudara tirinya disebut-sebut oleh orang didalam ruangan direktur Jung itu. Sebuah lekukan senyum tercetak begitu jelas saat sebuah ide melintas didalam otaknya.

Siwon mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk dan menemui Jung Yunho direktur utama perusahaan yang sekarang bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya.

"Sekretaris Jang? tolong kau sampaikan pada direktur Jung bahwa aku akan memutus hubungan kerjasama antara Everlast Zeentertaint dengan Jung's Company. Untuk sementara aku akan pergi keluar negeri jadi sampaikan salamku pada atasanmu." Jang Sae Ri sedikit bingung dengan keputusan direkltur pemilik perusahaan periklanan itu.

"Hwijangnim sudah berada di dalam ruanganya, apa anda tidak lebih baik masuk dan langsung menemuinya Mr. Andrew?" Siwon tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Anieyo, ada urusan penting yang harus segera aku kerjakan. Ini menyangkut masa depanku. Perusahaanku akan membayar uang kompensasi atas pemutusan kerjasama secara sepihak ini. Semuanya akan diurus oleh kuasaku nanti. Sampai jumpa sekretaris Jang." Dan Siwon pergi dengan sebuah seringaian yang terpancar di wajah tampannya.

"Kerja yang bagus hyung. Kau membuat jalan untukku. Sekarang tinggal aku menyelesaikan ini dengan secepatnya." Seru Siwon bermonolog dan memasuki mobilnya.

"Cepat cari tau dimana Kim Jaejoong berada dan segera lakukan apa yang aku tugaskan pada kalian. Ingat, aku tidak menerima kegagalan." Sekali lagi senyum berlesung pipi itu muncul diatas bibir Siwon sebelum kemudian mobilnya melaju meninggalkan area Jung's Company. Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho muncul masih dengan ponsel yang melekat ditelinganya. Sudah berpuluh kalinya ia mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong, namun nihil. Namja cantiknya itu tidak berniat mendengar penjelasan dan apa alasan yang membuatnya melayangkan pukulan kewajah tampan Yunho. Yunho menjalankan mobil audi miliknya dan masih terus mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong.

'_This is a mailbox service. Please leave your message after hearing the sound.' _

Suara operator menjawab panggilanya beberapa kali. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho meninggalkan suaranya melalui maibox. Lebam di wajahnya semakin terlihat bekas pukulan Jaejoong saat namja itu meluapkan emosinya. 'Jaejoong~ah mianhe ...' Kebohongan yang terlontar dari bibir hatinya saat pertama kali melihat namja cantik itu adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dilakukannya. Seharusnya dia mengatakan semuanya dari awal, seharusnya dia mendengarkan peringatan Nam ajjhuma. Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat untuk menyesali itu.

"Arggggghhhh!" teriak Yunho frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**Healing To Me**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Seteguk cairan soju itu kembali tertelan dan menjelajah didalam tenggorokan pemuda cantik yang tengah duduk bersandar diatas kap mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari jembatan yang menghubungkan sungai terindah di kota Seoul. Jembatan _Banpo Brige_ yang berada dipusat kota Seoul diatas sungai Han.

Berkali-kali ponsel dalam sakunya berdering dan terus diabaikannya. Namun entah dorongan dari mana, Jaejoong akhirnya menatap layar touchsreen dalam genggamanya. 36 missedcalls, dan 3 voice mailbox, Jaejoong menghela nafas saat kembali menatap ponselnya yang berdering, tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, tangannya menekan layar ponselnya. Dan suara bass itu kembali menyapa gendang telinganya.

"_**Jae ... mianhe, aku tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan Seung hyun padamu. Tapi aku mohon percayalah padaku. Aku mohon jangan pergi lagi, jebbal ..."**_

Jaejoong masih terdiam dan menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan sosok diseberang line itu.

"_**Jaejoongie, kau mendengarku?"**_ Tanya Yunho ada nada sedih dalam suaranya.

"Katakanlah ..." Ungkapan itu bahkan terdengar lirih, dan botol soju kembali menyentuh permukaan cherry lips Jaejoong.

"_**Bisakah kau memberitauku apa yang menyesakkan dalam hatimu?"**_

Jaejoong menutup kedua doe eyesnya dan menggenggam botol ditanganya dengan erat. Cukup lama keduanya terdiam sampai Jaejoong akhirnya menelan salivanya.

"Kenapa kau membunuhku Yun?" Jaejoong bisa merasakan nada panik dari orang di seberang sambungan.

"**J-Jae aku bisa menjelaskan tentang hal it ..."**

"Setelah kau membunuhku, kenapa kau memberikan kehidupan terkutuk itu padaku? Kenapa kau membuatku menyentuh cinta yang menyesakkan dan menyakitkan ini Yunho~ya? wae? Hah? WAE?" Jaejoong membanting botol soju ditangannya dan terduduk dibawah mobil, satu tanganya menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"_**Karena aku mencintamu. Aku jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihat wajahmu. Aku menginginkanmu saat pertama kali mendengar suaramu. Aku membutuhkanmu saat kita selalu bersama. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu saat kau menjadi bagian terpenting dari hidupku. Aku mencintamu saat hatiku selalu berdebar berdekatan denganmu. Aku ingin memilikimu saat kau berhasil menyembuhkan hatiku yang terluka karena cinta yang lain. Sungguh, semuanya karena aku mencintamu Kim Jaejoong. aku mohon percayalah padaku ..."**_

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu membuncah dalam hatinya. Namun semua itu menguap saat pikirannya menangkap apa yang tiba-tiba tersentuh oleh daya ingatnya.

"Kau membohongiku Yunho~ya ... Kau ..."

Kata-kata Jaejoong terputus, namja cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya saat mendapati bayangan seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Sosok itu menjulang tinggi, memakai setelan jas dan bertubuh tegap. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Nuguseo?"

Deg

Tidak hanya ada satu orang yang berdiri di hadapannya, melainkan ada paling tidak tujuh orang lainnya yang sekarang berdiri mengelilingi dirinya juga mobil lamborghini miliknya. Jaejoong mencengkram erat ponsel dalam genggamanya.

"Mau apa kalian?" sosok dihadapannya menyeringai dan mengarahkan dagunya. Jaejoong mulai merasakan pergerakan seseorang disampingnya. Sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya, reflek Jaejoong meraih tangan itu dan memelintirnya menendang perut namja yang berani menyentuhnya. Dan dirinya bergerak menjauh.

"_**Jaejoong~ah! ada apa? Jae!"**_ Jaejoong mengabaikan panggilan Yunho diseberang ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan namja itu. Sekarang konsentrasinya mengarah pada beberapa laki-laki yang berdiri dihadapannya. Mereka saling meregangkan otot tubuh dan kepala mereka hingga terdengar bergemeretak dan tangan mereka yang saling tertaut.

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian. Jadi menyingkirlah." Pria yang berdiri paling depan itu justru menyeringai dan sosok disampingnya tertawa mengejek.

"Hyung, sepertinya tidak ada cara lain, dia tidak mau menurut. Apa kita melakukan rencana kedua?" Jaejoong menaikkan alis matanya tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang dihadapannya. Dalam pergerakan cepat, ketujuh orang itu berpencar dan kembali mengepung Jaejoong.

'Shit! Apa yang dinginkan orang-orang ini? Anya, tidak mungkin bisa melawan meraka sekaligus.' Jaejoong sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tidak menyadari seseorang yang berjalan kearahnya dari arah belakang.

Seet

Buugh

Namja bermata doe itu tersenyum dengan refleksnya saat berhasil membuat salah satu dari pria itu tersungkur setelah mendapat tendangan telak di dadanya. Namun sesuatu yang fatal terjadi ketika Jaejoong lengah dan kedua orang memegang lengan kiri dan kanannya secara bersamaan.

PUK

Ponsel berlayar touchscreen itu terjatuh keatas tanah saat pemiliknya tengah kehilangan kesadarannya. Bau _chloroform_ menerpa indera penciuman namja berwajah menawan itu. Hal terakhir yang didengar Jaejoong adalah suara tawa dari orang-orang yang baru saja mengeroyoknya.

"_**Jae! Jaejoong~ah! eodiga? JAE!"**_

.

.

.

Chiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt

Mobil audi A6 itu berhenti melesat. Yunho menelan salivanya dan menatap layar ponsel miliknya. Rasa khawatir menyeruak dalam pikirannya terlebih mendengar suara-suara dari sambungan telponya dengan Jaejoong. Seperti mendapat petunjuk, disentuhnya layar ponselnya dan mencari lokasi namja cantiknya itu lewat GPS.

"Sungai Han?" guman Yunho dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, namja pemilik mata musang itu langsung menyambar stir kemudinya dan melesat menuju lokasi dimana Kim Jaejoong berada.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya tiga puluh menit kemudian di dekat jambatan _Banpo Brige._ Mata musangnya menyusuri setiap pemandangan disekelilingnya.

Deg

Yunho berlari saat mendapati sebuah mobil lamborghini yang diketahuinya milik Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu merunduk dan memicingakan matanya mencoba melihat kedalam mobil, namun tidak ada kehidupan didalamnya. Yunho membuka pintu mobil yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Pikirannya semakin kacau dan jantungnya berdetak tidak menentu. Perasaan-perasaan buruk mulai merambatinya hingga mata musangnya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah ponsel tergeletak tak jauh dihadapannya.

"SHIT!" Umpat Yunho dan meraih ponsel miliknya.

"Woyoung~ah, Jaejoong menghilang. Aku rasa ini perbuatan Choi Seung hyun. Cepat selidiki si brengsek itu dan kabari aku secepatnya."

"Arrrggggghhhhh!" Teriak Yunho dan menendang pasir putih dibawah kakinya. Baru saja Yunho akan beranjak dari tempatnya, ponsel dalam genggamanya kembali bergetar. Namja bersurai brunette itu tercenung saat melihat nama Changmin tertera di layar ponsel.

"Ada apa Changmin~ah?"

...

"Mwo? Sial ! Aku akan kesana sekarang juga."

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju ruangan kantor pribadinya. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau dan berantakan. Begitu pintu kayu itu terbuka, tampak seorang bertubuh jangkung dengan seorang wanita yang dikenalinya sebagai sekretarisnya sedang berdiri dan saling menunduk. Dan ada satu orang lagi yang tidak dikenali Yunho siapa.

"Ada apa Changmin~ah? apa maksudmu dengan Andrew Choi memutus hubungan kontrak kerjasama?" Tanya Yunho langsung dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi. Changmin buru-buru mengikutinya.

"Benar hyung. Andrew Choi baru saja memutus hubungan kerja sama dengan Jung's Company. Orang itu mengutus ahli kuasanya kesini." Yunho berpaling dan menatap sosok laki-laki berjas dan berambut spike itu. Namja itu tersenyum dan membungkuk.

"Anyeonghaseo. Yang Yeoseob imnida. Saya adalah kuasa tuan Andrew Choi yang akan menangani masalah pemutusan kontrak dan beberapa ganti rugi serta apapun yang menyangkut tentang hubungan kerja sama dengan Everlast Zeentertaint." Yunho menaikan sebelah garis matanya. Choi bersaudara itu benar-benar membuatnya gila sekarang.

"Sekretaris Jang, apa tuan Choi kesini?" wanita yang menjabat sekretaris Yunho itu maju dan mengangguk.

"Nde, hwijangnim. Tuan Choi datang kemari tadi siang dan mengatakan akan mengundurkan diri dari kerja sama dengan Jung's Company. Saya sudah menyuruh agar tuan Choi langsung menemui anda, tapi beliau menolak dan langsung pergi."

"Hyung bagaimana?" tanya Changmin dengan nada sedikit berbisik. Yunho tampak berfikir sejenak dan menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak akan memperpanjang masalah ini. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menerima uang kompensasi sebagai denda karena Everlast Zeentertaint memutuskan kerja sama secara sepihak. Dan tuan Choi harus memberikan dana sebesar 50 milyar won sebagai ganti ruginya." Namja bernama Yang Yeoseob itu tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kertas cek dari dalam tas tenteng miliknya dan menuliskan nominal yang diinginkan Jung Yunho.

"Terimakasih atas kebijakan anda direktur Jung. kalau begitu saya permisi. Anyeonghaseumnika." Namja itu lantas pergi diantar sekretaris Jang, sehingga dalam ruangan itu hanya tertinggal Yunho dan Changmin.

"Hyung! Kau membiarkan namja brengsek itu lolos begitu saja? Dan kau tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali menerima selembar kertas itu? Hyung, bukankah kemarin kau bilang kalau musuh akan lebih gampang terdeteksi jika berada dalam jangkauan kita? Lalu ke ..."

"Jaejoong menghilang Changmin~ah!" ucapan Yunho memutus pertanyaan Changmin dan justru membuat pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu melotot dan membuka mulutnya tidak percaya.

"M-mwo? Jae hyunng menghilang? A-apa semua ini ulah Choi Siwon? Atau Choi Seung Hyun?" Yunho menggeleng.

"Mollayo, tapi aku yakin salah satu dari merekalah yang melakukan itu." Yunho mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Ponsel milik Jaejoong yang terjatuh di atas pasir saat keduanya sempat berkomunikasi sebelumnya.

"Apakah tidak ada petunjuk atau sesuatu hyung?" Yunho menggeleng pelan danmenutup kedua mata musangnya.

**.**

**.**

**Healing To Me**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Engghh

Jaejoong melengguh dalam tidurnya, sesuatu seperti mengusik alam damainya. Dengan sangat pelahan kedua mata doenya mulai terjaga. Samar-samar dilihatnya sepasang obsidian gelap dan sebuah senyum yang sangat familiar.

"Neo waseo." Ucap sosok itu sambil membelai puncak surai Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Jaejoong menelan salivanya, rasa kering mendera kerongkongannya ditambah kepalanya yang berputar-putar serta berdenyut. Pandangan matanya juga masih belum jelas dan terasa kabur. Namja cantik itu ingin rasanya memegang bagian kepalanya yang berdenyut juga mengusap kedua matanya yang mengabur. Namun gerakan tangannya seolah terhalang. Sementara seseorang itu masih dengan lembut mengelus kening dan puncak kepalanya.

Dengan sangat perlahan Jaejoong mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan begitu kejelasan didapatnya, mata doe itu terpaku seketika. Jaejoong menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Siwon h-hyung ...?" Siwon tersenyum dengan lembut dan mengangguk. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tangannya yang sulit bergerak itu.

Deg

Kedua tangannya terikat pada masing-masing tiang ranjang. Jaejoong kembali menatap Siwon dengan tatapan bertanya dan meminta penjelasan. "Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eopseo. Aku hanya menjagamu agar kau tidak pergi lagi dari sisiku Jonggie." Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya. Namja dihadapannya benar-benar sudah gila. "Apa orang-orang itu adalah suruhanmu?" Siwon memiringkan kepalanya dan menarik garis disudut bibirnya.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Joongie. Sangat pandai, masih seperti dulu." Jaejoong baru akan menanggapi apa yang dilontarkan Siwon, namun terhenti saat telinganya menangkap suara ketukan sepatu yang menyentuh lantai dan bergaung. Siwon bangkit dan tersenyum menatap sosok wanita dengan blouse merah serta perhiasan mahal yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Mom, kau sudah datang rupanya." Wanita itu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Jaejoong terbaring dengan tubuh terikat tak berdaya. Kedua hasel itu tertegun, Jaejoong mengenal wanita ini. Dia adalah yeoja yang ditemuinya saat di Tokyo dulu.

Wanita itu duduk dipinggiran ranjang dan tersenyum sembari membelai wajah Jaejoong. "Kau masih mengingatku?" Tanyanya. Ingatan Jaejoong kembali saat dirinya pertama kali melihat sosok wanita elegan itu.

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

"_**Yeogie! Apa kau tau namja yang tinggal diapartemen ini?" Jaejoong tampak terkejut, tapi akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk.**_

"_**Nde, apa orang yang anda maksud adalah Choi Siwon?" wanita itu mengangguk, dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.**_

"_**Baek Kang Hee imnida."**_

"_**Nde? Ohh ... Siwon hyung eomonie?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya. Lagi wanita itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.**_

"_**Siwon hyung sedang mengikuti seminar, bagaimana kalau anda menunggunya didalam apartement."**_

"_**Hmm... mashita. Masakanmu benar-benar luar biasa. Lain kali kau harus mengajariku membuat ini arrachi!" Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.**_

"Baek Kang Hee ssi?" Yeoja itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Woonie~ah, aku sudah menyiapkan semua perlengkapan dan persiapannya. Kita akan berangkat besok siang ke San Francisco. Jaejoong~ah, selamat datang dikeluargaku." Baek Kang Hee mengecup kening Jaejoong dan beranjak pergi setelah menerima anggukan dari Siwon.

Sementara Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud semua ini. Pergi? San Francisco? Selamat datang dikeluarga? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi sekarang. "Hyung. Apa maksud semua ini? Dan kenapa kau mengikatku seperti ini? Lepaskan aku hyung!" Siwon kembali duduk disamping ranjang dan menghela nafas.

"Itu tidak bisa Joongie. Eomma sudah menerimamu sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu di Tokyo, dia menyukaimu. Dan besok kita akan segera meninggalkan Korea untuk pergi ke san Francisco."

"M-mwo? Mhichingoya? Jangan seenaknya hyung. Aku tidak pernah setuju untuk pergi dari Seoul." Jaejoong berusaha berontak dan mencoba meregangkan simpul tali yang mengikat tangan beserta kakinya, namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia.

"Sayang sekali, kau tidak diberi kuasa untuk memilih Joongie. Semuanya sudah diputuskan. Ah.. bukankah kau sedang tidak berhubungan baik dengan Jung Yunho? Aku kira dia tidak akan keberatan kalau aku membawamu pergi dari sisinya."

Deg

Jaejoong terpaku mendengar nama itu. Ya, terakhir kali saat dirinya masih sadar, Yunho menghubunginya dan meminta maaf serta memberikan penjelasan padanya. Tiba-tiba pikiran Jaejoong tertuju pada namja bermata musang itu. Apa Yunho mencarinya? Apa dia menemukan petunjuk tentang penculikan ini? Apa Yunho akan berhasil menyelamatkannya? Jaejoong menutup kedua mata doenya, setitik air bergulir dari kelopak matanya. 'Yunho~ya ...' lirihnya dalam hati.

"Kau memikirkan apa Joongie? Kau tenang saja di San Francisco sangat menjunjung tinggi kebebasan. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita mengikat janji di sana?" Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya.

"Kau benar-benar gila Choi Siwon."

Ha .. ha .. ha

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, kalau aku pernah menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit jiwa. Ku harap kau tidak melupakan itu Joongie chagi."

Hmmppttt

Mmpcckkk

Jaejoong mengunci rapat-rapat bibirnya saat Siwon menciumnya dengan brutal. Setitik air mata kembali mengalir saat Jaejoong menutup kedua mata doenya. Tidak bisa, perasaan tidak rela melingkupi batinnya. Dan disaat seperti ini justru wajah namja berbibir hati itu yang terus muncul dalam ingatanya. Siwon tersenyum mengusap bibir cherry favoritnya sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang merutuki dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**Healing To Me**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Shim Changmin?" Seung hyun mengangkat wajahnya saat seorang namja tinggi berdiri dihadapannya. Tidak ada senyum ataupun rasa hormat dari namja bermarga Shim itu. dan Seung hyun semakin tercenung begitu mata elangnya menangkap sosok yang berdiri dibelakang Changmin. Namja bersurai brunette itu, sosok sahabatnya sewaktu di bangku kuliah.

"Oh, Yunho~ya. Musun mariya? Apa yang membawa seorang Jung Yunho mendatangi sahabatnya? Aku sangat yakin itu adalah hal yang penting. Benar begitu?" ucap Seung berbasa-basi. Yunho dan Changmin masih tidak berekpresi dan memasang wajah datar.

Bougghh!

Sebuah pukulan dari tangan Yunho mendarat pada pipi kiri Seung hyun membuat namja itu meringis dan memegang wajahnya. Namun dalam sekejap ringisan itu berubah menjadi senyuman. Dan hal itu membuat Yunho semakin menggeram.

"Waegeure? Apa kau merindukan saat-saat pertengkaran kita semaktu kuliah?"

Yunho tidak menggubris pertanyaan konyol Seung hyun, ditariknya kerah kemeja Sung hyun dan menatap tajam mata elang namja berstatus dokter itu.

"Katakan padaku, dimana kau menyembunyikan Jaejoong?" Seun hyun mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Garis matanya menyatu dan mencoba memahami maksud namja bermata musang dihadapannya itu.

"Mwo? Kim Jaejoong? aku tidak atau belum bertemu lagi dengan namja berwajah cantik itu." Kini giliran Yunho yang mengerutkan kening.

"Apa katamu? Jangan mencoba membodohiku. Kau berbicara padanya kemarin bukan?" Seung hyun menyeringai. "Geure, aku bertemu dengannya kemarin. Dan mengatakan kalau kau yang menyebabkan kecelakaan namja itu."

"Mwo? Jadi kau mengatakan kalau aku yang menabrak mobil Jaejoong begitu? Dasar brengsek kau Choi Seung hyun."

Bouggh

Buughh

Yunho memukul Seung hyun membabi buta, Changmin menggeleng dan berjalan mendekati hyungnya yang sudah berhasil membuat teler dokter Choi itu.

"Hyung, tujuan kita untuk mencari info. Tahan dulu amarahmu." Yunho menghela nafas dan merapikan jasnya menatap Seung hyun yang tengah terduduk lemas bersandar dinding. Changmin berjongkok didepan Seung hyun.

"Lebih baik kau katakan dimana kau menyembunyikan Jae hyung sebelum tubuhmu kembali mendekam di tahanan." Seung hyun mencibir hingga terbatuk dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Sampai matipun aku tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu Yunho~ah. Aku benar-benar tidak tau dimana Kim Jaejoong sekarang." Changmin memicingkan matanya dan Yunho berkacak pinggang dengan raut wajah kesal. "Jangan membohongi kami." Seru Changmin lagi.

"Aku tidak menuntut kalian untuk percaya padaku. Tapi itulah kenyatannya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tau tentang namja itu." Seung hyun mencoba mengusap darah disudut bibirnya dan menatap Yunho serta Changmin bergantian.

"Apa itu artinya adikmu yang sebenarnya menculik Jaejoong?" ucap Yunho masih menatap tajam sahabat lamanya itu. Seung hyun mengangkat bahu tidak tau.

BUGGH

"Sial ! ..." Changmin dan Seung hyun menatap Yunho yang memukul dinding hingga genggaman tangannya memerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Maunya langsung sebutin ajj, tapi ada beberapa pertanyaan yang musti gia jawab. Dan chp ini memang tdk ada scene romance yunjae, g setiap chpter khan mereka selalu lovey dovey, mungkin suatu hari nanti hehehe... please... jangan benci Siwon atau Seung hyun, mereka idolaku T_T ..

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mengungkapkan kekesalan kalian dan isi hati kalian. Semuanya boleh diungkapkan

**Guest:** itu udah jadi bagian dr yunjae haha...

**BooBear:** jeje mabuk trus diculik siwon wkwk... :0

**Yoon HyunWoon:** hmm.. kebohongan itu sesuatu yang sulit untk di maafkan. Gia juga merasakan itu.

**SimviR:** yup satu mslh tersingkir Young Eun udh pergi. Dan skg masalh baru.

**JungYJ: **Hohoho... yg ini tbc nya g bikin galau khan? Hehe ^^

**okoyunjae:** bagian dari sebuah hubungan. Pertengkaran itu sering terjadi biar nanti ujungny manis^^

**Angel Muaffi:** umma g nype nendang appa, hehe... dan sekarang si appa yang kalang kabut nyr gajah.

**zhe:** ada rahasia dibalik sikap seung hyun, lho khan Siwon udah keluar dr rsj?

**Chie Na OrangeL:** aku inget jeruk... eothokhe pengen makan jeruk haha... sikap Jaema emg sulit ditebak, dan arigatou^^

**irengiovanny:** lanjut, salah paham udah dijelasin jung yunho, tergantung nanti sikap jaejae gmn sesudah kasus itu

**toki4102:** Joongie bingung, dilema, pusing, galau, sakit kepala haha kaya yang nulis cerita wkwkw..

**Jung Jaehyun:** emosi sama Seung hyun? Coba liat parody BigBang secret garden... kyaa itu seung hyun cool bggd Love HIM. ^^

**merry jung:** hallo .. Ok jawaban knp Siwon selalu jd org ketiga, 1 dia manly sama kaya Yunho, 2 dia berkharisma sama sprt yunho, 3 aku terkena syndrome waktu liat SM town 2008 yang Siwon nyalamin penonton bareng JJ, kesannya wah dan sesuatu aja music Smtown yang JJ nyanyi duet barenng Siwon, itu wajah mereka diclose up dan kelihatan gmn yah susah aku berfikir hmm.. ini org cocok jadi saingan Yunho haha.. Kalau author yg lain aku g tau alasan mreka apa, sementara ini alsan gia ^^

**chibiechan01:** sekarang jelas kan syp yang punya rencana busuk. Dan seru atau nggk Cuma pembaca yang bisa menilai ^^

**akiramia:** hallo salam kenal juga^^ oh yah? Wah gia terharu saat melihat kemunculanmu^^ Rencana misterius, , boleh2 thank you.

**Vic89:** bahasanya gaul deh #nyetor muka hahaha... duo Choi fav ku lho^^ biasa abangmu suka sensi Vic jadi yah bgtu.

**Guest**: yah apa mo dikata JJ udah pernah diboongi sekali makanya dia g terima dibohongi lagi.

**Redxiah:** Oh.. tdk apa2 semuanya bebas dan terserah reader, itulah nc bikinanku wkwk.. tp terimakasih banyak tenang yun Cuma di bogem ajj g nyp ditendang aplg koma 3 minggu haha..

**lipminnie:** haha.. little Yunnie g dipakai di ff ini doang di ff yg lain udah berkali2 dipakai ^^. Wah.. seung hyun masih misterius itu. g tau dia punya perasaan sama Jaema pa nggk? Aku suka liat penampakanmu haha..

**Guest:** nunggu nyp lumutan? Hhehe.. ini lumayan c4 khan yah.. abis gia disibukan dng FF request jd mau g mau hrs dicicil hehe..

**De:** Jae udah denger penjelasan Yun xo tenang ajj. Tapi... ada masalah baru..

**Kyungie Jae:** sabar,, Yunpa pst berusaha yg terbaik. Abis aku gregetan di ff lain pasti isinya Jae yg musti ngemis2 udah kenyang yg bgtu apalagi kalau ada org ketiga dipihak yunho,, uggh,, jd gia bikin menurut feel gia hehe..

**Anik0405:** Yup konfliknya bru saja dimulai haha..

**Fha:** jinjja? Ketinggal 1 hari? Gpp ok fha ini nex chpnya, dan Jae masih bimbang sama perasaanya.

**Dennis Park:** hihihi.. jangan dilakban seung hyun nanti dia g bisa ngerap lg haha.. biarin jaejae bergalau2 di twitter, ntr kita dpt foto selcanya dia wkwkw..

**PhantoMirotiC:** kyaaa.. kau tau aku penggermar DC, apalagi detective dr timur itu Shinici kudo.. istilahnya keren, wow taman labirin* nggk lho aku paling pusing xl liat rumus fisika aigoo.. mending Kimia dech, aaa aku kangen SmA haha... Ok noona? Are you namjayo?

**Park Rizu:** annyeong juga^^ ahh jinjja? Aku malu* plak. Tapi mereka berpisah, bagaimana? Semuanya ulah Siwon. Haha..

**Anastasya regiana:** semuanya bagian dari hubungan nde, jadi ditunggu gmn mereka kedepannya hyaa.. ^^

**magnaeris:** hahaha... bisa ajj dirimu aku g mikir nyp kesana LOL wkwkw.. kocak! Ok lanjut

**jema agassi:** terus doong pastinya yunjae akan ttp berjuang nyp akhir hehe..

**hana sukie:** iya udah update. Hmm.. marah ajj g sempet dan keburu disekap Siwon haha.. kita liat perjuangan appa yun dulu baru reaksi jaema gmn. OK

**Guest:** iya tp ttp update ff yg lain xo. Ah terimakasih^^

**Gyujiji:** duo choi emg suka cari sensasi haha...

**Casshipper Jung:** cium ajj pipinya Yun, tp hati-hati yah ntr diamuk gajah marah lho hehe..

**iru iru ga:** haha... lha aku juga ru nyadar tp khan jaejae masih namja tulen lho haha..

**9194 YJS:** jangannnnn... andwe nanti gantengnya Seung hyun ilang haha... atau pancinya yang penyok?

**dhian930715ELF:** Yunho udah ngerayu tp keburu ada penganggu yah bgt salah pahamnya lom kelar.

**winnie. jjkyu:** ah.. jinjja? Gia itu simple jadi semuanya diserahin ke reader ajj dech, xl ada yg mau ini atau itu xl bisa yah gia pasti ikutin kecuali g menentang prinsip yang gia buat dlm bikin ff. Ahaha... gia jadi tau arigatou nde, selama masih ada yang suka tulisan ku, pst gia bakal ttp nulis ^^. Oh ya.. FF gia yang breaktrought itu sedikit vulgar lho hehe...

**Dipa Woon:** iya jae yg mukul yun. Jangan dicekek,, kasihan duo choi. Iya junsu sama yoochun pacaran. Maaf abis gia emg g memunculkan couple lain selain yunjae paling buat selingan ajj.

**liu13769:** aku juga ikut nyanyi aja deh.. ^^ Doushite.. Hahaha..

**Aaliya Shim:** ahaha... seung hyun aku cinta dia wkwkw.. #plak, emg dia g terduga orgnya. Hmm aku juga merasa demikian ttg nc, tp moga g pengaruh dech.. aku g kuat nulis nc panjang2 kaya penulis lain yg bahkan 1chp isinya nc semua Oh May.. bisa mimisan diriku haha.. g tau chp ini seru pa nggk, abis aku bikinya bareng2 sama ff kolaborasi, ff request. Hmm.. harapanya g kcewa ajj.

**RismaChunnie:** y udahh... seenak-enak saeng ajj.. yg penting heppy ya gak?

**Versya seyra:** lovey dovey yunjae masih diundur, soalnya ini lg gencar-gencarnya duo choi beraksi.

**vianashim:** sabar yah.. aku udah keseringan bikin romance di ff request yg oneshoot, yg ini kejam2 dulu dech hehe.. pizzz^^

**redyna90:** ini konfliknya mendekati klimaks xo.. haha... nc nya dikit ajj, buat simpanan wkwk..

**KJhwang:** gpp gia juga kelamaan updatenya. Sama aku juga sebenarnya bgtu soalnya seunghyun itu idola fav aku, tp hrs gmn lg tuntutan peran haha.. Homin? Hmm mereka ya kaya gia sama kakak gia kadang kompak, kadang berantem tanpa ada kata maaf kami juga baikan yah begitu.

**rei-chan:** Ok,, jae Cuma kecewa xo. Gia juga g tega nyiksa lama2 yunjaenya. Thank you.

**hyo jin:** hmm.. yunho udah menjelaskan tenang ajj tinggal nunggu kputusan jaema.

**FaMinhyuk:** tau sendiri khan yadongnya yunjae haha... dan mereka ttp kepisah karena ulah Choi.

**z-know:** hallo^^ thk you aku penggemarmu lho hehe... hmm udah ada discenarionya yah yunjaenya berantem lag.. mau bgaiman lg^^

**Lylyda:** haha... aku udah meyerah benar. Awas lho seunghyun ngamuk mo digetok.

**runashine88: **hahah... mulut seunghyun mo disumpal ntr dya g bisa ngerap lho trus bigbang gmn xl rapper utamanya dianiaya wkwkw..

**Zheyra Sky:** terimakasih^^ tenang ajja gia juga penggemar si sexy eyes n si senyum maut haha... JJ minggat dan malah nysar ke tempatnya Siwon.

Sayonara semuanya.. gamsahamnibda ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Healing To Me**

**Cast:**

Jaejoong Kim

Yunho Jung

Siwon Choi and OC.

**Story line:** **giaoneesan - Park Young Eun**

**Genre:** Drama-complicated-romance-YAOI

**Rating:** 17+

**Lenght:** CHAPTERED

**Warning**** :: DLDR, no Plagiat, nobash- miss Typo, Enjoy and taked**

.

**.**

**.**

Chapter 16

**Healing To Me**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Choi Siwon, memerangkap wajah yang tengah terlelap itu dengan senyum menawannya. Sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu namja berparas tampan serta berkharisma itu tak berhenti menatap dan membelai sang puteri tidur.

"Mianhe ..." usai melontarkan sepatah kata itu, setetes air bening tiba-tiba meluncur dari kelopak matanya. Dilihatnya tangan yang terikat itu, kini tampak memerah disekitar ikatan tali. Siwon menyentuhnya dan cairan liquit kembali berderai. "Sungguh, aku minta Joongie. Maaf telah

menyakitimu, maaf karena melukaimu. Maaf karena aku memaksakan semuanya padamu." Siwon menutup kedua onixnya.

.

_**JAPAN TOKYO**_

.

"Bukankah dia adalah Choi Siwon putra dari artis yang hamil diluar nikah itu?" beberapa bisikan terdengar menyertai langkah sosok namja yang tidak sedikitpun berani melukis senyuman disudut bibirnya.

Ternyata dugaanya salah, tidak hanya di Korea tapi nasib yang sama juga ditemuinya di Jepang. Ibunya benar-benar artis yang luar biasa terkenal sehingga dimanapun dirinya berpijak, maka nama sang ibu akan mengikutinya. Siwon mendudukkan tubuhnya dibangku paling pojok dan jauh dari pandangan orang-orang, menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Siwon mengangkat wajahnya dan tercenung saat menangkap wajah seseorang yang tersenyum dihadapannya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Siwon, sosok itu sudah duduk dan tersenyum hangat. "Arigatou gozaimasu. Itadakaimasu ..." ucapnya riang dan langsung melahap makanan miliknya.

"Kau tidak risih duduk satu meja denganku?"

"Heeh?" Pemuda itu menggeleng dan meminum jus strawberry miliknya sebelum menatap Siwon dengan sedikit kebingungan. "Kenapa harus risih? Apa kau memelihara sejenis hantu?" giliran Siwon yang tercenung, namun menggeleng saat melihat sosok pemuda itu justru tertawa.

"Aha .. ha .. Lupakan. Kau dari Korea? Perkenalkan aku Kim Jaejoong. Mahasiswa semester 2 di fakultas bisnis dan merangkap sastra. Umurku 19 tahun, aku putra tunggal dari keluarga Kim dan apalagi yah?" Kembali lekukan senyum berlesung pipi milik Siwon yang tak pernah berkembang itu akhirnya terlontar. Apalagi melihat pemuda dihadapannya mengerucutkan bibir dan sedang berfikir.

"Oh .. aku juga suka memasak dan banyak lagi. Bagaimana denganmu?" Siwon mengulum senyumnya begitu melihat sepasang mata doe itu mengerjap dan menatap kearahanya penuh rasa ingin tau.

"Namaku Choi Siwon, mahasiswa pindahan dari Korea. Umurku 21 tahun dan aku putra kedua dari dua bersaudara. Ibuku seorang artis bernama Baek Kang Hee. Dan aku mahasiswa seni tingkat 4 _"

"OMO! Jinjjayo? Ahh, Mianheyo .. hyung. Aishh! Aku tidak tau kalau kau adalah seniorku. Gomen nasai."

"Gwenchana .." Rasanya begitu teduh saat melihat bibir cherry itu tersenyum. Sosok pertama yang menerimanya dengan terbuka, sosok pertama yang membuatnya tersenyum dan Kim Jaejoong satu-satunya orang yang membuat Choi Siwon merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat.

.

.

.

"Ternyata benar kau yang menculik Kim Jaejoong."

Siwon mengusap jejak air mata yang baru saja tertumpah dan berpaling pada sosok tinggi dengan suara berat yang berdiri diambang pintu masuk.

"Hyung! Kau bicara apa?" Seung hyun mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur, kedua tanganya masuk kedalam saku celananya dan menatap sosok yang terlelap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Apa Jung itu menemuimu?" tanya Siwon dan menatap tajam hyungnya.

"Kau sudah mengetahui jawabanya. Kulihat eommamu sedang sibuk. Apa dia akan kembali ke San Francisco?" Siwon menyeringai. "Benar sekali. Eomma juga tidak berangkat sendiri."

Seung hyun mengerutkan kening. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku dan Joongie akan ikut pergi bersamanya ke San Francisco. Besok siang kami akan berangkat dan tidak ada lagi yang akan menghalangi kami untuk bersama." Siwon menunggu reaksi yang akan muncul diwajah Seung hyun. Namun namja bemata elang itu hanya menatap datar kearahnya dan menghela nafas.

"Aku akan memeriksa namja cantikmu itu sebelum kalian berangkat. Kurasa kesehatannya sedikit kurang baik. Apa kau memberinya makan? Vitamin? Kulihat wajahnya semakin pucat, lihat bibirnya yang sedikit membiru itu. Kau bahkan tidak memberikan selimut untuk mengahangatkannya. Kau tau, stress sangat berpengaruh besar pada daya tahan tubuh manusia. Aku tidak akan menjamin dia bertahan atau justru bisa mati dalam perjalanan ke San Francisco. Jagalah orang yang kau cintai sebelum memaksakan obsesimu itu Saengie."

Siwon menelan salivanya mendengar penuturan hyungnya yang panjang lebar itu. Sementara Seung hyun sudah beranjak keluar dari dalam ruangan tempatnya berada. Siwon tercekat saat memikirkan kata-kata Seung hyun, dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya.

Namja dengan senyum menawan itu terduduk lemas diatas ranjang dan mengingat kembali perhatian-perhatian Jaejoong saat mereka masih berteman baik dulu. Buru-buru Siwon menarik selimut dan membentangkanya pada tubuh Jaejoong yang terikat itu. Tidak dipungkiri ada rasa takut dalam dirinya jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Drrtttt ... drrtttt ...

Yunho dan Changmin terpaku begitu ponsel milik Jaejoong bergetar. Kedua namja itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Yunho meminta pendapat Changmin saat melihat siapa yang mendial ponsel touchscreen itu.

"Angkat saja hyung. Kalau tidak diangkat, orang tua Jae hyung akan semakin khawatir." Yunho menghela nafas beratnya dan meraih ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja itu. menelan salivanya dan berdehem pelan.

"Yeobseo ..." Jawab Yunho berusaha menenangkan nada bicara dalam suaranya.

"_Nuguseo? Bukankah ini ponsel Kim Jaejoong?"_

"Nde, eommon .. ahh, maksudku ajhuma." Changmin menunduk dan Yunho menggaruk belakang tengkuknya.

"_Dimana Jaejoong? kenapa kau yang mengangkat ponselnya?" _

Yunho menutup layar ponsel dengan telapak tangannya dan meminta ide Changmin harus membuat alasan apa sembari berbisik.

"Bilang saja Jae hyung sedang di toilet hyung." Suruh Changmin dengan suara berbisik pula dan Yunho mengangguk.

"Chogyo ajhuma, Joong ... maksudku Jaejoong ssi sedang berada di toilet dan meninggalkan ponselnya di meja kerja. Nanti saya akan mengatakan bahwa ajhuma menghubungi."

"_Ohh, arraseo. Jangan lupa sampaikan padanya nde. Gamsahamnibda."_

"Nde, aeulgesumnibda.."

Pip pip

Hahhh ...

Yunho dan Changmin menghela nafas lega. "Hyung hampir saja. Kau mengucapkan kata-kata yang fatal." Keluh Changmin dan Yunho mencibir setelahnya.

"Itu bukan kemauanku, tiba-tiba aku gugup bicara dengan eomma Joongie. Kau tau sendiri." Changmin menggeleng dan menatap Yunho dari sudut matanya. Namun wajah Changmin kembali serius dan tampak berfikir keras sebelum mulai berucap.

"Hyung, apa menurutmu Seung hyun bicara jujur? Aku tidak percaya dia tidak tau dimana Choi Siwon berada. Bukankah Siwon yang membebaskannya? Pasti dia ada di sebuah tempat di Seoul." Yunho menopang dagunya tampak berfikir dan menghela nafas beratnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melacak orang itu. Tidak ada yang bisa kita gunakan untuk menemukannya. Bahkan dia selalu menggunakan ahli kuasanya untuk menangani semua urusan pekerjaannya." Changmin baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika getar ponsel Yunho kemballi membuatnya terdiam.

"Bagaimana Wooyoung~ah?"

...

"Geure? Bagus, kau awasi terus dia."

...

"Baiklah, jika kau menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan lagi segera hubungi aku." Yunho mematikan sambungan telponya dan menerawang.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa Wooyoung membawa info?"

"Seung hyun bergerak, dia keluar dari rumah megah didaerah Gyoungwan. Kalau Wooyoung tidak salah, itu adalah rumah milik desainer dari California Eve Baek. Memangnya ada hubungan apa mereka?" Changmin menjentikkan jarinya, membuat Yunho mengangkat garis matanya heran.

"Berikan aku tab punyamu hyung." Tanpa banyak tanya Yunho membuka laci meja kerjanya dan meraih tab miliknya, menyerahkannya pada pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu.

Lima belas menit kemudian Changmin tersenyum. "Ketemu! " pekik namja tinggi itu membuat Yunho terkejut dan berjalan menghampiri Changmin melihat apa yang didapatkan saudara angkatnya itu. "Apa yang kau dapat?"

"Eve Baek, dia adalah Baek Kang Hee artis yang ..." Yunho mengangkat tangannya, Changmin terdiam dan melihat hyungnya sedang berfikir. "Baek Kang Hee? Bukankah dia adalah ibu tiri Seung hyun. Seung hyun pernah bercerita sewaktu kuliah dulu. Jika wanita itu adalah ibu tirinya, sedangkan Choi Siwon adalah adik Seung hyun, berarti ..."

Changmin membuka mulutnya disertai sebuah seringai. "Wanita itu adalah ibu Choi Siwon." Yunho mengangguk.

"Dan kemungkinan Joongie berada dalam rumah itu bersama Choi Siwon."

**.**

**.**

**Healing To Me**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Arkkhh!

Jaejoong kembali menghempaskan kepalanya keatas ranjang. Sudah berulang kali dia bergerak mencoba mendekati tangan kanannya untuk melepaskan simpul tali menggunakan giginya, tapi semuanya sia-sia, kepalanya bahkan tidak sampai menyentuh ikatan itu. mengatur nafasnya dan mendesah, Jaejoong kembali merutuk kebodohannya sendiri.

"Yunho~ya ..."

Hanya namja itu yang yang terpikir dalam otaknya sekarang. Sampai sekarang Jaejoong tidak mendengar apapun tentang namja itu. Apa Yunho sudah menyerah untuk meminta maaf? Apa namja itu tidak berusaha mencari keberadaanya yang menghilang tiba-tiba? Apa Yunho sudah tidak mengharapkanya lagi?

Jaejoong terisak kecil dan menutup kedua mata doenya. Seakan tersadar dari sesuatu, hasel gelap itu lantas mencoba melirik jam yang berada diatas nackhas.

Deg

Waktunya tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Setelah ini semuanya akan berakhir, setelah ini Jaejoong tidak tau apa yang akan menimpa dirinya.

Krieet

Deritan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Wajah putih itu mendesah kecewa dan menampakkan kebencian begitu menangkap sebuah senyum yang tak lagi asing. Senyum berlesung pipi milik namja yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Kau terjaga rupanya Joongie. Tidak apa, karena setelah ini, kau akan tertidur cukup panjang. Dan setelah membuka mata, semuanya sudah berubah." Bibir itu menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku brengsek?"

Ha ... ha ... ha

Jaejoong membuang muka begitu Siwon tertawa dan berjalan menghampirinya. Duduk dipinggir ranjang dan membelai lembut wajahnya. "Tentu saja kau akan berangkat ke San francisco dalam keadaan terlelap. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kau melarikan diri jika terjaga. Aku tau kau sangat lincah Joongie. Selincah kelinci putih. Sekali terlepas, maka akan sangat sulit menangkapmu lagi. Karena itu aku akan menjinakkanmu saat kita sudah menetap ditempat baru kita."

"Kau gila!"

Siwon terkekeh dan mengangkat dagu Jaejoong, mengecup bibir cherry itu sekilas dan mengusapnya pelan. Tatapan lembut Siwon berubah menjadi tegas. "Kaulah yang membuatku gila Kim Jaejoong. Kalau bukan karena ucapan eomma saat itu, aku tidak akan pernah lepas dari kegilaan itu."

"_**Sembuhlah, taklukkan cintamu dan buat dia menjadi milikmu selamanya. Kau pasti bisa aegya ..."**_

Siwon selalu menanamkan kata-kata itu dalam pikirannya hingga dia terlepas dari penyakit kejiwaan itu dan divonis bersih oleh kedokteran di rumah sakit jiwa _ST. Claire_ di San Francisco California.

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja Joongie. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada disampingmu, menemanimu dan menjagamu." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya begitu mendengar Siwon bangkit dan berjalan kedalam kamar mandi.

Sungguh Jaejoong tidak pernah menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Dia tidak menyesal pernah mengenal dan bersikap baik pada seorang namja bermarga Choi itu, tapi kenapa harus seperti ini akhirnya? Apakah Jaejoong salah bersikap baik pada orang lain? Setitik cairan bening melewati sudut mata doe itu dan terjatuh kepelipisnya.

Jaejoong juga tidak pernah menyesal mengenal namja lain yang juga telah mengobrak-abrik perasaannya dan membuatnya mengalami penyimpangan seksual. Namja bermarga Jung yang telah berhasil menyentuhnya dan membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan. Tapi kenapa semuanya juga berubah menjadi bumerang yang membuatnya harus menelan kebohongan untuk kedua kalinya.

Siapa yang mengalami sakit dalam hal ini? Lalu siapa yang harus disembuhkan?

Apakah Siwon yang terlalu bergantung padanya dan menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai obsesinya? Atau Yunho yang mencintai Jaejoong terlalu dalam hingga mampu melakukan apapun termasuk membohonginya?

'Atau apakah aku sendiri yang harus disembuhkan karena membuat hidup kedua orang itu menjadi kacau? Aku yang membuat Siwon hyung menjadi seperti itu, aku yang memberikan perhatian yang tidak biasa pada namja itu. Aku juga yang membuat Jung Yunho mencintaiku tanpa melihat apapun, aku yang membuat namja itu merasakan sakit.'

Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi, bertepatan dengan pintu kamar yang berderit membuka.

Deg

Jaejoong mengenal sosok itu. Sosok tinggi dengan mata setajam elang dan wajah tegas. Seorang dokter yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu di rumah sakit saat menjenguk Young Eun. Sedang apa pria itu disini? Apa dia ada hubungan dengan Siwon?

"Kau sudah datang hyung?" namja itu mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati ranjang, menaruh sebuah tas tenteng besar dibawah ranjang dan duduk disamping tubuh Jaejoong yang tengah terbaring.

"Aku akan memeriksanya. Kau bisa mengurus semua keperluanmu." Siwon mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengurus paspor dan surat-surat Joongie. Aku akan kembali satu jam sebelum keberangkatan pesawat kami."ucap Siwon dan Seung hyun mengangguk mengerti. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Siwon terhenti dan memegang jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat. Ada perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya, semoga tidak akan ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Siwon merasakan ketidaktenangan saat menatap hyungnya itu. Siwon masih mengingat prinsipnya, bahwa Seung hyun bukanlah orang yang mudah ditebak.

"Gwenchana?" tutur Seung hyun sembari mengangkat alis matanya. Siwon menggeleng dan pergi meninggalkan Seung hyun bersama Jaejoong. Seung hyun mengangkat bahu dan kembali menatap Jaejoong.

"Kau masih mengingatku?" tanya Seung hyun begitu pintu berderit menutup meninggalkan tubuh Siwon yang telah menghilang dibaliknya.

"Seung Hyun ssi?"

.

.

.

Mobil audi A6 itu terparkir manis tak jauh dari rumah megah yang tertutup gerbang tinggi bergaya eropa. Dua orang namja berada didalamnya saling diam tanpa perbincangan dan terfokus pada pemandangan pada rumah besar itu.

"Hyung, bagaimana kita masuk kedalam rumah itu?" Yunho menggeleng.

"Kita tidak akan bisa masuk begitu saja kedalam rumah itu Changmin~ah. Lagi pula belum tentu Joongie ada didalam sana."

Mata keduanya terpaku begitu mengetahui sebuah mobil yang keluar dari gerbang tinggi itu. "Hyung, bukankah itu Choi Siwon?" mata musang Yunho menajam dan memperhatikan mobil sport itu.

"Apa kita ikuti dia saja hyung. Siapa tau dia akan membawa kita pada Jae hyung." Yunho mengangguk dan menjalankan mobil audi miliknya mengikuti mobil sport milik Siwon."

Siwon melirik sekilas kearah belakang mobilnya lewat kaca diatas dasboard dan menyeringai. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa namja bersenyum menawan itu mengarahkan stir mobilnya menuju sebuah tempat yang melenceng dari tujuan awalnya.

'Ingin bermain denganku rupanya. Baiklah akan ku ikuti permainan kalian. Sepertinya jalan-jalan sebentar tidak masalah.' Batin Siwon dan meraih ponselnya.

"Setelah Seung Hyun hyung selesai memeriksa Jaejoong, segera beri namja itu obat tidur dan bawa ketempat yang sudah kuberitahukan. Aku tidak bisa kembali kerumah sekarang ada yang ingin mengajakku bermain. Setelah itu akan kuberi tau kapan kalian harus mengantarkanya ke bandara."

Siwon kembali tersenyum dan mellirik mobil audi dibelakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**Healing To Me**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Seung hyun menarik sudut bibirnya saat mendengar namja cantik itu menyebut namanya. Diraihnya tas yang beberapa saat lalu diletakkanya dibawah ranjang. Seung hyun mengeluarkan sebuah handycam.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun saat menjadi pasienku dulu?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari handycam ditangannya. Jaejoong menggeleng. "Anya .."

"Baiklah, kurasa menyegarkan memorimu tidak masalah."

Nafas Jaejoong tercekat begitu sepasang mata doenya menatap layar handycam. Disana, dalam rekaman itu terdapat namja yang berwajah sama seperti dirinya. Bukan, itu jelas bukan orang lain, tetapi memang dirinya.

Mata bulat Jaejoong semakin terbelalak begitu melihat apa yang dilakukan Seung hyun padanya. Saat rambutnya dijambak dan ditarik oleh namja berstatus dokter itu. Jaejoong meringis saat melihat kepalanya terbentur dinding.

Seung hyun masih setia memperlihatkan aksi penyiksaanya yang pernah dilakukannya dulu sebelum masuk tahanan dengan tuduhan penculikan, serta percobaan pembunuhan pada namja cantik yang sekarang tidak berhenti menggeleng dan membulatkan matanya melihat adegan yang diperankan dirinya sendiri. Perlahan rasa sakit mendera dan menyerang titik sensitif pada kepalanya. Jaejoong ingin meraih dan memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut, namun tangannya terikat dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

Jaejoong menggeleng hebat, beberapa gambaran berputar-putar dan memenuhi memori penyimpanan dalam otaknya. Seung hyun bangkit dan memegang kedua sisi kepala Jaejoong, memijatnya pelahan dan memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan seperti memutar dan menekan lembut beberapa titik tertentu. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong rileks dan kembali tenang.

"Tarik nafas dan keluarkan secara perlahan." Nafas Jaejoong yang tadinya menderu, perlahan menjadi tenang dan berangsur-angsur stabil setelah mengikuti instrupsi Seung hyun.

"Kau mengingatku sekarang?" Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menatap wajah tampan dengan tatapan mata tajam itu. Seung hyun menaruh kembali handycam miliknya kedalam tas, sebagai gantinya, namja dokter itu mengambil peralatan pengobatan miliknya. Memasang _stetoskop_ pada kedua telinganya dan membuka dua kancing kemeja Jaejoong.

"Dulu aku sangat membencimu, apalagi setelah tau kaulah penyebab adikku menjadi gila. Kau pasti bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya hati seorang kakak yang memasukkan adiknya sendiri kedalam rumah sakit jiwa." Seung hyun memeriksa denyut nadi Jaejoong dan mengambil sebotol kecil cairan putih bening. Jaejoong berontak saat melihat jarum suntik itu terisi dengan cairan dalam botol. Namja cantik itu menggeleng hebat dan berusaha terbebas dari ikatannya meskipun itu sia-sia.

"Kau pasti bisa menilai betapa jahatnya aku bukan?" Ucap Seung hyun menyeringai, Jaejoong meringis saat merasakan ujung jarum itu sudah menyentuh kulitnya.

Archhh ...

Pekik Jaejoong begitu jarum suntik itu menembus kulitnya, cairan bening itu telah masuk kedalam tubuhnya dan mengalir lewat pembuluh darahnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan brengsek!" Seung hyun melirik sekilas Jaejoong dari ekor matanya dan mendegus pelan sebelum membuang jarum suntiknya kedalam tempat sampah.

"M-mwoaneungoya ..?" sentak Jaejoong saat melihat Seung hyun naik keatas ranjang dan mendekati wajahnya. Jaejoong langsung menutup kedua matanya saat merasakan dadanya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Seung hyun.

SEET

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan saat tidak merasakan sesuatu pada dirinya. Namja cantik itupun kembali syok begitu melihat kedua tangannya sudah tidak terikat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Seung hyun melepaskan ikatan tali ditangannya? Jaejoong melihat namja bermata elang itu juga tengah melepaskan tali yang mengikat kakinya.

"Sudah selesai." Ucap Seung hyun sesudah membuang tambang itu kedalam tempat sampah menyusul jarum suntik miliknya.

"Seung hyun ssi, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti sambil memengang tangannya yang terlihat merah bekas ikatan tali. Seung hyun menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menggosoknya dengan sesuatu seperti gel yang terasa dingin dan lembab hingga membuat kulit tangan Jaejoong terasa nyaman dan jauh dari rasa sakit.

Jaejoong tidak mampu berkata-kata dan hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Seung hyun mengobati tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, obat yang kuberikan padamu tadi hanyalah sejenis obat penghilang rasa nyeri dan kebas. Seluruh tubuhmu pasti sakit dan pegal karena tidak kau gerakkan selama dua hari ini." Jaejoong tertegun.

"Tenanglah .." ucap Seung hyun lembut sembari mengelus puncak surai Jaejoong sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" Jaejoong mengangguk ragu dan menggeser kakinya turun dari tempat tidur. Baru saja kaki Jaejoong berpijak menyentuh lantai dan tubuhnya yang bangkit berdiri, Jaejoong kembali terjatuh keatas ranjang.

Argghh!

Kaki Jaejoong benar-benar kram dan sulit digerakkan. Jaejoong meringis pelan dan meraih pangkal kakinya menyentuh dan memijatnya.

Namun tiba-tiba Seung Hyun berjongkok dihadapan Jaejoong dengan memunggungi namja cantik itu.

"Naiklah, aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini." Jaejoong tidak mau memikirkan hal lain lagi yang penting sekarang dia terbebas dari rencana Choi Siwon yang akan membawanya ke San Francisco, meskipun setelah ini dia tidak yakin apa yang akan dilakukan namja yang juga pernah menyakitinya ini.

Jaejoong meraih pundak Seung hyun dan merangkulkan kedua lenganya pada leher namja itu.

Huup

"Kurasa aku akan mati setelah ini." Ucap Seung hyun pelan dan menggeleng. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil mendengar itu.

**.**

**.**

**Healing To Me**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"SHIT!"

Yunho mengumpat dan Changmin menggeram kesal. Sungguh, Choi Siwon itu benar-benar namja brengsek. Bagaimana bisa namja itu membodohi mereka berdua.

Siwon tiba-tiba menghilang, saat Yunho berhasil mendekatinya. Lalu semuanya lenyap dalam sekejap. Mobil Siwon masih ada di parkiran depan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, tetapi namja sialan itu entah menghilang kemana.

"Hyung, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Arggghhhh!

Yunho menjambak rambutnya kesal.

Drrrttttt ,drrttttt

"Aish! Siapa yang menghubungiku disaat seperti ini?" Yunho merogoh ponsel dalam saku celananya dan garis matanya terangkat saat melihat nama seseorang yang amat familiar muncul dalam layar ponsel.

"Apa maumu Seung hyun~ah?"

...

Deg

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue ...**

Langsung ajj blz reviw yah, sebenarnya pada bosen g kalau gia balas reviw? Apa menganggu? Atau bgaimana? Jujur agak bingung tp hal yang paling mengasikkan itu tersenyum sambil baca reviw dan berfikir jawab apa trus dengerin mp3 .. itu hal fav gia ^^.

Terimakasih buat my reviwer yang selalu bikin gia tersenyum dengan berbagai isi hati kalian, tidak ada hal terindah selain ini. Bahkan gia g cuma sekali baca reviw kalian. Xl HP gia bunyi pasti gia langsung tersenyum itu pasti email masuk dr FFN dan munculin reviw, semuanya masuk fav gia. Bahkan gia pernah dibilang stress sama temen gegara ketawa sendiri abis baca reviw. Gia juga lebih sering baca reviw di FF orang haha.. entah knp semua emosi itu justru ada di kotak reviw dan itu sangat menarik.

Thank You :

**diahsshii:** buat makin hurt? Hmm.. gia pst pertimbangkan ^^

**Angel Muaffi:** Aigoo,, ntr makanannya diabisin Changmin lho haha.. dan ternyta jaeuma dibawa kabur seung hyun. Gia g tau ini seru apa g? Angel yang bisa menilai.

**toki4102:** setuju, umma emang bikin gila. Ehh... lempar hero? Jangan lempar pisang ajj ke Siwon hehe..

**kim anna shinotsuke:** jeje g jadi ke san francisco dipart ini keburu di bawa TOP. Yunho udah galau akut itu hehe...

**Guest:** aku bantuin nyopotin lumutnya wkwkw.. ok ini udah update yah.

**my beauty jeje:** gpp nnim, bebas xo. Ohh,,, nnima yunjae baru enceh di chp 14. Gia musti bnyk belajar bikin nc wkwkw.. nde hwiting #hug

**Chie Na OrangeL:** #slap, gia ikut makan. Sayangnya Siwon juga cukup pintar mengelabui appa bear. Hmm... Ok selamat makan lagi dan ttp semangat, ganbatte^^

**dhian93071ELF: **hmm... Siwon memang ada-ada ajj yang dilakuin tp tenang ajj, tidak segampang itu mendapatkan si kitty

**hyo jin:** haha... keluarga Choi abnormal apa gianya wkwk.. jaema lg berfikir xo dan berusaha memahami isi hatinya. Ok ini next chpnya.. berdoa bareng gia yuk biar inspirasinya datang dan malaznya pergi ^^.

**Vic89:** Setuju Heechul aka Hessika dan GD wkwk... kau mengingatkanku sama parody secret garden bigbang lagi, yang TOP nyium GD hahaha... pengen ketawa Aigoo!

**okoyunjae:** haH? Hmm... memang mencurigakan itulah obsesi bukan cinta.

**lipminnie:** Jaema pzt milih Yunpa dong... lha, iya ru nyadar xl duo choi bersaudara itu hobi nyulik jaejae haha ..

**vianashim:** Endingnya? Hmm .. gia bakal nyari jalan yang terbaik buat cinta yang ruwet ini. Hwaiting.

**GanymedeSeth:** Hmm iya juga rintangannya banyak, tapi perlahan juga mengikis xo.

**Jung Jaehyun:** Aku juga paling suka apalagi Seung hyun yang di MV Haru Haru .. y ampun itu dya keren bggd sumpah. Aku jatuh cinta sama TOP gara-gara lihat itu video lho.

**JungYj:** haha .. aku jd haus denger galon. Galon airku juga mo abis #plak iya amin moga iya,, zok moga yunjae bisa bahagia lagi yah^^ ini gia kasih ember buat tempat air matanya hehe ..

**zhe:** wkwk .. masa iya? Wonpa tp ttp cool khan^-* yunho diiajak main2 wonpa hehe ..

**Guest:** ya .. dilanjut

**magnaeris:** arigatou iya gia baru ingat. Aigo .. thz so much udah diingatkan itu pelajaran dasar di Smp dulu dan gia benar2 udah lupa. #hug dan siwon tanda tanya besar hehe ..

**fuyu cassiopeia:** gia bls jd satu yah, thx you , tp gia masih perlu bnyk belajar bikin nc hehe ... dan siwon yah begitulah.

**Kyungie Jae:** hahaha ... keluarga Choi gila semua? Ehh,, yunho masih berusaha.

**Gyujiji: **hehehe ... yang nyebelin gia apa keluarga Choi hayoo .. ^^

**runashine88:** Ok, Ok aeulgesumnida ^^ Yunjae pasti bersama lagi.

**hana sukie:** Yunho galau dan grogi baru ngomong sama camer haha .. ok

**Dipa Woon:** bukan .. Siwon psikopat? Aigoo wah gia jadi bersalah sama Siwon nih. Hmm .. yun pst bisa nemuin jj, dan seburuk apapun org yg dicintai maaf itu pst ada meskipun Cuma setitik bener g? ^^ arigatou.

**rainylovejjae:** rei-chan jinjja? Tbc memang bgt hehehe .. kayaknya keburu dibw kabur Top ok arigatou ne.

**akiramia:** kan seung hyun emg sulit ditebak. Setuju siwon itu pandangannya lembut xl Top itu tajam. Haha .. Jung Yunho memang yang terbaik palg buat JJ. Ok thx you.

**Dennis park:** haha .. beruang frustasi gegara ratu gajah diculik. Iya gia bahkan g bosen lliat Mv teaser Only one itu. jaeuma memang yeoppo dan kawai bggd. Dan gia jd kangen sama jj di mirotic yang badannya lumayan berisi itu.

**yoon HyunWoon:** y udah dilnjut ajj xl bgtu ^^

**Aaliya Shim:** Aya awas lho di kejar Elf ntr xl mo cakar Siwon hehe .. maklum gia xl ngambek juga pengennya bikin kesel org kaya JJ, biarin dulu hehe .. iyakah? Gia juga berfikir demikian sih, yunho perhatianya terbagi. Haha .. keluarga choi error yah? Bukan yang bikin cerita yang error ? haha ..

**ayy88fish:** hallo kak #hug miss you. Gia pengen c4 namatin ini biar g diterror haha .. makanya semagt ngetiknya. Thank you^^

**KJhwang:** iya kayak gia adek yang baik wkwkw... boleh cubit ajj Siwonnie hehe ... ntr xl dikejar elf ngumpet diatas pohon ajj #plak

**Casshipper Jung:** ok ayo selamatin Jeje. Aku juga g rela tapi mau bagaimana tenang gia g akan biarin siwonie berbuat jauh,

**Anik0405:** amin, gia jadi pengen ketawa nih Yunho sama Changmin DITIPU Siwon, nah Siwon justru ditipu TOP wkwk ... jadi pengen ketawa ... wkwkw

**Guest:** gpp, gia ulurin tangan biar g ketinggalan, maunya naik apa bis? Kereta? Atau pesawat? #g nyambung haha ..

**Guest:** iya update lagi .. bgini xl kuota lg ada semangat buat lanjut.

**Choi Min Gi:** tenang ajj, Cuma tuntutan peran khan Siwon multitalenta hehe .. udah update ne.

**Fha:** tenang abang kuda lom tau xl jaejae dibawa kabur Top haha ... ok ini next chpnya.

**Zheyra Sky:** tenang Siwon lom berbuat jauh,, karena gia g akan biarkan itu terjadi. hihihi gia itu sebenarnya masih penasaran sama Top makanya jadi nyangkut rasa penasarannya di ff hehe .. Oh ya Zheyra ditunggu yah 1shoot sequel Gorgeous Doctor, bc reviwmu bikin tangan gia gatel ^^ nanti gia pm xl udah jd OK ^^ moment yunje xl gia bisa bakal ada di chp depan.

**Guest:** Ok ini next chapternya.

**liu13769:** aku juga mau #scream thx you dan ini next chpternya.

**JungHan27:** Ok Yunho g berhenti berusaha. Dan JJ pasti balik ke App bear.

**Jung Eunhee:** Karena Jaema itu menawan #jyahh! Ok gia bikin yang inpirasi ajj hehe

**Winnie . jjkyu**: Ehh.. gia lom sebaik itu sama siwon, dan ada apa dng Top? Hehe ... thank you semoga g ngebosenin ajj. Yup, yunho pasti g bakal nyerah xo.

**irengiovanny:** Iya .. dady pasti tolongin mommy tenang ajj. Gia juga bakal cari cara Ehh? Ide maksudnya.

**FaMinhyuk:** iya update lg, xl kuota internet ada pst gia semangt dan update c4. Yunpa psti berjuang.

**redyna90:** mau diajak kawin lari tapiii ... keburu ilang lgi. #puyengisasi wah istilah baru dan unik itu. bagus hehe ..

**Bingu TOP:** annyeong juga wah welcome^^ iya genrenya udah complicated, iya setuju Tabi? Cute dan emg benar dya berbakat meranin apa ajj. Gia juga tau aslinya Top itu pendiem dan sukses menyihir diriku sebagai yeoja haha .. iya ini updetnya ^^

**PhantoMiRotiC:** andwe ntr gia dikejar yjs haha .. xl ngijinin siwon ngerape jaejae gatel yah? Jgn garuk mereka kasihan lho. Wah hallo Alan nice to meet you haha .. Oh ya gia bener thank You Alan udah mampir disemua ff 1shoot gia. Gia seneng xl ada yang terhibur dan suka. Jinjja? Gia termasuk fav dr 2 acc? Wow #bahagia ^^

**RismaChunnie:** udah update saeng.. iya gpp g login, yg penting saeng ttp bisa menikmati ^^

**yunjae style:** jagan panik magz, tarik nafas yah, hahaha ... gia g berhenti tersenyum xl begini. Hati-hati ntr dikejar VIP sama ELF kalau gigit idola mereka.

**kittybear:** nde, ini next chapternya dan tenang ajj Yunnie pasti bisa melewati semua rintangan yg ada.

Adakah yang tertinggal? Tunggu tiket berikutnya ajj yah .. gia mau naik ke chp selanjutnya ^^

**Sayonara **** ... ^_^ **


End file.
